Companions of Time
by BrenRome
Summary: A Doctor Who OC Story based on the Dr. Who WiT MMO game, and the upcomming episodes of this season's second half and the shows 50th Anniversary. Submissions are closed! Please read intro for more info. (I own NOTHING buy my OC! This is for Fan-Purpopses only, so please don't sue!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everybody! Welcome to my latest fanfic! With all the fun I've had writing my Buzz Lightyear of Star Command/Doctor Who Crossover, and considering that next year will mark the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary of Doctor Who, I find it fitting that I do a special fanfic to celebrate. But this time, I want to celebrate with you; the other fanfic members of this site, so here's what's going to happen;**_

_**This fanfic is based on the Doctor Who Worlds in Time MMO game, and an idea I suggested for a mission to celebrate the Doctor's 50**__**th**__** Next Year. All you have to do is fill out the OC sheet here bellow, and submit your character in the reviews section. The chosen OC characters will be chosen sometime after this year's Christmas special.**_

_**From there, the story will start up directly after 'The Angles Take Manhattan' in an AU setting based around the overall theme of Worlds in Time where the Doctor recruits you to help him save time and space from unraveling. But this is only the beginning of how good this fanfic will be.**_

_**Each chapter starting January will have a special back-up story featuring each incarnation of The Doctor for each month, ending with a special chapter on November 23, 2013 which unites The Doctor with his past incarnations in a special anniversary chapter in honor of 50 years since his first appearance! And yes, The 4**__**th**__** Doctor will be in that chapter as well.**_

_**Anyways, please submit your characters using the sheet here. And remember; I own NOTHING but my OC character I have coming up. This is for FAN-PURPOPSES ONLY, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

* * *

CHARACTER SHEET:

**Name: **

**Species:**

**Homeworld and Time Period:**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Other Information:**

**Weapons (If they use one):**

**Gadgets (If they have one):**

**Power (If they have one):**

**Date and Circumstances of First Meeting The Doctor (NOTE: If the Doctor met them BEFORE his current incarnation, then you MUST add in what ****happens when he returns to recruit them AFTER The Angles Take Manhattan and why your character decided to join then.):**

* * *

_**PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR PROFILES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, CAUSE I'LL BE POSTING SOMETIME AFTER THE CHRISTMAS EPSIDOES! ALL OC SUBMISSIONS MUST BE IN BY THEN! Good luck! BrenRome.**_


	2. Attack of The Autons

_**So here we are! It's Christmas and it's time for the first chapter in this EPIC Doctor Who fanfic which next year, will help to celebrate 50**__**years of the Time Lord known only as…The Doctor! Now, let's reveal the new OC companions as followed;**_

….

Name: Alokia Everglade

Species: ** Reptillia/Silurians

Homeworld and Time Period: Earth – 3030. (Born in 2007)

Age: 13 (well, she was in hibernation for a bit, so, that is how long she been awake in her lifetime)

Gender: female

Appearance: she is small, and green, quite skinny, doesn't look particularly powerful or dangerous (she is the same variation of the Silurian that you see in 'cold blood')

Personality: she is actually quite shy, but has a vicious streak, she is more brains than brawl, and very intelligent, she enjoys reading, especially, stories about the doctor, and legends about her own people.

Strengths: very smart, long life span, can fight (but not too well)

Weaknesses: she is deathly afraid of water, she hates it and prefers to stay on the ground, she cannot swim, and won't learn to. Nobody knows why.

Weapons (If they use one): The typical Silurian gun that can fire fatal energy beams,

Gadgets (If they have one): standard communicator, (but maybe it could be enhanced to call anyone anywhere any species, by the doctor (like he did with Rose and Martha's mobiles, its up to you))

Power (If they have one): none, just typical Silurian abilities

Date and Circumstances of First Meeting The Doctor (NOTE: If the Doctor met them BEFORE his current incarnation, then you MUST add in what happens when he returns to recruit them AFTER The Angles Take Manhattan and why your character decided to join then.): She first met the doctor during the episode 'cold blood' Well, he saw her, or at least she saw him, but they never spoke. She did not think that the humans and Silurian's should go to war. The doctor went forward to when the Silurian's were to wake up after they went back to hibernation. She had been told stories about the legendary doctor and she had dreamed about him during her hibernation, wishing that she could go on adventures instead of being stuck down here. When she saw the TARDIS materialise outside her room, she stowed away. Desperate for adventure. (Created by Ood Sigma.)

….

Name: Elfrieda MacTavish (Elfie)

Species: human

Home world and Time Period: Earth, Scotland,

Age: 9

Gender: female

Appearance: amber eyes, amber hair, small, slight

Personality: fiery, easily angered, short temper, impatient

Strengths: very good at solving riddles, fast, strong swimmer

Weaknesses: her temper

Other Information: left handed, and dyslexic

Weapons (If they use one): none, if she has to, she uses a dagger

Gadgets (If they have one): none

Power (If they have one): none

Date and Circumstances of First Meeting The Doctor (NOTE: If the Doctor met them BEFORE his current incarnation, then you MUST add in what happens when he returns to recruit them AFTER The Angles Take Manhattan and why your character decided to join then.): Elfrieda was born and raised on the parallel world in their Scotland, in the highlands, and ended up in our world during the episode 'doomsday' when Pete and them came through, she had no idea how, but one minute she was sitting in the park, the next she was in a library in London. She was taken to an orphanage, and deemed almost clinically insane, until she was adopted by one of Sarah Jane's neighbors. Sarah Jane realized that she was telling the truth and contacted the doctor. (Created by whovian-halfbloods.)

….

Name: Alfred (Alfie) Olfasson

Species: human

Home-world and Time Period: earth, current time

Age: 15

Gender: male

Appearance: emerald green eyes, short chocolate brown hair. Medium height, fairly skinny. Tends to wear jeans and shirts, preferably blue.

Personality: Alfie is loyal, and a bit weird, enjoys coming up with random inventions, his hero is Albert Einstein, he hates music, but enjoys writing. he likes jelly beans. He is kind, but quite impatient.

Strengths: he is quite good at inventing stuff.

Weaknesses: his inventions can be a bit crazy, afraid of Silurians, can be very random, and his inventions don't always work.

Other Information: none

Weapons (If they use one): he does not own one, but if he has a choice, he doesn't mind using a sontaron Rheon Carbine

Gadgets (If they have one): none

Power (If they have one): none

Date and Circumstances of First Meeting The Doctor (NOTE: If the Doctor met them BEFORE his current incarnation, then you MUST add in what happens when he returns to recruit them AFTER The Angles Take Manhattan and why your character decided to join then.): Alfred first met the doctor during a Silurian attack. Three Silurians had evaded the hibernation, and had decided to try and take over the planet. Alfred had been one of the captives, and had been tortured. The Doctor came and freed him, once the world had been saved, he was given the opportunity to travel with him. He accepted, because he was amazed by the doctor's technology, and wanted to learn more about it. (Created by whovian-halfbloods.)

….

Name: Simon Cinti

Species: Human

Homeworld and Time Period: Earth, London, 2012

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Horn-Rimmed black glasses, usually has a t-shirt worn over a jean jacket, with blue jeans. Has brown messy hair and blue eyes.

Personality: Simon is a gentleman, and is also very trustworthy of The Doctor. He obviously has problems whenever The Doctor gets them into a trap, but always trusts The Doctor to give him and the other companions a way out of danger. Though sometimes he does tend to have problems with some of the rest of the companions.

Strengths: Simon has excellent wit and distractions. He is also very handy when it comes to repairing things. He also seems to be very caring for the other companions as well, and The Doctor would trust him to fly The TARDIS at some point.

Weaknesses: Simon, like most of the other companions that travel with The Doctor, is always worried by what they will encounter next. Even though he asks The Doctor for help most of the time, Simon is unprepared for what WILL eventually become of the next adventure they have.

Backstory: Simon was born on the 23 of September, 1993. He was orphaned as a child in Islington, UK, and spent most of his life growing up as an orphan in The Sisters of I.M. Forman Orphanage, until The Doctor arrived one day.

Weapons (If they use one): None.

Gadgets (If they have one): A sonic gadget given to him by The Doctor during their first encounter.

Power (If they have one): None.

Date and Circumstances of First Meeting The Doctor (NOTE: If the Doctor met them BEFORE his current incarnation, then you MUST add in what happens when he returns to recruit them AFTER The Angles Take Manhattan and why your character decided to join then.): On December 24th, 2012, Simon was walking along the streets of Islington when out of nowhere, Autons began appearing. Simon attempted to hold out in a nearby tailor shop, but The Autons broke in. Before Simon knew what was happening, a blue police box appeared out of nowhere and a man in a twead jacket and bowtie stepped out, referring to himself only as 'The Doctor.' The Doctor helped Simon fend off the Autons and brought him inside the Police Box (which was actually bigger on the inside.) The Doctor, Simon, and a handful of companions The Doctor had met before arriving, traveled to Earth's past, and defeated The Auton threat. Afterwards, The Doctor offered to take Simon with him through adventures in time and space. Although he warned Simon it would be dangerous and he might end up dead, Simon agreed to go, feeling there was something greater out there for him now. (Created by Myself.)

_**To Ood Sigma and Whovian-Halfbloods, thank you both! I promise to try my best to give you guys and the rest of you reading the most awesome Doctor Who fanfic ever. And of course, since we'll be celebrating 50 Years of Doctor who, I should get the thanks to the creators out of the way; To Verity Lambert, and Warris Hussain; thank you both for creating a key player in the sci-fi genre. And to all who have played The Doctor;**_ _**William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, and Matt Smith; thanks for your Eleven Incarnations of The Doctor and I hope to do them justice. With all that out of the way now, on with the story! Once again, I own NOTHING! This is for FAN-PURPOPSES ONLY, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**_

….

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions. However, the last Time Lord (now in his eleventh incarnation) has suffered a fatal blow when his most recent beloved companions/mother-and-father-in-laws, Rory and Amy Pond, were taken from him during an encounter with The Weeping Angles in New York. The Doctor has been crushed greatly by this loss. However, a greater threat is about to begin…_

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

The Doctor sniffled as he stood alone in his TARDIS, having just dropped off River Song. He was alone again. No River. No Rory. No Amy.

Once again, The Doctor's companions whom he cared for the most were taken from him.

The damned Weeping Angles. The Doctor said to himself.

They were no better than The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Master, and so on. They took a piece of his two hearts away again, and now, The Doctor could never see The Ponds ever again.

He wanted to be far away from here as possible. The Doctor would not even have the strength now to tell Rory's Dad about the bad news. He couldn't bear to show up after what he promised Arthur Williams.

For a minute, The Doctor almost considered removing his bowtie forever, but stopped as his hand touched it.

He tried to convince himself that bowties were still cool no matter what Amy and Rory might've said about it.

He'd keep the wardrobe then. He just needed to be far away from New York now.

As The Doctor prepared to take the TARDIS away again, the ship suddenly lurched from side-to-side, sending The Doctor crashing to the ground, bewildered. He hadn't even set the TARDIS de-materialization yet, so what was going on?!

Looking a bit closer at the info provided by the various computers, The Doctor realized what was happening.

"Ah, yes!" He declared, as he now realized the danger, "Time is unwinding. You big naughty ball of time. You had to do it today, didn't you?!"

He moved over to some of the pinball-machine-parts on The TARDIS as be began pressing the button flippers around.

"Maybe if I reverse the polarity of this time chromosome capsule I found recently," He said, to no one in particular, "Maybe this will stop you…"

'BOOM!'

The Doctor was greeted with a giant puff of smoke spewing out directly into his face.

The Doctor coughed loudly as his hair had been pushed back as if he had just been through a terrible wind storm. He looked around blankly, before sighing.

"Except it probably won't." He said, simply.

The Doctor then went over to the computers checking the new situation's data again.

"And it hasn't." He said, moving over to the other side of the console.

Pressing a few more buttons, he hoped to make something good happen before the problem got any worst…

And instead ended up with another blast of smoke in his face.

Coughing as he tried slicking his hair back into place, The Doctor leaned against the rail.

"Alright then," He stated, with a sigh, "It looks like I'll need some help. And when I say 'some,' I mean more than just two. I'm going to need the best companions I can get."

With that, he started quickly skimming through the records on his computer for various people from across time and space to recruit.

"And then I'm never doing this again." The Doctor finished.

….

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the Hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

Jenna Louise-Coleman

BrenRome

Ood Sigma

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions of Time**

**Episode One: The Attack of The Autons**

…...

_**Earth, 3020…**_

A young creature yawned as the rubbed the crust out of her eyes, getting up out of her bed.

This creature was a young girl who had green, scaly skin almost like a lizard. The back of her head was shaped almost like a fin-styled baseball glove, and she seemed to have no ears (although anybody who was anybody nowadays knew that her species could hear without ears.) Other than those features, she had a humanoid-like nose, mouth, and eyes.

The young, short creature was wearing a pair of pink-stripped pajamas as she sat up in her bed, reality starting to kick in with her again.

Her name was Alokia Everglade, a Reptillia/Silurian girl around the age of 13.

Remembering that today was the day that she started her first day of life on the surface of Earth for the weekend, she quickly raced into the shower, and started bathing herself.

About 1,000 years ago, she never thought she'd get the chance to live on Earth. With the plot that had transpired to keep Silurians off the surface of this planet, it seemed that the day might never come that she would be living here.

Then HE came.

The Doctor.

She remembered when she had been walking around the Silurian city around 1000 years ago, when she noticed The Doctor for the first time. She remembered how odd he looked; with his weird-jacket, and bow-tie, and other strange features. He had come with two humans; a redhead woman and an orange-haired man, to talk about peace between Silurans and Humans.

Yet as The Doctor discovered, there was a human already there who had plotted to blow up the whole Silurian City, but The Doctor stopped him, before leaving in his so-called TARDIS, a big blue box that as she had been reading in her books for the past few years, could travel anywhere in Time and Space.

As Alokia started to dry herself off, she suddenly heard something coming from outside her house.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

She froze. She knew that sound from long ago.

It's him! She screamed in her head.

Quickly throwing her PJ's back on, (as they were the only thing she had to wear at the moment,) Alokia rushed outside and stared in shock and happiness. There was The Doctor's TARDIS, parked right outside her home!

She never really had any actual interaction with The Doctor, but after he saved them, the first thing she had wanted to do since re-awakening form her sleep was travel with the man on many adventures unknown.

Surely enough, The TARDIS Doors opened, and out stepped the doctor in a shock, looking around him. He was still the same as Alokia had remembered him from his clothes to his hairstyle.

Finally noticing her, The Doctor smiled, somewhat relieved but still with a tone of panic on his face.

"Good!" He declared, running up to her and shaking her hand, "Alokia Everglade! Good to finally meet you! How has life on Earth's surface been treating you so far?"

"Doctor?" She asked amazed, "You know my name?!"

"Of course," The Doctor said, "I was just reading up on you before I got here. I need your help you see; there's a problem going on in the universe and only you, me, and a handful of others from across time and space can fix together."

OTHERS?!

Alokia pulled her hand away and looked at The Doctor nervously. She was a bit shy around others and so far, the only people she was exposed to were humans. Oh she read stories about The Doctor, but she had also read stories about some of the deadliest creatures out there; The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Weeping Angles, The Space Vampires, and so on. She had NOT met one of them before, but she could only imagine what one would be like in real life.

"Doctor…" She said, rubbing her right arm, a bit shyly, "If you need others…why do you need me? I'm only a…how would humans say it? 'A bookworm' I believe. I'm not that much of a fighter so…"

"Alokia…" The Doctor said, "Believe me, the last thing I want is to put someone like you in danger. I just got through loosing…people very close to me, and believe me; I don't want it to happen again. But this is a problem that I'm going to need all sorts of help from. Not just fighting. Well, you might have to fight once or twice, but looking over your profile, you're the only one in your field of expertise I need for this mission. Please."

Alokia looked at The Doctor seriously, considering her options. She was supposed to start human classes on Monday, but she figured one little trip couldn't hurt. And besides, the thought recently crossed her mind that if others would join them, then they'd help keep her safe. But moreover, it sounded that The Doctor would help keep her safe also, and there was no other person she'd feel safer with than The Doctor.

Alokia nodded.

"Alright, Doctor;" She declared, "Let me get some things together, though…"

…

_**Later, in The TARDIS…**_

Alokia descended from the stairs of The TARDIS leading to her new room, she was still amazed at how bigger this thing was on the inside than the outside.

She had just finished packing her other clothes and things she'd no doubt need for this trip in one of the spare rooms (which featured a hammock of all things as her bed,) and she was now fully dressed in the Human Clothes her parents had brought her. Currently, she wore blue jeans, hiking boots, and a green blouse. Alokia had left her parents a note at the house in case they came back early (as they were already making arrangement for her school when she woke up,) and had brought with her both an old Silurian Gun (which her father had kept in case they "would ever need one if another alien invasion happens on Earth,) and her cell phone in addition to extra pairs of underwear and socks which she would no dobut need. She noticed The Doctor was tinkering with her phone, seeing that he had removed the back part and alternating between moving around some wires and flashing his sonic screwdriver at the exposed back.

As The Doctor noticed her coming down, he smiled at her putting the back cover on her cell phone into place again and handing the phone to her.

"Look at you," He smiled, looking Alokia over, "Now, I've modified your phone here so that you'll not only have wi-fi in space, but you'll also be able to contact The TARDIS even when it's in another time period."

"Thank you, Doctor." Alokia smiled.

"Now, then;" The Doctor declared, moving to The TARDIS Controls and pushing and activating different parts of the machine, "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Where are we going?" Alokia asked.

…

_**Bannerman Road, Ealing, London, November 5**__**th**__** 2012…**_

Margaret Chamberlain heard the doorbell ring repeatedly as she went down the stairs to open the door.

Opening the door, she saw a 29-year-old man stating in the doorway wearing a twead jacket and a bowtie with suspender pants.

"Hello," The man said, taking out a card that would appear blank to him, but instead showing credentials for child cares services on it, "My name is David Smith. I'm with A Charitable Earth Child Care Services. I'm afraid we're going to ask that we have Elfrieda MacTavish back. We believe we might have managed to locate her missing parents."

The woman looked Mr. Smith over before turning around and calling upstairs.

"Oi!" The woman called, in a thick Scottish accent, "Elfie! Pack your bags. Your real family's been found."

She turned back to the man who nodded, as she let him in. A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps could be heard moving around upstairs and then slowly, a young girl around 9 descended from there. She was small with amber eyes and hair wearing a blue T-shirt with the British flag on it and short blue jeans. She looked at the man standing there confused.

"Hello, Elfrieda." The Doctor smiled, "I'm here to take you to a real family."

….

_**Later, in the TARDIS…**_

"And you say this young girl came from a parallel reality?!" Alokia asked, as she stood next to Elfredia in The TARDIS.

"I don't know how it happened!" Elfredia exclaimed, "I was sitting in the park in the highlands and the next thing I knew; I was in a library in London!"

Alokia looked at her amazed, as Elfredia turned to her in a guilty-like way.

"I went around trying to make sense of things." She said, "I tried living off inside a school building, but one of the teachers caught me there one day and sent me to this Orphanage. Everybody thought I was crazy and it didn't help when Ms. Chamberlain adopted me."

"Fortunately, I was contacted by my old friend Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor mused, "The bad part was that I would've gotten there sooner, but my list of things to do just kept getting bigger."

"How long is a Time Lord's list?" Elfredia asked.

She had been in here a few minutes enough to finally accept that what she was seeing was true and that Mr. Smith really was an alien being. The Doctor turned around at the question, and began counting his fingers, mumbling equations to himself.

Finally, he stopped and looked at her.

"Exactly 1,454 pages last I checked." The Doctor answered.

"Great." Elfredia smiled, sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "There's definitely a lot we're going to do."

"Right." The Doctor noted, as he set the controls for the next destination and nodded to them, "Hang on! This is our next-to-last stop!"

The TARDIS roared again as the interior shook causing the companions to hold on tight to the railings.

….

_**Bloomsbury, November 30**__**th**__**, 2012…**_

Inside one of the houses in this section of London, a young man was sitting down, reading a book on Albert Einstein. The man had emerald green eyes, short chocolate brown hair. His height was medium, and was fairly skinny. He was currently wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

This was Alfred Olfasson, local science wiz student at his school. Plus unlike many of the other kids there at his school, he had a unique experience that he was positive nobody else could come close to having.

Two years ago Alfred had been attacked by two humanoid-yet-reptile-like creatures that had threatened to destroy him and the rest of the 'apes on this world' according to the beings. Fortunately, Alfred had been saved by a weird-looking man who appeared in a Blue Box that seemed to teleport in on its own. The man called himself 'The Doctor,' and he easily managed to fend off the two lizard-like creatures which he referred to as 'Silurians.' The Doctor explained that he was an alien called a 'Time Lord' from an advanced civilized race, and that the Blue Box was his time machine called 'The TARDIS.' This blew Alfred's mind to learn that there was a thing as time travel, and he wanted nothing more than to go with The Doctor.

Unfortunately, The Doctor explained that he already had a companion, but he promised that he'd consider Alfred if there was an opening position next time.

Of course, that was two years ago and nobody believed anything about Alfred's story. But Alfred was studying hard now for school. He wanted to be an inventor and invent things that would be almost (if not equally) as great as The Doctor's technology sounded.

As he flipped through the book on Albert Einstein, he suddenly noticed a shadow over the page he was reading.

Alfred knew that his parents had gone for the weekend, and realized that somebody must've broken into his house!

Turning around, he was met with a heart attack as he noticed The Doctor standing behind him. Alfred was speechless. After all this time, The Doctor had come back for him!

"Hello, Alfred!" The Doctor greeted, picking up the book Alfred had been reading and skimming through it.

"Albert Einstein, eh?" The Doctor asked, nodding approvingly, "Very good friend of mine, you know. I actually spent one Christmas Morning with him, Father Christmas, and Frank Sinatra at Frank's hunting lodge. Had a really great Christmas that year."

He looked at Alfred who was staring at The Doctor amazed.

"Sorry." The Doctor stated, and then put his hand on his chin, "I'm guessing I didn't just appear at your house the day after I met you."

"Try two years." Alfred stated.

"Right." The Doctor noted, "Well, at least it wasn't bad the first time around. Anyways, that spot I promised you is open, so how would you like to take a trip through the universe with me and some friends?"

"Doctor…" Alfred said, a bit guilty, "I was actually studying for my final tests this December…"

"I promise you…" The Doctor stated, "Afterwards, you can be dropped off back home and you'll never have to worry about this again."

Truth be told, The Doctor just needed some companions to help fix the problem with Earth. As far as The Doctor was concerned, The Earth was all that really needed to be saved for him since he was planning on staying in Victorian London before this all happened. All he was going to do was just let them help and then get away from the madness as quick as possible.

Considering the option, Alfred just smiled.

"Sure." He stated, "What's the worst that can happen?"

….

_**Later, In the TARDIS…**_

"YOU BROUGHT A SILURIAN WITH YOU?!" Alfred demanded, causing The Doctor to slap himself in the forehead, forgetting how uncomfortable Alfred felt around Silurians.

"Alfred," The Doctor explained, setting the TARDIS controls for the date of the disturbance, "This is Alokia; she's a Silurian from the year 3030 where Silurians and humans have made peace with each other. She's perfectly harmless."

Alfred sighed.

"Alright." He said.

"Good." The Doctor stated, "So now that we're all here, let's stop this disturbance."

With that, he pulled the materialization lever, and The TARDIS was off again.

….

_**Islington, December 24**__**th**__**, 2012…**_

'Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!'

The young man continued to walk through the snow covering the streets of Islington. His blue eyes looked ahead of him as he breathed into his scarf greatly. It was Christmas Eve and he had already missed the Orphanage Mass. The teachers would definitely have him for this one.

As he pulled his black winter hat over his brown hair and his Caucasian ears, he looked around.

There were very few people out on the streets with their families, but something felt a bit…off.

_Oh well,_ He thought to himself, _Nothing important, maybe._

The young man treaded on again back to the Orphanage where he would no doubt face the wrath of Mother St. Claire again.

His name was Simon Cinti; and all his life he had been an orphan.

He had been found at the footsteps of the The Sisters of I.M. Forman Orphanage, with a blue blanket covering his body. He grew up in the orphanage with friends, but longed for a mother and father of his own. But for some reason, nobody adopted him. As such, when orphan friends left the place, Simon began to wander out and sometimes could be found helping with fixed cars at the Hartnell Cars Auto Repair Center. Simon wandered by there one day and offered to pitch in even though he obviously knew nothing about cars. But the owner had helped him with what was what, and eventually he began working there for money of his own.

The Sisters of I.M. Forman were obviously not fond of this and so he had to go and work in secret. He had finished working late today, and now they would definitely suspect Simon of being at Hartnell Cars. Mother St. Claire would definitely have his behind this time.

Just then, there was a flash of light, as Simon was forced to cover his eyes.

When he removed them, he looked in shock at what just happened. Thousands upon thousands of glowing pink meteorite-like rocks were now slammed around everywhere and there were plastic mannequins running about, chasing people who were screaming for their lives.

"What the-?!" Simon asked, before The Mannequins noticed him.

They put their arms out, making Simon think they were going to offer him a handshake, but to his surprise, their fingers flipped open revealing a gun barrel inside of their hands.

With his eyes widened, Simon raced into a nearby Department Store's doors, and lunged forward as the maniquines opened fire.

Simon crawled towards behind the cash register, desperately not wanting to look up to have his head blown off. The Department store's windows were shattered and clothes gained new holes through them. Finally, just as Simon managed to duck behind the counter, he heard the gunshots stop.

Breathing slowly, Simon listened and heard the sound of feet crunching in the snow towards the Department store.

Oh, god! Simon thought to himself, They're coming inside to kill me for a reason I don't know why.

"Oi!" A woman's voice declared, "You!"

Simon looked up confused to see a black haired woman, holding the door halfway open and motioning for him to get behind the door. Simon crawled behind the door, not wanting to be seen, as the woman shut the door behind them.

"Good." She declared, "Now help me keep this door closed."

Simon kneeled and pressed both palms against the door as the woman did the same thing also.

"What the hell just happened?!" Simon whispered, feeling he should get an idea of what had happened, "I was just walking home tonight, and then these…things just popped out of nowhere!"

The woman turned to him amazed that he had no idea what was going on.

"Listen , young man," She whispered back, "I have no idea where they came from either so keep quiet before…"

She was cut off when a blast came through the door, sending her back as Simon looked at her helplessly in horror.

The door then flung open sending her next to the woman's dead body.

Looking up, Simon stared horrified at the plastic mannequins who were approaching him.

Closing his eyes, Simon was ready to accept his fate when he heard a weird sound from behind him.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Opening his eyes, he saw that the live plastic had stopped. Turning behind him, Simon stared in shock and confusion at what he was seeing.

It was a big blue police box, parked right behind him. Not only was it something you wouldn't normally find in a store like this, but Simon knew that box was NOT there when he entered, so how the heck did it get there?

Suddenly, the doors opened and a motley group of people stepped out. First, there was a man in a tweed jacket with suspenders and a bowtie, followed by what Simon could only describe as a lizard/humanoid-like girl probably around the age of thirteen wearing light-green clothes and a backpack containing a large-weird-looking gun, a 9-year old girl with amber eyes, amber hair, and finally a boy with emerald green eyes, short chocolate brown hair wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

The man in the bowtie stared at the living plastic in a non-surprised tone.

"Of course," He stated, "The Autons. I should have known it was you the whole time."

He then stared at Simon, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a weird-looking device. It was an orange-painted rod, with a metal spring attached to said rod that had a glowing green orb attached to the end of the spring.

"Hello," The bow-tied man said quickly, placing the gadget in Simon's hand, "I'm The Doctor. These are my friends. And those are The Autons. Very bad living plastic. That's also a plain wand you're holding."

"Woah!" Simon said, "Please slow down, because I'm kind of losing it today and…"

The Doctor ignored him as he pulled Simon up, placing his thumb over a part of the 'plain wand.'

"Now then," The Doctor explained, "If you don't want to die, I suggest you point this at the Auton…"

The Doctor demonstrated, by quickly taking Simon's arm and pointing it at the Auton.

"And press down on that wand."

He pressed Simon's thumb down as the green orb suddenly began glowing. Simon looked in shock as the Auton the Doctor had directed him towards suddenly began shaking as if it was having a seizure. The Auton then fell over presumably dead.

This was all too much for Simon today, and yet… this was pretty cool.

The remaining two Autons there prepared to fire, but Alokia took out her Silurian gun from her backpack holder and fired, hitting one of the Auton's dead in the chest.

The Doctor, meanwhile, took out a 'plain wand' of his own, but Simon noticed it was altered from the one The Doctor had given to Simon.

Pressing down, The Doctor aimed his wand at the Auton, and it fell over immobilized.

Now triumphant, The Doctor went over to the unconscious body and did a scan before looking at the results and turning back to his new temporary companions.

"Okay," The Doctor declared, "The good news is that I've managed to find the exact point at which this all went wrong."

"Okay." Alfred asked, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news…" The Doctor explained, looking at Alokia seriously, "The time this happened was 200 CE, and it appears The Silurians were involved somehow."

Alokia looked stunned, as The Doctor knew she would.

"Alokia," He explained, "If you don't want to go on now…"

"I think we've passed that point, Doctor." Alokia stated.

The Doctor nodded at her.

"Then it's settled," He said, "We go back, stop the Auton invasion, and Earth is saved."

"Hey!" Elfrieda stated, "Where'd that kid who you gave that gadget go to?"

The Doctor looked around, and then noticed that The TARDIS doors were slightly opened.

"Oh no." The Doctor whispered.

….

_**Meanwhile, in The TARDIS…**_

Simon could still not believe his eyes. When he had entered the police box while everyone wasn't looking, he was expecting to find something big on the inside, but not as big as what he was seeing.

Inside this box was a ginormous hollow room that seemed to have a sort-of _Pee-Wee's Playhouse_ theme to it with a big console in the center that had different machine parts from pinball flippers to a typewriter.

Simon didn't have time to take this all in though, as he knew he had to hide. It was only a matter of time before this Doctor and his companions found him and kicked him out. Simon wasn't going to forget about this and he needed some answers so he had to find a place to hide.

Of course, the problem was that once he went down one hallway, he soon discovered this place was like a maze that never ended. Every time he went down one hallway, he ended up in another. He wasn't even sure which way it was he went in anymore!

Just then, he heard an echo that sounded like The Doctor's Voice.

Quickly noticing a nearby room, he ducked inside, shutting the door and locking it praying that nobody would look for him there.

Once he turned around, he suddenly took notice of the room he was in. It seemed to be a drawing room of some sort, that had strange items lying around in this room including a cricket ball, a weird multicolored scarf, and a lot of other interesting items.

Simon almost forgot about his troubles for a minute as he decided to see what was in here.

….

"No time to look for that young man," The Doctor explained, setting the coordinates for their next trip, "Although I will have to remember to get another plain wand at some point. Anyways, next stop; 200 CE!"

With the coordinates set, he activated The TARDIS dematerialization, and the ship rocked once more leaving the current time to go to the past.

….

Upstairs, Simon was trying on an interesting long brown trench-jacket when he was suddenly sent to the floor by a sudden tremor in the ground.

Pushing himself back up, Simon looked around scared and confused.

"What's happening?!" He asked to no one in particular.

Just then, he noticed a weird-looking device similar to The Doctor's gadget he had used on the Autons drop in front of him. Simon was quick to notice though that this was bulkier than The Doctor's gadget and rather than there being a little orb at the end, this device had three barrels almost as if they belonged on guns there.

"What in the-?!" Simon asked grabbing the device.

However, he must've hit another weird part of this gadget because at that moment, the barrels shot three glowing yellow lights out, and then a nearby cabinet was rocked hard by an unseen force.

Simon pressed everything he could until the lights were fully off. He then put the gadget in his pocket before moving to the door to take a quick peek outside.

…

As he opened the door, Simon could hear the echo of The Doctor's voice nearby.

"There we are then!" He declared, "We are now under Earth in the year 200 CE."

200 CE?! Simon was in 200 CE?! How was that even possible?!

Now definitely curious, Simon tip-toed quietly over towards the voices, seeing that he was now back nearby the hallway above the control panel he had seen coming in, listening closely to what was happening.

"So then," The Doctor said while Simon watched from above undetected, "Alokia; I am going to ask you not to reveal anything to any Silurian you might encounter at ALL!"

"Doctor…" Alokia stated, "My people are currently asleep…"

"Not in this timeline…" The Doctor explained, showing her the data on the computer, "According to this new history; The Auton Leader; The Nestene Consciousness made a deal with The Silurians before betraying them and using their resources and technology to enslave Earth."

"Then why am I here?" Alokia asked, confused, "Shouldn't I be dead? Shouldn't all of us?"

"Time hasn't caught up with you yet." The Doctor explained, "The TARIDS shields you from time and space, but it's only going to shield you for so long. We need something to stabilize you so that you all so that you don't end up disappearing."

_Disappearing?!_ Simon thought to himself horrified.

"Doctor;" Alfred stated, "If I may…I might be able to make something."

"It's okay, Alfie!" The Doctor smiled, handing them each three weird-looking sphere-like devices made from different machine parts.

"I made these after two incidents I had with my…last companion. This should keep you all safe for now. There's another one in my drawing room, but that one only lasts so long before it goes dead."

Upon hearing this, Simon quietly turned around and went back into the drawing room again.

Once inside, he quickly rummaged through the stuff there before coming across the item.

I guess I just put this on, and that's that. Simon thought to himself, putting the device in his coat pocket, and then quietly moving back to the hallway upstairs.

Looking down, he saw the others finishing gearing up for this mission.

"Now then," The Doctor declared, "Let's remember our mission; we find The Nestene Consciousness, put him out of commission, make sure The Silurians sleep for another thousand years or so and thus save the universe."

"Right." Elfrieda nodded, putting a dagger she had in a pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Alokia asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Let's get going." The Doctor stated, as they all exited The TARDIS.

Once they were completely gone, Simon quickly went down the stairs and opened the door just a crack open to see what was happening.

….

The group now stood bellow the Earth in the long, carved-out caverns below the surface.

Simon's jaw was literally almost dropping off in shock. It was true then! He truly was back in time! He was actually in the past millions of years before he was even born!

"This is amazing Doctor!" Alfred stated.

"HALT!" A new voice declared.

Everyone turned to see seven Silurian guards approaching them.

"Oh dear." The Doctor exclaimed, turning to his new companions, "Run!"

But The Doctor was quickly stunned by a blast from one of the guard's guns. As the others ran, The Doctor managed to call out a final instruction to them.

"Find the Nestene Consciousness!" The Doctor declared, before The Silurians knocked him out.

"Take him to the master." One of them declared, as they went down another cavern.

As soon as they were gone, Simon stepped out of The TARDIS, suddenly feeling a bit queasy before recovering himself.

Figuring it was nothing, Simon raced down the corridor after The Doctor with the intent of rescuing him.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Alokia, Alfred, and Elfrieda were running down one of the caverns as fast as they could.

This was certinately the best way to start being a companion of The Doctor's; just running for your life with only with the instruction to destroy a giant mush of dripping plastic goop that Alokia had read in a book once.

Although come to think of it, there was a question on Alokia's mind; where were his other companions? She remembered The Doctor briefly referring to the Redhead woman as 'Amy' and the man with him as 'Rory.' So where were Amy and Rory then?

Her thoughts, however were suddenly put to mute when she accidentally ran into another guard sending her back to the ground as the guards noticed them.

"HALT!" The head of the Silurian soldiers declared, "Do not advance any further!"

Alokia studied the head soldier's features and then suddenly remembered where she had seen him before.

"Omigod!" Alokia declared, "You're Sergius Everglade!"

The head looked at her confused and motioned to his men to stand down for a minute.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, looking at her confused, "Do I know you from somewhere."

Alokia silently cursed herself for letting slip that name. What was she supposed to say? That he was her great-grandfather?!

"I can't tell you exactly how," Alokia explained, "But for now, all I will tell you is that we're related in a sense. Now, my friends and I are here trying to stop this Auton invasion, and we would like it if you could help us. Please."

Sergius inspected the woman, and then at her friends. After thinking, he nodded to his men as they stood less tense now.

"Then, young lady." Sergius explained, "It seems we have a common goal then."

…...

_**Meanwhile…**_

Simon crept behind a wall as he saw these 'Silurians' who were dragging the Doctor were literally just a few inches ahead of him.

Getting ready, he pulled out the spare wand-like device he had gotten from the drawing room and pressed every section on there until finally, the device let out another big gust of wing, knocking the guards out and sending The Doctor to the ground.

Simon smiled to himself.

_Simon 5. Silurians 0._ He said to himself as he went over to The Doctor who was coughing from having himself shoved face-first into the ground.

As he helped him up, The Doctor looked at him surprised.

"Hey!" Simon said, innocently before speaking in an embarrassed tone, "Sorry about stowing away here like that. I just…"

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Simon. Simon Cinti."

"Simon…" The Doctor smiled, "Thank you."

Simon looked proud at his work when suddenly, the queasy feeling returned and The Doctor stared at him in shock.

Looking at himself, Simon was amazed to see that his body had started to become transparent, making him seem almost like a ghost.

"Simon." The Doctor explained, "I don't mean to alarm you, but you're becoming a paradox now. Unborn, if you will."

"What?!" Simon declared, reaching into his jacket pocket and handing him the sphere-like device he had also taken from the drawing room, "But I thought this thing was supposed to protect me!"

The Doctor looked at the device and flicked something before handing it back to Simon. Upon receiving the device again, Simon's body became clear and full once more and the queasy feeling was gone.

"It would." The Doctor told him, "If you had turned it on."

Simon laughed uncomfortably before the two got up with The Doctor grabbing his arm and running away with him.

"Now come on," The Doctor declared, "That thing's not going to last for long and we still have to find my other companions. I'll explain everything once we get back to The TARDIS."

….

"And you say that this… Nestene Consciousness is behind this plot?" Sergius asked.

"Yes." Alokia stated as they reached the entrance according to Sergius's directions.

"I had a feeling something was wrong with some of my troops behaviors when we woke up." Sergius explained.

The group then stared ahead at the almost ancient-yet-also-futuristic-like-door in front of them.

"I guess this is it." Alfred stated.

"Indeed." Sergius agreed.

Just then, they heard a familiar whirling noise behind them. Spinning around, they were met with another group of Autons this time dressed in Silurian gear.

"DOWN!" Sergius declared.

Nobody argued as they all ducked, barely missing the Auton blasts.

Sergius, Alokia, and the other soldiers took their guns out and fired at the Autons until there was none left.

Afterwards, Sergius looked at Alokia. He noted that she had been firing her gun around like an infant.

"I think you need better discipline than that." He pointed out.

"Sorry." Alokia apologized, "I'm more of a reader than a fighter."

"Very well." Sergius declared, pointing his gun at the door and firing, creating a hole big enough for them to enter through.

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

"…and that's how I recalibrated The Master's sonic laser to respond to others besides him!" The Doctor finished, explaining everything Simon needed to know.

"Wow." Simon breathed, taking everything The Doctor had told him in while the self-proclaimed 'Time Lord' moved around The TARDIS control console, "So you travel alone, then?"

"Usually." The Doctor explained, "I am planning to take a holiday after this, though. I'm thinking about settling down in Victorian England."

"Can I come?" Simon asked, eagerly.

All his life, he had felt as if there'd be nothing beyond the I.M. Foreman Orphanage, but now he had a chance to live the rest of his life traveling through time and space!

The Doctor, however, looked at Simon uncomftorably. He didn't want to risk Simon getting hurt, but at the same time, he felt as if telling Simon the truth would actually hurt his feelings.

Fortunately, at that moment, The TARDIS scanners kicked in, revealing the location of Alokia, Alfred, and Elfrieda.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, "Found them. Let's join them, shall we?"

"Yeah." Simon said, as The Doctor started working all the controls, "Something tells me they're going to need our help soon."

"If I had a nickel for every time I said that that." The Doctor smiled, trying to mask his own fear.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

The group now stood in a giant carved room that had a giant Silurian-styled monitor on it. But the main focus was the giant metal-like tub in the room that had a giant molding-gooey-plastic in there vaguely resembling a face. Above the creature was a silo-like device, with green wires attached to it.

"There it is." Alokia stated, pointing at the giant clay-like blob, "That's The Nestene Consciousness."

"Indeed I am, young Silurian Traitor." The Nestene Consciousness spoke, it's voice powerful and commanding.

"Sergius…" The Nestene Consciousness said, "You do realize that these humans will eventually destroy the planet; correct? Alokia is a traitor to her own people. Allow me to demonstrate."

With that, the computer turned on to reveal a devastated Earth with thousands of meteor impacts scattered around there along with a foggy sky.

"This is what Alokia is fighting for." The bloby formation stated, "But if we work together, Sergius," We can create so much more. We can rule together."

"You're right!" Sergius stated, turning to the others, "I was a fool to trust a traitor who would put their trust in humans!"

"Wait just a second!" Alfred stated, "You don't expect to listen to the guy who's been 'suspicious looking' to you, right?"

"I will create thousands of armies for him." The Nestene Consciousness declared, "And together we will rid the Earth of the fleshy-type.

Before Sergius could order the attack, however, there was a familiar noise that filled the room.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Suddenly, The TARDIS re-materialized before them and from within the big blue box stepped The Doctor followed by that young adult the others had helped earlier.

"Ah." He stated, "Looks like we arrived just in time, Simon."

"Yes, Doctor." Simon stated, taking notice of The Nestene Conscioussness, "Hey; who's this guy?"

"Hm?" The Doctor asked, looking at the leader of The Autons, "Oh; that's The Nestene Consciousness. He controls the Autons. The whole reason this mess started."

"Right." Simon nodded.

"Yes." The Doctor said, taking his sonic out and pointing it at the computer.

"You might say this is what humans will do in the next million years," He said to Sergius, "But why don't we take a look at what The Autons will do, shall we?"

With that, the screen suddenly changed to London as it was when the time-traveling group had left.

"Those are Nestene Eggs," The Doctor stated, as the computer showed different images around Earth, "But what's this? I don't see any Silurians!"

He then turned to The Nestene Conciousness, looking at it seriously.

"Unless of course, The Autons wiped you all out." He declared, eying Sergius.

"The Nestene Conciousness lied to us!" Sergius explained.

"Very well, Doctor!" The Nestene Conciousness declared, "You may have stopped me from allying myself with the Silurians, but even as we speak my soldiers are attacking Sergius's men!"

"No!" Segius declared, running off with his me.

The Nestene Conciousness laughed as the companions looked at it with utter disgust.

"Do these things usually laugh?" Simon asked, and then felt queasy again.

"Oh no…" The Doctor declared, as Simon suddenly started fading again, "What's happening?!"

"I still have many of the Silurians inventions to play with," The Nestene Conciousness declared, "Such as this one; The Molecular Disperser! Within five minutes, your lives will come to an end!"

The Doctor quickly opened the hatch to the machine the Nestene Conciousness was positioned with his sonic screwdriver only to realize that the wiring was NOT something he recognized.

"Blast!" He declared, turning to the others, "I don't recognize this!"

Simon, however, looked closely and suddenly all those years he spent working part-time at Hartnell Cars Auto Repair Center truly seemed to pay off now.

"I can do this!" Simon said almost in disbelief as he went over to The Doctor and began to pull some wires apart, "Help me out, Doctor! I can do this!"

"How?!" The Doctor asked.

"When you've worked at an auto repair shop for a while, you pick up a new thing or two." Simon said, "Now help me out!"

The Doctor did so as more Autons suddenly popped up.

"Keep them busy!" The Doctor declared.

Alokia readied her blaster, Elfrieda took out her dagger, and Alfred took out his Sontaron Rheon Carbine that the Doctor had given to him when they had landed here.

The three of the companions began shooting and hitting the Autons, but it seemed as if nothing could penetrate them.

"What's going on?!" Alokia asked, concerned and scared now.

"More Silurian technology!" The Nestene Conscioussness declared, "We have everything we need now! Nothing can…"

At that moment, Simon and The Doctor had rewired the wiring, as Simon prayed this worked.

Fortunately, he heard a humming from the silo-like device above The Nestene Conscioussness, as the being suddenly wiggled around as if it knew what was coming next.

"NO!" It declared, "This isn't happening! Noooooooooooooooo…."

With that, a ray-light slammed into the Nestene as it suddenly melted away until it was nothing more than a big pile of goop on the floor.

The Autons suddenly fell over and Simon sighed with relief as be became solid and whole again.

"Look!" The Doctor declared, pointing to the screen.

Eveyone turned and saw Earth was fine again. Everything was how Simon had remembered before all this madness happened. There were no giant pink meteorites, no Autons, none of those alien signs whatsoever. Just a snowy Christmas in Islington.

"We did it!" The Doctor declared.

At that moment, Sergius entered the room looking at them proudly.

"Indeed you have," He smiled, "Now we Silurians can continue to sleep in peace. Thank you…friends."

"Just one thing," Alokia added, "Don't mention anything about me for about another 2830 years, okay?"

"Are you afraid of what people might think of you?" Sergius asked.

"Something like that." Alokia nodded.

"Then it shall be." Sergius declared, "Thank you…friends."

With that, he left as The Doctor walked towards The TARDIS, opening the doors and smiling at them.

"Now…" He stated, "Let's celebrate Christmas in Islington, shall we?"

"I thought you said you wanted to spend a vacation in Victorian England." Simon pointed out, "Are you still doing that?"

The Doctor mentally hit himself for forgetting about that, but quickly played along. It was definitely time for the hard part now.

"Yes." He smiled.

He would now definitely have to leave them together here. But hopefully they seemed as if they could stick together. The Doctor's granddaughter and all of his other past incarnations had done it before so it could be done with them.

….

_**Islington, December 24**__**th**__**, 2012…**_

As the four stepped out of the TARDIS, they all gazed in awe at the sight of the night. It had begun snowing again on the surface of present-day England and everything was back the way Simon had remembered it before this Auton Invasion.

As the four heroes of tonight looked around in pride at their job well-done, they suddenly heard The TARDIS doors shut and looked back in horror.

"Doctor wait!" Simon called, as he, Alokia, Alfred, and Elfrieda continued to pound at the doors, "Doctor let us back in!"

"Doctor!" Alokia called.

Suddenlly, they could hear the familiar sounds of the TARDIS engines.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

And just like that, within a millisecond The TARDIS was gone, leaving the four alone in the snow.

"He…" Alokia said, dropping to her knees in the snow, "He left us alone here…"

Alokia was saddened beyond belief. If she could shed tears, she would create an ocean by now.

The others went over and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, Alokia;" Alfred said honestly, "I really am."

"I might be able to get you guys into the orphanage." Simon said, turning around with them, "Although it might be tough and unfortunately; I don't know how I'm going to explain Alokia to…"

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

The group froze as they turned back in amazement to see The TARDIS parked right behind them again.

"He…" Simon said, in disbelief as a happy feeling washed over the four again, "He came back for us. He came back for us!"

The four rushed back over to the TARDIS and out stepped The Doctor. He was no longer wearing his tweed jacket and suspenders, but now he wore a Victorian-styled coat and blue bowtie.

The Doctor noticed the companions and smiled nervously, as he approached them.

"Hello." He said, trying to sound as if nothing happened.

Simon responded with a punch to his face, sending him into the snow.

_Almost as hard as when Rory hit me that time at Stonehenge_. The Doctor thought to himself, getting back up and brushing the snow off him.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Elfrieda demanded, "Why did you leave us?!"

The Doctor kneeled down and so did Simon so that they could all be at eye level.

"I'm sorry." He said, sympathetically, "I really am. This is the second time I've left somebody behind thinking I'm sparing them trouble. But as always, I'm back to make it up."

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked confused.

"Wait!" Alokia realized, "Does this have something to do with that couple who was with you? The Ponds?"

The Doctor fell silent. He knew he had to tell them the truth.

"In October of this year," The Doctor explained quietly, "We all went to New York City and had an encounter with the race known as The Weeping Angles. They're a group of quantum-locked beings who take the form of statues and freeze only when someone looks at them. They sent Rory back to 1930's New York and then sent him back further, leaving Amy to follow him. They both ended up stuck in the past where they lived the rest of their lives out until they both died."

"So…" Simon said, confused, "Why can't you just go back and see them…."

"Because we created a paradox!" The Doctor yelled, taking the four young heroes who stopped tonight's invasion off-balance, "We created a paradox to free Rory the first time in 1930's New York, creating another will destroy all of time and space!"

The four stood silent before the madman in a blue box as he calmed down, looking at the ground sadly.

"I will never be able to see them again now." The Doctor cried, before regaining himself, "But fortunately, I took a holiday after I left you a few…how long has it been since I've been gone? Seconds?"

"Yeah." Simon said, "Or about a minute or thereof."

"Right." The Doctor said, "So as I was saying; after I left you here, I decided I could take a holiday in Victorian England where I met a woman named Clara. We encountered a group of mind-feeding snowmen that tried to destroy Earth back then, and she reminded me I'll always need companions. I'm just about to find her now to travel with me."

The four remained quiet before Alfred spoke.

"So what do you need?" Alfred asked, "You have her now. You seem to have everything you need."

"No." The Doctor explained, "Because after I discovered this, I realized that the paradox is still going on all over the universe."

"Where?" Alfred asked.

"Everywhere." The Doctor said, "Every nook-and-cranny of this universe is under threat and me and Clara can't do it alone on top of all the other untold adventures I'm sure we'll have."

The Doctor looked at them, seriously.

"It's not Christmas yet," The Doctor explained, "But I can give you a gift now; to travel with me. It'll be dangerous. More than what you all just experienced back a few thousand years ago. But it's your choice. Don't let me try to persuade you not to go."

The four looked at him, before Simon spoke.

"I guess…" Simon explained, "If you need help, but you're feeling bad about risking our lives…I might as well go."

The Doctor looked at him with happiness.

Alokia, seeing that Simon was putting trust in The Doctor, spoke as well.

"I'll go to." She said.

"And I guess we'll go too." Elfrieda said, holding Alfred's arm, as he looked at her confused.

"What?!" He asked.

"It's settled!" The Doctor smiled, and walked with them to The TARDIS as he held the doors open, "So why don't you step into the old girl and I'll show you what I've done with her."

The others smiled as they went in, only to be shocked again.

"Wow…." Alokia declared.

"It's…." Simon continued.

"Completely…." Alfred noted.

"Different." Elfrieda finished.

The TARDIS inside had changed dramatically from the one they were in a couple of minutes ago. It was no longer an orange interior that looked like it had been built from garbage parts, but now it looked….a bit more like a retro-feeling to it. With different parts as if it were made from the 1960's. There were no more wires around the interior, but there was an interesting spinning top to the TARDIS with weird-looking symbols on there.

"So," The Doctor declared stepping inside, "Say your goodbyes now if you have to."

Simon moved halfway outside the door as he waved outside. Satisfied, he went back in and stood inside the new TARDIS around his new bunkmates as The Doctor went over pressing the new TARDIS controls.

"Here we go!" The Doctor declared, as The TARDIS began moving again.

Everyone laughed as they all shouted out one word.

"GERONIMO!"

**To Be Continued…**

….

_**Next Year…**_

(Flashes of The Doctor, Alokia, Elfredia, Alfred, and Simon in a white space with the TARDIS behind them. Pulling back, we reveal that they are surrounded by millions of Weeping Angles, their hands outstretched towards them as if they were asking for something.)

"Doctor?" Alokia asks, nervously, "What is it?!"

"I think they need help." The Doctor says, in disbelief.

(Flashes of various clips. Alokia, Elfredia, Alfred, and Simon being chased by Daleks on Skaro, with the buildings in perfect working order.)

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" The Dalek screams.

(Cut to The Doctor and Elfredia in Ancient Rome, helping a woman dressed in robes of high Roman Royalty out of a building and descending from a ladder. Then a cut to people working everywhere on Earth, building some kind of alien device, as The Doctor and his companions walk past them.)

"Labor Day seems to somehow be affecting people in a way I never thought possible for your species to be able to function." The Doctor muses to Simon.

(We then see The Doctor and his companions on a planet full of deep moon trenches, with Halloween decorations around homes built into these trenches. Around them, millions of vampire bats are descending around everyone as The Doctor and his companions look in horror and disbelief. We then flash through different scenes of The Doctor, Clara, Alokia, Elfredia, Alfred, and Simon racing through different locations such as The Starship UK, Simon's Neighborhood, and a shopping mall planet. We then fade to black, and we get various flashes of Doctor's 1-10 from various episodes of each Doctor's Era [8 is seen during the TV Movie.] We then have a tight shot on The Doctor, Clara, Alokia, Elfredia, Alfred, and Simon standing close together.)

"Doctor?" Simon asks, now greatly terrified, "Who are these people?"

(Pull away revealing Doctors 1-7 and 9-10, standing around them with Susan Foreman, Jamie, Zoe, Sarah Jane Smith, Leela, K-9, Tegan, Turlough, Ace, Rose, and Donna standing around them also. Close shot on The 11th Doctor's face as he shows great concern on his face.)

"I think you're going to have an opportunity to get to know me even more now." The Doctor says.

**Doctor Who:**

**Companions of Time**

**Will Return This January**

**CAST LIST:**

Matt Smith as The Doctor

BrenRome as Simon Cinti

Ood Sigma as Alokia Everglade

whovian-halfbloods as Elfrieda MacTavish

whovian-halfbloods as Alfred Olafson

Nicholas Briggs as The Nestene Consciousness

**So there you go, ladies and gentlemen. The First Chapter of Companions of Time is here! Now, let's take a look at the episode list to come next year in chronological order of the month they will be released by:**

…**..**

_The Laughing Gargoyles- __**The Doctor and his new companions are captured by the Weeping Angles…who need The Doctor's help to defeat a new alien menace known as The Laughing Gargoyles! Plus, in a special back-up story; The First Doctor and Susan face **__The Death Orphans!_

_Carmina and a Beast-__**The Doctor and his companions travel to Ancient Rome to discover a royal family daughter is being watched by a deformed alien.**_ Plus, in a special back-up story, The Second Doctor confronts_ The Madness of The Laboratory!_

_Back in the S.S.U.K.- __**The Doctor takes his companions to Starship UK…only to discover it's been overrun by The Cybermen! Plus, in a special back-up story, The Third Doctor must lead UNIT (and Sarah Jane Smith) through… **__The Mists of the Nemesis!_

_Reunion- __**Simon convinces The Doctor to go back to his orphanage in England, only to find that everybody in the town is drawn to him for some reason. Plus, in a special back-up story; The Fourth Doctor (with Leela and K-9,) face**__ The Family Minds!_

_Perchance to Sleep- **The Dream Lord returns with a new challenge; he's taken the Doctor's companions and placed them each in their own dream-like world where they must each escape on their own without direct help from each other.**__** Plus, in a special back-up feature, The Fifth Doctor, Tegan, and Turlourgh encounter a close-encounter with**__ The Space Warrior Games!_

_For A Day- __**The Doctor and his companions come across a new 'Plastic Surgery Space Store' that supposedly allows anyone to live their lives as someone else. Until they realize that process involves taking brains out and switching them with others! The Doctor and the group must find a way to stop these aliens now! The only problem is that thanks to a screw-up by Elfredia, it seems that Simon and Alokia have switched minds and find it difficult to adjust to these new bodies. Plus; in a special back-up story, The Sixth Doctor and Peri fight The Autons in **__Sticky Solutions!_

_Tyrant of the Time Lords- __**The Doctor and his companions encounter River Song again…except it's not the River The Doctor knows…and not in the way you think! Also, in a special back-up story, The Seventh Doctor and Ace encounter**__ The Cyber Spiders!_

_ The Whispers of Gamidvin- **The Doctor takes his companions to Gamidvin, a planet in which mafia mob bosses have put together an enslaved army of alien races, in an attempt to overthrow the other family for a bountiful reward.** **Plus, in a special back-up story, The Eight Doctor discovers**__ The River of Melody!_

_____Pax Skaro- __**The Doctor and his companions travel to the planet Skaro…which is somehow fully operational again! The Time Lord and co. must put together how this happened, and how they can stop it!**_ _**Plus, in a special back-up story, The Ninth Doctor and Rose try to survive**__ The Ice Age of Islington!_

_The Horrors of the Space Vampires- __**The Doctor and his companions travel to a 'Horror-Fest' planet only to discover it's under attack by a legion of Vampires…led by the worst vampire of all; Dracula! Plus, in the final back-up story; The Tenth Doctor and Donna discover**__ The Cave to Time!_

_The Eleven Doctors- __**The Doctor and his companions travel back to 1963….only to find that all of The Doctors past incarnations (and various companions) are somehow there as well! It's a special chapter in celebration of 50 years of Doctor Who as this chapter pays homage to the being known as The Doctor in a wibbly-wobbily, timey-wimey adventure so big; the author had to make it a single mega one-shot chapter!**_

…**..**

**Hope you all enjoy and stick around for the ride! Once again, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purposes only, so please don't sue! Until next time, say it with me now; "GERONIMO!"**


	3. The Laughing Gargoyles

_**Well, we made it into the 2013, people. We survived everything. Mayan Prophecy's, an almost turn-for-the-worst-with-the-United States-economy, and many other things this past year. Hopefully the new year will be better and not end up with a disaster that causes every star in the universe to go out. But for now, one of the things we can be thankful for now is the first 'official' chapter of my Doctor Who OC fanfic. Before I begin, I have exicting news I learned that apparently Big Finish Audio Productions will be doing their own 50th Anniversary called 'The Light at the End' which will feature Doctors 4-8 in there. All the actors will return AND YES, FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, TOM BAKER WILL APPEAR ALONGSIDE Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, and Paul McGann! Plus, we'll have the return of Louise Jameson as Leela and Sophie Aldred as Ace with some of the other original actresses reprising roles as various companions! Now, on with some things about this story here; as stated last time, each chapter will feature a back-up story featuring each incarnation of the Doctor starting with The First Doctor for this one, and then going all the way up until October which will feature a back-up with The Tenth Doctor. On November 23**__**rd**__**, the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary of the day Doctor Who originally aired on TV, there will be the culmination of all these back-ups in which all 11 Doctors (and various companions) will meet in a mega-one-shot chapter titled 'The Eleven Doctors.' Next thing I have to address is that I decided to change a few things in some chapters around, but don't worry; I have plans to do a sequel to this, and if you have any ideas or suggestions on what you'd like to see in the next chapter, you can always PM me or let me know in a review. Finally, as always, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purposes only, so please don't sue! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy my special fanfic with dedication to all those who helped create (and regenerate) the Time Lord known only as…The Doctor.**_

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions. Recently, The Doctor discovered that time is beginning to unravel and recruited some companions despite having just lost two that he might never recover from, in an attempt to stop this from affecting Earth. While he was succesful with the companions, The Doctor chose to aboundon them in hopes that they could live together. But after an encounter with some living Snowmen and Victorian England and encountering a woman he saw die already, The Doctor discovered the unwinding of time was still happening and that even if he does find the mysterious Clara Oswin Oswald, he won't be able to completely close these gaps in time without a little extra help._

_To that end, The Doctor quickly returned for his companions and now they travel off to find Clara and undo the destruction of time along the way._

…

_**Earth, 37,166…**_

A young woman huffed greatly as she ran for her life. She was wearing raggedy clothes that were torn apart heavily and were loosely hanging to her lithe body. Her face and body were covered in dirt and scratches and her light-brown hair was covered in soot from an explosion that had rocked whatever poor survivors had ended up here.

Turning around, her brown eyes widened as she reloaded her futuristic-looking lazer blasts. She could hear the faint flapping of wings and she knew it was close.

Holding her breath, she awaited as the flapping got closer until it stopped.

She then heard what sounded like stones being dragged across the floor until they stopped.

The young woman raised her weapon, readying herself.

A full minute passed before her enemy appeared.

It was a giant statue with large bat-like stone wings. It had the face of a gremlin-like creature with razor-sharp stone teeth that was displayed in a gruesome style.

As it approached the woman, she closed her eyes as the creature suddenly stopped literally frozen in place.

The woman fired and the statue was reduced to a pile of rubble.

The woman opened her eyes relieved that she had stopped the creature before running off again.

…

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the Hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

BrenRome

Ood Sigma

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions of Time**

**Episode Two: The Laughing Gargoyles**

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

"No, Winston!" The Doctor said, speaking into his new telephone that he had hooked up to The TARDIS, "I told you; only call me if there's an emergency!"

He paused and waited for Winston Churchill to finish.

"No," The Doctor corrected, "Public Speeches and forbidden information about future events yet-to-come-that-might-be-helpful do not count as 'emergencies!' Only if there's a Dalek or thereof, you call me then. Thank you!"

He hung up and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Doctor?" A voice asked.

The Doctor turned around to see Simon standing there with a tired expression on his face. He was dressed in the pyjamas The Doctor himself had worn during his first adventure in his tenth incarnation.

"Simon." The Doctor stated, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No." Simon assured, "I got up on my own. Who was it you were talking to?"

"Winston Churchill."

"Right." Simon nodded, turning around to go back to bed before he stopped and spun around surprised.

"Wait," Simon said, amazed, "You mean THE Winston Churchill?"

"Is there another I should know?" The Doctor asked, as he inspected The TARDIS controls.

"You mean the Winston Churchill who was the Prime Minister of Britian in World War II?" Simon asked.

"Yes. The one and only. I'm good friends with him, you know."

"But he died years ago." Simon pointed out, "How is it you're able to communicate with him without us having to go to visit him?"

"With this little phone." The Doctor smiled, waving his phone, "This was originally installed to The TARDIS controls, but after the refit, I had to plug it in another way. Let's just say for now it works in the same way it did before; through sound."

"Who else have you met?" Simon asked, now interested.

"Let's see," The Doctor said, rubbing his chin as he sat down where he was and Simon did the same, "There's quite a lot. I've met H.G. Wells, Vincent Van Gough, Genghis Khan…the list goes on and on."

He looked at Simon.

"What's on your mind?" The Doctor asked.

"What are we going to do when we find this Clara of yours?" Simon asked.

"I need to sort things out." The Doctor explained, "But we should be to her soon as long as nothing happens."

Just then, The TARDIS lurched to the side hard as The Doctor and Simon were sent literally face-first into the ground.

"You mean something like THAT?!" Simon asked, groaning as he got back up.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, "Something like that."

Just then, the two were joined by Alokia, Elfredia, and Alfred who were all wearing their own pajamas respectively.

"Doctor; what's happened?" Alokia said, rubbing her eyes as she desperately tried to wake up quicker.

"I don't know." The Doctor said, as he checked the scanner, "I had us flying through the Time Vortex, but we've seemed to have landed somewhere. That's unusual."

"There's something that happens to you that's unusual how often?" Elfredia asked.

"Most of my life, it seems." The Doctor explained, slapping the computer a bit, "I can't quite see where we are specifically, so we'll have to check outside."

"Okay." Simon said, heading back upstairs with the others, "We'll get changed…"

"We need to check this now."

At the sound of this, The Doctor's new companions groaned and lined up in front of the TARDIS doors.

"Let's have a look shall we?" The Doctor asked, in a voice indicating he was definitely worried about what was out there.

As he stepped outside, he gasped and held his arm out to stop his companions before they could exit.

"Don't move." He explained in a concerned tone, "And whatever you do: Don't. Blink."

The others did so as they could only stare at what appeared to be millions upon millions of stone angles surrounding a large spaceship hull of some sort.

"The Weeping Angles." The Doctor explained, through gritting teeth, "The Same ones that took my last two companions away. Don't blink or break eye contact with them. Just stay focused on them and don't do anything else. I'll deal with them."

With that, The Doctor stepped forward as his companions stood there, fixated on the Angles, trying desperately not to break concentration with them.

"Well," The Doctor said to The Angles, "You got me. Go ahead. Send me back in time. At least that way I'll be with Amy and Rory again."

With that, he closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, literally ready to be taken back by The Angle.

However, at that moment, the lights went off and turned on again as The Doctor still stood there in the same position with his eyes closed now.

However, something unexpected happened at that moment when the lights came back on.

"Doctor?" Simon asked, confused, "Why do they have their hands stretched out like that?"

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw to his astonishment that indeed The Angles had not made a move towards him or his companions, instead just having their hands extended as if they were expecting The Doctor to give them something.

"Doctor?" Alokia asked nervously, "What is it?!"

"I…" The Doctor said, dumbfounded, "I think they need my help."

The Doctor then stopped as if he heard something and looked at The Angles with a smug, and superior look on his face.

"Oh," He stated, "I see. You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"What is it, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"It appears The Weeping Angles have shot themselves in the foot." The Doctor explained, "Well, if they did I'd say it's a chip off the old block of their feet."

"What do you mean?" Alokia asked, "And how are you communicating with them?"

"They have a bit of a psychic mind-talk to them." The Doctor explained, "You haven't traveled enough in the TARDIS yet to allow yourselves to hear other alien languages. And to answer the first part of your question, Alokia; it appears that The Weeping Angles were investigating allies and encountered a literally-opposite version of their race called 'The Laughing Gargoyles.' They seem to work similar to The Angles only instead of sending people back in time, it appears that they get sent forward in time."

He turned back to The Angles with his superior smirk still planted on his face.

"And it seems," He laughed, "That The Weeping Angles thought they could get help from these Gargoyles, when in reality, the Laughing Gargoyles attacked them."

"And now they've come for your help?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, "But I'm not going to give it to them."

The group stared at The Doctor in shock as he turned back to The Weeping Angles, with a sneer directed at all of them.

"You took away my two previous companions." The Doctor explained, "My mother-and-father-in-laws. You found it funny to watch me suffer as I have for over 900 years. Now it's my turn to let you know how it feels like to lose everything important to you."

He looked at them as if he was waiting for a response.

"No bargin you have will convince me to help you." He stated.

"Doctor!" Simon declared, "Help them!"

The Doctor turned around and looked at him stunned.

"Help them?" He repeated, as he walked right into Simon's face, "These are the reasons I can never see Amy and Rory again. They deserve it!"

"Yes!" Simon agreed, "But not like this."

The Doctor was silent so after a full minute, Simon continued.

"Help them." Simon pleaded, "And then we can bargin with them to leave forever."

"Why shouldn't I just leave now?" The Doctor asked.

"Because that's not what you do to anybody." Simon explained, "I think you've told us enough to know that."

The Doctor continued to stare at him until he smiled.

"Very well then." The Doctor declared, turning back to the Angles, "I will help you then. HOWEVER; after I help you, you must do something for me."

The Doctor waited again before continuing.

"After this," He said in a very stern and commanding tone, "You leave this galaxy. All of you. You pull all of your brothers, sisters, friends, relatives, and other Weeping Angles alike out of this galaxy. Keep running. Never let me see you around here again, because if I catch a single one of you here…I'll destroy you all myself. Is that too much to ask for?"

The Doctor looked at them before smiling.

"Good to hear." He said in a low tone before returning to his normal tone, "Now…tell us how to stop these…Laughing Gargoyles?"

He waited again, until he had his answer.

"Very well." He stated, "I will do it then. Just so long as you keep your end of the bargain."

He nodded and went back to The TARDIS.

"Right!" He called, "Come along."

The others turned and ran back in there as quick as possible.

Once inside, The Doctor began moving about setting the coordinates.

"So what's the plan?" Simon asked.

"Simple." The Doctor stated, "Cut off the problem at the source. Apparently, these Laughing Gargoyles have a link that they've established with some machinery and a remaining piece of Weeping Angel debris from their time. We just go there, destroy the machinery, and then we are forever safe from the Angles. The Gargoyle's minds will collapse, and the portal will be destroyed."

"So when specifically are we headed towards?" Simon asked.

The Doctor looked back at him and smiled.

"Earth." The Doctor explained, "37,166."

…

_**Earth, 37,166…**_

The TARDIS made it's entry into the time-period landing behind two pieces of fallen debris. The Doctor and his companions exited, now fully dressed and awake as they looked at what had happened.

The place was literally a devastation turning into a rebirth of the planet they knew. London looked like it had been obliterated by an atom bomb, and was just now restarting life. Buildings had been withered away as plants were growing out of them.

"Right." The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "All we need to do is find these Laughing Gargoyles. Where do you suppose you would be if you were a gargoyle?"

"RUN!" A voice yelled.

The group turned to see a man with black curly hair running away. He was dressed in a WWII Medic Costume holding a machine gun as he rushed past The Doctor and his companions.

"DON'T LOOK! JUST RUN!" The man yelled.

The Doctor and his companions looked at the man who ran down the street and made a hard turn right.

The group turned behind them to see a gargoyle statue speeding at them with tremendous speeds.

"DUCK!" The Doctor declared.

The five ducked as the Gargoyle went swooping over their heads.

The group then ran in the opposite direction only to duck again barley dodging three flying gargoyles.

"Go!" The Doctor ordered as he, Alokia, Alfred, and Elfredia, and Simon ran straight ahead as fast as their feet could carry them.

As soon as they got to a four-way narrow passing between buildings however, a person stuck their foot out, tripping Simon as he fell flat on his face.

The others turned around to see a mysterious black-hooded figure whack Simon on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Simon!" The Doctor declared, only to see The Gargoyles return.

Mentally regretting his decision, he quickly motioned the others away as they continued to run.

Meanwhile, the mysterious hooded figure took Simon's body, slinging it over their shoulders like a sack of old potatoes as they too began to run away down the street from which they appeared.

After running for what seemed like an eternity, The Doctor and the others managed to duck into an old shoe store, and get inside a closet.

"Right." The Doctor declared, turning on the sonic screwdriver so that they could see, "New addition to our plan; get Simon."

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Simon stirred with a groan and got up, shocked beyond belief.

He found himself staring into the eyes of a young girl around his age. She was wearing raggedy clothes that were torn apart heavily and were loosely hanging to her lithe body. Her face and body were covered in dirt and scratches and her light-brown hair was covered in soot, but Simon knew that face from his past. Before he met The Doctor, that is.

"Alex?" He asked, amazed.

"I'm sorry." The young girl apologized, "That's not my name."

Simon got up, looking closer at the woman's face and confirmed that she was telling the truth.

Alex was the name of a girl Simon had grown up with at the I.M. Foreman Orphanage. Simon had met her at 6 years old in the orphanage playground. She was all alone sitting on a lone bench because some other girls had called her 'fat.' Simon assured her she wasn't and they were friends since then.

Unfortunately, all things came to an end when Alex was adopted ten years later by a loving couple. Simon felt that a part of himself had left that day and seeing a woman who greatly resembled her reopened that old wound.

_Just as I was setting off to see the universe._ Simon thought to himself.

He groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. He was now in a demolished grocery store, renovated to be almost like a bunker room. Wood was nailed up to block the windows, and there were cots set up where people were being treated for wounds or eating canned foods.

"How did you know that name?" The woman who looked like Alex asked.

"I thought it wasn't your name." Simon pointed out.

"It isn't." The woman clarified, "It was the name of my grandmother."

Simon froze.

Alex was a grandmother?!

But that meant…this young woman was…

"So you're her granddaughter?!" Simon asked.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

Simon knew all about not knowing key information about the future both from The Doctor, and from reading and watching stories about time travel, but he had to know now.

"So who's your grandfather?" Simon questioned.

"My grandfather is Henry Wilkinson." Alex's granddaughter explained.

Simon's heart sank completely now. Henry Wilkinson was a bully at the I.M. Foreman orphanage. One of the worst you could ask for. One of the things Simon hated about the orphanage was how Henry would bully him and then act all innocent while the teachers would not believe Simon's story. Henry was the so-called 'proper student' that Simon 'could be,' according to the nuns who ran the orphanage.

_How could she?_ Simon asked himself, _How could she do this?!_

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Alex's granddaughter asked.

"Um…" Simon said, thinking up a lie, "My name's….Tom Davison. I was walking out late one night and then I woke up here."

"Was it the Gargoyles?" Alex's granddaughter questioned.

Simon turned and looked at her.

"What are they?" Simon asked, "What happened here?"

"I was leaving my grandmother's hospital," Alex's granddaughter explained, "She's very ill now so I have to go and look after her every now-and-then. I was walking home when I heard a horrible laugh. I turned around and saw nothing, but when I turned back, a Gargoyle came at me and suddenly I ended up here, 35,131 years later. I was found by these guys."

"And who are these people?" Simon questioned.

"They're the ones who are going to put an end to the Gargoyles." Alex's granddaughter said simply.

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

"Right." The Doctor said, doing a scan around the city, and finding Simon's signature, "Found him."

The others crowded around as the Doctor set the new location coordinates and they were off once again.

….

"What do you mean they're going to put an end to The Laughing Gargoyles?" Simon asked.

"We've developed a new formula." The man from earlier explained, as he approached the two.

"Tom Davison…" Alex's Granddaughter introduced, "Felix Reewbeck."

The two shook hands, and Felix turned to Alex's granddaughter.

"It's all ready, Ma'am." The man explained, "The formula should take out all of the Laughing Gargoyles if we can get it released at the right point. The only problem, of course is that we're going to need to get to the heart of The Laughing Gargoyles to take them all out."

"It's impossible, then." Alex's granddaughter frowned, looking away, "That means that The Laughing Gargoyles win then."

Just then, there was a tremendous gush of wind as the group heard a sound that was familiar to Simon.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Simon smiled as The TARDIS appeared before them.

"I think I might have the answer to your solution." Simon declared as The TARDIS was now before them.

The Doctor, Alokia, Elfrieda, and Alfred all stepped out as The Doctor smiled upon seeing Simon.

"Hey!" He smiled, "You're all right!"

He hugged Simon and then left him to reunite with the others as The Doctor went over to the rest of the resistance against The Laughing Gargoyles.

"Hello!" He said, getting the introductions out of the way, "I'm The Doctor! I'm a Time Lord. I'm about 1,200 years-old. That young man's one of my many companions, who are standing near him now. That's my ship over there. And now who are all of you?"

….

_**Later…**_

"And you're sure this will work?" The Doctor asked, holding the vial containing what the people here claimed was the key to defeating The Laughing Gargoyles.

"Yes." The woman who Simon seemed to know nodded, "If we get to the command of The Gargoyles, we can release this virus and from there, it'll tear them apart literally until they're debris."

The Doctor turned around and rubbed his chin.

Why would The Weeping Angles ask us for help then? He thought.

"Doctor?" Simon asked, "Are you all right?"

He turned around and looked at him seriously.

"How do you know this woman, Simon?" The Doctor asked, questionably.

"She…" Simon said, in a quiet voice so that only The Doctor could hear him, "She's the granddaughter of someone. Someone I knew from my orphanage since I was 6."

The Doctor nodded.

"She's told you something." The Doctor noted, "Something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Doctor?" Alex's granddaughter questioned, "Are you coming?"

The Doctor looked over Simon's shoulder at her and gave an assuring smile.

"Just a minute." He called.

He turned his attention back to Simon.

"She could be lying." The Doctor explained.

"She's the granddaughter of someone I trust!" Simon protested.

"I had a granddaughter once." The Doctor explained, "Long ago. I thought I could let her live her own life alone. Many years and regenerations later, I was in a Time War that resulted in the destruction of every one of my kind. If I had not let her go her own way, I could have saved her!"

"Doctor…" Simon sighed.

"At the first sign of trouble," The Doctor told him seriously, "Nobody else is going to die because of me. I won't let this happen to any of you. I've lost too much already."

With that, they both walked back to the group.

"Let's get to it then." The Doctor smiled, rubbing his hands together.

….

_**The Laughing Gargoyles Base of Operations, Formerly Buckingham Palace…**_

The Companions, Alex's granddaughter, three of her soldiers, and The Doctor all stepped out of The TARDIS and into what appeared to be the Green Closet Room of Buckingham Palace.

"There we go." The Doctor said, observing the room with everyone.

Where there should have been a window was a large hold indicating that he window had fallen off some time ago.

"So," The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together, "What now?"

"First…" Alex's granddaughter declared, as The Doctor and his companions heard the sounds of guns being loaded, "You can stand down now before somebody gets hurt, Doctor."

The others turned around to see Alex's granddaughter and the other three soldiers pointing guns at them.

"Told you." The Doctor explained, as two Laughing Gargoyles flew in from the hole in the wall.

The Doctor turned and addressed Alex's granddaughter.

"So I take it this is what happened;" The Doctor assumed, "The Laughing Gargoyles offered you complete control over this barren wasteland never to bother you again."

"Yes, and no." Alex's granddaughter answered, "It is true that they promised never to bother us again, but we came in without our own will. They had pheromones with them that we were indoctrinated with."

"Which could also be used to alter our perceptions." The Doctor finished, "Very clever, but there's something I don't understand. Where could you Laughing Gargoyles get such pheromones from?"

"The answer comes from your past, Doctor." One of the Gargoyles stated, without moving its mouth, "And it also comes from your future."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked.

There was no response as The Gargoyles and The Soldiers approached them.

"You all remember what I told you about what to do around the Weeping Angles?" The Doctor asked his companions, while slowly taking out his sonic screwdriver, "Well; it's time to do the opposite."

With that, he whipped it out and gave one simple demand.

"RUN!" He told them, as he turned away, activating the sonic as he pointed it towards the light on top of The TARDIS.

Instantly, a bright flash filled the room, forcing the soldiers and the Gargoyles to be temporarily blinded by the bright flash.

Quickly following the group, The Doctor raced towards the head of the group as they found a staircase.

"This way!" The Doctor told them.

As they raced up the flight of steps, they made sure not to keep looking back just to be safe. Eventually, they reached the roof and burst outside, with Alfred making a makeshift lock with a nearby rusty pipe.

"It's probably the crudest invention I've had to make this week." He pointed out.

"Be thankful it doesn't blow us up." Elfrieda noted, "I honestly think that sometimes the old ways are the best. Especially after that time you tried to install cabal TV in the TARDIS."

"Those instructions were in Chinese."

"Because you read them upside down."

"Ha-Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I've found it!"

Everyone turned to see a machine that looked like a mini-steel-mill chimney that had two glass casings attached to said machine. Inside the one to the left was a piece of a statue. The other contained a weird blue crystal-like material.

"What's this?" Simon asked.

"This is what we're looking for!" The Doctor declared, pointing at the statue, "This is The Weeping Angel Piece we were looking for!"

"Then what's this blue crystal?" Alokia asked.

"That, Alokia;" The Doctor explained, "Is what is known as a temporal universe shard."

"What's a temporal universe shard?" Simon questioned.

"A temporal universe shard is a very powerful item that comes very rarely. Usually it appears out of a crack in time." The Doctor explained, "It can sometimes even alter reality."

"How?"

"In many ways." The Doctor told Simon, "It can reverse gravity, cause earthquakes. I've never seen one up close!"

"And you never will be able to again!" A new voice declared.

The others looked up to see Alex's granddaughter and her men standing in front of the Laughing Gargoyles.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said, as everyone closed their eyes.

The Doctor reached in his pocket and activated his sonic screwdriver. The machine started to hum and within a second there was an explosion, and The Weeping Angel piece was destroyed.

Unfortunately, The Doctor and his companions opened their eyes again to see that The Gargoyles were still there, but Alex's granddaughter and her friends were unconscious.

"Oh, no." The Doctor declared.

"What?" Simon asked, "What is it?"

"It wasn't the Angel Piece." The Doctor explained, "We did nothing but free the others."

"So what…" Simon asked.

But at that moment, everyone looked up to see there was some sort-of crack in the sky as a giant bright light was emanating from there. Looking at the edge of the building, The Doctor saw some sturdy twigs and smiled.

"Everyone," He told them, "When I say 'jump,' jump down and grab the tree branches. Don't let go for anything."

Everyone nodded, as they backed up closing their eyes again. The Doctor closed his eyes and readied his sonic again.

"Sorry, you lot." He told the Laughing Gargoyles, "But it looks like it's feeding time."

With that, he activated the sonic screwdriver again, this time he activated the temporal universe shard before giving his next order.

"Jump!" He declared.

And with that, The Doctor and his companions jumped off, and grabbed the tree branches.

As soon as they did, their bodies suddenly felt as if someone was pulling them up. And in a way, it was. The Gargoyles were startled as two of them were suddenly sucked upwards into the crack in the sky.

The one remaining looked in horror and saw that there was a dark cloud approaching the portal.

Except it wasn't a cloud. It was a coagulation of The Laughing Gargoyles around the world. Somehow, The Doctor had altered the crystal to make this new crack pull anything into the portal, as if gravity had reversed itself.

But he would have none of it.

As he approached the machine, Alex's granddaughter groaned as she pushed her body up only to see The Laughing Gargoyle going to the machine. Remembering everything that had happened to her, the granddaughter leapt and landed on The Gargoyle's back.

At that moment, The Gargoyle was pushed to the ground and Alex's granddaughter disappeared. Before the Gargoyle could get back on its feet, it was lifted into the air and into the portal.

The Doctor continued to hang on until he had accounted for the time that it took for the Gargoyles to be pulled in. Five minutes later, he grabbed on tight with one hand, taking his sonic screwdriver with the other and activating it again, as the portal suddenly closed and everything returned to normal.

"Open your eyes now." The Doctor declared.

Everyone did so and laughed.

They were hanging on outside of a broken piece of the Palace.

After getting back to the roof, they found no Laughing Gargoyles.

"We did it." Alokia laughed.

"Yes." The Doctor declared, "I reversed Gravity and transmitted it so that anything that went up was drawn to the portal. Simple as that."

"So where are the Laughing Gargoyles?" Alfred asked.

"Gone." The Doctor said simply, "They've been erased most likely. Don't worry about the portal, though. I know when there's a big disaster that threatens to undo any star that's ever happened in the universe when I see one, and that was not one. Probably just some temporal glitch. I'm just glad it came when it did."

The others looked around as Simon noticed something.

"Wait!" He declared, "Where's the girl!"

Just then, the others took notice as Simon looked around frantically.

"No…" He declared, "No. No. No. No. No. No. No!"

He collapsed on the ground and ran his hands through his hair. He had lost Alex's granddaughter. It might not have been his fault, but he still lost her. He had failed Alex as a friend now, even if she'd never know it.

"Hey!" Alokia declared, picking up a photo, "What's this?"

Simon went over and looked at it. His eyes widened. It was Alex with Henry and a young girl. He noted that Alex was much older as was Henry, most likely in their 70's. The young girl who was with them, had to be their granddaughter. There was writing on there in black marker, and when Simon read it, he suddenly felt a sensation of assurance, happiness, and an overall good feeling sweep over him.

"What is it?" Alokia asked, as Simon put the photo in his pocket.

"Closure." He stated.

He looked at the others.

"I'm fine." He assured as he looked at The Doctor, "Doctor…I'm sorry for doubting you…"

"It's all right, Simon." He assured, putting his hand on Simon's shoulder, "I'm sorry for lashing at you like that. Even though I was right in the end, I shouldn't have made it so difficult on you. I forgot what it was like for a companion to feel like that."

Simon nodded and looked around.

"So?" He asked, "Back to the TARDIS?"

"Yes." The Doctor stated, "Back to the TARDIS and hopefully the Angles will keep their end of the bargin now that we've stopped them."

"And if they don't?" Simon asked.

"Then I'll deal with them as I always have." The Doctor replied, "No matter what happens, I'll always be there to stop them."

With that, they left to go back to their wondrous blue box.

…

Back in the Present...

The Angles watched as The TARDIS re-materialized inside the hull of their ship.

The Doctor stepped out, with a serious expression on his face.

"There." He said, "I saved your race. Now you keep your end of the deal."

"Indeed, Doctor." One of the Weeping Angles said, "You will never see anything of us...for now at least."

"Wha...?!" The Doctor asked before the lights switched off.

Suddenly, lighting was restored and the angles were all gone.

After confirming this, The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS, where his companions awaited.

"How'd it go?" Simon asked.

"Same old Angles giving me the cryptic deal as before about returning later on." The Doctor stated, "You still don't want to tell me about what you found."

"No." Simon replied, bluntly.

"Spoilsport."

...

_**Later, In The Companion's Bedroom…**_

Simon sat in his hammock with his bunk-mates. The others were asleep now, so Simon was the one who was awake.

The Doctor had made a room for them with each having their own hammock. There were also drawers for them as well as a desk and lamp, but nothing too decorative yet.

Simon was looking at the photo, reading what he had seen on there.

The photo was of Alex's granddaughter at a birthday of hers, and now, Simon could look at this photo and feel assured that whatever Alex did, it would be for the best and it would be her own business.

How would this be okay for Simon, one might ask? Well, it all had to do with the name which Simon then read softly as he re-read the name of Alex's granddaughter on the photo.

"Simone." He smiled.

_**To be continued…**_

…

_**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the First Doctor and Susan Foreman in…**_

_**The Death Orphans**_

_**The TARDIS…**_

Susan walked into the main TARDIS control room and watched as her grandfather was working around the controls. He was an elderly man who had shoulder-length white hair and wore a brown astrakhan hat on his head. His clothes were a frock coat and tartan trousers, with black shoes. In one hand one of his fingers had a ring on there that contained a purple orb within the ring.

It had been while since they had successfully escaped Gallifrey, and had just escaped from another adventure which had prompted Susan's grandfather (who had now decided to go under the name of 'The Doctor,' following their adventure on said adventure that had transpired on the planet of Iwa,) to invent an alibi for him and her so that they could study Earth.

Susan's grandfather had originally left Gallifrey with her, against their people's laws in order to travel the stars and see what was out there, but now he had decided to hide amongst humans to keep a low profile.

But one day, they would get back. Yes. One day...

Suddenly, The TARDIS was thrown to a side, as Susan and her grandfather suddenly found themselves forced to the ground.

Fortunately, The Doctor was not old enough yet for such a crash to break him, and fortunately the landing wasn't that rough so The Doctor managed to get back on his feet again, once Susan had rushed over to help him.

"Grandfather!" She declared, as she took his walking stick that was placed behind them, "What was that?"

"Goodness gracious!" The Doctor declared, as he took the stick and looked around amazed, "I honestly have no idea, Susan! I had set the time capsule to take us to Earth around 1933. But that does not seem to be the case. Hmmmm...?"

"Is there something wrong with The TARDIS?" Susan asked.

"No. No, my dear." The Doctor explained, looking at the controls, "It appears to be nominal."

He then turned back to her.

"Still." He stated, "It might not be a bad idea to see where we are. Hmmm?"

Susan nodded as they both walked over to the door.

Opening it, however, The Doctor and Susan found themselves surrounded by armored men with swords pointed right at the doors.

The Doctor looked around surprised, as Susan held her grandfather's arm.

"Oh, good gracious me!" The Doctor declared, "We seem to have arrived on Earth during their so-called 'Middle Ages.'"

"Around the times of Kings and Queens who lived in Castles." Susan noted, remembering the notes she had been reading up on with her grandfather."

"Yes." The Doctor smiled, proud of his Granddaughter's memory and knack for studying, "Very good, Susan. Very good, indeed."

The Doctor then turned back to the knights and asked a simple question.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The Doctor asked, casually.

"You will be taken to King Jonas Brinon!" One of the knights declared, "From there, he will decide your fate, Wizard!"

_Wizard?!_ The Doctor thought and then realized, _Of course! We're in the Middle Ages! They all think I'm a Wizard and that The TARDIS is just some sort-of 'mystical' object I have. I suppose I will have to play this seriously, then._

The Doctor stood there, with an uptight and commanding look as he straightened his jacket.

"Very well, then." The Doctor declared, "Take me to see your King, hmmm?"

As the knights took him away, two stayed at the end of the line whispering to each other.

"What d'you suppose this is, Redwald?" A large and lean knight whispered to one who was equally as large as him but with red fierce eyes whereas the knight who asked had light blue eyes.

"I dunno, Barnibus." The knight named Redwald explained, "But my best guess is that once we reach the throne room, everybody will want to get a good look at these magic types. Give them a distraction."

"Meaning…?" Barnibus asked.

Redwald Devereux was quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"I think it might be time to release the Death Orphans then." Redwald stated, as Barnibus Minety nodded silently.

…

_**Later…**_

Eventually, the group arrived in the throne room. It was a big open area with many dining tables, where guests were situated at in clothes of olden. Upon seeing the Doctor and Susan, they all stared in disbelief at the strange new arrivals. The audience had seen many things in the kingdom of Bisceopcynn, but none had been stranger than the new arrivals of an old man and a young woman who were dressed in clothes that the people of Bisceopcynn had never seen before.

At the end of the room opposite from where The Doctor and Susan had entered, there stood two large chairs which were occupied by a man and a woman.

The man was very large and looked to be in his mid-twenties, with a noticeably large nose. He wore only the finest purple robes his power could afford and a crown of gold with different jewels embedded into there.

The woman next to him was a fair maiden around her early twenties with braided hair made into a fine ponytail, and wearing an elegant long blue gown.

The man arose from his throne, looking The Doctor over and nodded. One of the knights rushed up to the man on the throne and whispered some things in his hear. While everyone was focused on The King and The Doctor, nobody noticed Redwald and Barnibus as they walked away from the scene to parts unknown to anyone else.

After The King had listened to the knight, he nodded again as the knight took his place amongst his brothers while The King focused his attention on the new arrivals.

"Welcome, Strange Ones." He greeted, "I am King Jonas Brinon of Bisceopcynn. This is my lovely queen; Rachel Le Roux. We have heard of your great magic. Tell me; where do you hail from?"

"My good king," The Doctor smiled, taking a short bow while holding onto his walking stick, "You humble us, but please only treat us as your equals. If you must know, my name is The Doctor. The young girl with me is my Granddaughter, Susan."

"I see." King Brinon noted, looking at The Doctor's staff, "And what might that be that you are carrying with you, Doctor?"

"This?" The Doctor asked, holding his walking stick up so that everyone could see, "Why it's a cane, my dear man. To rest your hand upon, hmmmm?"

"DEATH TO KING BRINON!"

Everyone turned at the sound of these words and saw both Redwald Devereux and Barnibus Minety, standing in the doorway with a bunch of children there. The Doctor was quick to notice that the children were all drowsy-eyed as if they were sleepwalking. But if they weren't sleepwalking, it still wouldn't excuse the fact that their eyes were glowing bright yellow and their mouths were hanging wide opened.

Additionally, their skins were full of dirt and The Doctor suddenly remembered where he had heard this before. Long ago, there was a nursery rhyme on Gallifrey about The Children who were dead and would serve as the minions of Death. Something The Doctor had never believed was real until now.

"SUSAN RUN!" The Doctor declared as Susan led her grandfather away, "Don't let them touch us!"

"But grandfather…" Susan protested, "I don't understand! What's happening?"

At that moment, the children touched one of the guests and suddenly, they screamed as their eyes became glowing yellow and they suddenly took on the appearance of the children with dirt-covered faces.

At the sight of this, chaos and pandemonium ensued while Susan tried to lead her grandfather out of there. Quickly stepping on top of a table, Susan managed to help lead The Doctor over the many people running rapid and towards the open doors.

Meanwhile, Barnibus was brandishing his sword at a defenseless man while Redwald found himself engaged in a sword fight with King Brinon, while Rachel hid in a closet door next to the throne.

Redwald looked up for a brief second to see that the so-called 'Doctor' and 'Susan' were leaving.

"NO!" He declared, pointing at the two, "Stop them!"

But at that moment, the entire ground shook sending everyone down face-forward down. There was then a bright light and then…nothing.

Slowly, everybody got back on their feet and looked around suspiciously.

Redwald suddenly eyed The Doctor and Susan with anger and hate.

"What is this, Doctor?!" Redwald demanded, "Another one of your tricks?!"

"Eh?" The Doctor asked, "This is not my doing, young man. Not my doing at all."

"Oh dear lord!" Barnibus declared looking out the window, "Look where we are!"

Everyone looked out the window and saw to their horror that the scenery had changed radically. No longer was there a green field with blue skies, but now the castle was set on a grey crater-filled landscape with a starry sky as far as everyone could see. The only exception was a blue orb in the distance.

The orb was the planet known as Earth.

Suddenly, everyone looked in shock as metal cylinder-like ships began to descend from the star-filled sky. Soon enough they landed on the ground with hooks sinking into this new location's surface. Then, a group of beings exited from the ships. They were large beings that wore some-kind of black armor and over-sized helmets on their heads. In each of their hands, they carried a small red-like object.

"They've found us!" Redwald declared, as he suddenly grabbed The Doctor by his arms, "How did you get here, Doctor?! TELL ME!"

"Tell you?" The Doctor asked, pushing Redwald off him, "Why don't you tell me how YOU got the attention of the Judoon. Hmmm? Out with it then!"

But at that moment, the aliens walked in, removing their helmets as everyone gasped to see that these creatures had dark grey skin and a horn on their forehead with a freakishly-deformed face.

The new arrivals looked at those who had already been affected and infected with the deadly virus.

"Victims;" The one leading the soldiers declared, "Infected. Sentence: Execution!"

With that, the Judoon opened fire, shooting those who were infected and completely vaporizing them before the eyes of everyone who was not infected.

The Judoon then turned their eyes to both Redwald and Barnibus and surrounded the two of them, blocking them off from everyone else.

"Fugitives: Found." The lead Judoon declared, "Crimes: Failed attempt at assentation of the President of Optimusbumpkis. Failing to surrender to Judoon Forces. Falling back in time to commit murder using the stolen virus of Meleplunk VI on children from this time era. Plea: Guilty. Sentence: Fugitives are to be returned to the correct time period and tried for their crimes."

"Now wait just a minute;" The Doctor declared, "You can't just go off with these two criminals after you've murdered a bunch of innocent people!"

"Grandfather, please!" Susan said, worriedly.

"There, there, Susan." The Doctor assured, "I may be old, but I still can take care of myself."

The Judoon turned around and scanned both The Doctor and Susan.

"Subjects: Gallifreyan." The lead Judoon declared, looking at the results, "Request: Knowledge of what will happen to the prisoners and the people of this time. Request: granted."

The Judoon looked at the two of them seriously.

"The two criminals will be taken back to the present where their fate will be tried for their crimes by The Shadow Proclamation. The citizens of this time will be returned to where they were and will be given an indoctrination of a Mnemosine Recall-Wipe Vapour so as to not contaminate this timeline and a full cover-up story shall be given to them."

The leader of the Judoon eyed The Doctor.

"You should be grateful that The Judoon do not wish to involve you in their affairs, Doctor." The lead Judoon spoke, "It would be wise for you to leave in your TARDIS now."

The Doctor looked at the Judoon and sighed. There was nothing more The Doctor could do now. Besides, it would be foolish to fight the Judoon at once now when they were now going to return everything to the way it was more or less.

"Very well, then." The Doctor said, "I suppouse we will be on our way then. Come along, Susan."

With that, he put his arm around her and called out one line to the rest of the people in the Throne Room.

"Goodbye, everyone." He called out.

And with that, The Doctor was never heard from again in that time at least.

…

_**Somewhere in Time…**_

In a place where nobody could say for sure, a figure was watching from a strange room with a window that displayed The First Doctor's TARDIS which was now beginning its trip back to Keelmouth 1933. Just as history had intended them to before this.

The figure in question was hidden in the shadows looming around a control console. He knew that regardless what history says, Time could always be rewritten.

"Oh, Doctor." The figure chuckled, "You think that's the end of it? You think you'll just go off on your TARDIS now and explore the rest of the universe as history intended for you to? I think not, Doctor."

With that, the figure worked some controls and watched as a strange triangle-shapped piece of nothing, as it floated over The First Doctor's TARDIS and enveloped it before the TARDIS had disappeared completely.

"Phase one of my revenge is complete." The Figure stated, as it shifted some controls and the window changed to a new image.

The new image featured a short man man had longish, rumpled black hair and blue eyes. He wore trousers obviously too big for him, and a bow tie much like his far-future successor would wear many years later.

"Now let's get your second incarnation on-board, shall we?" The Figure asked with a smirk.

_**To Be Continued…**_

….

_**Next Time…**_

(The Doctor, Elfrieda, Alfred, Simon, and Alokia exit the TARDIS, as we see they're in Ancient Greece.)

"Ancient Greece!" The Doctor declares with a smile, "Great theater, great food, and on today; a historic wedding!"

(We then see a female roman around 18-years-old in a toga, with wavy black hair and brown eyes turning around.)

"Carmina Theodora!" The Doctor explains, "Soon-to-be-married-to Claudius Pomponius as pre-selected by the Theodora Family."

(We then see some aliens bursting into a palace as everyone screams. The aliens are elephant-like except they have human hands and faces.)

"These aliens do not want war!" The Doctor says, standing above all the Greeks, "They want peace! They want to live amongst you."

(We see a shot of a 52-year-old man with greying red hair wearing a regal toga like that of Cesar's, as he stands up and gives an ominous look towards us.)

"I am Maximus Theodora!" The man declares, "And I will not allow such filthy savage-looking aliens to live amongst us."

"It's going to be one of those days, Doctor?" Simon asks.

"It's going to be one of those days, Simon." The Doctor replies.

….

_**Well, there you go folks! Hope you've enjoyed this story, and if you have anything, please let me know. I also hope I did William Hartnell and Carole Anne Ford justice, and if not, I still have time to get it right for the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary chapter so let me know if I need to improve anything before then. Be here next month for the next chapter entitled 'Carmina and a Beast' and featuring a special back-up chapter featuring The Second Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe in… 'The Madness of The Labortory!' "Oh my giddy aunt!"**_


	4. Carmina and a Beast

_**Hello, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! It's the time of romance and love, and what better way to have Doctor Who: Companions of Time than to do a Doctor Who-styled version of Romeo and Juilet. A few things before we begin, if you are flaming this chapter by the end, I'll say this once and at the end also; it's Valentine's Day and we need happy times for this. If you have a problem, please don't flame. With that out of the way, as always; I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! With that, enjoy.**_ ….

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions._

….

_**Earth, Greece, The City of City of Pide, February 13**__**th**__**, 70 AD…**_

The TARDIS de-materialized as The Doctor and his companions stepped out smiling. The companions looked around surprised, at where they were. It was a small market square with people wearing togas and selling all sorts of things that were far less advanced in the companions eyes to what they had and knew from being born far beyond this time period. But what caught their eye the most was a giant landscape in the distance. It seemed almost like an ancient temple as if…

"Yes." The Doctor smiled, "We're in Ancient Greece."

"You seem happy about this." Alfred said, becoming a bit suspicious, "Shouldn't we be getting back to finding this Clara person you were concerned about?"

"Yes." The Doctor stated, "But then I remembered it was Valentine's Day coming up, so I decided to take us here to Pide in Greece for a holiday."

"Oh great." Elfrieda sighed, clearly not happy about where this was going, "Today's going to end well."

"Cheer up!" The Doctor said, "Valentine's Day means a lot to you people! That's what the next few days are going to be about also!"

"Okay." Simon nodded, "I'll give you that, but why here? What's so important about today?"

"Well," The Doctor said, looking at his watch, "Tomorrow is going to be one of the most important weddings of this little town."

"Somebody's getting married on Valentine's Day?" Simon asked curiously.

"Yes." The Doctor smiled, as he waved his psychic paper in front of the companions, "And we're getting the Greek VIP Treatment."

"But they won't be able to understand us!" Simon pointed out, "English hasn't been heard of yet, I don't think."

"That's because you read history books." The Doctor smiled, as he and his companions went off, "But I don't so I have an advantage there. Plus, even if it was true, you've been in the TARDIS with me for a while so now you get special benefits from being in there. Everything you see and say will be translated."

The companions looked over at a nearby sign and suddenly words began to appear in English that read

'Reminder; The Wedding of Lady Carmina Theordora and Claudius Pomponius will take place over the next few days.'

"I see it!" Alokia exclaimed.

"That's cool!" Simon agreed.

"Just like my bow tie." The Doctor noted, as he straightened his bow tie out.

"You were just looking for a way to pull that line out, weren't you?" Elfredia questioned.

But meanwhile, deep beneath the surface, yet not so deep as to be considered part of the Silurian City, there lied something that most people were unaware of.

Just outside the city surrounds, there was an enormous hole and inside that hole, underneath the city streets were a series of man-made tunnels, that converged on one point.

It was a gigantic space ship, that seemed to have doors that would slide open and lights that were blinking red.

As the time-travelers went to the palace, they might've been interested to be at the tunnels where the ship lay in, when five minutes later, the red light stopped flashing. Suddenly, it flashed green and the hatch began to open.

….

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the Hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

BrenRome

Ood Sigma

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions of Time**

**Episode Three: Carmina and a Beast**

….

_**Maximus Theordora's Palace…**_

Maximus Theodora's parents had been very wealthy as his father had built this city on hard labor and efficient living while his mother severed her purpose in bringing Maximus into birth.

That was the only purpose women would serve here. To be married and give birth to the next generation of citizens here in Pide. The rest of the citizens had their roles to play, soldiers fought, mergers were mergers, it was all simply black-and-white the way it was.

Tomorrow, Maximus's beloved daughter, Carmina, was to be wed to Claudius Pomponius, one of the youngest and athletic soldiers to fight in the city of Pide. There was no other man that he felt was better suited to marry his daughter than Claudius.

As he surveyed the many guests who were already at his palace to discuss the marriage, he suddenly noticed some weird-looking people entering.

There was a man wearing a dark-green-like-robe with no hood, followed by two young men, a young girl, and a lady whose skin seemed completely green.

As everyone suddenly stared in shock at the newcomers, the man in the green-robe-like-costume smiled, as he took out a card that had writing on it.

"Hello, everyone!" The man introduced, "My name is The Predator. I am a god here to give my blessings to the wedding of one Claudius Pomponius. These are my children; Simllusds, Allius, Mactvenusis, and Iiae."

At this, Maximus and everyone else bowed down before the gods.

"What does Iiae mean?" Alokia whispered to The Doctor as he checked his psychic paper, and then put it away.

"According to this," The Doctor explained, in a quiet voice, "It means you're the goddess of good hygiene."

"Great." Alokia whispered.

"Be thankful that it works on these people." The Doctor explained, "It doesn't work all the time."

"Gods from beyond," Maximus said, humbly, "Would you wish to meet our daughter and give her your blessings?"

"The pleasure would be ours." The Doctor smiled, as Maximus nodded to his wife to fetch his daughter. Ten minutes later, she returned with their daughter.

The companions now stood before the daughter looking her over. She was 19-years-old with wavy black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white toga with a little blue cape-like item sewn to the back.

"My beautiful daughter," Maximus smiled, "I present to you; the gods from beyond."

The Doctor smiled as he shook her hand.

"Hello, Carmina Theordora." The Doctor smiled, "My name is The Predator. I am here with my children to give you my blessing and best wishes for your upcoming wedding."

When he was through, he let Simon step up and say his words.

Unlike the rest of the people here, Simon was extremely out of his league here. Even with everything that happened recently, Simon could still not believe he was in Ancient Greece and talking to a high princess…or whatever….

What does one say in these kinds of things? Simon asked himself.

As he shook her hand, he blurted out the only thing he could think of.

"I hope you have a real cool wedding tomorrow." Simon said quickly.

Everyone looked at him confused, wondering how a blessing would be in the form of making a wedding colder. The Doctor, however, just smiled. It always felt good to let companions of his interact with the past as long as it wasn't dangerous or threatening.

Alokia stepped up next and shook Carmina's hand.

"Carmina Theodora," Alokia said, seriously, "I hope that your wedding goes well and that you become a great ruler and have many children that will bring you a proud legacy."

Carmina tried her best to act happy an show gratitude to the goddess's kind words, but deep down inside, her heart was thinking otherwise.

All throughout her life, Carmina's father had overruled and stated how she should be. As a young woman, Carmina often asked her mother to help her, but her father's ruling indicated that her mother could not have any say in the matter. Even Carmina's own marriage had been revealed to her at her birthday just a few months ago.

Needless to say, she found someone like Claudius Pomponius a little too old for her.

As Elfrieda stepped up, ready to say something, The Doctor suddenly heard something from outside.

Simon, upon noticing this, went over to The Doctor, seeing as his alien guardian was acting a little funny.

"Doctor?" Simon asked, "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" The Doctor asked.

Simon listened for a few minutes and then he heard it too. It was feint, but it was beginning to grow as if it was getting closer.

"What does it sound like?" The Doctor asked.

"It sounds…" Simon said, confused beyond belief, "Like horses."

"What are you two talking about, great gods?" Maximus asked, unaware of what was happening.

"Sir…" The Doctor said, as he and Simon took a few steps back, "I think you're about to have extra guests over…"

"What?!" Maximus declared, "But we're not expecting any…"

Suddenly, the horse sounds could be heard by everyone as the entire ground began to shake. Everyone looked towards the entranceway worried as The Doctor gave one demand to those who truthfully belonged to this time period.

"When I say 'run,'" The Doctor explained, "Run."

The pounding on the ground got closer until The Doctor finally gave his demand.

"RUN!" He declared.

The guests ran away as The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver at the ready, as Simon took out his gadget as well. Alokia took out her gun from her backpack, and Elfrieda took out her dagger that she had acquired on her first adventure with The Doctor and the others.

"Remember," The Doctor declared, "Don't attack until we know what they are."

"It's not like I could do anything." Alfred stated, "Why don't I get a weapon again?!"

"Cable TV, Alfie." Elfrieda reminded.

Finally, the noises approached them as the group saw a mysterious coagulation of shadows now entering their view.

Finally, the ones responsible for the noise entered and the Doctor held his stance while his companions could only look in confusion at those who stood before them. It was a group of aliens new to both The Doctor and his companions. The aliens in question were ones that resembled minotaurs in that they had hoofs rather than feet, but the peculiar thing was that the top was a blue scaly fish-yet-humanoid-like body. The group was quick to notice that they were also holding golden metallic-staff-like objects.

The Doctor nodded to his companions as he stood up to the aliens.

"My name is The Doctor." The Time Lord declared, "I am the last survivor of the planet Gallifrey. I am the defender of this universe, planet, and any other that deserves no harm towards it. Please state who you are and what you are doing here."

The aliens were silent as their leader stepped up.

"My name is R'Qomlen." The alien said, "Leader of the race known as The Grani Gleki. We are here to seek revenge for the ones who did this to us!"

"Did what to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Years ago," R'Qomlen explained, "We crashed into this planet, we were discovered by a native of this world who then buried us alive, knocking us out for years until today, when enough noise was produced to bring us back to our senses."

"What?!" The Doctor asked, amazed.

But at that moment, there was a loud scream, as everyone turned to see Maximus and his men charging forward with large fish-nets covered in some sort-of strange substance. Much to the surprise of The Doctor and his companions, the Grani Geleki were suddenly screaming in pain once the net made contact with their skin and soon fell to the ground unconscious.

Maximus smiled smugly as The Doctor approached him.

"That's Platinochloride." The Doctor explained angrily, "Very ahead of your time, Maximus. Who gave it to you?"

"Your kind." Maximus replied with a smile.

"What do you mean…" Elfrieda began, but was suddenly shushed by The Doctor when he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Then take us to your leader." The Doctor demanded.

….

_**Later…**_

"Behold!" Maximus declared, showing The Doctor and his companions the statue before them, "Sethloeus! The God of Uncontrollable Rage. He who gave mercy upon us and provided us with information and the know-how of those who would invade from beyond the stars."

The Doctor, Simon, Alokia, Elfrieda, and Alfred took a good look over the statue. It was a bald face that seemed to be almost screaming at the top of it's lungs in fear. In a way, it reminded the travelers of The Weeping Angles, although The Doctor could clearly tell it wasn't one of them. At least he was glad to see that they didn't go back on their word so soon.

But there was something else to the statue, as The Doctor noted. Something was definitely alien about it, and he had to figure out what.

Putting on a pretend smile, The Doctor faced Maximus and smiled.

"Thank you sir." He declared, "It appears that you are indeed blessed."

"You are too kind, Predator." Maximus bowed.

"A request, though." The Doctor asked, "Is it at all possible that we can stay for this wedding? Just to avoid any…how shall we say it; bad omens?"

"It would be an honor to have you here, predator." Maximus told him, "I shall have my finest men weave you and your fellow gods clothes worthy of your stay here."

"Thanks." The Doctor acknowledged, "But I'd rather keep my clothes. I like them. They're…nice."

Simon almost burst out laughing, but managed to just snort as Alokia elbowed him in the arm.

"You're the one who used 'cool' before, Simon." She reminded him.

Simon groaned as Maximus motioned for them to follow him.

"I'll meet up with you lot where we came in." The Doctor explained, while they left, "There's…ah…there's something I want to take a look at here."

"Take your time, Predator." Maximus told him, as he left with the companions.

As soon as they were gone, The Doctor quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the statue, looking at it with a puzzled and worried expression.

"What are you?" He asked.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Carmina sat on her bed as her mother comforted her. Today had been full of all sorts of surprises, most of them ones that were not good at all. First, was the strange arrival of the gods, and then they bearded witness to the strange creatures that were dragged to the dungeons far below.

When Carmina noticed Claudius leading the creatures that looked like the legendary minotaurs from their own mythology, she asked him what it was about, to which he told her that he could not tell her the specifics and that she should not worry about it as they were to be wedded tomorrow.

But Carmina was concerned. Not for the wedding, but for these so-called 'evil' gods. Somehow, she felt that the prisoners should at least be heard out and at least given a chance to explain themselves.

Of course, her mother explained to her that there was nothing either of them could do since they did not have the authority to do so.

Little did either of them know that there was someone watching them from outside.

….

_**Outside…**_

Behind the bushes just outside the palace and the window to Carmina's room, there was one last of the Grani Geleki unaccounted for. He hid in the bushes, not wanting to be captured like the rest of his brothers, and most importantly; his father.

This was Keleb. Son of R'Qomlen, and heir to the Grani Geleki throne.

The reason why Keleb was not captured was that upon the revival of their race, R'Qomlen ordered Keleb to stay behind with Keleb's mother, T'Nobi and not get caught under any circumstances. However, Keleb managed to sneak out after secretly giving his mother a knockout pill in the supplies of medicines and water they had, and sneak over here.

Once he had arrived here, he quickly noticed his father being taking away with the rest of the warriors who went with his father.

Keleb's plan was simply to go in and attack, but that's when he looked into the window and saw the lovely Carmina in there.

Keleb had no idea why, but this creature was truly the most magnificent creature he had seen. But she looked sad for some reason, and Keleb was quick to guess that it was because she might be a prisoner here as well.

So he decided his plan was going to be simple; he'd wait until nightfall, get into the palace, rescue the prisoner and his people, and return bearing stronger weapons.

He would take this woman with him because for some reason he felt it was wrong for a creature of such beauty to remain in a position like this.

Turning around, he went to gather some wood in order to build a ladder for tonight.

…

_**Later, In The Courtyard…**_

The Doctor sat on one of the couches as the others finally returned.

The companions were now dressed in different colored robes, each containing a chest piece of interlocking spirals. Simon's robe had sky and dark blue; Alokia's had light and dark green; Elfriedia's was red and pink; and Alfred's was plain white and grey.

Simon looked at the Doctor seeing as how he had the 'It's-going-to-be-a-bad-day' look on his face.

"It's going to be one of those days, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"It's going to be one of those days, Simon." The Doctor replied.

"What did you find?" Alokia asked.

"Well," The Doctor stated, "That statue Mr. Maximus showed us earlier was not a statue at all. Well, actually it was, but it wasn't any normal kind of statue."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Well," The Doctor explained, "When I scanned it, I found that it was actually made of pure rhodophylite. It's a source material used to power a certain space ship."

"Let me guess;" Simon assumed, "It might be used for the one that the Grani Geleki used to get here to Earth."

"Percisely," The Doctor nodded, "Very good Simon. However, I don't want our host thinking we're getting any smart ideas so tonight; we'll split up into teams to sort this all out. Simon, me and you will go to the dungeons and try to talk to the Grani Geleki . We'll see if we can find any details about exactly what happened when they crashed here. I think there was something else we needed."

Simon nodded as The Doctor turned to Alfred.

"Alfie," He told him, "You and Alokia will be tasked with spying on Maximus. If he so much as even stirs, I want to know. We don't want him interfering with our plans. Do whatever you can to distract him."

"Okay." Alfred said.

The Doctor then turned to Elfriedia.

"And Elfie," He said, "This is the most important part. Tonight, you walk around that castle for as long as you can and call us if you see any more of the Grani Geleki ."

"Why?" Elfriedia asked.

"Because in my experience," The Doctor explained, "There's always one more alien unaccounted for in these kinds of experiences."

"Okay." Elfriedia nodded.

"Alright, then." The Doctor stated, "We go do our tasks at midnight."

Everyone nodded.

…

_**Later That Night, The Prison Cells…**_

In the dark and damp cell blocks beneath the palace, the Grani Geleki army and R'Qomlen sat crowded together behind the metal cell bars. Their equipment had been taken from them and now they could only await their fate.

As they continued to see what happened next, the Grani Geleki heard what sounded like the sounds of people being punched out and watched as the one called the Doctor came in followed by one of the men who had been present with The Doctor at the time of their capture.

R'Qomlen was about to say something, but The Doctor shushed him, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Please," He whispered very quietly, "Not now! We knocked out the guards, but we don't have much time. We want to help you, but in order to do that, we need you to tell us exactly what happened when you crashed here on Earth."

…...

_**Meanwhile, outside the palace walls… **_

Elfriedia groaned to herself as she did her circle around the palace for probably the twelfth time.

She had been going at this for thirty minutes, and already she was bored.

_God what I wouldn't give to actually see another alien._ Elfriedia thought to herself.

As she turned around the bend of the palace, she froze and saw a lone Grani Geleki carrying a makeshift wooden ladder.

Elfriedia gasped, and unfortunately for her, the Grani Geleki caught on as he suddenly turned in her direction, staring at her.

_Great._ She thought to herself as she approached the alien.

He had already spotted her so she might as well speak to him.

Finally, the two were close enough to start up a conversation.

"Who are you?" Keleb asked.

"That depends on who you are." Elfriedia replied, "Are you a friend or foe?"

"I do not wish any trouble with you, young one." Keleb answered, "But if your intent is to stop me from freeing my father and people trapped in that fortress and rescuing that young maiden who lies in that castle, I will gladly defeat you to get to her."

"Not at all nessecary then." Elfriedia explained, "My name's Elfriedia. I have friends in there who are already trying to break your people out and I think we'll be able to pull it off for you."

"Well, then." Keleb replied, shaking her hand, "Young Elfriedia, you have my thanks. Tell me; what are your people to do for the woman in that fortress?"

Elfriedia looked at the window and backed up a bit to get a better view. She could barely make out the figure of Carmina in there, sitting with her head buried on her knees.

"What do you mean what are we doing for her?" Elfriedia asked.

"Are you not going to rescue her?" Keleb questioned, "Is she not a prisoner there?"

"Prisoner?!" Elfriedia repeated, realizing what Keleb meant, "Oh. Oh, no. No, she's not a prisoner. She's…she's the daughter of the guy who owns this palace."

"Then why does she cry?"

"Best guess?" Elfriedia shrugged, "I think it's because she's marrying a guy she doesn't exactly feel too pleased about."

"How do you know?" Keleb questioned.

"I saw her earlier today." Elfriedia stated, "She's supposed to get married tomorrow. She didn't seem too happy when me and my friends gave her the best of luck."

"Then we have to help her!" Keleb stated, moving forward with his ladder.

"Wait!" Elfriedia declared, following him, "That's not what I meant!"

"No person should have to be forced into a marriage that they do not feel content with." Keleb told her, looking at Elfriedia with a serious look, "I will not interfere with your friends, but after losing someone in the crash that brought us to this planet, I will be damned to watch someone suffer without knowing what real love is. Now will you help me or not?!"

Elfriedia mentally groaned at herself. She was in an unfortunate position here and she could not say that she had not felt the same way before. After all, the worst times she spent were not knowing what family was after losing her parents when she arrived on this Earth. She knew exactly what Keleb was talking about and could understand his point.

"Fine." She stated, "You can go in, introduce yourself, but don't blame me if she stars screaming."

"Thank you." Keleb smiled, as he positioned the ladder silently and then climbed up as Elfriedia followed.

"By the way," Elfriedia whispered, "You never did tell me your name."

"My name is Keleb;" Keleb introduced, "Son of R'Qomlen and Prince of The Grani Geleki ."

….

_**Back in the Prison Cells…**_

"…and that is how we reawoke today, Doctor." R'Qomlen stated, finishing his story.

"Yes." The Doctor said rubbing his chin, "It almost all makes sense now."

R'Qomlen had told them the tale in full detail (and as quickly so that Simon and The Doctor would have time to escape before the guards woke up.) Apparently, R'Qomlen's ship was doing a tour around the universe when they came across a crack in time which spat out a strange blue crystal. The Doctor and Simon knew the moment he mentioned this that it was another temporal universe shard.

As R'Qomlen explained, the Grani Geleki experimented with the shard and eventually ended up turning it into a giant rock formation of rhodophylite. They originally used it to power their ship, but something eventually malfunctioned with their ship and eventually they crashed down on Earth.

Upon crashing, the Grani Geleki were knocked out and when they reawoke, they found that their ship had created a tunnel and a human around 20 had fallen down with his men and were taking the rhodophylite. When R'Qomlen had tried to stop him, the humans fought their way out and buried them underneath until they were reawakened today.

"Simon?" The Doctor asked, "What do we have?"

Simon was using his new phone (courtesy of The Doctor) to Google the description of the man who had taken the rhodophylite. R'Qomlen had described the man as being probably around 20 with dark red hair.

Simon found an answer and his heart froze when he saw who was listed as said person.

"Oh no." He said, "Doctor? You gotta take a look at this."

The Doctor looked at the phone. There was an image of a pot featuring an image of the man that R'Qomlen had described. Underneath was a label that read 'Maximus Theodora.'

"That…" The Doctor said, pointing at the image, "Is not good. Not good at all. In fact, as far as good things go, it is the very opposite of being not good."

He took the phone and imminently began dialing the number to Alokia's phone.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Alokia and Alfred were standing outside the room of Maximus, keeping an eye out for anything wrong. They had managed to use The Doctor's psychic paper to convince the guards that they were needed elsewhere and that the two had been assigned to guard Maximus's room.

As they continued to wait for anything from Maximus, they heard Alokia's phone ring.

Taking it out, she put her phone to her ear and spoke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Alokia?!" The Doctor's voice asked, "You need to get out of there now!"

"Why?" She asked, "He hasn't been out at all…"

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice called, "What have we here?"

Alokia and Alfred turned to see Maximus standing before them, backed-up by over a dozen guards (including Claudius,) each of whom had their swords pointed at them. The two prepared to run down the other way, only to discover more guards arriving to block their path.

"Now that I managed to get out through my bedroom window and back into my castle undetected," Maximus explained, "Would you mind telling me what it is you and your friends are doing here?"

….

_**Carmina's Room…**_

"Carmina…" A voice called, nudging her slightly.

Carmina groaned as she turned on her side and awoke to see Mactvenusis, standing there dressed in a red robe.

"My goddess…?" Carmina asked confused.

"Shh!" Elfriedia shushed, "Listen; I brought someone with me, who wishes to speak to you. But you have to promise me one thing; whatever you do, you can't scream. Don't make any loud noise whatsoever. Can you promise me that?"

Elfriedia knew in her heart that once Carmina got a good look at Keleb, the royal daughter was going to freak out. Still, she had to ask anyways.

Carmina was confused by what the goddess meant, but just nodded her head anyways.

"If that is what you wish." She said.

"Okay." Elfriedia nodded, and then went over to the window looking down, "You can come up now."

Carmina heard the sound of someone climbing up something and when the figure was in full view, she was amazed at the sight before her.

It was one of the strange gods! The kind that she had been told attempted to attack the palace earlier that day.

Elfriedia saw the expression on her face and covered her ears, preparing for the loudest cry of horror ever to come from anyone, but instead was surprised by Carmina's choice of words.

"O goddess!" Carmina exclaimed, keeping her voice low enough so that nobody outside could hear her, "You have answered my prayers so that I may speak to those whose men I witnessed being brought to face my father's this morning!"

Elfriedia looked up confused as she saw how truly fascinated Carmina was with Keleb.

"Tell me, visitor;" Carmina asked, "By what name do the gods call you?"

"My fair maiden," Keleb smiled, as the two sat down on her bed, "You humble me, but I am no god. I am but another form of life from a planet far away from your own."

"Other planets!" Carmina exclaimed, "Incredible. It would be intpinse to argue that you do not come from this world otherwise. Please, tell me more about yourself so that I may learn more.

As Keleb continued to tell Carmina of the history of his race, Elfrieda could only stand there amazed at how well this was going.

….

_**The Prison Cells…**_

Alokia and Alfred were forced into a prison cell where The Doctor and Simon were already seated in.

The guards locked the doors as Maximus stood there smug and looking superior to them.

"So," He said in an amused voice, "You are not gods at all then."

"And you're no genius on your own to have invented these things." The Doctor shot back.

"Doctor," Simon stated, "I don't understand."

"It was the shard, Cinti." The Doctor explained, "The shard that the rhodophylite was made out of. It grants people whatever they want when they come into contact with it. And by all means, there was only one thing that this man wanted, what anyone around this time would want; intelligence and power."

"Ah." Simon nodded, "So you would say he's the first Mary Sue trope?"

"What?" Maximus asked, confused.

"I'm sorry." Alfred apologized sarcastically, "You don't know the meaning of that word? Look it up in that rock of a dictionary you have here in your palace."

"And look up Time Lord as well," The Doctor stated, "Because you'll find me in there with a caption that says 'I will stop you.'"

"Sir!" A guard exclaimed, running into the room, "I was doing a sweep around the castle. I noticed some kind of ladder heading into your daughter's room."

At the sound of that, Claudius's eyes widened and he rushed back up the stairs.

"Claudius!" Maximus exclaimed as everyone went to follow him."

….

_**Carmina's Bedroom…**_

Carmina sat on her bed listening to the tale of her alien visitor. He had told her wondrous tales of his homeworld. One that was like Earth but had almost no wars and the only weapons they used was to defend their race. They did not go out and slaughter others across the stars as her father would slaughter others who did not agree with him. No, it sounded beautiful in every sense as from what Keleb knew; the last war on his planet had not happened for about 10 years before his birth.

"It is all amazing." Carmina nodded, "I would wish to visit your planet, Keleb. I would visit it to lay my eyes upon what you describe as true paradise and perfection."

"You can." Keleb said, looking into her eyes, "If that is what your heart desires, then by all means; come with me. I assure you that once you profess your wish for no harm to my kind already here, I will take you there so that we might share the wonders together."

Carmina was struck with a total surprise by this offer.

"You mean…" Carmina asked amazed, "You mean I'd be able to go to another world with you?! I'd be able to travel past the stars?!"

"If that is what your wish is." Keleb smiled.

Carmina was flattered beyond belief. Normally the kind of offers she'd receive from Claudius was basically a gory and bloody tale of the most recent battle he'd be in, or in most cases; repeats of battles she had already heard from him a million times before.

"Such an offer!" She proclaimed, "From such a wonderous stranger! My husband-to-be's words do not share the same excitement as yours. I have been often appalled at how I could easily be bored! I would be happier on your own star, than be here with that star afar. I grant my father might be displeased, but I do not care and decide that I shall take my leave!"

With that, Keleb smiled, and almost impulsively, kissed Carmina. Carmina was a bit surprised but returned the favor, his lips tasted better than any others she had tasted before. She always wanted to find someone worthy of being married to than Claudius, but never realized how passionate and loving those lips she would kiss would feel.

Unfortunately, the new literal star-crossed lovers were interrupted when the door to Carmina's room was broken down by a foot as the three saw standing there in the doorway was Claudius looking truly upset as he beheld the sight.

"So…" Claudius spat, "You would rather fancy this…monstrosity than myself, Carmina?!"

"Claudius!" Carmina exclaimed, trying to stop him, "Wait! This isn't what-"

"Enough then!" Claudius declared, drawing his sword with blood-shot eyes towards the alien beast, "I will deal with you and the so-called 'Goddess' later. For now, DIE BEAST!"

With that, he lunged at Keleb who blocked the sword with his hands as the two rolled off the bed with Claudius dropping the sword, and Keleb getting Claudius in a choke-hold around the neck.

"Listen!" Keleb explained, "I don't want there to be any trouble! But if you stand in the way of freeing my people and this woman's desires I will not tolerate this, understand?"

Keleb had made sure to keep his strength down, but was surprised when he heard a 'CRACK!' sound and released Claudius, letting the man's body drop to the ground as if it were a rag doll.

The three stood there amazed, as Elfriedia checked Claudius's pulse.

After checking it, she looked at the two grimly and with sorrow.

"He's dead." She told the two.

Keleb stared at his hands in shock and then looked at Claudius's dead body.

"Oh…" He said, shaken up beyond belief, "Oh no…what did I do?! Oh, I am fortune's fool!"

"Keleb…" Carmina declared, moving over to him, "Oh, Keleb you shouldn't shame yourself over this. He was attacking you. There might not have been a way to explain…"

"LOOK!" A voice declared.

The other saw the new arrival by Maximus and his men who all stared at the sight in horror and anger.

"So…" Maximus declared, "My daughter's future husband lies dead: slain at the hands of this beast. And yet she still cares for him. As if Claudius's life was nothing but dirt beneath the ground she stepped in since she learned to walk."

"Father, no!" Carmina declared.

"Then let tomorrow's day of happiness be a day of justice!" Maximus declared as the guards went to work on taking Elfriedia and Keleb by force, keeping their arms restrained, "As of now I declare that all of this beast's kind will be executed!"

He drew Claudius's sword and pointed it at Keleb's neck.

"And this one will be the first to go!" He declared, "Prepare the execution for these creatures imminently."

"FATHER, NO!" Carmina screamed.

"CEASE YOUR PRATTLING, SINNER!" Maximus yelled, slapping Carmina's face as she fell onto her bed, "After the execution we will find another husband whom you will properly respect this time around!"

He turned to his men.

"Take him to be prepared for the execution room and take the 'goddess' to the cells." He spat.

With that, they all left Carmina in the room alone as she sobbed into her pillow senselessly.

….

_**Later, in the Prison Cells…**_

The gate slammed shut as Elfrieda looked at her friends whom she shared the cell with now.

Maximus stared at them and the Grani Geleki with anger fuming inside his body.

"My daughter's husband-to-be is dead." He stated, "He is dead because of your kind."

"You know," Elfrieda said, sarcastically, "Maybe if you didn't try to bury them and take their stuff that didn't belong to you, I think you wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Maximus ignored her and looked at R'Qomlen with anger, and yet a wicked smirk on his face.

"Since I lost one of my best men," He explained, "You shall lose one of yours."

With that, he quickly drew his sword and stabbed R'Qomlen through the gates and into his chest faster than the Grani Geleki's eyes could register.

R'Qomlen's eyes widened greatly as he fell on his side coughing up copious amounts of blood before falling over dead.

The Doctor tried to look over to see but couldn't see anything. Yet he didn't need to see what happened.

Maximus put his sword on his side again, before smirking evilly.

"Do not grieve for him." Maximus declared, "His damned son shall join him soon enough."

With that, he left the others alone.

"We gotta get out of here." Simon explained.

"Of course, Simon." Alfred stated, "But there's no TARDIS, and they took everything from us."

"Not everything." The Doctor smiled, reaching into his coat pockets and pulling out a set of car keys.

The others looked at him surprised.

"What is that?!" Simon asked, amazed.

"TARDIS Keys." The Doctor explained, "I originally installed it into the TARDIS as a lock door joke, but I later made it in case of an emergency!"

"But how did the guards miss that?!" Alokia stated, "It shouldn't have been missed."

She then realized something.

"Unless…"

"The pockets," The Doctor explained, with a grin, "Are bigger on the inside."

With that, he pressed a button and instantly the ship's familiar engines could be heard.

….

_**The Courtyard…**_

Keleb was brought out wearing a wooden restraint around his neck and arms. Normally, he would have been able to break through, but this would not be the case as the restraints were sprayed with Platinochloride.

As a guard carrying a large axe arrived, Maximus stood in front of the alien, looking down upon him with anger carefully kept inside him.

As everyone crowded around him, he took a few minutes to inspect everyone before continuing.

"Friends!" He declared, "As you know; I was originally to have my daughter's wedding over the next two days. Since this beast has slain her husband-to-be; a man who was also our greatest solider, let us take a moment to remember him."

They took a moment to pray as they had no idea of the events that were about to transpire.

…...

_**The TARDIS…**_

"Amazing." One of the Grani Geleki declared, "It truly is bigger on the inside."

"Love it when someone says that." The Doctor smiled, as he hit a few switches, "Now; let's review what has to be done shall we? We have to find a way to stop Maximus from killing your son and I have just the way to do it!"

"How?" Simon asked.

"We are going to use his own greatest weapon against him." The Doctor smiled, "Knowledge."

He then turned to the Grani Geleki.

"Tell me where specifically your ship crashed in." The Doctor asked, "And don't worry, once we're done here I promise you I'll send you back home."

"Why do you promise that?" One of the aliens asked.

The Doctor just smiled at them.

"Trust me," He said, "I'm The Doctor. I never break my promises."

….

_**The Grani Geleki Ship…**_

T'Nobi, the wife of R'Qomlen and mother to Keleb was in a panic state. She had awoken almost an hour ago to discover that her son had been missing and her husband had not yet returned from the scouting mission. She was worried sick about the both of them and was beginning to believe that they were dead.

Just as she thought that she would die of loneliness, she heard a strange sound as a giant gust of wind began to fill the ship.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Looking in front of her, she now found a big blue box parked right in there before her eyes.

Then a strange-looking man stepped out and smiled at her, but she could tell there was a serious attitude to him at the same time.

"Ma'am." He said, "My name's The Doctor. And I need your help."

….

_**The Courtyard…**_

The moment of silence had finished and Maximus grabbed the axe, readying it to be brought down over Keleb's neck.

"I am Maximus Theodora!" The man declared, "And I will not allow such filthy savage-looking aliens to live amongst us."

With that, he brought the axe up, preparing to slam it into Keleb's neck and behead him, when a new voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold it right there!" Simon declared, stepping into the room.

All eyes turned on him as Maximus stopped with his axe.

"Hold your breath, 'god!'" Maximus declared, angrily, "Or your head shall come after his."

"I'd like to see you try with all I know that you don't." Simon shot back.

"Then why don't you strike me down?" Maximus declared.

"Well that's the thing;" Simon pointed out, "Why do we have to kill each other? Why? Because we're different? Is that why? Is that why you want to kill these people? Because you're afraid that everyone will like someone who's different than you from thereon?"

He went over to two swords that were on display.

"Well, then." He stated, pulling a sword out and pointing it towards Maximus, "Why don't you pick on someone of your own race."

"What do you mean?!" Maximus demanded.

"Swordfight." Simon explained, "I win, they all go free. You win, you can kill us all."

"No." Maximus replied dryly.

Simon gave a surprised look but recovered as he grinned.

"Then I guess that means you're a coward." He stated.

Everyone's eyes turned to Maximus as he looked at Simon with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Maximus declared.

"You heard me." Simon smiled, "You've got no problem killing aliens, but when it comes down to me: you're a coward! Say; does your wife know how much of a coward you are? How 'bout your daughter?"

He looked at the crowd around him.

"Imagine that;" Simon continued, "The 'Great' Maximus Theodora is just a plain old wimpy…"

"ENOUGH!" Maximus screamed, approaching Simon while he drew his own sword, "Very well, 'God!' I accept your challenge!"

"All righty, then;" Simon smiled, "I always wanted to try sword fighting."

The two stood face-to-face with each other as Simon readied his own sword.

"For the Grani Geleki then." Simon declared.

Maximus said nothing as Simon gripped his sword hard, preparing himself for the first move.

Maximus then swung down hard, as Simon blocked upwards with his sword. Simon then managed to push forward and sent Maximus fumbling a few steps backwards.

"I should have also mentioned," Simon added, "My newest god has been teaching me swordfighting skills. He really knows a lot when he's lived for over 1,000 years, you know."

"If it takes an eternity to be rid of you," Maximus growled, "Then so be it."

With his balance restored, Maximus prepared himself again. This time, he swung his sword to the right, but Simon rolled out of the way, avoiding the blade.

Getting back up, Maximus rushed him with a series of attacks from above which Simon deflected with his sword.

As Maximus was about to give another blow, there was a loud rumbling noise that made everyone there almost lose their footing.

"What is this?!" Maximus demanded.

"Well," Simon guessed, "Judging from that, I think that The Doctor's getting ready to take off with your Dark Magic."

"NO!" Maximus declared, leaving the room.

He had come so far with the strange rock that he would not allow it to be taken now.

Of course, Maximus was so caught up in his mad chase to save his knowledge that he failed to notice a cut now on his left hand's palm.

Had he also been paying attention, he would have also noted that he had somehow made it to the rock in less than twenty seconds.

As he approached the statue, he kept his palm on there, touching the statue and without realizing it, getting blood all over the rock.

"Tell me how to defeat them!" He declared, "TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

"Well," Simon said, as he stepped into the room, "What you could do is just let your daughter make her own decisions, make the Grani Geleki free people here on Earth, abdicate your throne, and never come back to this palace again. But hey; that's just wishful thinking, right?"

"Why?!" Maximus demanded, "WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE!?"

Simon raced back into the hallway, as Maximus followed.

Once they were in the hallway, Simon stood in a defensive position with his sword, ready for the next round.

Maximus rushed up and with that, he attacked. This time he striking up and down as quick as possible, with no clear pattern.

Simon deflected most of them but as soon as he stepped back, Maximus drew his sword back and drove it forward, driving it directly into Simon's chest.

Simon's eyes went wide as Maximus looked down, ready to see his enemy fall.

And then Maximus saw it.

Where he stabbed Simon should have been blood.

There was not.

Instead, a light blue light was emitting over the sword that was piercing Simon's body.

Maximus's eyes went wide and then looked at Simon who seemed now unfazed by this action.

Realizing what had happened, Simon suddenly looked shocked and finally spoke.

"Uh," He said, unsure of himself, "I mean… 'Aaaagggghhhh. You stabbed me. I am so dying right now. Oh the pain. Oh, woe is me.'"

Suddenly, Simon stared chuckling as Maximus drew his sword out looking at him dumbfounded.

"What trickery is this?!" Maximus demanded.

"Oh, shucks." Simon shrugged with a big grin on his face, "You got me."

"What do you mean?!" Maximus declared.

"Well, Maximus;" Simon explained, "Does anything seem…off to you?"

"What are you…?" Maximus began before stopping.

He noticed something.

The granite on the walls were beginning to fade. Suddenly, the whole hallway along with Simon had disappeared and in its place was a large metal room of some sort with computers all around everywhere. There were flashing red lights and a strange voice calling some kind of 'Countdown Sequence.'

Maximus looked to his right and saw a metal door with a window noticing Simon and the so-called 'Doctor' were outside thanks to a glass window there.

"You know;" Simon pointed out, "That's the thing you should've checked about The Doctor. He's really good at setting traps. And we had Alfred…sorry; I mean 'Allius' so that we could basically drained the rock's power to boost his brain in order to help us make The TARDIS hologram systems come to life and add a little bit of a perception filter to give you a false image of you fighting me. Or; to put it another way: 'you lose'!"

The Doctor looked through the glass and stared at Maximus who looked like he was truly out of tricks.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way." The Doctor pointed out, "I fight. I fight on to win. And to save the lives of those who truly need it. You are not one who needs a life after you've ruined so many. Goodbye, Maximus."

With that Simon and The Doctor moved back into a strange blue box as it disappeared.

The surroundings that Maximus now found himself in suddenly shook violently and then began to move forward.

Maximus turned around to see that the computers all had a 'O' shaped figure on there.

It was the last thing he'd ever see alive.

….

_**The Courtyard…**_

Back in the courtyard, Alokia and Elfrieda were holding the soldiers at gunpoint with Alokia holding her Silurian Gun and Elfrieda holding Alfred's Sontaran Rheon Carbine.

At that moment, a huge explosion could be heard and seen off in the distance as everyone turned to see it.

Some of the soldiers looked ready to leave especially when their king disappeared and these two suddenly appeared out of nowhere armed with weapons they knew not to mess with.

Alokia held her gun at the ready as the soldiers got their idea.

Just then, everyone heard a new noise come in.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Everyone watched as a big blue box appeared and out stepped Simon followed by Alfred and the rest of the Grani Geleki. Everyone else in the palace was coming down save for Carmina who had been left in her room.

Everyone looked at the arrivals as Simon drew a deep breath and began.

"Friends," He declared, "Greeks, countrymen, lend me your ears! I have buried Maximus Theodora, but I do not ask for your forgiveness. What I will ask you for is to take a look at something!"

He pointed to the TARDIS as everyone watched it disappear leaving behind a giant black rock covered in blood.

"This," Alfred explained, "This is what your king was doing. This is an ancient magical black rock. Powered by his own blood. He used this rock to manipulate you all into doing his bidding. And afterwards, once he was king he used it to make you all turn against us and these aliens."

Everyone looked in shock. There was no denying that this had to be his blood since Maximus had followed Simon down to the 'rock' as he called it before disappearing. And with the way Maximus was determined to get to the rock, there was no denying he had a powerful addiction to it.

"So will you still continue this senseless fight?" Simon asked, "Will you continue this senseless fight. Slaughter each other for no reason. Or will you make peace with each other?"

Everyone looked around as a soldier stepped forward.

"In light of these…startling events…" The Soldier answered, "I believe this young boy is telling the truth. Therefore, I declare that under the laws of such an event as the one that has transpired, that Lady Iro take the throne, and these beings who have come here shall fear from us no more!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Alokia and Elfrieda got Keleb free while Simon went over to Iro.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am." Simon declared.

"Fear not, strange one." Iro responded, "It is for the best. I always knew that my husband somehow had a strange hold over everything. I thank you for taking care of him."

"Don't thank us yet," Simon smiled, as he, Elfrieda, Alokia, Keleb and Alfred went into the TARDIS, "We gotta get your daughter. She's got a wedding and her man needs to look his best!"

….

_**Carmina's Bedroom…**_

Carmina did not know what was going on, especially with the explosion, but now she was fearing the worst.

As she rummaged through her room, she finally found a dagger that Claudius had given her as a birthday gift.

She held it to herself, ready to stab her own heart out so she could join Keleb in heaven, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is this what you would call a 'sacrifice?'"

Carmina froze and turned around and to her surprise and joy found Keleb there now wearing some kind of strange black and white clothes over his chest. There was also a strange black cloth tied into a knot around his neck. There was also a strange blue box in her room, but it was nothing compared to the man before her.

"Oh, do my eyes deceive me?!" Carmina declared, happily as she dropped the knife and embraced Keleb.

"They do not!" Keleb smiled as the two kissed.

"Oi!" The Doctor declared, "Get dressed, Carmina! You have your wedding in about three hours and I just booked the greatest band from anywhere in time and space!"

….

_**Two days later…**_

The wedding had been wonderful.

Carmina and Keleb had been married and they no longer had to worry about Maximus ever again.

The 'Reception' as The Doctor had called it, followed after the vows, and it was spectacular. The Doctor had brought some kind of musicians with him who he claimed were the greatest ones to ever live in the history of the universe. One comprised of four men with strange mop-styled haircuts bearing strange instruments calling themselves 'The Beatles.'

They performed music unlike anything the people of Pide had seen before. It was a day in which everybody enjoyed. Everyone danced that night, even The Doctor (although truth be told, the people of Pide were looking forward to getting rid of The Doctor if only so as not to see his dancing ever again).

Then the night passed as The Beatles were taken home and then it was time to say goodbye to The Grani Geleki, and to Carmina as well.

Carmina had decided to stay with them since they figured it would be best for everyone. She had a whole new world to see and everybody (especially her mother,) respected that decision.

Carmina promised she'd visit every so often but for now she needed to see the wonders of Keleb's home planet for herself.

When everyone had said their goodbyes, the visitors and Carmina entered The Doctor's so-called 'TARDIS' (which now had a sign and cans attached to it that read 'JUST MARRIED,') and with that, they were gone.

….

_**Later, in The TARDIS…**_

The Doctor flipped the controls as he prepared to go off again.

He then noted the others were eying him and he turned around, not sure of what they were staring at him for.

"What is it?" He asked, "You have that 'The Doctor did something wrong even though we have no idea and it's probably for the best' expression on your faces."

"You told us that Carmina was supposed to get married to Claudius." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied.

"So wouldn't that be a fixed point in time?" Alokia wondered, "Something you can't fix?!"

"The wedding was fixed." The Doctor stated, "As long as it was Carmina who was getting married."

"Oh, well." Simon shrugged, "I'm not complaining. After all, I got to meet John Lennon! How did you even know The Beatles?!"

"Let's just say that I once convinced Ed Sullivan to let them play there once." The Doctor winked, as he hit the de-materialization again, "Now, to bed with you lot. Got more stuff to do tomorrow. Or a few minutes from now. Depending on what happens, you need rest! Especially you, Alfred. That extra brain power is going to wear off by tomorrow, and unless you want a bad headache, you'll get some sleep."

"I knew this was too good of a moment for me." Alfred said, glumly.

The others nodded and went back to their rooms.

….

_**Ten Years Later, Jupertina…**_

Carmina sat in her new house on Jupertina, home of the Grani Geleki. She figured it was about time to visit her family again back on Earth.

Smiling, she went over to her husband who was walking up behind her and they kissed passionately.

Then they heard the little hoofs running towards them.

Turning around, they found their child, Neli'sis, age 8. She had hoofs like her father, but her upper torso was human while her head was full of flaming red hair with brown eyes that were of her mother's.

"Dear," She said, "Remember to give thanks to the gods before you go."

Neli'sis nodded as she went over to a room which contained five statues. Each was of the ones who had saved her mother and father in their youths, and the strange big box that brought them back home.

_**To be continued…**_

….

**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot in…**

**The Madness of The Laboratory!**

Jamie stood next to Zoe on one side of the TARDIS console as they watched The Doctor work around the TARDIS controls.

It had been a little over a day (possibly, keeping track of time was always confusing to Jamie once he started going with The Doctor,) since Zoe had snuck aboard The TARDIS and had begun to travel with them. They had spent the past few hours explaining all the dangers that she could face alongside them, but Zoe made it clear that she was staying with them.

As The Doctor operated the TARDIS controls, the ship suddenly lurched to its side, forcing the group to hang on tightly.

"Doctor?" Zoe asked, a bit concerned, "What was that?!"

The Doctor gave a disappointed look at the TARDIS controls before looking at them very seriously.

"We seem to have landed, Zoe." He explained, "Not at the exact time and place I wanted to land, however. It appears that we seem to have landed on a space station of some sort."

"Well, where were you expecting to take us to, Doctor?" Jamie asked.

"Dulkis." The Doctor explained, "It's a very peaceful planet I visited once. I figured we could use a little leisure time there, but that's not what might happen now, I'm afraid."

"So where are we exactly now?" Zoe asked.

"Scanning…" The Doctor stated, before looking at the results, "Well, it is a space station of some kind. Definitely before your birth, Jamie. Yet where it is exactly I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?"

"Oi!" Jamie declared, "Doctor…you're not thinkin what I think your thinking, are ye?"

"That depends on what you think I'm thinking." The Doctor replied, grabbing his big coat, "Come along!"

With that, they stepped outside and found themselves on a long metal hallway. Looking to the right, they found a bright white light shining from the far end.

Then they heard it.

A scream of pure anguish and horror.

As if they were shot out of a cannonball, a young boy dressed in a white lab-coat with messy black hair ran forward, clutching his head in pain.

"OH GOD!" He screamed, as he approached them, "NO! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOO!"

"Jamie! Zoe!" The Doctor declared, "Keep him restrained."

The two did so, with the two companions getting the man into a tackle hold. The man kicked and screamed as The Doctor approached him.

"Sir?" He asked, "My name is The Doctor. These are my companions, Jamie and Zoe. We can help you if you just tell us what's happened!"

"The machines…" The man stated, "They just turned on by themselves. We were working and they got inside us!"

"What do you mean?!" The Doctor asked.

"NO!" The man screamed, "KEEP IT AWAY! I…I…."

With that, the man suddenly collapsed to the ground as The Doctor motioned for his companions to release him.

Jamie and Zoe let him go as the man dropped down like a rag doll.

The Doctor then inspected the man by feeling his pulse he then turned to his companions grimly.

"He's dead." The Doctor declared.

Jamie and Zoe were in shock.

That's when they heard more screaming and looked down where the light was emitting from.

"Come on!" The Doctor declared.

As the three rushed down the hallway, they encountered an entire staff of men and women dressed in labcoats screaming as the failed around some simple-looking computers that were giving off the strange bright light.

"Doctor!" Zoe declared, "What's happening?!"

"I don't know, Zoe!" The Doctor declared, "But I have a safe bet it's got something to do with those computers."

"I'll see what I can find…" Zoe stated, rushing up to one of them.

"Zoe; wait!" The Doctor declared.

But it was already too late.

Zoe stared at the screen and instantly started screaming in pain as she held her head in agony.

"Doctor!" Jamie declared, "What's happened to her?!"

"I don't…" The Doctor declared, reaching an arm out towards her.

But as soon as he made contact with her, he backed up in pain accidentally grabbing Jamie in the process as now the three of them were screaming with the scientists. Everybody was hearing a loud horrible noise that felt almost like somebody scratching a chalkboard with their nails.

"Doctor!" Zoe cried out, "What is this?!"

"It's a virus, Zoe." The Doctor replied, holding his forehead and closed his eyes, "I've never seen anything like it; a computer virus emitted straight from the computer itself!"

"Well what d'ye have in mind, Doctor?!" Jamie demanded.

"Give me a second." The Doctor said, his eyes still shut.

The Doctor's demeanor remained the same until finally, he arose, his eyes still shut.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a small metal-like object. It seemed almost seemed like a pen except there was no end with which the ink would come out from.

Pointing it at the computer, The Doctor pressed a button and instantly the computers were turned off.

Finally, everybody stopped screaming and slowly began to recover.

The Doctor went over to Jamie and Zoe and helped the two on their feet again.

"Thanks, Doctor." Jamie smiled, before looking at The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, "Hey what's that contraption ye've got there?"

"This?" The Doctor asked, "Why it's my sonic screwdriver, Jamie! It's a helpful Gallifreyian tool. Think of it as a sort-of Swizz Army knife except it all works through sonics."

"Wow!" Zoe exclaimed, "And to think on what I might've missed out on if I hadn't come with you."

"But how did ye manage to get over to that thing?" Jamie asked.

"Well," The Doctor explained, "I realized quickly that the Virus was feeding off of things that we don't understand. That's why everybody went insane here; because they didn't understand what the virus was. So I simply thought about a song to myself, and concentrated on it as I used my sonic screwdriver to fry the system."

"Amazing." Zoe declared, "To think that something like a song could end up being powerful enough to stop a virus."

"Yes." The Doctor nodded with a smile, "That why I always say that the universe is vast with unfilled wonders yet to be discovered."

"Excuse me…" One of the scientists said, getting back up, "But this is a private Space Station lab. Who are you people and how did you get in here?"

"That's right," The Doctor noted as he and his companions began to run back to the TARDIS, "There's also a lot of running involved in these sorts of things as well!"

….

_**Later, in the TARDIS…**_

The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe had managed to get back into the TARDIS and were now off to another adventure.

The Doctor smiled as he looked at the controls, but Jamie, who had been noticing the monitor pointed out something out of place to him.

"Doc?" Jamie asked, "What is that?!"

The Doctor and Zoe looked at the monitor to see a giant napkin-like structure getting closer to the screen.

The Doctor knew what it was and it was not good.

"Oh dear!" He proclaimed, "Oh, my Giddy Aunt! We have to leave now!"

"Doctor?" Zoe asked, "What is it?!"

"It's not anything good, Zoe." The Doctor explained, as he quickly activated the various parts on the TARDIS controls, "It's…"

But he got no further before the time scoop swallowed them up.

…

_**Somewhere in Time and Space…**_

The figure smiled as The Second Doctor and his companions were now swallowed up by the time scoop.

"Now then," the figure said, "I have The Grandfather and his Granddaughter; now The Clown and his own companions."

The figure worked their machine and instantly a new image appeared on there. It was of a man who looked to be in his fifties with a long pointed nose. He also had big white curly hair and wore a black velvet jacket. The man was standing next to a young woman with short brown hair wearing a white-and-red pattern sweater underneath a brown leather jacket and jeans.

"Now for The Dandy and his companion." The figure smiled.

_**To be continued!**_

….

_**Next Time…**_

(Overhead shot of The Starship UK)

"The Starship UK," The Doctor declares, as he and his companions exit the TARDIS, "The remaining survivors of the UK now living on a space whale carrying them through space."

(We then see Liz X meeting with The Doctor and his companions.)

"I need your help, Doctor," Liz explains, "This is the gravest of emergencies."

(We see a shot of a man with short black hair and wearing the regal British King clothes sitting on a throne.)

"King George XIII has taken the throne and is using a horrible race to enslave everybody onboard the Starship UK." Liz continues.

(Shot of The Doctor and his companions as The Doctor smiles.)

"No need to worry, Liz X," The Doctor declares, "We'll have this sorted out in no time. How bad can it be?"

(Cut to black as we hear the familiar pressurized-stomping sounds of a classic enemy. Fade in on Elfrieda as she screams. We then see her point of view, seeing a Cyberman in all its full glory. Cut back to Simon who looks at The Doctor annoyed.)

"You always have to ask, don't you?" Simon asks.

….

_**Well, there you go, folks! Hope you all enjoyed this little Valentine's Day story. And for those of you who might criticize me for giving this tale a happy ending, let's face it; in today's world, we all need a happy ending and that's what Doctor Who is mostly about (with exceptions.) Also, hope you enjoyed this back-up with The Second Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe. I apologized if my Scottish writing on Jamie is a bit off. I'll try to do better, if you need me to. Next time, be here as we return to The Starship UK with a final appearance (at least in this story) from the current (soon-to-be-replaced) Cybermen! Then it's time to fire up Old Bessie as our next back-up story features The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith (not to mention all of UNIT) as they face…'The Mists of The Nemesis!' See you then! As always, reviews are always appreciated (just so long as it's not hate-mail.)**_


	5. Back in the Star Ship UK

_**Hi, everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter of Doctor Who: Companions of Time. A couple of things before we begin again. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was busy with classes and stuff. Anyways, I'm writing this fanfic from Orlando, Florida right now, so this chapter will hopefully make up for the wait, while I go to Disney World and Universal Studios Florida. Anyways, with that out of the way, let's go back to the fanfic. I was originally going to have the Sontarans be the villains in this similar to Worlds in Time, but I soon discovered that we'll be saying goodbye to a new re-imagined look for a classic series villains so I thought it would be appropriate to give them a proper send-off here. Anyways, hope you enjoy! And remember, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue!**_

….

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions._

….

_**Starship UK, 3305…**_

In the far-distant future, The Starship UK still continued to fly through the uncharted wonders of space. Ten years prior, the ship's space whale had been subjected to a cruel torture in which the people of the starship thought would be a good way to travel. This was such a cruel punishment that the former Queen of the ship; Liz X had to make a machine to make everyone including herself forget about such treatment. In the end, two mysterious visitors who referred to themselves as 'The Doctor' and 'Amy' had convinced the people of the Starship that the whale would be willing to travel without having harmful treatments placed upon it.

That was ten years ago.

Now, while the whale was no longer under the same harsh treatment as it was then, the people of the Starship UK still had something to fear.

The current King; King George the XIII.

In his throne room, George the XIII sat on the throne, adorned in his king's robe and crown made from the finest (and because this ship was not on Earth,) and rarest materials known to the people of the Starship UK. His throne was golden and had a new addition to the throne after the abdication of Liz X; a blue crystal kept inside a glass casing. George XIII himself was a man with short black hair, and a long nose who rarely cared for anything else except one thing.

Power.

And recently, he had found all he needed to make his power over everyone here even stronger.

George the XIII watched as five young children were brought before him by his knights.

"Sir!" One of the knights declared, "I found these young ones attempting to steal food!"

"We were hungry!" One of the children with messy blonde hair declared.

"Oh, I understand," George replied with a wicked smile, "But after today, you won't be hungry ever again."

He turned to the knights.

"Take them to the chamber!" He demanded.

The knights nodded and lead the children down a long staircase until they came to a room with many metal slabs. The children tried to fight back, but the knights overpowered them and placed the children on the slabs. They then went to work on various buttons around the room while the kids could only scream as many mechanical buzzsaws came down over their heads.

…

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the Hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

BrenRome

Ood Sigma

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions of Time**

**Episode Four: Back in the Starship UK…**

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

"She was a great person, you know." The Doctor explained to his companions, as he worked the TARDIS controls, "All things considered. Even if we do have this extremely bad paradox on our hands, on top of the other that we're dealing with right now."

"So…" Elfrieda asked, "This Clara girl…how can she be alive back in Victorian England if she already died in the future?"

"I think I may have an explanation for that, Elfrieda." The Doctor replied, "However, it's better to check my theory first. Just in case anything goes wrong."

Just then, The Doctor's phone rang as he groaned, going over to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

The Doctor paused and listened.

"Yes?" He responded, "Oh it's you."

There was another pause before The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"What?" He asked, "No. No that can't be! Well, you did the right thing by calling me up. Yes. I'll be there instantly. Thank you."

He hung up and turned to the others seriously.

"Sorry," He replied, "We're going to have to put this on hold for a little bit."

"What now?" Simon asked.

"Now," The Doctor explained, "We're going to visit an old friend of mine. Hang on tight, now!"

With that, he threw the De-Materialization switch and The TARDIS began to shake again, before the 'THUD' sound could be heard.

"Right, then." The Doctor stated, walking towards the doors as the others followed suit, "Now I'd like to welcome you, to the Starship UK."

Everyone was about to ask what The Doctor meant, but he threw the doors open revealing a magnificent and breathtaking sight. They were now surrounded by futuristic-looking buildings all with the Union Jack Flags seen from almost everywhere. But the most impressive part was that the sky was full of stars and a spectrum of different colors, and star arrangements that seemed to be MOVING!

"The Starship UK is the remaining people of London after Earth ended," The Doctor explained, "A Star Whale came and saved them because it couldn't bear to let the innocent people of that place die, so they travel on this giant starship now."

"I think I need to get over how breathtaking this is before I start thinking about the history of this place." Simon stated.

"Well," The Doctor stated, "We don't have time to do that right now. My old friend Liz X just sent me a request, and she said something apparently dangerous is happening around the Starship UK now."

"How long has it been since you've last seen her?" Alfred asked.

The Doctor looked at his wrist watch, and checked the time.

"Oh," He stated, "I've lost count, but it seems as if we've arrived ten years after I last saw her."

"Doctor!" A voice called.

The Doctor and his companions turned to see an African-American woman with some kind of white mask worn over her face (that had holes for the eyes and nose holes,) with a red hood. She was hiding underneath a stairway to a house for some reason.

"Liz!" The Doctor declared.

"This way," Liz declared, "And hurry…our problem will be arriving soon on schedule!"

The Doctor and his companions ducked underneath the stairs as Liz lead them around the house and through a door on the other side. Once inside, the group found themselves in an old-fashioned elevator with a simple lever. Liz threw the lever in the reverse of the other way and the group descended. She removed her mask revealing a worn and weary face that seemed that Liz had been through quite a lot since The Doctor was last on The Starship UK.

"I see you've made new friends." Liz pointed out.

The Doctor looked at her confused before he realized what she meant.

"Oh!" He said, "Right, where are my manners? Liz; this is Alokia Everglade, Elfrieda MacTavish, Alfred Olfasson, and Simon Cinti. Everyone; this is Queen Liz X."

"Former, Queen." Liz corrected as she shook everyone's hands, "And it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The elevator stopped, and Liz lead them down a tunnel that was reminiscent of the ones Churchill used in World War II.

"After you left, Doctor," Liz explained, "We had an election in which George The XIII was elected new King of The Starship UK. But soon, he wanted more than just the throne. He wanted power. Power beyond anything we have seen. As luck would have it, he got his wish."

"Let me guess;" The Doctor stated, "A mysterious shard fell from the sky."

"That's partly right, Doctor." Liz stated, "How did you know that?"

"We've been encountering these things recently." The Doctor smiled as Liz opened a metal door in front of them, leading the group into a room full of people looking at maps and trying to strategize plans.

"This is a very serious case, Doctor." Liz stated, "And from what I've read about in some old files recently, "You might just be the man for the job to help stop George the XIII."

"No need to worry, Liz X," The Doctor declared with a smile, "We'll have this sorted out in no time. How bad can it be?"

Simon just gave him an annoyed look.

"You always have to ask, don't you?" Simon asked.

"Well," The Doctor explained, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have the chance to know what I'm going up against."

He turned to Liz.

"So what is it this time, Liz?"

Liz handed him a photo and his eyes widened.

"No." He declared, "No, it can't be…"

"Doctor?!" Alfred asked, as he and the other companions tried to get a good look, "What is it?!"

The Doctor showed his companions as they looked at the photo confused.

It featured a group of people dressed from head-to-toe in some kind of metal armor. They had a giant headpiece worn over their heads that featured two circular eyes and a glowing blue mouth. This was all topped off by some kind of metal rod that went from the right side of the head into the left side. But the thing that everyone's eyes were drawn to was the centerpiece which was a small cylinder-like shape.

"Doctor…" Alokia stated, "I've seen those before in some of the books I've read about you…those are…"

"Cybermen." The Doctor stated, dumbfounded as the rest of them, "King George XIII is using Cybermen."

"What are the Cybermen, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"The Cybermen are a group of alien robots from Earth's long-lost twin planet," The Doctor explained, as he took a seat at a table while Liz sat opposite of him and the rest of his companions stood around the two, "But they also can come from an alternate universe version of Earth where they were man-made in an attempt to 'upgrade' their reality, but then moved on to trying to enslave the entire universe."

"What do you mean by upgrade, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"It means that they remove your brain and put in inside a metal body that removes your entire life and emotions making you one of their slaves." Alokia answered as Simon looked at her surprised.

"I looked it up." She added.

"Yes." The Doctor noted, "And I think it's very clear how George XIII is keeping them on a leash so-to-speak."

"The temporal universe shard?" Elfrieda asked.

"Exactly," The Doctor stated, "Somehow George XIII must have gotten a hold of one of these shards and used it to make The Cybermen serve him."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Alokia asked.

The Doctor frowned at this. He hated this part about the Cybermen.

"The only way to stop it…" The Doctor sighed, "Is to turn them off."

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Turn them off?" Simon asked, "As in…kill them?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, solemnly, "But perhaps we can at least give them a proper send-off."

"How?" Alokia asked.

"I've dealt with this before when I once went to that alternate universe where they were man-made." The Doctor told them, "They tend to block out all their emotions, but they have a special implant that if removed, will release all their emotions. So once the implant is released, their emotions will be free and they can at least shut down as a human."

"I suppose it's better than to live an eternity as a slave." Simon pointed out.

"It's not an easy choice." The Doctor told them, "But it's the least we can do for them."

"And what about the shard, Doctor?" Elfrieda asked, "What's to stop George XIII from using the shard to reign down thousands of Cybermen upon us?"

"I don't know if this sound old fashioned, Doctor…" Simon stated, "But I don't think we have a ghost of a chance."

Suddenly the Doctor's eyes widened as he just realized something.

"Ghost…" He stated, and then started laughing, "THAT'S IT! Simon, you are brilliant!"

With that, he took off, exiting the room.

"DOCTOR!" Alfred shouted, "WAIT!"

But at that moment, the familiar sounds of The TARDIS Engines could be heard, as The TARDIS re-materialized in the room, and The Doctor stepped out, carrying a load of weird USB-like devices in his hands.

"Simon, Alfred;" The Doctor stated, "Could you help in wheeling out the square machine in the TARDIS? It's on the dolly cart, you can't miss it."

Simon and Alfred went in and pushed out a weird black box with multi-colored flashing lights on there. The lights were also connected into an AC adaptor which was connected to multiple AC adaptors, all of which had USB Ports hooked into them.

"Doctor," Liz X asked, "What is this?"

"Our salvation!" The Doctor explained, "I don't get why I didn't think of this before!"

He laid the USB sticks on the table and picked one of them up to demonstrate something.

"This is called a Neural Relay…" The Doctor told them, "It comes from the 51st Centuary. Think of it as a sort-of last will, if you may. Whenever somebody is close to dying, they can use this to keep their mind alive for a limited time."

"You're going to use that to keep everybody who's become a Cybermen alive before they die?!" Alokia asked.

The Doctor nodded proudly.

"That's ingenious!" She declared.

"But you said it could only keep someone's mind alive for a limited time." Elfrieda pointed out, "How is that going to be any different from when we give them their emotions back?"

"Well," The Doctor explained, "That's why I have THIS."

He moved over to the dolly that Simon and Alfred had finished pushing out and patted the device on there.

"This," The Doctor explained, "Is an upgraded version of a virtual system I encountered in a previous regeneration of mine. Think of it as a simple computer system. Once we have the consciousness of every single person who's been upgraded, I can simply use this thing to put everybody's mind in here."

"And then what happens?" Liz X asked.

"Then the people are free to do whatever they want in here." The Doctor explained, "Their spirit will still be alive, and they can live their lives in here. A better solution to simply killing them off. Might not be the best, but it's better than nothing."

"I suppose you're right, Doctor." Liz X nodded, "Very well, then, Doctor."

"Good." The Doctor stated, "Now, of course, the only problem is that we're going to have to figure out where would be the best point to send this signal out from."

"Most likely it would have to be from where the people are taken." Liz X explained, "If these people are being upgraded, we would need to get signal sent from there."

"Yes." Doctor nodded, "And I think I know how we're going to find it."

The Doctor and Liz turned and looked at the companions.

"What?" Simon asked.

…

_**Later…**_

Elfrieda walked along the streets, scared witless by what was sure to come out of this.

"Simon must have cheated somehow," She murmured, "Who even plays Rock-Paper-Scissors anymore?"

The Doctor had told them that the best way to decide which of the four companions would go would be through a simple 2 VS 2 game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. As such, she and Alfred had lost to Simon and Alokia and were now forced to walk around the entire starship and wait for one of these 'Cybermen,' to come up and get them. Fortunately, both she and Alfred had a hidden tracking device on them so The Doctor could get them once they were brought into wherever it was these people were being taken.

Elfrieda had been sick on the day that The Cybermen tried to take over her Earth, and by the time she had arrived in this reality, The Cybermen had been sent to the void with the Daleks by the Doctor.

But even though she had never personally seen The Cybermen before, Alokia had told her all about these beasts. Metal bodies that would never die but at the cost of her own humanity. He feelings.

_I'd probably forget about my parents if they ever 'upgraded' me._ Elfrieda thought to herself.

Just then, she heard the sound of what seemed to be a pressurized stomping sound coming from a dark alleyway. It was so dark that Elfrieda could barely see anything in there.

She sighed. She knew she was going to regret this, but she did have a tracer signal on her and it was the only way that she was ever going to help out.

Moving slowly to the alleyway, she peaked her head in and looked around. There was still nothing there.

"Hello?" She asked, "Is anybody there?"

Unbeknownst to her, something was following her from behind. A metal caterpillar-like creature that slithered up her back, unnoticed by Elfrieda until…

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Elfrieda screamed as the metal creature sank some weird spiky-teeth-like device into her shoulder.

Elfrieda grabbed the metal object and flung it away as it scurried away from her.

"Yeah…" Elfrieda said, starting to feel dizzy, "You go…and run…"

She started to lose her balance as everything was starting to get dizzy.

Just then, she heard the stomping sounds again. She tried calling out, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

The Cyberman then grabbed Elfrieda by her shirt and pulled her up so that they were face-to-face, while another Cyberman approached.

"Take this one to be upgraded." The Cyberman holding Elfrieda instructed, "She has already been indoctrinated with the first step in upgrading."

"Wait." The other one stated, "Scans indicate that she has unusual biology to her."

"Explain."

"Scans indicate that the human has particles in her that do not match any particles known in this world."

"Logic suggests that she may be from another world."

"But that is impossible."

"Perhaps," The Cyberman not holding Elfrieda stated, "But nonetheless, the possibility remains. She also appears to have particles in her catalogued in this reality, but not of this native's home world."

"Yeah." Elfrieda said weakly, "That's because I travel in a TARDIS."

If the two Cybermen could gasp, it would be in the sound their heads made as they focused their attention on Elfrieda now.

"You have identified yourself as a traveler in a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Cyberman still holding her declared, "That is illogical. The Time Lords are now extinct."

"Not all of them." Elfrieda laughed weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elfrieda asked.

"This is irrelavent." The Cyberman holding her declared, "You will be brought for upgrading."

Elfrieda couldn't stay awake any more as she closed her eyes. The Cyberman threw her to his partner who caught her in his arms and left to take the young girl to be upgraded.

….

_**Liz X's Base of Operations…**_

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Simon, Alokia, and Liz X were watching from the underground hideout via a laptop monitor that was showing both Elfrieda and Alfred's positions on a map of the Starship UK.

Suddenly, the group realized that Elfrieda was moving away from her position.

"What's she doing?" Simon asked, "She's going too far away from the location you told her to go to."

"Then that means one of two things;" The Doctor explained, "One is that she got scared, which I'm already dismissing knowing her. No, the more reasonable answer is that the Cybermen got her."

He took the laptop monitor and began to get Simon and Alokia back into the TARDIS.

"Thank you very much, Liz." The Doctor acknowledged, as he stood halfway inside the TARDIS doors, "We'll have this all sorted out in no time."

"Doctor," Liz said firmly, "I'm going with you."

"Out of the question." The Doctor replied, "Your people need you here alive."

"My people are also being turned into metal monstrosities as we speak," Liz reminded, "I don't intend to wait and do nothing for them."

The Doctor looked to the side and smiled.

"Then step on inside." He told her, "Although I should warn you; this is your first time inside The TARDIS, so you're going to be shocked when you see what's in here."

….

_**George XIII's Castle…**_

George XIII was surprised when the Cybermen brought him their latest prisoner.

It was a young human that George did not recognize at all from the Starship UK, and that was troubling since he was the bloody King, after all.

No, this girl was around the age of 9, with amber eyes and hair, wearing jeans and a blue T-Shirt with the British flag on there.

"Who is this girl?" George XIII demanded once The Cybermen had finished telling the story to him.

"We do not know," The Cyberman still holding Elfrieda explained, "Scans have indicated that she is not of this reality, but she claims to have been traveling inside a device known as a TARDIS."

George XIII froze when he heard the word 'TARDIS.'

"Did you say 'TARDIS?'" He asked.

"Affirmative." The Cyberman answered, "It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It is said to have been used by the Time Lords of Gallifrey. But the Time Lords have all but been extinct from the universe."

"Perhaps not all of them." George muttered under his breath before addressing his personal army once more, "Tell me, can you get any information out of her?"

"Attempts to force further information of this TARDIS the human spoke of were unsuccessful," The Cyberman explained, "She is ressiliant. But there is one option."

"What?" George asked.

"The only option would be to upgrade the human into a Cyber-Controller."

"What?!" George XIII asked, "What in God's name is a 'Cyber-Controller.'"

"It is a special variation of our kind." The Cyberman explained, "It ranks far above the traditional Cybermen or ever Cyber Leaders. The Cyber-Controller leads The Cybermen and can share information with the entire Cyber-Legion. Upgrading the human to a Cyber-Controller would make a valuable asset as we would have all the information of the TARDIS she claimed to know about."

George thought about it and decided that he'd rather have the answers to The Doctor's TARDIS now while there was still time. After all, everybody knew about the Doctor, and if he was coming, so was the oncoming storm that the legendary Time Lord always brought with him.

"Very well," George said, "Take her to be upgraded. But do it quickly and keep the castle on Lockdown. Make sure you have guards looking over every inch of the castle because I have a feeling we're about to have a visitor."

The Cyberman said nothing and instead took Elfrieda for the upgrading.

…

_**Meanwhile, In The TARDIS…**_

The Doctor pressed the controls quickly, having just picked up Alfred.

Liz was standing next to the other companions still trying to get over the interior of The TARDIS. It was truly bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Liz X had always heard about the inside of the mysterious Blue Box (mostly from The Doctor,) but this was the first time she had actually stepped inside of it.

"Well," The Doctor explained, "There we go. It looks like she's in George XIII's castle. So once inside there, we'll have to split up."

He turned to Simon and Alokia.

"Simon," He explained, "You will be the one to go and get Elfriedia back. Alokia; you and Alfred will set up the signal."

"If George XIII is really converting people in the castle," Liz X told Simon, "He's most likely got it set up in the dungeons. That's the place with the most room for him to hide something like this."

"Right." Simon nodded, as he turned to The Doctor, "And what about you and Liz, Doctor?"

"Liz and I will go to George the XIII and have words with him."

"I like this." Simon smiled, "Liberating an entire planet. I take back what I said about you always asking how bad it can be, Doctor. Yes, it's still crazy; but it's also very exciting at the same time."

"It's about to get even more exciting." The Doctor replied as The TARDIS landed, "This is your stop, Simon. Get out, find Alokia, and get back to the throne room. We'll all meet up there when we're done."

"Right." Simon nodded, as he stepped out of the doors.

Simon exited the TARDIS and suddenly there was an alarm sounding.

Simon then heard the sounds of pressurized boots stomping towards him as The TARDIS disappeared behind him. He began to run in the other direction as The Cybermen continued to march in his direction.

_One good thing I'll say about the Cybermen,_ Simon said to himself, _Is that for a so-called 'upgraded' race, they sure are slow._

….

_**On the roof of the castle…**_

The TARDIS re-materialized as Alokia and Alfred wheeled out the Virtural World System along with a box containing the neural relays. The roof was overlooking the entire Starship City, and next to the TARDIS was a large antenna that had some plug-in wires attached to it.

"Right." The Doctor said, tossing Alfred an old Sonic Screwdriver that seemed to be literally holding at the seams. This one, however, had a design that was designed to include black grip and plastic spherical head.

"This is one of my old Sonic Screwdriver's." The Doctor explained, "This one broke some time ago, and I decided to rebuild it and keep it as a thing to put up in my room. However, it does have enough power left to do what needs to be done. You and Alokia will need to connect the device to this antenna before anything and do it quickly. You think you can do that without blowing it up?"

"If not," Alfred said, "I don't know what else."

"Just remember everything I told you on the way over," The Doctor said, trying to fill his companion with some confidence, "Now this is the important park, Alfred. When I give the signal on your phone, you are to instantly hit the button on there…"

The Doctor gently tapped the button he was referring to.

"And once you do," The Doctor said, "You'll be able to reverse the signal of the antenna's wi-fi, and then all the Cybermen who regain their emotions, will have their souls transmitted back through this antenna, into the neural relays, and finally into the virtual system."

"You can count on me to help out, Doctor." Alokia assured.

"Good," He said, moving back into the TARDIS, "Then let's hurry up, we have a king to dethrone."

With that, he and Liz moved back into the TARDIS before it disappeared once more. Once it had completely vanished, Alfred and Alokia instantly got to work on re-wiring the signal, and preparing the device.

….

_**George XIII's Throne…**_

George instantly stood up when he heard the mysterious whirring sounds coming from thin air. Instantly, he motioned for the Cybermen guards around him to take arms at the source of the sound.

As he had predicted, The Big Blue Police Box appeared in his throne and out stepped The Doctor. The only thing that really surprised him was that he was followed by Liz X.

Of course, The Doctor was a bit surprised to see the Cybermen guards. He was expecting resistance, of course, but he wasn't expecting this amount. Usually they had more of an orderly fashion to be surrounding him. Yes. A few more guards and…

Liz gently elbowed him, as The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS.

"Well," The Doctor said, with a mocking bow, "King George the XIII. You've been a busy man."

"Doctor." George XIII said simply.

"So you know my name." The Doctor stated.

"After your visit to Starship UK ten years prior," George XIII stated, "You became a legend amongst the people of The Starship UK."

Liz took this moment to stand in front of the Doctor to make her own demands.

"George," She stated, "You shall relinquish the throne right now! What you've done to the people of The Starship UK is unforgivable!"

"Elizabeth the Tenth," George smiled, "You are not in any position to demand anything from me. As I recall, in fact, you were the one who was abdicated because of what you did to this very ship."

He motioned to the vent in front of them.

The Doctor stood up now more serious than ever.

"It's over George," He stated, "Give up now, because my companions will stop you."

"I figured you would send you legendary 'children' to do your work." George smiled, "Which is why I have my Cybermen converting one of them into a Cyber Leader right now."

The Doctor's eyes widened as George took great pleasure in seeing the fear in The Doctor's eyes.

"That's correct, Doctor." George continued, "In just a few minutes from now, your own companion will reveal to me everything about The TARDIS and more. So if you were planning on shutting down The Cybermen, you'll have to kill the girl to do it."

….

_**In the Dungeon…**_

Elfrieda was taken into a chair in which a series of large metal tubes was attached to it.

The Cybermen clamped on some restraints onto her hands and legs on the 0.39 percent chance that she would escape, based on the scenario they were taking.

Another Cyberman stood by some controls, making the final selection on what size armor Elfrieda would be outfitted with. Unlike the other Cybermen here, Elfrieda would not have her brain removed, but the process would wipe away and human resistance and turn her into a fully-operational Cyberwoman.

What none of the Cybermen realized was that a figure was silently descending from the stairs. He almost made it to the bottom, but quickly turned back when he saw the Cybermen in the room. When he decided he had had enough, Simon quickly gazed over the wall, and to his horror, saw a series of mechanical arms lowering with what appeared to be armor in the form of the Cybermen.

And it seemed as if it was going to be placed on Elfrieda.

"NO!" He screamed, blowing his cover.

At the sound of this, the Cybermen turned around, but Simon used his sonic to overload the speakers and cause them to stagger back.

Simon rushed up to his unconscious friend and tried using his gadget on the restraints. To his horror, the restraints did not snap off, and so he tried removing them with his hands only to find they would not budge.

"Elfrieda…" He stated, slapping his friend on the face gently, "Come on! It's me; it's Simon! C'mon, Elfie! We have to go!"

Unfortunately, Simon suddenly found himself grabbed by the Cybermen as they held his shoulders tightly and dragged him away from the companion as the armor was almost placed on her.

"You will be upgraded next," The Cyberman stated, "Or you shall be deleted. Either way, it makes no difference. We will now possess the information of an occupant of the last known TARDIS."

Simon could only watch in horror as the armor was finally placed over Elfrieda's body. After a few moments, a blue light lit up in the hollow eyes as she stood up.

"I have been upgraded." Elfrieda said, in a low-cybernetic-like voice.

….

But deep within the recess of Elfrieda's mind, something strange was happening.

In the subconscious of this young girl's mind, she found herself in a white landscape with nothing as far as the eye could see. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing today and was confused. Wasn't she just being upgraded a minute or two ago?

"Elfie." A woman called out.

Elfrieda froze. It was a voice she thought she would never hear again.

Turning around, she saw a woman standing there. The woman had hair the same color as Elfrieda's, but she had blue eyes and was wearing a long tan-colored coat and black boots.

"M…" She said amazed, "Mom?!"

"Yes, Elfie." Her mother said happily.

Elfrieda rushed up to her mother as the two hugged. Elfrieda was crying with tears of joy as her mother did the same. Elfrieda didn't know what was happening and for all she knew this could be a trap, but she didn't care. She hadn't seen her mother in over seven years, and this was going to be the closest she could get. It all felt so real as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Mom." Elfrieda said, as she pulled away while her mother put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "I… I don't understand. How are you here?"

"I'm here to help you remember, Elfie." Her mother explained, "I'm just inside the last part of you that's still human. Other than that, the rest of you is being upgraded now into one of those Cybermen things you're dealing with."

"Then you're not real." Elfie said sadly.

"No." Her mother answered, pushing her daughter's chin up to look at her, "But listen Elfrieda; you have to wake up now to help your friends stop this Cybermen threat."

"How do I do that?!" Elfrieda asked.

"You have something that you don't realize." Her mother explained, "Something came with you when you appeared in this reality you've been living in for the past few years now. A special something that came when you crossed reality. I can't tell you what, but what I can tell you is that you can't let the Cybermen take over your humanity. Just think of me and your father. Think of your friends. Think of every single thing that makes you human, Elfrieda MacTavish! Do that and you'll beat the Cybermen."

With that she disappeared.

Suddenly, the ground shook underneath Elfrieda's feet. Turning around, she saw a giant Cyberman stomping towards her. It looked over 50-Feet tall and it was ready to squash her like an ant.

However, Elfrieda suddenly remembered what her Mom said, and concentrated.

_Think of what makes me human._ She told herself.

Instantly, images of her parents, family, Sarah Jane Smith (whom Elfrieda had met once when she came over to interview Elfie on the suspicion that Elfrieda had been telling the truth about coming from another reality,) The Doctor, and the companions came to mind.

Instantly, The Cyberman stopped and withdrew its foot. Then it moved backwards in reverse as a bright light consumed the entire surroundings.

….

"I…" The Cyberleader Elfrieda stated, "I…"

Suddenly, her hands reached for her mask as Simon looked amazed.

If the Cybermen had jaws, they would be dropped right now, as Elfrieda tore off the helmet.

"I'm not one of you metal tin toys." She smiled.

"Elfie!" Simon declared in a joyous grin.

"Impossible." The Cyberman who was holding Simon's left shoulder declared, "You could not have resisted the conversion."

"I honestly don't know how I did it," Elfrieda admitted, "But I managed to do it."

"This changes nothing." The Cyberman holding Simon's right shoulder explained, "If you do not submit to a full Cyber Conversion, we shall upgrade the male here."

"Yeah." Elfrieda said, smiling, "See that's the thing. You see, you seem to have me locked up pretty well in this Tin Suit here. Now I might not have your so-called 'upgraded' mind, but I do have this…"

Acting quickly, Elfrieda raised her right arm and fired her cyber leader lazer at the two holding Simon as they released him, falling to the ground. She turned around and fired at another who was prepared to shoot her. As a Cyberman from behind them attempted to fire, Simon took out his gadget and activated it on the last Cyberman, as it fell to the ground.

"Elfrieda…" Simon asked, amazed, "What did you do?!"

"I simply stunned them with their own weaponry." Elfrieda smiled, "That's what they get for trying to put me in there!"

"Brilliant!" Simon grinned, "Now let's get you out of here. We need to get you to the Doctor so we can leave and get you out of this suit. Can you run?"

"I don't think so in this condition." Elfrieda admitted.

"Fine." Simon sighed as he motioned her to get on his back.

Elfrieda did so as Simon began to piggy-back her back to the rendezvous point.

…

_**King George's Throne Room…**_

George the XIII sat on his throne awaiting the incoming transmissions of information that would tell him everything he needed to know about The Doctor's TARDIS.

It would be coming in any second now.

And it didn't.

George looked confused as he pressed an intercom button for The Cybermen who were with Elfrieda.

"Cybermen!" He declared, "What's going on down there?!"

Well done, Simon. The Doctor mentally said to himself.

George the XIII turned to The Doctor angrily.

"What did you do, Doctor?!" The king demanded.

"I may not always be around my companions," The Doctor explained, "And yes, they can get into a bad fix sometimes, but in the end my companions always find a way to make the most of what they have. They always find a way to make things work no matter what the conditions are."

As he was talking, The Doctor put his hands inside his coat pocket, reading his sonic screwdriver with one hand.

"I can still kill you!" George declared, "CYBERMEN…"

"Sleep!" The Doctor declared whipping out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointing it at George's throne behind him where the crystal was set up.

George looked in horror as The Crystal began to glow bright blue and the Cybermen around him started to scream out in pain.

The Doctor then sent his own message upstairs towards Alokia's cell phone.

….

_**On the roof…**_

Alokia and Alfred had finished setting up the machine when the call came through on Alokia's cell phone.

Whipping it out, she saw there was a message from the Doctor with three simple words in a text message;

'_**Come along, Everglade.'**_

"That's our cue, Alfred!" Alokia said, as Alfred whipped out the Doctor's old sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the antenna.

Alfred repeated The Doctor's instructions and instantly the signal was sent out. The two watched as multiple orbs of green light were attracted to the antenna, and phased into it. From there, the green lights followed the wires until they had reached the machine to the Virtual World and dispersed inside there.

Alokia texted The Doctor back.

'_**Weird orbs entered the machine, is that good?'**_

She waited until she got a reply.

'_**Very Good, Alokia. Now you and Alfie get back down here.'**_

'_**See you there.'**_

With that, the two went back down to join their friends.

….

"What did you do, Doctor?!" George demanded.

"I reminded your foot soldiers of who they really were, your highness." The Doctor explained, "I reactivated their emotions and brought their humanity back."

"But you killed them!"

"Not quite;" The Doctor smiled, "And that would have been the case had I not picked up a little machine beforehand. It allowed my companions to pull the last of your subject's spirits so-to-speak, and transmit them into a virtual world where they can live the rest of their lives out in. So there you go; People saved, not a single person actually dead, and my companions didn't get killed!"

The Doctor clapped his hands together and pointed to himself.

"WHO DA MAN?!" He asked, happily.

George and Liz stared at him confused as The Doctor got himself composed again, looking a bit regrettable at what he did.

"Right." He noted, "It still doesn't work. I'm never doing that again for sure, this time."

"I can still have you arrested…" George stated.

"I wouldn't think so, George." The Doctor smiled, "You see while you were talking through this, I had another device."

He pulled out another thing from his pocket that made George's eyes widen in fear.

It was a cell phone.

And it was on recording for the past few minutes.

"King George," Liz stated, "On behalf of the people of the Starship UK, you are hereby sentenced to prison and that you will now abdicate your throne."

George held his hands up scared, as The Doctor smiled.

"Nice to see that there are still some people who know when to give up even after their plans have all failed." The Doctor noted.

….

_**Later, In The TARDIS…**_

The time travelers entered the last TARDIS in the universe, exhausted after the long day. Elfrieda had her armor taken off now thanks to The Doctor's current Sonic Screwdriver, which proved to be much more potent in removing her armor than Simon's gadget had.

Basically, George the XIII had been arrested and the people of the Starship UK would soon be holding a proceeding to decide who would take up the throne. Liz had said she might consider trying to get back as Queen, but whether she was joking or not would have to wait.

When she asked The Doctor and his companions to stay, The Doctor's watch had gone off with a sort-of alarm system and he told her they had to leave imminently.

So when everybody was exhausted, it meant that everybody except The Doctor was exhausted.

The Doctor was looking at a screen on The TARDIS's control panel happily as he laughed in excitement.

"What is it, Doctor?!" Simon asked.

"I found her!" The Doctor declared, "The TARDIS finally found where Clara Oswald is!"

"Really?!" Simon asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor replied, "I'm setting the TARDIS controls to take us to her now! So you lot have to make yourself presentable now. We don't want her to think that we're evil aliens, do we?!"

"Isn't that what everybody thinks of you?" Elfrieda asked.

The Doctor looked at her a bit taken back by what she said.

"Elfrieda…" The Doctor explained, "I recall that when I first met you, you actually believed I was from a child care services."

Elfrieda lowered her head in shame.

"Ah," The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry about it. Just get freshened up, and get ready! We're about to find out who Clara Oswald really is!"

The Companions left The Doctor, but he had two things on his mind that were worrying him.

The first was obviously Clara. The Doctor was not sure how she could be alive back in Victorian England and then still be alive in the far future on the Asylum of the Daleks. There were a million possible solutions running through his head as to how this was, but he wouldn't be sure until he actually met her in person.

The second problem was Elfrieda herself. Since The Doctor began traveling with her and the others, he had made it a point to try and discover how it was that Elfrieda had managed to come over from Pete's World. All he knew was that on the day The Cybermen and Daleks attacked each other in the battle at Torchwood, once his previous incarnation had sent the Daleks and The Cybermen into the Void, Elfrieda had somehow been transported from Pete's World to this universe.

The Doctor though perhaps it was a crack in time and that Elfrieda was simply 'reborn' as Rory had been when he became an Auton. But they needed a Nestene Conscious, and Elfrieda had been around when they destroyed one.

No, Elfrieda was a genuine human being. The Doctor knew that.

But there was something more to her that worried The Doctor. He felt as if this problem would indeed arise again sometime in the future.

_Oh well,_ He thought to himself, _One problem at a time. For now, let's meet the impossible girl._

With that, he set the TARDIS controls, and the ship was off again.

Smiling, he said four words out loud.

"Watch us run, Oswald."

_**To be continued…**_

….

**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the Third Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Brigadier Allistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Sargent Benton, Doctor Harry Sullivan, and the rest of UNIT in…**

**The Mists of The Nemesis!**

_**The Third Doctor's TARDIS…**_

Sarah Jane Smith looked over The Doctor as he worked the controls on his TARDIS. He was an old man, with the appearance of someone who was probably 50 years old. Little did she know that The Doctor was really about in his late 600's/early 700's. He had the appearance of a human with white curly hair and a long nose, with brown eyes.

Currently, The Doctor was wearing a dark green frill coat and pants as he was preparing to take Sarah back to UNIT after their adventure of Pleadon. Sarah had insisted that she might never want to leave the TARDIS, and maybe she might not one day.

As The TARDIS landed, there was a rougher bump than usual sending The Doctor and Sarah back into one of the walls.

"Doctor?!" Sarah asked, "What was that?!"

"I don't know, Sarah." The Doctor stated, "But unless Brigadier is having a social party and things have gotten out of control, I'd say this is not good at all."

"But we've landed on Earth, right?" Sarah questioned.

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS controls and checked the having a social party and things have gotten out of control, I'd say this is not good at all."

"But we've landed on Earth, right?" Sarah questioned.

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS controls and checked the date.

"Yes." He stated, "Earth on May 2nd, 1974. Just as I had inputted them into the TARDIS controls when we left Pleadon."

"Then what's happened?" Sarah demanded.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He asked, allowing Sarah to grab his arm, "Just stay close, Sarah. We have no idea what we might be dealing with here."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and he and Sarah stepped out. They were in The Doctor's former lab that he had used while he had been banished to Earth by the Time Lords, but everything seemed…almost too quiet. There was no sound of any UNIT member in the building, and UNIT had to be bustling with people by this point.

Just then, the doors to the lab flung open and in entered Brigadier Allistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, followed by Sargent John Benton and a new man whom The Doctor and Sarah did not recognize. He had short curly-brown hair and wore a navy blue sports jacket over a light blue button down shirt.

Benton and the new man began to lock the doors as The Brigadier turned around to see The Doctor and Sarah had now come back.

"Ah," He stated, "Doctor. Sarah. Once again, your timing is just perfect."

Benton and the new man walked back over to the Brigadier as Benton shook hands with the Doctor.

"Good to have you back, Doctor." Benton smiled, "We might need your help now more than ever."

"Doctor, Sarah;" Allistar said, motioning to the new man, "This is Harry Sullivan; our new medical doctor here at UNIT. He just joined some time shortly after you both departed."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Harry said, shaking The Doctor's hand.

"Yes, quite." The Doctor said, briefly smiling before addressing The Brigadier with a more serious expression, "Now Brigadier; tell me what's happened."

Before Alistar could answer that question, there was a banging at the door as the Doctor could see UNIT soldiers busting away at the door with guns and what appeared to be battering rams.

But perhaps what was the most strangest thing was that there were also human civilians with the soldiers trying to bust down the door as well.

"Wait!" Sarah declared, pointing out the window, "What's that outside?!"

Sarah was pointing to a mysterious mist outside that was somehow switching colors, becoming red, blue, green, and just about any color imaginable.

"No time to explain now," The Brig stated, as the door was already beginning to give way to the intruders, "We need to get to safety."

"Everyone into the TARDIS," The Doctor declared, "Quickly!"

Everyone did as The Doctor told them, as the angry mob of people finally broke through the doors. Fortunately, The Doctor shut the doors before any of the angry people could get in.

Once inside, Sarah, The Brigadier, and Benton watched as The Doctor adjusted the TARDIS viewing screen to show them the people outside, while Harry was trying to take in the new surroundings.

Noticing Harry's shocked expression, The Doctor called out to him.

"Well, Doctor Sullivan?" The Doctor asked, "Aren't you going to say that it's bigger on the inside?"

"I would," Harry stated, "But so much has happened recently that it's hard not to believe it."

"What did happen, Brigadier?" The Doctor asked.

"Well," The Brigader stated, "I was going over some of the basics of those who join UNIT to Doctor Sullivan, when suddenly he pointed out that there was this strange mist outside that was enveloping a town not too far from here. I went over to the widow and saw the mist that Sarah pointed out. We sent out a squad to check on the disturbance. When we started up work here again this morning, the squad returned with the citizens of the town and the mist was following them here. The peculiar thing was, the people were calling me either an 'Auton,' or a 'Horrible Person.' I think that this has to be the work of The Master again."

"No, Brigadier," The Doctor stated, working his controls, "This isn't The Master's doing at all."

"How can you tell?"

"Because the origin of this isn't Gallifreyan at all."

"Then what is it, Doctor?" The Brig asked.

"I'm checking that now, Brigadier…" The Doctor said, as he used The TARDIS to scan the area around his home.

Just then, he found what he was looking for and his eyes widened.

"Oh dear me," He exclaimed, "Dear, dear, me."

"What is it, Doctor?" Sarah asked.

"It appears to be some kind of hallucinogenic gas," The Doctor explained, "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"So what are we going to do, Doctor?" Benton asked.

"It actually doesn't seem so bad, Benton." The Doctor smiled, "With the supplies I already have in the TARDIS, I can definitely rig up something of a sort-of vacuum cleaner to take care of the problem. From there, I think I will be able to reverse…"

"Let me guess…" The Brigadier sighed, "The polarity of the neutron flow? Isn't that what you always say?"

"Actually, Brigadier…" The Doctor smiled, "I was going to say that I was going to reverse the flow of the gas and let it get sucked back into the vacuum we're going to build. But, yes. That'll do nicely."

The Brigadier sighed. There was no denying that The Doctor was a genius and he had obviously saved Allistar's life (and the people of Earth's lives,) more than once, but he could still be a problem to work with.

"Alright, everyone." The Doctor declared, "Here's what we're going to do..."

…

_**Later…**_

Eventually, The Doctor, Sarah, Allistar, Harry, and Benton had the machine set up. The machine had a giant cone in the form of a vacuum cleaner, protruding out from a metal box that had pink and green flashing lights on there. There was also a keyboard attached to the machine.

"Perfect," The Doctor explained, "Now listen here; I don't think I need to tell all of you that our next task will be the most difficult one to pull off. We've built the machine and now we just have to get it past the mob and up to the roof of the UNIT building."

"I think I might have the solution to that, Doctor." The Brigadier said with a smile, reaching into his pocket, "You see, Doctor; while you and Ms. Smith were gone, Her Majesty started to provide us with tools we might need in the future."

With that, he pulled out what seemed to be a combination between a gun and a fork where the gun barrel should be.

"Great Balls of Fire, Brigadier!" The Doctor exclaimed, "What on Earth is that?"

"I don't know, Doctor." The Brigadier smiled, "But I like to call it my own 'sonic screwdriver.' The boys in the Research Division were testing this out before this madness and we found some interesting results that I think will come in handy now."

With that, he walked over to the TARDIS doors, looking at The Doctor to open it. The Doctor did not know what the Brigadier was thinking since Allistar was usually keen to at least strategizing a plan before rushing head-first into trouble. However, the Brig's expression told him that he knew what he was doing and The Doctor opened the door oh-so-slightly enough for the Brig to at least see through a crack. Through the crack, the people were still clawing at the door to get in, and upon noticing tried grasping at the sides of the opening in the door to force themselves in.

Allistar remained calm, as he pointed the gun towards the people and a low beeping noise was heard while red rings were expelled from the gun's trident-like end.

Upon firing, the people grasped their ears in pain and kneeled over, as the TARDIS occupants took this opportunity to quickly move their machine out and begin their way to the top of the TARDIS tower.

"Brilliant, Brigadier!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Now let's quickly get ourselves some protective masks and then head on up to the roof while these poor people are out!"

"Right, Doctor."

…

_**Later…**_

The uninfected group (now wearing gas-masks,) were still running to the roof of UNIT HQ. The Brigadier explained that during the testing of the gun, they found that a human subject could become immobilized if they were full of aggressive emotions.

The climb had been difficult mainly due to the fact that their invention was heavy and needed to be activated from the top in one piece, and they had little time left before everything went wrong.

However, as they reached the roof and opened the doors, they were met with a familiar sight; a person whom many had never wished to see again.

"Oh dear…" The Doctor proclaimed, "Oh no... not him!"

"Who else could it be, my dear Doctor?" The person on the roof smiled, turning around to face them.

He was a man with greying black hair and a grey goatee, wearing a long black-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black loafers. He also wore black gloves on both hands and had a sinister grin on his face.

"The Master." The Doctor proclaimed.

"I told you it was him!" The Brigader stated.

"Doctor;" Sarah asked, "Who is this man?!"

"His name's The Master, Ms. Smith," Allistar explained, "He's a Time Lord; the same kind as The Doctor."

"Except unlike me," The Doctor continued not taking his eyes off of The Master, "This one is bent on destroying or conquering all of space and time. Tell me Master, what have you done here? What is the origin of your latest gassing scheme?"

"This?" The Master asked, pointing to the gas around them, "These are not gas clouds. They are a group of beings known as The Mullibius Plootoni. They are a group of microscopic beings who travel tightly together. If they are to enter a planet that has millions of people, however, they emit a certain gas cloud that surrounds their little micro-group. Should that gas enter a person, that person would go mad and see only the thing that they hate the most."

"Then that explains why the mob attacked me," Allistar noted, "They were just seeing me as their greatest enemies."

The Doctor nodded as he faced down his own personally enemy.

"And you did all this to get back at me?" The Doctor asked, "For foiling your last mad attempt at Space Conquering?"

"I simply had nothing better to do," The Master grinned, "So it all comes down to this, Doctor."

At that moment, the group heard banging at the doors. Turning back, they saw that The Master had whipped out his Tissue Compressor, and had pointed it at Sarah. Fortunately, The Doctor managed to move fast enough to get his companion out of the device's fire way, while The Brigadier, Benton, and Sullivan pushed against the door in an attempt to keep the mob back.

The Doctor turned to Sarah, as the two got back up.

"Sarah," The Doctor said, "I need you to activate the machine quickly. I'll deal with the Master. All you need to do is press the buttons in the following pattern based on their arrangement in chronological order; hit 1, 6, 9, 5, and wait 30 seconds. Then press 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, and then the machine will start. You think you can do that?"

"I'll try my best, Doctor." Sarah said.

"That's the spirit, Sarah!" The Doctor smiled, "We'll make a fine scientist out of you yet. Now hurry!"

Sarah rushed over to the machine as The Doctor rushed towards The Master. The evil Time Lord tried firing at him, but The Doctor saw it coming and managed to dodge the attack. The Doctor then gave a karate chop to the Master's hand which held the Tissue Compressor and sent it hurtling towards the edge.

The Master then tried throwing a punch to The Doctor to which The Doctor side-stepped and wrapped his arms around The Master's arms. Bending over, The Doctor managed to flip The Master over his shoulders and throw his enemy on his back straight to the ground.

Sarah used this fight and pandemonium to move the Doctor's machine over to where they had planned to take it, and began to input the start-up sequence. There was a time when Sarah would have no clue on how to handle such a problem, but since her time with The Doctor, she had picked up a thing or two from traveling around for so long with a man like him.

But as The Doctor faced-down The Master; and Allistar, Benton, and Sullivan tried desperately to hold back the mob, something was bothering her deep down inside. She knew that she was never going to stay with The Doctor forever. She knew there was going to be one day where she would have to give up the chase, and she didn't know if she was ever going to be able to get through with it.

Putting the thought aside, she focused her attention back on the problem at hand, not considering that one day; those thoughts might become a reality in a way she would never imagine.

The Master charged at The Doctor again, but The Doctor rolled out of the way, and The Master missed. The Master found his Tissue Compressor again, but The Doctor knocked it out of the way once more and delivered a sweep kick to the Master's feet, causing him to fall on his back again.

Meanwhile, Allistar and the others blocking the door had been pushed to their final limits. The Door was breaking off now and the mob was ready to break out now.

"This is it!" The Brigadier cried, as the mob started to break through.

Fortunately, at that moment, Sarah input the final code and instantly, the vacuum turned on and instantly the Mullibius Plootoni were sucked in. Instantly, the people around the area fell unconscious as the micro-swarm was sucked in until nothing was left.

Meanwhile, The Doctor had both his hands holding the Master's when the villain head-butted his foe in the chest, pushing The Doctor away. The Master attempted to rush The Doctor when the good Time Lord spun around and gave The Master a karate kick to the stomach with a loud "HAI!"

Instantly, The Master fell on his back again, but fortunately was able to retrieve The Tissue Compressor and press an area on his glove.

"This isn't over, Doctor!" The Master proclaimed, "We'll face each other again!"

With that, the familiar sound of a TARDIS could be heard as a pillar formed over The Master and then faded away.

"Blast!" The Doctor declared, before sighing, "Oh well, at least we saved everyone. That was brilliant work, I must say."

"Let's get the pedestrians out of here, then." The Brigader explained, "We don't want to risk having the Official Secrets Act thrown out the window anytime soon."

"Quite right, Brigader," The Doctor nodded, "And while you do that, Sarah and I will go and find a new home planet for the Mullibius Plootoni."

…

_**Later, In the TARDIS…**_

The Doctor and Sarah smiled as they re-entered The Time Vortex once more. They had dropped the Mullibius Plootoni off on the planet of Raiukuk; a planet that was virtually lifeless save for a couple of beings that The Doctor explained as being like the ones usually found around the riptides in space-time. These beings would constantly renew themselves so that the Mullibus Plootoni would never get hungry, and there was plenty of water on the planet as well.

All in all, it was just another adventure for The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith.

Or so they thought.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a large napkin-like device was hovering over the TARDIS. Sarah and The Doctor didn't notice it until it was too late and they had been swallowed up.

…

_**Somewhere in Time and Space…**_

"Perfect!" The mysterious figure declared, "I have now acquired the Doctor's first three incarnations."

The figure then activated the screen controls as the setting changed once more. This time, it changed to feature another incarnation of the Doctor. This version was a man with curly brown hair, and big white teeth. He wore a long grey coat and a multi-colored scarf, who was probably the Doctor who had lasted longer than any of his previous incarnations so far. This Doctor stood next to a woman with long brown hair wearing some sort-of animal-skinned three-piece suit. Next to her was a strange mechanical dog of some kind.

_Now for the Bohemian and his companions._ The figure thought.

…

_**Next Time…**_

(Simon walks into the TARDIS control room as Clara is seen covering his eyes. She takes them off, and we see from his POV; The Doctor, Alokia, Elfrieda, and Alfred all dressed with little birthday hats on the heads as the console room now has a little table there with a cake that reads 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIMON!')

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells.

(We get a shot of The TARDIS back in Islington as Simon opens the door and steps out followed by the others.)

"I want to go back home," Simon explains, "I just want to take a quick stop by and see how everybody's doing now. Just show everyone that I haven't died or anything."

(Simon walks into the Sisters of I.M. Foreman orphanage as he is embraced by the Nuns there, much to his discomfort. The Doctor and the others stand behind him, as confused as he is.)

"Something is definitely not right." Simon explains to The Doctor while the other companions talk to the nuns, "It's like everyone's concerned with me now for some reason. Usually everybody here hates me."

(We then see Simon conversing with Alex Billie [The Future-Grandmother of Simone Billie from The Laughing Gargoyles,] behind a brick wall.)

"I made a wish," Alex explains, "A wish for you to come back here."

(Quick shots of The Doctor and his companions running down a street away from the locals of the Orphanage who's heads are morphing into a giant worm-like creature with spiky teeth. Cut to black and then fade in on a final shot of Simon standing in front of The TARDIS controls as Alex stares at him amazed.)

"This is why I can't go back to you." Simon explains, "And for that, I'm truly sorry."

…

_**Dun-Dun-Dun! There's a place to leave off! The Doctor and the OC Companions have finally located Clara, and next chapter will feature the debut of Clara Oswin Oswald in this fanfic, taking place shortly after the first episode of Season 2's second half. From here on out, there will be bits and pieces of references to what happens in the regular episodes now, but there'll be some explanations of how the companions fit into this. Also, just as a little sneak-peak, keep in mind what Elfrieda's Mom told her daughter in this chapter. It's going to play a major part in one of the upcoming chapter's. In true Steven Moffat fashion, the reason behind Elfrieda's transportation from the parallel Earth to this one will be explained when the time comes. For now though, next month will feature Simon making a trip back home for his Birthday only to discover something far more dangerous than a disappointing present has brought him here. All this will be seen in…The Birthday Trap! Then, to all those of you fangirls and fanboys who were happy to see perhaps arguably the best Doctor at the end of this chapter; get your scarfs and jelly babies ready for the next back-up tale as the Fourth Doctor, Leela, and K-9 face…'The Family Minds!' As always, reviews are appreciated! **_


	6. The Birthday Trap

_**Hi, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Doctor Who: Companions in Time. Sadly though, this chapter's posting takes place two days after the tragic Boston Marathon Bombings here in America. Even if some of you don't live here, I think it's fair that I ask you to say a quick prayer for those people who lost families and friends in this event. I still have confidence that my government will find whoever's behind this and make them answer for what they did. Now, let's focus on the good stuff for today. As we continue our fanfic and our countdown to Doctor Who's 50th Anniversary, there's another celebration this month. Today, on April 17**__**th **__**2013, it also happens to be my birthday and this year, I turn 20 years old. That might not seem like much to some people but after everything that's happened in my life, it really does feel as if I'm actually 1,000 (hey, maybe I am a Time Lord after all. :]). Anyways, in celebration of this birthday for me, this fanfic will be celebrating my OC's own 20**__**th**__** birthday. One of the most important things I've learned as a writer is to use inspiration from yourself, and that has been a driving force of many of my OC characters, especially when it comes to Simon. I'd also recommend looking back at 'The Laughing Gargoyles' Chapter if you haven't already in order to understand the character of Alex Billie. Next, as Clara Oswald finally makes her debut in this chapter, some of you might be wondering where this fits in with the current Doctor Who series. Well, imagine that the tracking system The Doctor had in this fanfic's last chapter is what lead him to her. The rest will soon be explained within the fic itself but for now, this takes place after the recent episode; 'The Rings of Akhaten,' and before 'Cold War.' Finally, I know that fangirl's and fanboy's have been waiting for this moment, so I'm happy to announce that this chapter's back-up will finally feature the fan-favorite 4**__**th**__** Doctor with his lovable companions; Leela and K-9. "But wait, BrenRome!" Some of you might be asking, "What about Sarah Jane or Romana?" Well, as a recap, Sarah's with the Third Doctor now, as seen in the last back-up chapter. So she's in here, but it's just a Sarah Jane-Smith that hasn't met the 4**__**th**__** Doctor yet. As for Romana…well…you'll see eventually. I have something planned before the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary chapter where the Time Lady might just end up crossing paths with one of the OC's ala Time Crash style.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, here's a list of where all the previous Doctors and Companions have been plucked from so far in the back-up features to avoid any confusion:**_

_The First Doctor and Susan Foreman (Taken just after they both originally fled Gallifrey)_

_The Second Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe (Taken just after the episode 'The Wheel in Space')_

_The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith (Taken just after the episode 'The Monster of Pleadon')_

_The Fourth Doctor, Leela, and K-9 (Taken just after the episode 'The Invisible Enemy')_

_**Well, that's about it. Lastly, I do not own ANYTHING except my OC's. This is for FAN-Purpopses only, so PLEASE don't sue! With that said, let's enjoy my 20**__**th**__** Birthday with another chapter of Companions in Time.**_

_**.**_….

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions._

_After traveling around on a couple of side-adventures to stop the universe from unraveling with new companions Alokia Everglade (a Silurian from the future of Earth,) Elfrieda MacTavish (a young girl somehow brought to this world from an alternate version previously visited by The Doctor in his last incarnation,) Alfred Olfasson (an aspiring inventor from the present day,) and Simon Cinti (an orphan from the present day who joined The Doctor to see something great in life,) The Doctor has finally located a mystery that has haunted him since Christmas of last year (or in Victorian England depending on how you look at it.) He has finally found Clara Oswald; a woman who died once in The Dalek's Asylum, and once in Victorian England. She is now apparently living once more in the present day as a nanny to a family. But the reason behind Clara's existence in three separate lives is a mystery yet to be revealed. For now, Clara has joined The Doctor and the other companions to see the universe and help in any way possible._

_Before finding Clara, The Doctor, Simon, Alokia, Elfrieda, and Alfred visited a future run by a group of beings known as The Laughing Gargoyles. During that time, Simon encountered what will one day be the future granddaughter of someone of whom he once cared for at his orphanage._

….

_**September 22, 2013, The Sisters of I.M. Foreman Orphanage…**_

A young brown-haired girl knocked on the door to the orphanage. She was about 19 years-old, and had her hair tied into a ponytail. She wore round heavy-framed glasses and had a letter and a tiny present in her pocket.

Soon enough, the doors to the orphanage opened revealing a nun with white long hair and grey eyes, who looked very old with laugh lines on her face.

The young girl at the door smiled as she spoke.

"Hi, Mother Saint Claire," The young girl stated, "You remember me? Alex Billie? I was adopted by the Maxon Family?"

"I remember you." The Nun said, with no expression on her face, "What do you want?"

"Well," Alex said, "I was hoping Simon Cinti was still around. I haven't seen him in a while, but I know his 20th Birthday should be coming up around now, and I wanted to give him an early birthday present and say hi. Is he here right now?"

As soon as Alex had finished, Mother Saint Claire frowned and shook her head before speaking.

"I honestly don't know where Simon is," She answered honestly, "The boy missed our annual Christmas Eve Mass last year, so I assumed he was working with that Auto Company he'd been hanging around with. But when I got there the next day, the owner told us that he'd been gone since last night. We haven't seen or heard from Cinti since then."

Alex's heart sank as her expression became frightened and scared. Simon had been missing?! She had no idea of the events transpiring with Simon, but now he was gone?!

"What…" Alex asked, "What are you saying?! Simon's…dead?!"

"If he isn't," The Nun answered, "He might as well be. Now, I'm sorry for your loss, but I think we all need to move on since he's been missing for nearly ten months now. Again, I'm sorry but there's nothing anybody can do. Good day."

With that, she closed the door, leaving Alex there to take in everything that she was told.

…

_**Later that night…**_

Alex sat in her bedroom, looking up at her bedroom ceiling. She couldn't accept that Simon was gone. She had been busy in her own life as she was thinking about going into the music industry and as such, started to put together her own band. She didn't have time to check up on Simon, but now she regretted that decision. During her time at the Sisters of I.M. Foreman Orphanage, Simon had been like an older brother to Alex. He always looked out for her since the day they met up until she left.

She felt that she owed Simon something after all these years, especially when he was on the verge of turning into an adult.

Getting up, Alex walked over to the window and saw the first star in the sky.

Alex sighed and decided to make a wish on there, even though it would be a desperate move.

_I don't know if he's dead or not,_ Alex said in her mind, _But please…tomorrow's his Birthday. His 20__th__ Birthday, for goodness sakes! Let Simon Cinti be alive. And let him come home for his Birthday tomorrow so I can spend it with him. Please…just let him come home for his birthday, and have a birthday where he's loved and welcomed back home._

With that, Alex got back into bed and went to sleep.

….

_**Above Earth…**_

However, far above the Earth, where Alex had made her wish on, was NOT a star.

Instead, it was a swarm of shining worm-like creatures that had finished feasting on a blue shard of some-sort. They swarm felt refreshed and rejuvenated beyond anything they ever felt before.

And that's when they heard it.

Inside their heads, Alex's message played before them as they decided they would grant the girl her wish and gain more power.

For they knew where Simon Cinti was, and they knew how to get more power out of him.

One swarm zoomed into the far-reaches of space while the other fell to Earth and began infecting falling over various locations around the neighborhood where Simon had grown up in.

…

_**The TARDIS…**_

Simon was confused as Clara Oswald led him in one direction, his eyes covered by her hands.

It had been about four days (at least in Simon's mind, it really was hard to keep track of time now,) since they had picked Clara up. Originally, The Doctor had told the others to stay inside The TARDIS in order to ensure that Clara would not be scared by them. Needless to say, they got a bit annoyed when The Doctor didn't return for about a full day. That was because a group calling themselves 'The Spoonheads,' had taken over Earth's wi-fi and converted everybody into data inside a computer. Fortunately, after the crisis had been averted by The Doctor, the last Time Lord was kind enough to come back afterwards and introduce them to Clara.

Clara was around her early 20's, with long brown hair and eyes. Her obvious first reaction was shock (especially from Alokia,) but fortunately The Doctor had convinced her to trust them, and she promised them that she would join them for an adventure of her choice the next day.

Before skipping ahead to the next day, however, The Doctor brought the other companions back to the past where they witnessed important moments of this Clara's life. They saw her parents meeting in which a leaf had fallen in front of her dad's face, causing him to stumble blindly into the road. He would have been hit by a car, had it not been for Clara's mother who managed to push the both of them out of the way and avoid getting struck. They then saw the birth of Clara and even traveled to when she was 7 years old (and also happened to accidentally knock Simon in the head with a football.)

Then they saw the death of Clara's own mother. It was a sad moment, since having seen how close her mother was, The Companions (and especially The Doctor,) could see just how hard it was to say goodbye to a family member.

But The Doctor was still stumped. He sowed his companions the documented proof that Clara was still alive both in the far future where she had been converted into a Dalek, and in the distant past where she had died during the intended takeover of planet Earth by the enemy called The Great Intelligence. It still didn't make sense how Clara could be alive back then, right now, and far away from today all at once.

The Doctor decided he'd still need to look into it for any further hints along the way.

Afterwards, they picked up Clara who told The Doctor she wanted to go someplace 'awesome.' The Doctor brought them to the Rings of Akhaten; a series of planets that rotated around a gas giant whose inhabitants believed that the universe was created from their gas giant.

When they arrived, The Doctor showed them that the planet would be celebrating an annual festival where they gave thanks to their god for keeping them alive and continuing to sleep so that The God would not wake up and devour their souls and memories. Clara had run into a little girl known as Merry The Queen of Years, who was afraid to sing for the festival, but Clara convinced her it would be all right.

Unfortunately things would NOT be all right, as when the people (along with the TARDIS Travelers,) came to watch Merry sing, she was kidnapped by some unseen force and Clara was forced to give up her mother's ring (as the currency there was to give up something of great value, as the people would do for their god,) in order to purchase a sort-of Space Motorcycle and make it to where Merry was.

Once they got in, they discovered The God was really a 'space parasite' who fed off said memories and experiences was not really in an eternal sleep, meaning it would soon be able to devour the memories and experiences of everything in the universe. So The Doctor attempted to overfeed the God with the 1,000 years of memories that the last Time Lord was filled with, but he needed one more thing to overflow it.

That's when Clara surprised everyone with the decision to sacrifice the same leaf that had brought her parents together all those years ago. After seeing how much it had meant to her in the past, the companions were willing to give up just about anything. Both Alfred and Alokia were willing to literally give themselves up to the beast in that it would be for all the other untold stories they would have with The Doctor; Elfrieda was willing to give up her memories of her own parents, the one thing she had left from her own life; and Simon was willing to give up the photo he had of Alex's future granddaughter: the one thing that Simon had left of Alex and the reminder that his life was for the better.

But as much as Clara was humbled that the companions would be willing to do this for her, she nonetheless gave up the leaf anyways, and The God was successfully defeated.

Afterwards, the people of the Rings of Akhaten were so thankful for Clara's sacrifice that they actually gave her back her mother's ring as a 'thank you' for her sacrifice. Clara then told the other TARDIS occupants that she'd go along with them after her nanny duties had ended each day, although The Doctor assured them that she'd come around to staying on The TARDIS full-time soon enough. It was one of the things that happened with his companions a couple of times in the past already, and Clara would be no exception to him it seemed.

Overall, the whole companions were glad to have Clara on-board with them and welcomed her into the TARDIS's new 'family.'

When Simon had woken up earlier today, he had discovered that the door was locked, and his bunkmates were not in the room with him. Eventually, Clara had opened the door and had covered his eyes so that he could be lead into the TARDIS control room for an 'extra precaution,' due to some new kind of alien that had somehow invaded The TARDIS.

"Your eyes still closed, Simon?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Simon answered.

"Okay," Clara stated, removing her hands from Simon's eyes, "Then open your eyes!"

Simon did so and was shocked to see what was now in the main TARDIS control room.

Standing there was The Doctor, Alokia, Elfrieda, and Alfred all dressed with little birthday hats on their heads. Over by the opposite side of the TARDIS control console was a large table that had a pitcher of lemonade, a tray full of Jammy Dodgers, and next to it was a chocolate soufflé cake with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMON!' written on the cake in blue icing.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone announced.

Simon was shell-shocked to say the least as the others began to sing the happy birthday song to him. He never felt so happy since he began traveling with The Doctor and the others. It seemed all his life he had been searching for some kind of family and now at last, he had the family he was missing the whole time.

As the others finished the song, Simon smiled as he approached them.

"Wow," He laughed, "I don't know what to say! Is it really my birthday, already?"

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted, "But who cares, right? Time can be wibbly-wobbly, like that at any point. Besides, you deserve today."

"Thanks, Doctor." Simon smiled, "But…what happened to The Alien?"

"What Alien?" The Doctor asked.

Simon looked confused as The Doctor looked at Clara, and then suddenly realized what Simon meant.

"Oh." He noted, "Well…anyways; who wants cake?"

….

_**Later…**_

The cake had been delicious. Clara had personally baked it herself, and had given Simon a birthday gift in the form of his own cookbook (she joked in case The Doctor ever lost Simon, he would know how to make something.) Alokia had given him the present of a journal (to which she claimed that the best way to remember his life would be to write everything down.) Alfred had given Simon his own components to make his own Sonic Screwdriver (this was made from many old models left-over from The Doctor's past and he figured it might as well come in handy for Simon to make, because Alfred was afraid if he had tried to combine them, it would spell disaster for them all.) Finally, Elfrieda had given Simon the Cyber Leader arm that had been removed from her during their adventure on the Starship UK, (Elfrieda and The Doctor had made it so that The Cybermen would no longer control the arm, and Simon had the ability now to use the laser at will.)

All in all, these were the most interesting gifts that Simon would NEVER had thought that he would receive at any point in his life.

"Thanks, everyone!" Simon smiled, "You were all great!"

"Ah," The Doctor stated, moving to the control console, "But that's where I come in now; Simon Cinti; here is my present to you: today YOU get to choose where we go next. If we happen to land on an Alien Planet or the far-future, I will not stray you away by any means necessary unless the fate of the universe dictates otherwise! If it does, I will imminently go to the next choice of your liking, and if that goes wrong, then you choose again, and so on. Today, is your choice for our visit!"

Unbeknownst to any of them, a small worm-like creature had moved into the TARDIS and doors, and snuck behind Simon before somehow phasing into Simon's head.

Simon suddenly felt a little light-headed, but suddenly regained his thoughts as an idea entered his head.

"Now," The Doctor stated, "If it were me deciding, I'd go to Space Florida. Very nice and tropical…"

"Actually," Simon said, "I have an idea, Doctor…"

The Doctor looked at Simon curiously as Simon told him his choice.

"Let's go back to Islington for my birthday."

…...

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

Jenna-Louise Coleman

BrenRome

Ood Sigman

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions in Time**

Episode Five: The Birthday Trap

Written by BrenRome

….

_**Islington, September 23, 2013…**_

The TARDIS materialized inside an alleyway as Simon stepped out followed by The Doctor and the others. Alokia was last to leave, but before she could, The Doctor held her back.

"I'm sorry, Alokia." He stated, "But you can't leave just yet."

"Doctor…" Alokia said a bit taken back.

"Alokia," The Doctor stated, "It's best you stay behind for two reasons. The First is because you will obviously attract lots of attention and no doubt they'll send some government agency to ask about you. Second is that trust me; I've seen nuns before and they are BORING. I promise you we'll go out next time."

Alokia lowered her head. She knew The Doctor was right.

The Doctor gave her an assuring smile as he closed the TARDIS doors.

Simon looked around the area. They weren't that far away from The Sisters of I.M. Foreman Orphanage, and Simon was relieved to see that the area hadn't changed that much since the last time he was here back in December of last year.

"Simon;" The Doctor stated, "It's not that I don't like your choice, but could you please explain why you chose HERE of all places?"

"I just want to show everyone that I'm not dead." Simon explained, "I just want to take a quick stop by and see how everybody's doing now. Just show everyone that I haven't died or anything."

"Does this have anything to do with that girl's grandmother from when we encountered the Laughing Gargoyles?" The Doctor asked, "I thought you had gotten over that."

"I did." Simon acknowledged as the group walked down the street, "I'm just letting everybody know that I'm okay. What's wrong that?"

Soon enough, they made it to the orphanage. It was a brick building built next to a little wooden church that featured a cross on the top. Simon knocked once on the door and waited.

Instantly, the doors opened as he was greeted by Mother St. Claire who gasped when her eyes laid upon Simon.

Then something very strange and unusual happened.

Without a warning, Mother St. Claire grabbed Simon into a big bear-hug and held him so tight that Simon thought he was going to explode. Instantly, his memory began to return as he wondered what was going on. Mother St. Claire wasn't exactly his biggest fan, so what was happening?

"My god!" Mother St. Claire exclaimed, "Look at you! You've come home!"

"Yes…" Simon wheezed, as he managed to pull away, "Mother St. Claire… Hi. This is…this is weird…"

At that moment, The Doctor stepped forward and moved between the two as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the woman, looking at his readings for anything strange. His result was something…something he didn't quite understand.

As The Doctor slapped his sonic screwdriver, trying to uncover the meaning, Clara stepped forward smiling.

"Hi…" She stated, "My name's Clara Oswald. I've been traveling with Simon for a while. This is Elfrieda, Alfred and the man looking at his…gadget is The Doctor."

Mother St. Claire looked at the man in the bowtie and then back at Clara.

"I'm sorry…" She stated, "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"It's just The Doctor." Simon answered, "Now…you were expecting me? I thought I'd never be missed by you guys."

"Oh, Simon." Mother St. Claire smiled, "We weren't expecting you, but we prayed that you would come back to your home. You of all people know that The Church forgives people. Now… today's your birthday, so let's have cake."

"Um…" Elfrieda interjected, "We've already had cake so…"

"Oh, no. Really." Mother St. Claire insisted, "You must."

"Wait!" The Doctor declared, "How did you know to make cake?!"

Mother St. Claire looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?" She asked with a smile.

"How did you know to make cake if you were surprised to see Simon?" The Doctor questioned.

Just then, Mother St. Claire's expression went blank, and then something very disturbing happened.

Before the group's eyes, Mother St. Claire began a strange and unsettling metamorphosis. Her neck became elongated and her head became tube-like. Her mouth widened and became sharp like a shark's teeth.

The Doctor quickly leaned in and whispered something to them.

"I'll keep her distracted," He told them, "Best I can. When I say 'run,' run."

With that, the companions moved over as The Doctor stood between them and the alien.

"Now who are you and what have you done with Mother St. Claire?!" The Doctor demanded.

"I am a member of the Ytrap." The Alien explained, "We are a race that influences people by the desire of a target. We have evolved after a while. It took some doing especially after the last time we met, Doctor."

The Doctor was silent and deeply concerned now.

"What are you taking about?" The Doctor asked, "We never met before!"

"We have," The Ytrap possessing Mother St. Claire insisted, "Although you were different back when we met. You were taller and had curly brown hair. Not to mention that ridiculous multi-colored scarf."

"I don't know how you found out about my previous incarnation," The Doctor said, "But I assume you can easily look it up online. That's how most people on Earth do things nowadays. But you know what I do best throughout any of my incarnations?"

The Ytrap was silent before The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I run." He smiled, aiming it at a lamp on the ceiling. Instantly sparks flew out in every direction from the lamp as the Ytrap was forced to look away. Meanwhile, The Doctor and the others managed to run out of the building, closing the gate behind them.

As they ran down the street, Simon suddenly heard a voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

"Simon?!"

Simon's heart froze as he looked behind him.

"No…" He whispered.

There was Alex Bille! She was standing right there in front of the orphanage gates! But if Simon had learned anything from his time with The Doctor, it was that aliens NEVER gave up a chase that easily. Also, if the Ytrap was as strong as Simon believed it to be, then it would no doubt burst through the house any minute and trample over Alex.

Quickly running the other way, Simon deviated from the rest of the group as The Doctor quickly turned around.

"Simon…" The Doctor declared, "What are you doing?!"

Simon ignored The Doctor's calls as he leaped forward towards Alex and pushed her out of the way. The two landed away from the gate's entrance as the Ytrap smashed through the gate as Simon had predicted.

Alex screamed in horror at the sight of the beast, as Simon quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her in the direction she had come down.

"Come along, Billie!" He declared, as the two began running, as the Ytrap followed.

"What are we going to do, Doctor?!" Alfred asked.

"And who was that young woman?" Clara asked.

The Doctor was about to explain, when he looked behind the rest of his companions with him and saw more people coming out from nearby buildings and stores, bearing the same appearance of the Ytrap-possessed Mother St. Claire.

"No time," The Doctor declared, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and activating it at a nearby Electronics store, "Cover your ears!"

Everyone did so as the sonic turned on a loudspeaker and a very loud rendition of Lesley Gore's 'It's My Party' began playing as the other Ytrap-possessed pedestrians were forced to fall over in pain. The Doctor took this opportunity to grab his companions and run back to The TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Elfrieda exclaimed, "What about Simon?"

"We'll have to hope that he can take care of himself." The Doctor exclaimed, "I highly doubt he can especially since he's technically an adult on your world. I know I had troubles at his age. There isn't to say I made mistakes afterwards. There was that one time I took that couple from Ember back in time to meet Frank Sinatra and ended up getting married to Marilyn Monroe…"

"Doctor!" Clara interrupted, "If you're done reminiscing about yourself, can you tell us what the plan is?!"

"Told you," The Doctor explained, "There isn't a plan with me! I just make it up as I go along."

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Simon and Alex continued to race down the street with the Ytrap following behind. Simon looked behind them to see the alien was still following them.

How on earth do we lose this thing?! Simon asked in his mind.

Just ahead of them, Simon saw there was a tow truck with a car attached to the hook at the back of the truck. Whipping out his gadget, he pointed it at the tow truck's hook. The hook broke off and the car slid backwards, slamming into the possessed Mother St. Claire and caused her to fall to the ground.

Simon quickly ran behind a building corner with Alex and covered her mouth as she had still been screaming out of shock as to what had just happened. Simon held his own breath, praying the Ytrap would not notice them.

On the other side, The Ytrap cursed itself mentally for not realizing sooner that the prey would not come so easily. When it heard a voice inside it's head.

It was the voice of The Ytrap King. All of the Ytrap had a special mind link to each other, and the one possessing Mother St. Claire could hear clearly that their king was VERY unhappy with what had happened.

So it decided to do the next best thing; go after the boy's friends.

Yes, if there was anything the creature knew about humans, it was that they all shared one common weakness: predictability.

As it left, Simon carefully peaked around the corner until he knew for sure the creature was gone.

Once that was done, he removed his hand from Alex's mouth, which had stopped screaming and now was breathing heavily, just starting to take everything in.

"Alright…" Simon breathed, catching his own breath, "So, Alex…miss me?"

Simon was met with a hard slap to the face from Alex's hand. Simon rubbed the spot where she had hit him, and looked her over. Alex was not to happy with what was going on. That was to be expected, of course.

_Stupid._ Simon thought to himself as his face hit the pavement and then his world went completely dim, _Stupid first response to a girl who hasn't seen you in nearly a year._

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Doctor, Alfred, Elfrieda, and Clara stood on the bridge over Regent's Canal.

The Doctor was currently browsing his phone for any information about the Ytrap's, but he found nothing at all.

"So what is it with these things, Doctor?" Elfrieda asked, "What exactly are the Ytrap?"

"They get inside people's minds and force you to do certain things." The Doctor stated, "But they were never THIS powerful. I remembered reading about them back when I was a young adult. They were apparently a very nasty conquering race. They were so powerful, in fact, that it was rumored on my planet that there was only one time in history where the Time Lords banished the Ytrap's to the unknown parts of the universe. Course, it was just a rumor. Then again, there was no part in my reading about them that said that the Ytrap could literally alter a person's physical appearance."

"But what did that one mean by knowing you?" Clara asked, "And what was the significance of a 'scarf?'"

The Doctor was silent. He hadn't worn a scarf in a very long time since his 4th incarnation. To him the scarf was…okay, it was OKAY. Maybe not as cool as his bowtie. Then again, his 4th incarnation had been the one to have lasted the longest than any of his previous incarnations. Also, the current Doctor had to admit that his 4th incarnation had been simply the most briliant as his prior and later incarnations always seemed to be shadowed by his fourth's sense of bewilderment. It was as if that was the first moment in which he actually began to feel young and adventurous in a way he never thought he'd ever experience again in his lives.

Quickly going back to the phone, the Doctor slapped his phone against his head.

"I still got nothing." He said, "How are the Ytrap able to change a person's physiology. It just doesn't make sense unless..."

He froze as Elfrieda and Alfred stared at him.

"Let me guess." Alfred stated, "They got a shard."

"Yes." The Doctor stated, "And there's something else I forgot about them."

"What?" Clara asked.

"The Ytrap are known for having the keenest sense of smell in the universe. Also, they can camoflouge. Which means…"

Suddenly, Clara was grabbed by an invisible force, as her arms were forced behind her back.

"CLARA!" The Doctor declared.

Elfrieda and Alfred were about to help him, when the three remaining travelers found themselves knocked unconciouss. Clara soon followed suit.

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Simon groaned, rubbing his head as he finally got back on his two feet. Instantly, he could hear Alex rambling off like a madwoman, obviously shocked by the whole ordeal going on.

"Wherewereyou?!Idon'tevenknowwhatthatthingis?!Wher edidyougo?!Idon'tevenknowwhyyouleft!Youhavetoexpla inthistomenowbecauseIthinkI'mhavingamentalbreakdow nand…"

Alex's rants were soon silenced by a simple shush from Simon. The Doctor had taught him and the others this trick, and much to his relief, Alex was imminently silenced before she could say anything else.

"I'll explain all this to you." Simon promised, taking Alex's hands, "But you have to explain to me what happened here?"

Alex looked at him before nodding.

"You left." She explained, "And I didn't even know you did. I came back yesterday hoping to find you so I could give you a present I made for you. I came by yesterday and Mother St. Claire said you had left. So I made a wish. I wished for you to come back."

Simon nodded. He knew Alex still cared for him, and he understood how upset she was. But he had a new family now onboard the TARDIS. That wasn't something he could simply walk away from.

Suddenly, Simon's cell phone rang and he pulled it out, putting his phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hello, Simon." A low, booming voice greeted.

Simon froze. This was The Doctor's number. But this was deffinately not the Doctor.

"Who is this?" Simon asked, now in a serious voice.

"This is the one who granted your girlfriend's wish." The voice introduced, "I am the Ytrap King. Forgive my servants for the earlier introduction and deception, but they have a way of saying hi. So do I, for that matter."

"Where's The Doctor?" Simon asked.

"He's with us." The Alien explained, "As are his other friends that came with you. I'm getting hungry so here's what I'll say. You come over now to the London Sewers, and I'll let them go."

"Oh," Simon warned, "That is a BIG mistake, sir. A BIG mistake. Didn't anyone ever tell you? If you value your life, if you care about your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's two things you DON'T do. One is NEVER put The Doctor in a trap, and second is that you NEVER leave a companion behind. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it means I'm coming for you now," Simon stated, "And when I do, I'll free The Doctor and the others, and then god help whatever happens to you!"

"But you don't have a plan, do you?" The Ytrap King asked

"Nope." Simon smiled, "But I know just going in without one scares the daylights out of other aliens, so you just think about that before I get here."

"We will see, Simon Cinti." The alien stated, "We shall see."

With that, it hung up as Simon dialed another number before putting the phone back to his ear.

The new caller answered on the second ring.

"Alokia?" Simon asked, "It's me. Yeah, The Doctor got into trouble again. Go figure, I know. Anyways, I'm heading back to the TARDIS. I guess it's time to get The Doctor's Guide to Flying the TARDIS out. I'll see you soon. Oh, and I'm bringing a friend."

He hung up and turned to face Alex.

"Alex," He stated, "You wanted to know where I was. You're about to find out."

….

_**Later, the Alleyway where The TARDIS was parked…**_

Simon walked up to the TARDIS while Alex stared at it with amazement.

"Oh, god." Alex stated, "This is what happened to you. You've been hiding out in a box. I should've know you became gay."

Simon was shocked by this, but quickly put that feeling aside as he pulled out his spare key.

"I'm no gayer than this thing is a Police Box." Simon explained, unlocking the doors and stepping inside so that Alex would follow.

"Yeah?!" Alex asked, "And what's that supposed to…"

Simon snapped his fingers, and The TARDIS recognized his command as the lights flipped on revealing the interior to Alex.

"What the…?!" Alex gasped, looking around in amazement at the inside of the box.

"It's called The TARDIS." Simon told her, "It's short for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **I**n **S**pace. It can travel anywhere and anytime in the universe. It's owned by that man who was with me in the bowtie. He's The Doctor. He's an alien who I met last year, who recruited me as a companion to travel in here with him."

"It's…" Alex stated, "It's…"

She looked at Simon before completing her sentence.

"Not as small as it seems." She finished.

"Yeah." Simon said, walking to the control console.

"How does this work?!" Alex asked, amazed.

"Simon?" Alokia asked, walking in from one of the TARDIS doors with the control manual that The Doctor always kept in case of an emergency, "I'm here with the book so…"

She stopped as she finally noticed Alex who stared at the young Silurian with shock.

Simon just smiled and motioned to her.

"Alex," Simon stated, "This is Alokia Everglade. She's an alien race that's been here since long before either of us were born. Did I also mention she's from the future?"

"What?!" Alex asked, as Simon took the manual from Alokia as he skimmed through the pages until he found what he needed.

"Here we go." He stated, "Okay. Alex; you're going to help us fly The TARDIS. So here's what needs to be done…"

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Doctor awoke groggily. His memory suddenly began to return of what had happened, and upon instinct, he tried desperately to move, but found that he could not. He looked down and saw that his body was wrapped in some weird-kind of webbing cocoon, similar to the one The Empress of the Racnoss had used on Donna and Lance during 2007's Christmas Fiasco in which Donna had met The Doctor for the first time. The Doctor then looked around him and saw that he was in some kind of abounded factory with people running around everywhere. Some had the appearance of Mother St. Claire, while others looked like normal people, but The Doctor knew better.

"DOCTOR!" A voice cried out from up above.

Fidgiting around as best he could to see what was happening, The Doctor looked up and was horrorfied to see Elfrieda, Alfred, and Clara were stuck with the same substance he was, glued right above each other.

"CLARA! ALFRED! ELFRIEDA!" The Doctor called.

"It looks like The Birthday Boy hasn't shown up for his Birthday, Doctor." A familiar voice called out.

The Doctor turned and saw the Ytrap possessed Mother St. Claire walking right towards him as an elderly man in a suit drove a platform car right beside the leader.

"I demand to know who your leader is." The Doctor demanded.

"That would be me." The Old Man replied, getting out of the car as another man took his place, "Perhaps it's time we had a proper introduction to your new companions, Doctor."

With that, the old man grunted as his face became as elongated as Mother St. Claire's. But it kept growing. The man's neck became the size of a Giraffe until it finally stopped.

"I am The Ytrap King, Doctor." The Leader stated, "I'm shocked that you don't remember me."

"That's because we never met!" The Doctor insisted, as the Ytrap King bent it's neck down inhumanly until it was quite literally in his face.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, DOCTOR!" The Ytrap King declared, "Although your face has changed, my scouts told me that your ship had not. After you left us to die, we discovered that after a while, hearing the endless void of the Time Vortex which you abounded us in drove us to the point of death. The frequency killed my parents, but my brethren found a Temporal Universe Shard which enabled us to achieve more than enough power to possess the people of Earth and lure the one known as Simon Cinti back here."

"But why?!" The Doctor asked, "Why Simon?! What does he have to do with anything?!"

What nobody knew was that The Doctor had already worked out a plan. Not too far away from him was a set of loudspeakers. If he could use his Sonic Screwdriver on there, he could play a recording of the Time Vortex, to drive the Ytrap to near-death. He wasn't going to kill them, of course. He wasn't going to let anybody be killed on his Companion's birthday. The trick was, of course, how to make it happen, and how to get the Ytrap out of all these people.

"We learned," The Ytrap King explained, "Through the Time Vortex. We saw what would happen to you, Doctor. We know that Simon Cinti and your friends will be the ones to save you. We cannot let that happen!"

"This is about that 'First Question' business, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"No, Doctor." The Ytrap King laughed, "Although it will be nice to help in preventing that moment, but this was mostly due to the fact that you will be dead as payment for killing my own parents as well as the parents of my bretheren!"

With that, his head slithered upwards like a snake, looking over Elfrieda, Clara, and Alfred, as The Doctor tried desperately to free himself.

"Now let's see…" The Ytrap King said out loud, "Simon is not here, so I think we shall start the feast early. Starting with the eldest female in your group."

With that, it leaned in towards Clara, it's sharp-razor teeth chomping as Clara tried desperately to move back, but it was no use.

She turned her head around in fear, closing her eyes and preparing for the end, when she heard a familiar sound.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Everyone's eyes turned to the center of the room as The TARDIS suddenly re-materialized.

"Ha-Ha!" The Doctor laughed, "Oh, Simon and Alokia, you did it! I hope you're ready to meet the remaining companions cause they're…"

The Doctor suddenly stopped when Simon and Alex stepped out.

There was a moment of silence before The Ytrap started bursting into laughter at the sight before them.

"Oh, Doctor!" The King cried, "That really does scare me!"

Simon and Alex now stood before them dressed completely inappropriately and unprepared for battle. Alex was dressed in a Kissogram Suit similar to the one Amy had worn when The Doctor met her the second time, only this one was light blue, rather than just simple checkerboard color. Simon, on the other hand, looked absolutely ridiculous. He was dressed in an oversized Fish Finger suit that looked torn up and singed beyond belief. Simon's face was full of soot as he and his friend stood there before The Ytrap King.

"Simon…" The Doctor asked, "What in god's name are you wearing?"

"I thought this was a costume party, Doctor." Simon joked, "And I thought you of all people would be one to appreciate this."

"Normally I do enjoy a nice fish fingers and custard now and then," The Doctor admitted, "But that is NOT cool."

"Thought it would be." Simon shrugged.

"Simon just took us to the edge of the universe and back before we finally got here." Alex explained, "So you'll forgive us if we're a bit unprepared."

"So you admit that you have no plan." The Ytrap King pointed out.

"Nope." Simon said, "But that's the thing. On our way over here, we looked into The Doctor's Journal, and found some stuff out. By the way, Doctor; that photo of the woman with the Dalek: uncool. Anyways, we did some research, and we found something out. You might be the best sniffers in the galaxy, but there is something you can't smell. You can't smell anything cold-blooded."

"Yes." The Ytrap King admitted, "That is correct, so?"

"Then you can't smell anything cold-blooded." Simon repeated, "Therefore, we thought our revenge for kidnapping our friends would be best served cold!"

All of a sudden, Alokia moved out from behind the shadows, swinging Rory's Roman Centurion sword down and slicing the webbing that held The Doctor inside, freeing him.

"DOCTOR!" Simon screamed, "IF YOU HAVE A PLAN, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR ONE!"

"GOT IT, SIMON!" The Doctor declared.

With that, he quickly whipped out his sonic and activated it at the speakers. Almost instantly, the sounds of the vortex began playing and the creatures, fell to the ground in pain and anguish.

"You have nowhere else to go." The Doctor explained, looking over them, "Now you will leave these bodies. It's the only option."

Instantly, The King and the possessed Mother St. Claire fell to the ground as their necks returned to normal and white worm-like creatures were expelled from their mouths. Everyone else followed suit soon afterwards.

The Ytrap suddenly coagulated into a swarm and looked at The Doctor.

"You will pay for this, Doctor." The swarm declared.

"Maybe," The Doctor smiled motioning to a pipe above them labeled 'Liquid Nitrogen' above the swarm's position, "But not today."

Simon whipped out his gadget and activated it at the pipe. Instantly, the pipe burst open and sprayed the Ytrap, covering them completely. Soon enough, the mist ceased and the group saw that the swarm was completely encased in ice.

The Doctor smiled giddily as he took out a needle-like device. Instantly, he inserted it into the ice, and then a few seconds later, the needle-like device beeped.

"Should I ask what he's doing?" Alex asked.

"He's on a roll." Simon smiled, "Something great happened here today."

With that, The Doctor re-entered The TARDIS and re-materialized it over the Ytrap, before disappearing again taking the aliens with it. Finally, it re-appeared and The Doctor stepped out happily.

"Just this one day, Simon." The Doctor smiled, "Nobody had to die today! Just this one day! Today is our kind of day!"

Simon laughed as he hi-fived The Doctor and The Doctor gave him a playful noggie.

"But what about the Ytrap?" Alex asked, "Won't they just come back?!"

"Unlikely," The Doctor explained, "I dropped them off on a planet called Raiukuk; a planet that's virtually lifeless save for a couple of cosmic beings that don't really count as beings, and actually sound kind of stupid when you think about it…"

"Doctor?" Simon interrupted, "Can I have a moment with Alex, please?"

The Doctor looked at him questionably before he remembered.

"Oh yes," He nodded, "Yes, of course."

With that, he and the others re-entered the TARDIS and lead Simon and Alex to the companions room and closed the door so that they'd be along. Once inside, they stared at each other seriously.

"So there you have it," Simon explained, "That's why I can't go back. This is why I can't go back to you. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

"But…" Alex stated, "Can't you change things? Can't you make the future different?"

Simon considered the thought for a brief second but shook his head. No. If he were to stay, then it might greatly upset things with Alex's future granddaughter. It simply was not meant to be at all. But he couldn't tell her that, obviously.

"Alex…" He stated, "I'm going to give you a brief-non-spoiler-ish treat of what's to come for you. I won't say how or why this happens, but I know that you grow up happy."

Simon looked at her and smiled.

"You'll find a way without me. I promise. And I'll be sure to drop in every now and then just to say 'hi.' Fair enough?"

Alex nodded. It sounded like the best deal she'd get.

"Sure." She replied, "Sounds fair to me."

"Good." Simon nodded, "Now let's get you home. There is one last thing I want as a birthday present…"

…

_**Later…**_

The TARDIS re-materialized outside Alex's house. Alex stepped out, followed by Simon.

"My foster parents are asleep by now." She stated, "I told them if I ran into you, I'd probably spend the whole day with you. Of course, I never thought I'd spend the day saving Planet Earth alongside you and some…really fascinating individuals."

"Yeah." Simon chuckled.

The two stared at each other as The Doctor shut The TARDIS doors halfway to give the two some privacy.

"So you're sure you can't stay?" Alex asked, obviously disappointed.

Simon looked at her regrettably.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Simon admitted, "But The Doctor's already explained to me what's going to happen. I wish I could be more clear, but simply put; the universe can't allow us to be together now. Maybe one day it will, but that day isn't today."

Alex nodded as reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded-up sheet of paper that was in a plastic bag which she then handed over to Simon.

"This is the present I got for you." Alex explained, as Simon opened the bag and began unfolding the sheet, "I've kept it with me ever since I left the orphanage in case I ever ran into you again."

Simon finished unfolding the paper and smiled. It was a colored crayon drawing of both him and Alex holding hands together. The caption read 'Alex Billie, Age 7.'

"Thanks," Simon smiled, as he re-folded the paper and put it back in the plastic bag, "This is great, Alex. But there's still one more thing that I need."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"I almost got the best birthday present now," Simon told her, "I hung out with you again, but there's one last thing I need to do. I need to say goodbye to you properly this time."

"Simon…" Alex stated.

"Alex," Simon interrupted, "Please. Not on my birthday. Now, let's do this right this time. Goodbye, Alex."

Alex nodded and hugged him.

"Goodbye, Simon." She responded, "Go save everything."

"I will." Simon smiled.

With that, the two leaned in and locked lips for a minute which would be the last time in years that they would have the chance to do so.

Finally, the two pulled away as Simon went back into the Police Box. Before he went in, he gave Alex one last smile and a little wave before going back inside completely. Alex watched as The TARDIS made a weird sound and then slowly disappeared from sight.

Alex went back into the house, now satisfied with today.

Sure today had been crazy and all, but Alex got her wish to see Simon even if it would be for the last time. But Alex wasn't going to let this be the last time. She would have to get a job soon, and she knew what she wanted. She was going to go into military training and defend Earth from the inside just as Simon and the others would protect it from the outside.

Perhaps if she were lucky, she would be able to see Simon again.

And one day, she would.

_**To Be Continued…**_

….

**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the Fourth Doctor, Leela, and K-9 in…**

**The Family Minds!**

Leela watched as The Doctor patted K-9 on the head. It had been only a little while after she and The Doctor had defeated The Swarm and stopped it from infecting the galaxy. Of course, The Doctor had taken the credit for Leela's original plan to blow the base where the Swarm was reading itself in up, but the real help came from K-9 who had helped uninfect The Doctor and later help him and Leela infiltrate the Swarm's base of operations. Together, the three of them had managed to uninfect a good population of those infected and destroy The Swarm before it could radically reproduce and proceed to infect the entire galaxy.

Shortly afterwards, Professor Marius, K-9's original owner, had some business to take care of and decided to leave K-9 in the capable hands of Leela and The Doctor, much to Leela's enjoyment. K-9 really seemed like a perfect creature unlike anything Leela had seen before.

Looking again at The Doctor, she watched him get up from his chair and move over towards the TARDIS control systems. He was currently wearing his long, grey coat and his equally long multicolored scarf around his neck. His curly brown hair bounced as he moved with excitement. Giving one of his traditional wide grins, he chuckled as he set the TARDIS controls for their next destination.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Leela asked.

"Somewhere nice for a holiday, perhaps." The Doctor replied, "Of course, you can never tell with the TARDIS. Besides, it might be nice for K-9 to come along and get some fresh-air, so-to speak."

At the sound of this, K-9's tail began wagging.

"Correction," K-9 stated, "'Fresh Air' is not required. But the walk would still be appreciated, Master."

"Yes, K-9." The Doctor nodded, "We'll go out for a nice walk."

In response, K-9's tail began wagging again.

Suddenly, The TARDIS was flung from side to side as The Doctor and Leela fell to the ground, The TARDIS engine's began wheezing and sounding a bit more unstable. K-9 was flung back and forth violently. It seemed as if K-9 was actually trying to hold his position but was soon flung back into the wall. Finally, after a full moment, The TARDIS engines had stopped and everything returned to normal.

"Doctor?!" Leela asked, "What is this?! What happened?!"

"I don't know, Leela." The Doctor stated, springing back up and kneeling over by K-9.

"K-9," The Doctor asked, "Are you all right?"

"Affirmative, Master." K-9 replied, nodding, "No maximum damage was sustained. Systems are all still functional."

"What about The TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"Analyzing…" K-9 replied, before his scan was complete, "Conclusion: TARDIS has been controlled by some unknown energy. Emergency landing was controlled by said outside force. Said force is no longer controlling the TARDIS."

"And there's no way of knowing what was controlling The TARDIS." The Doctor noted.

"Affirmative, Master." K-9 answered.

"Well where have we landed, Doctor?" Leela asked.

"Let me check…" The Doctor said, flipping some switches on the TARDIS controls.

Instantly, the viewscreen for the outside of The TARDIS flickered on and an image appeared of a couple in some kind of weird red and blue leather suits appeared. The two were human, and were sitting on a couch with a baby in their arms.

"What is it, Doctor?" Leela asked.

"Well," The Doctor explained, "It appears that we have landed sometime in the turn of the 25th Century. We're in a family home, apparently. Nothing to worry about. Air is perfectly breathable. We'll just walk out apologize to the family and then be on our way."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Leela questioned, "Should we not just leave now?"

"Now, Leela." The Doctor smiled, pulling his coat on tight, "You can't just de-materialize in front of someone and not explain to them what was going on. I almost did that to Victor Hugo once and he nearly had a heart attack."

Leela looked at him confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"Victor Hugo." The Doctor explained, "Good friend of mine. He's a writer from the 1800's on Earth. He made a fortune by writing a book called 'Les Miserables.' It eventually went on to becoming a play in which people acted out roles in the book and made money off it. Of course, people don't know that I helped with the books creation when I accidentally took Mr. Hugo down into a French Catacombs. After that, he changed the book to what it became."

The Doctor took his brown hat and decided he'd wear it for this occasion.

"Alright then, Leela." The Doctor replied, nodding to her, "My point being is that it's better to be polite than to just leave and have people remain scared at the thought of someone breaking into their house."

He then turned his attention to K-9.

"K-9." He explained, kneeling down near his robotic companion, "This will only take a minute."

"Entreat, Master!" K-9 replied.

"It's okay, K-9." The Doctor said, patting the tin-dog on the head, "Listen; if anything bad seems to happen to us, you can come out. Is that fair?"

"Affirmative, Master." K-9 answered, nodding his head.

"Good boy." The Doctor replied, opening the door.

Leela stepped out followed by The Doctor.

Upon exiting The TARDIS, the two suddenly caught the attention of the man, wife, and child.

"Hello, there!" The Doctor greeted, tipping his hat and showing his trademark grin, "I'm The Doctor and this is Leela. No need to worry about us. We just had a bit of a malfunction with our ship here, and we'll be on our way now. Sorry to have disturbed you."

The family looked over The Doctor and Leela, and sat there for a minute before the father spoke.

"You're called 'The Doctor?'" The father asked, "Doctor Who?"

"Just 'The Doctor.'" The Doctor replied, reaching into his coat pocket and showing them his bag of jelly babies, "By the way; would you care for a jelly baby? They're quite good."

"Wait!" The woman noted, looking over him, "You do not seem human."

"Well no, actually." The Doctor replied, motioning to Leela, "My friend here is, but I'm actually a Time Lord."

"Time Lord?!" The two asked amazed.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, "I am actually quite popular I see. Now we'll be on our way and…"

At that moment, the family opened their mouths and from within the three family members came a giant swarm of white worm-like creatures. Moving faster than The Doctor or Leela could comprehend, the aliens shot out strands of web-like material which sent The Doctor and Leela to the ground, holding them tightly in place.

"Doctor?!" Leela asked, trying to move her arm so that she could reach her knife, "What are these things?!"

"Why they're the Ytrap!" The Doctor exclaimed with a bewildered look in his eyes, "I used to read about these things all the time when I was young. Of course, 'young' for me is very different from you, so…"

"DOCTOR!" Leela asked, clearly annoyed, "What are the Ytrap?!"

"They're a nasty group of parasites." The Doctor explained, grimly, "They get inside your mind and control you. But rumor had it that my people had wiped them out years ago!"

"Would you like to join minds and find out if it is true or not?" The Ytrap swarm asked in one unified voice.

"No thank you," The Doctor said kindly, "I've already had a microscopic being inside my head recently and I would not like for there to be another one in there so soon after removing the first."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Doctor!" The Ytrap declared, "You and your friend will become one with us."

"Yes." The Doctor smiled, as he looked over and saw the TARDIS doors opening slowly, "But we brought an extra guest!"

The Ytrap looked over to see the blue-metallic dog exiting the TARDIS, pushing out a radio of some sort.

"You will not hurt Master Doctor or Mistress Leela." K-9 declared, "Setting speakers for best known weakness against the Ytrap."

With that, K-9 turned the speakers on and instantly, sounds of the time vortex were heard that caused the Ytrap to fall to the ground. K-9 moved over to the Doctor and Leela and with a perfect lazer blast to the webbing on their right side, the two were free.

"Good job, K-9!" The Doctor laughed.

"Thank you, Master." K-9 replied, wagging it's 'ears' and tail.

"So we destroy them now?" Leela asked.

"No!" The Doctor replied, "I have a better idea. Wait here, and don't stab anything."

The Doctor quickly ran back into The TARDIS and a minute later, came back out with a vacuum cleaner.

Pointing the vacuum nozzle at the Ytrap, The Doctor simply turned the vacuum on and instantly, the Ytrap were sucked into there.

Once finished, The Doctor turned the vacuum off and stuffed the opening with a plastic wrapping that he produced from his pocket.

He chuckled as he turned the radio and smiled at the family that was waking up.

"Hello, there." The Doctor replied, "Let's try this again now. I'm The Doctor, and this is Leela. The little blue robot dog is called K-9, by the way."

The family looked at the Doctor confused as they had no idea what had happened.

"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor acknowledged, "You were just possessed by a nasty group of aliens. They've been taken care of now, nothing to worry about. They won't trouble you again. Well, we should be off, happy to be of help. Goodbye."

With that, The Doctor, Leela, and K-9 re-entered The TARDIS before de-materializing again, leaving the family confused beyond belief.

…...

_**Later, in the Time Vortex…**_

The Doctor kicked the vacuum out of the TARDIS before shutting the doors. He clapped his hands together, as if he were getting rid of dust on there.

The Ytrap were now stuck in the Time Vortex. It would take them forever to reach a destination now, and even when they did it would still be no help because they wouldn't know where they were.

The Doctor moved over the TARDIS, setting the destination he had originally input in there again.

"ALERT!" K-9 declared, "DANGER DETECTED NEARBY!"

"What?!" The Doctor asked, turning on the TARDIS monitor.

What he saw made his eyes go wide as he saw what was out there.

A revolving napkin-like device.

"Oh no…" He declared, "Oh, dear. This is bad."

"Doctor?" Leela asked, "What is it now?"

"It's a Time Scoop, Leela." The Doctor explained, working on the controls as fast as he could, "It's a device used by my own people! We need to get out of here before…"

He got no further when the Time Scoop consumed the TARDIS.

….

_**Somewhere in Time and Space…**_

"Perfect!" The mysterious figure declared, "Four Doctors down, only three more to go. Then we have to deal with the wandering Doctor in-between, and then…then everything will be set in motion."

The figure smiled as he adjusted his monitor. The screen changed once more to feature yet, another Doctor and two more companions.

This Doctor was around his early 20's, with blonde hair, wearing a tan-colored cricket coat and a cricket shirt worn underneath. On his coat was a stick of celery that was pinned onto the coat. His pants were a bit baggy and had red-and-tan stripes on there, while he wore trainers for his shoes. Finally, the man wore a white had and a red ribbon on there.

His two companions was another man who was dressed in a fancy black-and-white suit with a red tie that had ginger hair. The other companion was a woman who had short, spiky brown hair wearing a multi-square-colored dress.

"Now it's time for The Nicest Doctor." The Figure said, with a smirk, "I'm nearly there. Before I know it, The Doctor's lives, and the entire universe, will change forever!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

….

_**Next Time…**_

_**(A/N: I recommend watching the trailer for Doctor Who: Light at The End on YouTube to get a feel of the music featured in there, and try to imagine it being played over this preview.)**_

(Shot of a younger Alokia, sleeping inside one of the Silurian Hibernation Tubes. Suddenly, she is released, and falls to the ground, looking up, she sees The Eleventh Doctor in the same way he appeared in 'The Eleventh Hour.' Even his TARDIS is set on the side and is smoking similar to how it was in that episode.)

"Can I have an apple?" The Doctor asks, "I think I'm having a craving now!"

"Something is very wrong." Alokia says.

(Cut to images of Alokia in Amy Pond's place of various Season 5 episodes. We see her with Churchill in _'Victory of The Daleks;' _The Doctor trying to comfort her in _'Flesh and Stone,'_ etc.)

"Was this all a dream this whole time?" Alokia asks, as The Doctor moves around on his previous TARDIS console room.

(Cut to Alfred working on machinery in a steam-punk-London-stylesetting.)

"Whatever they're seeing is not real." The Doctor's voice explains.

(Cut to Simon with a bit of beard stubble, locking lips with Alex as they look over a child together.)

"It's all an illusion." The Doctor continues.

(Cut to Elfrieda walking with her Mother and Father looking very happy.)

"It's just a dream." The Doctor concludes.

(Cut to The TARDIS as we see Alfred, Simon, Alokia, and Elfrieda, all sleeping on their hammocks as The Doctor and Clara stand in front of them, as they are talking to a shadowy [yet familiar if you've seen the episode 'Amy's Choice,'] figure.)

"Of course you'd be the one behind all this." The Doctor says.

(Cut to black and then fade in on the face of The Dream Lord.)

"That's right, Doctor." The Dream Lord replies, with a nodding smile, "I'm back again."

…...

_**Well, there you have it, folks! The stage is set for the next chapter; 'Perchance to Sleep! The Dream Lord' returns, only now he's more powerful than ever and he's got a plan to make the Companions of Time characters disappear forever! How, you'll see. Then in our next back-up chapter; "brave heart, my friends," The Fifth Doctor (my personal favorite Doctor tied only with Matt Smith,) takes the spotlight again alongside Tegan (Best wishes to Janet Fielding, who is fighting against cancer right now,) and Turlough, as they face…'The Space Warrior Games!' One last note; if you've read my Buzz Lightyear of Star Command/Doctor Who Crossover (BTW: I am updating it after I finish this story up,) you'll probably know that I had the honor of meeting Mr. Davison at last year's New York Comic Con where I told him about the aforementioned crossover, and how his Doctor made an appearance in that story. Davison told me he'd check it out, so I plan to do a better job with the next chapter's back-up.**_

_**Well, that's about it. Thanks for checking out this chapter on the day of my 20**__**th**__** Birthday. As always; reviews are appreciated! See you next month!**_


	7. Perchance to Sleep

_**Hello again, everyone! It's time for another chapter in Doctor Who Companions of Time. Sorry this took so long to get out, but I'm trying to find a job over the summer and I'm still reeling from the Season 7 Finale 'The Name of The Doctor.' What are my thoughts? (Warning: "Spoilers.") I kinda suspected that Mr. Moffat wouldn't reveal The Doctor's name, but I was still shocked to see how well Clara was integrated into The Doctor's past adventures. Overall, pretty good episode with a very amazing twist ending which I will not spoil for you. *Sigh* guess it's time to wait again for the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary. Fortunately, this does not mean Companions of Time is slowing down anytime soon, so let me explain where this story takes place. This one is set between the episodes 'Hide' and 'Journey to the Center of The TARDIS.' The next chapter will be set sometime after that and following the next chapter, we will say goodbye to Clara appearing in this fanfic for a bit until she returns for the Special October episode I have planned which will be set about a week before the events of 'The Crimson Horror.' I don't really have much to say about this one except that it's actually going to be one that might just focus on the companions more than The Doctor. Hopefully it's okay, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to both Peter Davison (again, my favorite Doctor tied only with Matt Smith,) and especially to Janet Fielding the wonderful actress who portrayed the lovely Tegan Jovanka. This chapter is especially dedicated to her and all my best wishes go out to her in her current fight against cancer. I should note that the back-up chapter takes place after the 20**__**th**__** Anniversary Special 'The Five Doctors.' Then there's the fact that in this back-up, we'll get a guest-appearance from a character from the New-Who Series that'll be re-appearing for my 50**__**th**__** Anniversary chapter. Finally, the last thing worth mentioning is that I owe a big shout-out to Fanfiction Author Derek Metaltron, who helped me with the backup when I had writer's block. I owe you one, pal. With that said, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purposes only, so please don't sue! Now enjoy…**_

_**.**_….

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions._

….

_**Somewhere, Sometime…**_

Young five-year-old Alokia Everglade was suddenly awoken from her bed as she heard a crash outside her room. Running outside her home underground she was shocked to find a big blue box with smoke steaming up from the inside. Just then, a man poked his head up from inside and smiled at her. He wore a light blue dress shirt, with an oddly-patterned brown and white tie, and his hair was wet and unkempt.

"Sorry to disturb you!" He smiled, "Do you Silurians have any apples down here? I think I'm having a craving! That's new! I've never had a craving before!"

It was at this moment that Elfrieda realized something. This was becoming a recreation of the story she had heard about how The Doctor had met Amy Pond; his last companion. The story had been that The Doctor had landed in Amy's garden when she was a young girl and had promised to fix an interdimensional crack in space and time put in Amy's bedroom wall. He left to repair the TARDIS and ended up coming back 12 years later.

But Alokia was NOT Amy Pond, and this event never happened to her.

"Are you all right?" Alokia asked, involuntarily.

It was as if she had no control over her voice.

Suddenly, flashes went and passed before her eyes.

Images of her younger self and The Doctor looking at the interdimensional crack in space and time (now in Alokia's bedroom,) only to find a giant eyeball inside of there. The Doctor returning years later and defeating a giant energy-worm-like alien creature called 'Prisoner Zero,' a now-13-year-old Alokia being introduced to Winston Churchill in WWII, and even her in a forest closing her eyes as The Doctor and archeologists trying to figure out how to help Alokia get rid of a Weeping Angle that had infected her mind.

But these moments happened to AMY, not Alokia. What was going on?!

…

_**Elsewhere…**_

Simon awoke with a groan as he pushed himself up. He realized quickly that he wasn't in his bunk bed but rather an apartment of some kind. He also noticed he was wearing different clothes now. He wore blue boxers and white socks as his clothing.

He then heard a female moan from the other side of the bed he was on and was shocked when he saw who it was.

"No…" He breathed amazed, "It can't be…!"

Rolling over, Simon saw the woman was indeed Alex Billie! But she was slightly older and taller than she had previously been when Simon visited her. She was also wearing a white tank-top and panties as her only clothing What was she doing here, and what was going on?!

Unaware of Simon's expression, Alex's eyes fluttered open as she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Simon." She smiled.

"Alex?" Simon asked amazed.

"That's right, loverboy." Alex smiled, "Who else could it be but your fiancé-to-be?"

"Fiancé?!" Simon asked, amazed.

"Simon, are you okay?" Alex asked.

Simon was about to respond when suddenly he remembered something. He remembered that he had been at the orphanage up until his 20th Birthday on which Alex had come back, and the two decided it was time for Simon to stand on his own two feet. The two got an apartment together, and Simon got a full-time job at Hartnell Cars Auto Repair Center, while Alex got a job at a coffee place a few blocks away from their apartment. It was soon after that Simon had proposed to Alex who had accepted happily.

"Yeah." Simon smiled, "I'm fine."

….

_**Elsewhere…**_

Elfrieda was awoken again. She sat up confused.

She was in a place she knew very well.

She was back in her old house again.

In her old bedroom.

Not the guest room that had been her 'home' back on the reality she had lived on for a while now, but her home reality in which she was born in.

"Elfrieda!" A familiar voice asked.

Elfrieda's eyes widened as she saw who it was and felt a wave of happiness overtake her when she got a clear view at the woman.

"Mom?!" She asked, amazed beyond relief, "Mum it is you!"

With that, Elfrieda and her mother embraced each other happily.

But deep down inside, Elfrieda knew what was really going on. This was apparently a dream that she had revisited more than once. She had this nightmare almost every night since she was somehow transported into this universe.

She knew it was a dream because suddenly she was fully-dressed and sitting with her parents on a bench at Cairngorms National Park. In her dream, she would always suddenly appear here and then the true nightmare would begin.

In her dream, the people in the park would disappear one-by-one until only Elfrieda was left alone and without her parents. Then, a bright light would envelop everything, and Elfrieda would feel as if her flesh was eating away as she was slowly disinigrated while she could only look out and see the outline of a woman with long curly hair before she woke up.

Elfrieda could practically count down to when this would all happen again, and began muttering under her breath.

"3…2…1." She whispered.

She prepared herself for the inevitable…

And nothing happened.

Elfrieda looked around confused. Everybody was still there, and everything was still fine.

Elfrieda was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention as she pushed herself up to see what was going on and ended up getting a splinter as a result.

"Agh!" She cried in pain. Of course, she had felt much worse than this, but that didn't mean that something like a splinter could still hurt.

Suddenly noticing their daughter, Elfrieda's Mom and Dad gasped as they saw their daughter in pain.

"Oh my god!" Her mother exclaimed, "Elfie! Are you all right?!"

"Let's get you home quick, Elfrieda." Her dad said, grabbing her arm lightly so as not to hurt her, "I'll promise I'll make it better."

But Elfrieda wasn't listening as her parents dragged her away.

She was much more focused on what was happening here and now. How was this all happening?! Why wasn't everything going as her dream had said it was?!

Could it be that all this time…switching universes, meeting The Doctor…could it had all have been just a dream?

…

_**Elsewhere…**_

Alfred awoke with a groan as he pushed his face up off a desk.

_Wait a minute!_ Alfred thought to himself, _Desk?! Since when did I have a desk?!_

Quickly snapping back into reality, Alfred inspected his surroundings. He was definitely NOT where he was when he went to sleep previously.

He was now in a room that had various blueprints for various machines and robots hung everywhere from the ceiling to the walls. There was a big window near the desk he had been sleeping on (which contained a blueprint sketch paper and some pencils,) and Alfred literally slid over in front of there to see what was outside.

He got more than he expected when he saw what was outside. It was London, but everything looked so futuristic and high-tech like something out of the future. Everything looked far-too perfect to be real. It was then that Alfred took notice of his hands and saw to his astonishment that he was wearing brown leather gloves.

Looking at his body, Alfred saw that he was also wearing a completely new set of clothes than the ones he had gone to sleep in that night.

Alfred was now wearing a tan lab coat worn over a brown leather apron. He also wore brown leather boots now and wore goggles around his neck that featured multiple magnifying lenses.

What was going on?!

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Alfred went over to answer. Opening the door, he was met with a man in a fancy tux with long muttonchops and an eye monocule.

"Ah!" He said, "Morning, Alfred; hope you're ready for today's presentation!"

"Presentation?!" Alfred asked.

Suddenly, a new thought began to flood his mind.

Alfred somehow remembered that he had been working for weeks now on a new kind of helping robot called a Trod. Of coruse, Alfred had never been working on such a thing, but somehow he felt as if he always had been.

"Of course." Alfred stated, "They'll be done by today."

The man standing outside the door nodded with a smile and walked off, leaving Alfred to sit back down at his desk and continue working.

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

The Doctor and Clara stood over the other companions who were all knocked out. The Doctor was REALLY concerned when they didn't wake up as usual so he kept The TARDIS in the Time Vortex just in case anything was REALLY wrong. Unfortunately, things WERE getting really wrong.

He scanned them all over with his Sonic, waiting for the result.

Finally, he got what he was looking for and his eyes widened with horror when he saw the result.

"Oh no." He breathed, "Oh, no. It can't be! Not him!"

"Not who?!" Clara asked.

"Me, Ms. Oswald." A new voice declared.

The two looked over to see that an uninvited guest had now entered the room they were all in. This was a man who had short, balding brown hair and green eyes wearing a light pink dress shirt underneath a twead jacket with brown pants and loafers topped off by a red bowtie.

"Of course you'd be the one behind all this." The Doctor said, looking at the new man with a serious face.

"That's right, Doctor." The Dream Lord replied, with a nodding smile, "I'm back again."

…...

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

Jenna-Louise Coleman

BrenRome

Ood Sigman

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions in Time**

Episode Six: Perchance to Sleep

Written by BrenRome

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

"Doctor?" Clara asked, "Who is this?!"

"This, Clara." The Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off the man, "Is The Dream Lord. He was created by the darkest parts of my personality and brought to life by some psychic pollen that once got stuck in my TARDIS's time rotor."

"I control dreams, Ms. Oswald." The Dream Lord explained, "By simply infecting The Doctor and the last two to travel in this ship with him, I was able to trap them in a world of my own creation that I could bend to my will."

"It means that what's happened to Simon, Alokia, Alfred, and Elfrieda is that they're all in a dream." The Doctor explained to Clara, "They're inside a dream-like state meaning whatever they're seeing isn't real. It's all an illusion. It's all a dream."

The Dream Lord then turned to The Doctor.

"That reminds me," He said, with a smile, "How are The Ponds doing now?"

The Doctor ignored the threat as he continued.

"How are you here?" The Doctor asked, "How are you able to be here when The TARDIS wasn't even warming up?"

"Oh, I was here, Doctor." The Dream Lord explained, "You didn't quite clean out ALL of the pollen in the TARDIS. But you cleaned out enough for me to only remain trapped within The TARDIS's soul itself. I could only look outside whenever you were daydreaming like you always do, but otherwise The TARDIS had me locked in a blank empty room. Horrible place, really. But fortunately after you returned with Mr. Cinti carrying that lovely sample of the Temporal Universe Shard you extracted from the Ytrap, it activated again giving me the chance to escape, and here I am."

The Doctor said nothing, as he tried to take all this in. Finally, after a full minute had passed, he spoke again.

"Are we still in the Dream World?" The Doctor asked.

"No, Doctor." The Dream Lord said, as his head shook from side to side, "Rest assured, you and Ms. Oswald will be safe. I only wish to take care of your companions. After all, I think five is a little too much to be traveling around with, correct?"

"Wait a minute!" Clara declared, "How come I get to be safe?"

"You haven't told her yet, obviously." The Dream Lord acknowledged before turning his attention to the only companion awake, "No, Ms. Oswald. Truth be told there is honestly so much more to you that hasn't been discovered yet. It would be a shame for all that to end so soon."

"But you can't kill them in the dream world!" The Doctor argued.

"You forget, Doctor." The Dream Lord smiled, "That little Temporal Universe Shard of your freed me, so I was able to absorb power that allows me to not only be here, but everything that will be felt by your companions in the dream will be felt in real life."

The Doctor stood there horrified, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Whatever you want," The Doctor said seriously, "I'll do it, but leave my friends out of this!"

"Oh." The Dream Lord said, looking at a wrist watch on his arm, "Look at the time! I'd say it's time to destroy your companions from the inside using my newfound abilities. Farewell, Doctor. You can say your goodbyes to your friends now if you wish. They won't hear it, though."

With that, The Dream Lord disappeared as The Doctor fell to the ground.

"This is all my fault." The Doctor said, "It's happening all over again and it's all my fault."

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, grabbing the Time Lord and forcing her to see him, "It's not your fault at all!"

"I've already let so many people down in this regeneration." The Doctor explained, "In my others I've hurt even more people that I try not to think about. It's all my fault…"

Suddenly, Clara slapped The Doctor as he looked at her amazed.

"Doctor!" She declared, "Listen to me carefully; you do more good than you realize! You've shown me that already. You can do anything almost, and if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you care for EVERYONE. Me, Alokia, Elfrieda, Alfred, Simon…you care for everyone! And I know that just because you're beating yourself up over this right now, it doesn't mean that it's over yet. I bet you're already working out something in your head right now as we speak."

Suddenly, The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Yes!" He declared, hugging Clara tightly for a second, "That is it! Clara Oswald, you are a genius!"

"What?" Clara asked.

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor explained, "There was a moment one time where I was infected by a creature who was trying to take control of my mind, and The TARDIS was able to help me purge the creature from inside my mind!"

"So what you're saying is…" Clara said trying to understand, "We have to get The TARDIS to remove The Dream Lord from the other's minds."

"Exactly!" The Doctor declared, "It won't be easy, though. We'll need to grab some equipment and set something up fast if we want to make this work!"

"Then let's get to it!" Clara said, standing up.

"Right!"

The two ran off, hoping the companions would be able to last till they were set.

….

_**Alokia's Dream…**_

Alokia was confused now. So much had happened to her that she wasn't sure what was what anymore. She had traveled back to visit her parents only to have them erased from time, and then come back in the guise of Roman Soldiers, only to really be Autons which shot her and caused her to be awoken many years later by her past self.

She had helped The Doctor restart the universe by helping him make another Big Bang, and then willed The Doctor back into existence, after he had almost been removed from history himself.

Now, she sat on a beach blanket next to River Song (whom she knew was The Doctor's supposed future lover thanks to the books she had read on him,) as they were having a picnic in Lake Silencio in Utah. The weather was absolutely gorgeous, as The Doctor explained to River and Alokia that they would be needed for something great soon.

Suddenly, they saw something rising out of the water. Something impossible.

"It's…" Alokia said, almost in disbelief, "It's an astronaut!"

Standing there in front of the lake was an Astronaut. Specifically it was an Astronaut dressed in a 1960's Apollo 11 Space Suit with the face covered up by the visor.

"You two stay back." The Doctor stated, "Whatever happens, you both must not interfere."

The Doctor approached the astronaut as it lifted its visor up. However from where Alokia and River were standing, neither could see who it was underneath even as the astronaut lifter it's hand up…

And suddenly green energy beams were shot from there, striking The Doctor in the chest.

Alokia began to run over to help him, but River held her back.

The Doctor was suddenly beginning to glow with bright yellow energy as he looked at the two women regrettably.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

He outstretched his arms only for the astronaut to strike him down with another green blast.

It was then that Alokia remembered this moment. This was a story The Doctor had told her and the others recently. Before Amy and Rory's death, The Doctor had to hide himself from the universe because of an alien religious cult that believed that The Doctor had to die before something called 'The First Question' was asked. Here, The Doctor had fabricated his own death by hiding inside a human-sized robot that shrunk him down and allowed him to escape fully-grown again once everybody believed him to have died.

But suddenly, Alokia realized that this story was now taking a different path as the astronaut had not left when it was supposed to.

Instead, it turned its attention to River and shot an energy beam at her also.

Now Alokia was terrified as she saw River two was glowing with the same energy source that The Doctor had been.

However, the astronaut struck her again with the energy and now River too was dead.

Alokia screamed as she quickly checked River's heartbeat with her ear and got nothing.

"No…" Alokia cried, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

It was then that she noticed the astronaut was standing right in front of her.

Alokia looked at it confused as it lifted its visor up to reveal a middle-aged man with balding brown hair inside the space suit.

"You're right, Ms. Everglade." The Dream Lord smiled, "But why don't we stick around and see how this plays out now, shall we?"

…

_**Simon's Dream…**_

Simon smiled to himself. Life was perfect right now.

He wasn't even sure how much time had passed now.

Everything seemed to be like a blur to him as his appearance had changed. He had a bit of beard stubble now and his hair was slightly longer.

As far as he could tell, he had married Alex and one year later, she had given birth to twins. The twins were now older for some reason, and Simon and Alex had returned home from a night out at the movies.

Entering their apartment, they saw their kids running up to them. One of them was a young girl who had long light-brown hair and blue eyes, while her brother had shorter hair and green eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" The two kids exclaimed as their parents kneeled down to hug them.

"Hey, kiddos." Simon smiled, as he hugged his daughter while Alex hugged his son, "So tell me Simone, how were you and Mathew tonight?"

"Good, Daddy." Simone smiled, "Unfortunately the babysitter had to leave a bit early, but she brought a friend. He's in the bathroom now."

"Okay." Simon smiled, turning to his wife, "Honey; why don't you take care of everyone here, and I'll catch the news quickly."

Alex took the kids into the dining hall, as Simon turned on the news and instantly the BBC1 started playing.

What he got shocked the living daylights out of him.

Simon looked at the TV and was shocked beyond belief. There was a news report on the TV that was saying apparently that a man, woman, two young kids, and a green-scaly creature had been found buried and fossilized underneath Islington recently. There was a woman on the screen who was identified herself as Kate Stewart and was telling the news she had no comment.

But Simon was more concerned about the text on the screen. Underneath the woman, the scrolling text was just a bunch of random letters and numbers that resulted in complete gibberish.

Confused, Simon grabbed a nearby newspaper and again saw that there was just gibberish written on the paper.

"What the…?!" Simon asked.

Suddenly, there was a flushing noise heard from the bathroom as Simon spun around to see who was coming out.

The door opened and a man who Simon did not yet recognize stepped out.

The man was short, with balding brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt underneath a twead jacket with brown pants and loafers topped off by a red bowtie. His costume was obviously the same as The Doctor's had been the night Simon had met him…

_Wait a second! The Doctor!_ Simon thought to himself.

THAT'S what was wrong here! This was apparently some kind of new reality he was in where he never met The Doctor. Simon then realized something as his eyes snapped back to the TV. He then realized in horror that this had been from last Christmas then. Except he wasn't with The Doctor in this world! Then that must've meant that without him, The Doctor must've had to sacrifice himself and…and…

"Oh, don't worry." The Dream Lord smiled as Simon looked at him, "The Doctor may be gone but his legacy lives on now."

"Who are you?!" Simon demanded.

"I am The Dream Lord." The Dream Lord introduced with a grin, "And this…"

Simon heard what sounded like whirring noises coming from the window behind him.

Turning around, Simon looked outside with a shocked expression as he stared at the source of the noise. He had never actually seen one of these things in person, but The Doctor had showed him and the others that Clara had been turned into one of these aliens when he explained Clara's backstory to him and the other companions.

Outside the window was a hovering metal construction that looked almost like a pepper-shaker. Except there was a long rod with a metal 'eye' coming out from the top along with two light-bulbs on each side of the 'head.' The body was covered with round grey half-spheres, and underneath the 'venting' part underneath the 'eye' were two silver rods. One of them looked like a mini-cannon, and the other had some kind of suction-cups at the end.

"This is the end of your world, Simon Cinti." The Dream Lord smiled.

….

_**Elfrieda's Dream…**_

Elfrieda was sitting in her room, thinking hard.

Somehow she KNEW this was all a fake. The reason she kept having this dream was because it was a re-enactment of the day she was taken from her native universe and dropped into the one she had met The Doctor in.

Elfrieda could still remember that day well…

….

_**Five Years Ago…**_

_Elfrieda was sitting with her parents in the park. It was a beautiful June day in Scotland and everything seemed fine. Elfrieda closed her eyes to take a little rest and let the bright sun fall on her face…_

…_and the next thing she knew, she was feeling a bit of a cold breeze. Not an annoying one, but rather a cool one, like there was suddenly an Air Conditioning Unit in the park._

_Elfrieda was about to brush it off, and slid to the right where her father was, only to find that there was nothing there, and she fell to the ground with a 'thud!'_

_Elfrieda got up and quickly checked her surroundings, realizing that this was NOT where she had been a second ago._

_She was now in some kind of library with multiple computers, and there were people obviously much older than she was working on these computers._

_But her Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found._

"_Mom…?" She asked, getting scared with each second passing, "Dad?"_

_Everybody was too busy on the computers to notice the girl even when she ran out of the building, and into the streets. She could see that she was outside a library of some kind, and it was Scotland, but she was alone, and VERY afraid._

"_MOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "DAD!" _

….

_**Two Years Later…**_

_Elfrieda was having a rotten day._

_Typical. She had the same rotten day for the last year-and-a-half now, and even longer before then._

_After she had ended up in this reality, Elfrieda had spent some time trying to hide out in the library she had woken up in, and did research on history here. She learned that unlike where she had been, THIS world did NOT have a British President, and instead it had a Prime Minister._

_There were a few bits of changes to this place, and as much as Elfrieda had a hard time swallowing it, she knew there was no other answer. Somehow, she had been transported to a parallel world._

_Of course, she didn't have time to research EVERYTHING as one night she was caught in The Library and taken to the authorities. Naturally, since Elfrieda had no identification on her, she had been taken to an orphanage who deemed the girl clinically insane._

_Elfrieda had then been subjected to a series of 'therapy' with all sorts of psychiatrists who tried to convince Elfrieda of solutions to her problem. Sometimes it was 'you have amnesia.' Others it was 'you're having multiple-personality-disorder.' Elfriedia's most hated excuse was 'You're just sadly insane.'_

_Elfrieda was NOT insane. She knew who she was and where she came from. Elfrieda was strong and resisted every one of their 'tests.'_

_Then she was adopted by one Mrs. Margaret Chamberlain. Margaret was by far worse than the orphanage. For one thing, she had no interest in taking Elfrieda to school to complete her education as much as she had an interest in Elfrieda doing the chores around Margaret's home._

_Margret was divorced, and needed somebody to clean the house and keep it in shape so she could do her bills and job. Elfrieda would work countless hours, and her meals, living quarters, clothes, and safety would be her reward. Any disobedience would be met with a slap to the face._

_Yet Margaret never once considered sending Elfrieda back to the orphanage since she knew Elfrieda would now prefer there to here. And Margaret could not afford to lose her._

_One night, Elfrieda ran back to her room and sobbed into her bed's pillow. She felt as if she was going insane, and this was going to be her breaking point. Looking up into the starry sky, Elfrieda took a deep breath and resorted to the last option she had left for help._

_The power of prayer._

_Putting her hands together, Elfrieda looked up into the sky and spoke out loud._

"_Please…" Elfrieda said, looking up, "Help me…I need to have something to help me. Please help me get back to my own world. I don't belong here. I just want to be with my Mom and Dad again."_

_With that, she closed her bedroom windows, unaware that a certain person was passing by and had heard the whole prayer._

…

_**The Next Day…**_

"_EEEEELLLLLLFFFFFIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Margaret's voice screamed, as Elfrieda groaned, getting up in her bed, "ELFIE! GET DOWN HERE! SOME REPORTER WOMAN'S HERE WHO SAYS SHE WANTS TO INTERVIEW YOU!"_

_Elfrieda sighed, and quickly got dressed. She walked down the stairs to see Margaret with a guest._

_The guest was a woman who seemed old, but still had lively long brown hair. She had green eyes and a compassionate smile on her face. She also wore a black leather jacket over a pink shirt with blue jeans._

"_There she is." Margaret pointed out._

"_Elfrieda," The Woman said, shaking Elfie's hand, "My name is Sarah-Jane Smith. I'm a reporter. I was doing a story about children living in this neighborhood and wanted to know if you'd be interested in letting me interview you."_

"_Sure." Elfrieda shrugged nonchalantly, "Why not?"_

_Elfie couldn't care less about an interview, but it would be good to do something different for a change she figured._

"_Good." Sarah nodded, as she motioned for Margaret to leave them._

_Margaret groaned and went into the other room as Elfie and Sarah took a seat on one of the couches in the living room._

"_So…" Sarah explained taking a pad and pen out from her pocket, "I passed by your house last night."_

"_Oh?" Elfrieda asked._

"_Yes." Ms. Smith stated, "I heard you giving a little prayer last night."_

"_Oh!" Elfrieda said a bit embarrassed, "That…you see…that was…"_

"_Elfrieda." Sarah stated, "I understand your problem."_

_Elfrieda's heart almost seemed to stop dead when the reporter said those words._

"_You…" Elfrieda said, cautiously, "You do!?"_

"_Tell me;" Sarah whispered, "Are you really not from this world?"_

_Elfrieda looked at Sarah-Jane confused, deciding whether or not to tell her the truth. Eventually, she decided it would be best to come clean and answered honestly._

"_Yes." She stated softly, "I'm not from here."_

"_Where are you from then?" Sarah asked._

_Elfrieda told Sarah-Jane the entire story. Her coming from another reality, her parents going with her to the park, waking up in this reality…it felt good to talk to someone who seemed to understand it all. All the while, Sarah scribbled down some notes until Elfie had finished her tale._

"_Okay, Elfrieda." Sarah-Jane stated, "I believe you. And I have good news; I think I can help you get back home."_

"_REALLY?!" Elfie asked._

_Elfrieda was overloaded with joy and happiness._

"_Calm down." Sarah whispered, "I said I THINK. I don't have the tools to do it myself, but I know a man who does."_

"_Who?" Elfie asked._

_Sarah-Jane looked to make sure Margaret wasn't watching them, and once confirmed, she leaned in to tell Elfrieda something._

"_There's a man." Sarah-Jane told the young girl, "His name is 'The Doctor.' Just 'The Doctor.' I used to travel with him back when I was younger. He's like you in that…he's not from around here."_

"_He's from another parallel dimension too?" Elfie asked._

"_Not exactly," Sarah pointed out, "He's…an alien. But he's very intelligent. If anybody can find a way to send you back home, it's him."_

"_Can you contact him?!" Elfie asked._

"_I believe I can." Sarah noted, taking out her phone and dialing a number._

_She waited a few moments before Elfrieda heard an answer and a voice saying 'Hello' on the other line that sounded slightly Scottish._

"_Hello, Doctor?" Sarah asked, "Yes. It's Sarah. How are you? Listen; there's a problem here on Earth. I have a young girl who's apparently from another reality. Can you come over to help?"_

_Sarah waited and then gave a bit of a frown._

"_Well, where are you?" She asked, "Ood Sphere? Okay. Finish up what you're doing and then come back straight here, okay? Okay, thank you again, Doctor. Yes, I'll take care of myself too. Thank you. Bye."_

_Sarah hung up, and turned to the girl._

"_Good news and bad news." She stated, "The Doctor said he's sure he can fix it. The bad news is that he's apparently busy right now. But he promised he'll come over to see you first chance he gets."_

"_When will that be?" Elfrieda asked, concerned._

"_Hard to say." Sarah admitted, sitting next to Elfie, "But don't worry, Elfrieda. Don't give up hope. The Doctor is the best thing in the universe and no matter what, he never breaks a promise. Just don't give up hope and he'll find you eventually. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Elfie stated._

_From the sound of it, it looked like this Doctor was the best chance of getting home and Elfie thought it was better to take the chance and not waste it._

"_Good." Sarah smiled, writing down her number on another sheet of paper and handing it to Elfrieda, "If you need anything else you can call my number on that sheet of paper."_

"_Thank you." Elfrieda smiled._

"_You're welcome." Sarah-Jane replied, "I have to get going but you know where to reach me."_

"_I do." Elfrieda smiled, "Thanks again."_

"_I'll say goodbye to your adoptive mother then," Sarah explained, "It really was nice to meet you Elfrieda. You're a wonderful person and I think The Doctor will really enjoy meeting you."_

"_Thanks." Elfie nodded, as she ran back upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed happily._

_Something told Elfrieda that she'd have to wait a while for The Doctor, but it would be worth it. From now on, no matter what happened, Elfie would be forever thankful to Sarah-Jane Smith._

….

_**Elfrieda's Dream…**_

It had taken a few more years, but Elfie was still thankful to this day despite all that had happened.

Elfrieda knew that The Doctor had yet to discover exactly how she had gotten here. He had done a test or two during their spare time, but he had yet to discover any anomalies with her, or how specifically she came to be here.

Yet at the same time she felt connected to The Doctor and the others. They were her family after all, and cared about her as much as her parents had before she had come to The Doctor's World.

Elfrieda seemed to really be stuck between the choices of returning to her universe (if it were at all possible,) or remaining in this one with The Doctor and his other companions.

Suddenly, Elfrieda heard a scream coming from downstairs that made her spring up in her bed.

"Mom?!" She asked, "Dad?!"

She raced down the stairs not noticing that the sky had changed within a second from perfectly clear to a dark and cloudy sky.

As Elfrieda stepped down the stairs, she suddenly came across a strange man walking into the main entrance to her house. He was a middle-aged man who had short, balding brown hair and green eyes wearing a repairman outfit of some kind.

"Oh, hello!" He smiled, "You must be Elfrieda, right?"

"Who are you?!" Elfrieda demanded, raising a fist, "And how do you know…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" The Dream Lord smiled, "You can't hurt a dream, Elfrieda. Especially when it's one I built."

"This is a dream?!" Elfrieda asked.

"Yes." The Dream Lord nodded, "Very good, Ms. MacTavish. You're quite good at understanding this despite your…handicap. Now then, I'm The Dream Lord."

He handed her a business card that had the initials 'DL' with the words 'Dream Lord' written in front of it.

"And as for your parent's…they've been having a little makeover. Literally."

Elfrieda unclenched her fist and ran into the living room only to gasp in fear.

The whole room had now been turned into a Cyber-Conversion chamber, and there were two Cybermen in the room. Elfrieda didn't need to be told who they were as the Dream Lord approached from behind her.

"Say hello to the new and improved Mr. and Mrs. MacTavish." The Dream Lord chuckled.

…

_**Alfred's Dream…**_

Alfred stood proud behind a curtain on the stage he was on. In a few minutes, he would be addressing the thousands of people gathered in front of him. It was time to reveal his invention to the world which would finally prove him to be a worthy scientist. He had changed out of his scientist suit (although he didn't recall when specifically he had done so for some reason,) and was wearing a fine black business suit and blue tie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press and Representatives of the World Scientists Meeting," A voice declared, "Let me introduce to you your newest member; representing Great Britain…Alfred Olafson."

Alfred stepped out to thunderous applause as he took the podium gazing out at the millions of reporters and fellow scientists praising him.

Alfred adjusted his composure as he spoke.

"As you know," Alfred explained, "I have aspired my entire life to be an inventor. It took some doing, but now I am finally here to represent my country and present to you my latest technological breakthrough…"

The curtain behind Alfred was raised and revealed a group of strange-looking robots. They had tank-like wheels, long round vent-like arms, and a half-oval shaped head with one mechanical 'eye' and a voice box underneath said 'eye.'

"Behold…" Alfred introduced, "The Trods. They will be by far the greatest thing ever to happen to Britian. They're powered by static electricity and can perform any task needed from domestic everyday chores to wars being fought right now as they speak."

Everybody was applauding Alfred with even more praise (not to mention a standing ovation.) But before Alfred could react, he was suddenly standing before a thousand news reporters who were all up in his face trying to get a comment.

"Mr. Olafson! Will you be using these Trods to help us win the wars overseas?"

"Mr. Olafson! When will this be available to purchase!"

Alfred pushed his way past the mob of reporters only to walk literally into another one. This one was wearing an old-fashioned tan suit and hat with a 'press' card attached to his hat. He was a middle-aged man who had short, balding brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh." He exclaimed as soon as he saw Alfred, pulling out a pad and pen, "Mr. Olafson…a minute please?"

"Okay." Alfred said, "But make it quick."

"How does it feel to be the #1 Scientist Ever now?"

"I don't know." Alfred admitted, "It feels too good to be true."

"That's because it is, idiot." The reporter sneered.

Alfred looked at him confused.

"Come again?" Alfred asked.

"Think about it…" The Reporter asked, "When do you remember changing your clothes, or even getting to this place? When do you remember leaving the stage and finding yourself in the mob of reporters?"

"What?!" Alfred demanded, "What are you talking about."

"It's a dream, my dear Olafson." The Reporter said, tipping his hat, "I'm The Dream Lord."

Suddenly, there was a scream from behind them. Alfred turned around to see that the Trods were somehow now activated, and were blasting large death beams from their elongated arms at everybody in the theater.

"I think there might be a bug or two here right now." The Dream Lord Smiled.

….

_**Alokia's Dream…**_

Alokia was horrified now as she stared at the mysterious new man before her.

"What…" She exclaimed, horrified and at a loss for words at what had happened, "What are you?!"

"I'm the Dream Lord." The Astronaut replied, "But you know me better as 'The Doctor.'"

"What?!" Alokia asked, "No…No…You're not The Doctor!"

"But I am." The Dream Lord smiled, "I'm just part of his better half."

"What does that mean?!" She asked.

"I am the part of the Doctor that he always refuses to show. In addition, I control dreams. Just like I'm controlling your dream right now."

"What?!" Alokia exclaimed, "You mean this isn't real?"

"Oh no," The Dream Lord said, "It's not real at all. But why should it not be real? After all, you had a hand in making it."

He circled Alokia removing the space suit until he was left in a light pink dress shirt underneath a twead jacket with brown pants and loafers topped off by a red bowtie. A perfect recreation of The Doctor's old costume.

"You see…" He told her, "I just brought your greatest wish to life. You spent years waiting for The Doctor, so I helped create a dream in which instead crashing into Amelia Pond's backyard, he simply met you instead. You know what happened to her and her husband, right?"

"They chose to be with each other after Amy lost Rory to the Weeping Angles in New York." Alokia answered, "The REAL Doctor told me."

"Yes." The Dream Lord replied, "But do you know WHY they ended up as they are?"

Alokia didn't know the answer so The Dream Lord continued.

"It's because whoever travels with The Doctor ends up dead or sick of him one way or the other."

"No…" Alokia said, trying to shake off the new feeling she was having that this Dream Lord was right.

"You have that problem too," The Dream Lord smiled, "That's why The Doctor would never meet you first. You're alien. You would have startled somebody the minute you stepped out on the Earth's surface."

"No!" Alokia said, grabbing her head, "No!"

Suddenly, some tires screeched up behind her and she turned around to see six black SUV's pulling up on the sand. Then, various men holding tasers and dressed in black suits and red ties exited.

"Case in point." The Dream Lord smiled, walking over to the men with the tasers.

"There she is, Men!" He declared, "That's her! That's the one who killed those two lovers!"

Alokia's heart was pounding as she desperately tried to think of a way out of this. There was the water, but Alokia couldn't stand it. She would never go into the water because…

_Wait!_ She thought, seeing the astronaut suit pieces strewn around her, _I have an idea!_

"Don't move!" One of the suited men warned.

Alokia quickly grabbed the body piece and pants, somehow managing to pull them on as she ran across, dodging all the bullets. After securing those parts on her, she grabbed the helmet and made a run for the water.

The agents all missed the Silurian as she jumped in, somehow going deep down as she sighed.

Alokia had to figure a way out of this dream quickly. If what The Dream Lord hinted at was true, then she could most likely die here.

Alokia was thinking of a plan when suddenly she was electrocuted and knocked unconscious.

The last words she heard were The Dream Lord's giving her a final taunt.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

….

_**Simon's Dream…**_

Simon looked at the man confused.

"Okay." He said, "Who are you and how is this happening?!"

"Figure it out yourself, Simon." The man responded, "But do hurry. You're on a clock here!"

"The paper, the TV!" Simon pointed out, "I know what this is now! This is a dream. I couldn't read anything because it's the left side of the brain's job to read, while dreaming is the job of the right side!"

"Splendid!" The Dream Lord replied, "There was also the little fact of The Doctor dying with his companions since you never joined them, but job well done!"

"So this is a dream." Simon declared.

"Yes." The Dream Lord replied, "Except in here. You can feel things as much in here as you would in real life. Oh, and there's also another matter."

"What's that?!" Simon asked.

"You've abounded your girlfriend again." The Dream Lord smiled.

"Yes." Simon admitted, "I left Alex behind because she and I couldn't be a couple without the timeline…"

"No." The Dream Lord explained, "I mean you left her with The Daleks!"

Suddenly, Simon heard three screams coming from the adjacent room and looked there horrified.

"No…" He declared.

Racing into the room, Simon stopped to see that the window was smashed and there stood three Daleks there.

"ALEX!" He screamed, "SIMONE! MATTHEW!"

"Al-ex…" One of the Daleks declared, "That is…who I was…I am now…Dalek Ex."

Simon looked terrified as he backed up in fear.

"No…" He declared, "No…Alex…no…not you…."

"I think Dalek Ex is a fitting name for her now." The Dream Lord smiled, "Oh. And don't forget your kids. Meet Dalek Simo, and Dalek Thew."

"You-will-be-Ex-Ter-Mi-Nat-Ed!" The now-Dalek Simone screamed.

"Ex-Ter-Mi-Nate!" The three Daleks declared firing their iconic lazer blasts as Simon rolled out of the way and ran out of the building. He needed help and he needed it now. He quickly found a car that was unlocked and still had keys in it before driving off.

Unfortunately, he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that thousands upon thousands of Daleks were descending and following him.

"You-are-the-last-hu-man!" One of the Daleks exclaimed, "The-Doc-Tor-is-dead! You-will-be-ex-ter-mi-nate-ed!"

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" The other Daleks chanted as they all fired their beams at his car.

Simon tried to swerve around the blasts, missing probably 5 of the lazers managed to hit the road directly in front of him.

Simon tried turning the car, but unfortunately he turned the wheel too had and the car did three flips before skidding away upside down. It finally stopped when it hit a store window.

…

_**Elfrieda's Dream…**_

Elfrieda was horrorfied. She kept trying to tell herself that this was all a dream, but she knew better.

Elfrieda was only a few years old when The Cybermen invasion had happened on her world. She knew that The Doctor had been there previously to prevent it, based on what she had heard, but this was years ago.

Elfrieda had personally met The Cybermen before and had almost been converted into one. Now to see her parents turned into the silver monsters broke her heart literally. It was the cruelest thing Elfrieda had ever witnessed.

"You see, Ms. MacTavish," The Dream Lord stated, "This is your greatest fear come true. You abounded your hopes of going home when The Doctor came to see you. You abounded your own parents who were probably worried sick about you, but I think they're passed that stage and have finally accepted that their little girl is gone and never coming back."

"No…" Elfrieda cried.

Elfrieda then did something she had not done in years before The Orphanage.

She begged for forgiveness.

"Mom…" She cried, "Dad…please…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you."

"You are displaying signs of begging," Her father said, now in a full Cyberman-like voice, "You are asking for forgiveness from us. Cybermen do not forgive. Cybermen do not understand the meaning of forgiveness. You will be deleted."

"NO!" Elfrieda cried, "Let me be converted then! I'll do it willingly this time."

"Negative!" Her mother declared, "You are incompatible with Cyber-Conversion. You will be deleted."

Elfrieda screamed and ran out of her house, only to find that outside was no more safer than the inside.

Her neighborhood was now filled with Cybermen who all had their weapons pointed their weapons at her.

Elfrieda was blocked off from escaping and overhead she saw many Cybermen Ships (which Alokia had once shown her in a book she kept about The Doctor,) hovering in the skies.

…

_**Alfred's Dream…**_

Alfred did not understand what was going on now.

"You see, Alfred," The Dream Lord explained, "I control the world of dreams. Therefore, I gave you a reality in which you were a successful inventor, and then I made it so you screwed up again. Just like that time you screwed up with the cable TV."

Alfred was about to argue with The Dream Lord again, but suddenly one of the Trods came rolling towards him.

"We will destroy you!" They called out in a low voice.

Alfred burst out of the theater doors, and quickly began barricading the doors with nearby desks, paintings, and plants that were conveniently placed in the hallway he now found himself in.

"This is why The Doctor picked you, though, Alfred." The Dream Lord explained, appearing behind him, "It's not because of your brains, but it's because of the fact that you're a perfect meat shield. You've just been able to get those other inventions done because you had help from The Doctor."

Alfred tried to ignore the Dream Lord, but as much as he hated to admit it, this guy had a point. Alfred was dependent on someone showing him how to build something most of the time.

Suddenly, the doors began to burst, although it wasn't flung all the way out yet due to the makeshift barricade Alfred had created. Yet he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Did I also happen to mention that whatever happens to you here will be felt in real life?" The Dream Lord asked.

Alfred ran down the hallway, making a right into another hallway. He kept making turns everywhere, hoping to come across an exit, but no matter where he went, each path was exactly the same.

Eventually, Alfred felt as if he had been running for hours, and stopped, gasping for breath.

"You can't escape." The Dream Lord stated appearing in front of him again, "This is what you do, Alfred. You make things that lead to nowhere."

As soon as The Dream Lord had finished, a Trod wheeled in from behind as Alfred felt that this was finally the moment where his life ended.

….

_**Alokia's Dream…**_

Alokia awoke and realized she was couldn't move her hands or legs. Quickly snapping awake (at least in her mind,) Alokia saw that she was cuffed to some kind of metal table, in a pitch-black room save for a lone light that shined from above.

Alokia did a double take over her and saw that there was some kind-of microscopic viewer device pointed at her. She was now really scare because she knew what it was. It was an atomizer. If she didn't get out of here soon, the machine would destroy every atom in her body leaving nothing but dust.

Suddenly, a group of scientist emerged from the darkness and began taking notes on her. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder, and realized that it was The Dream Lord.

"This is what following The Doctor results in." The Dream Lord stated, "You should have never left home, Alokia. He always knew that he would be the death of you and all those other companions. But he tends to heard them like sheep. He forgets to keep them safe before he completely forgets about them. That's what's going to happen to you after this."

Alokia tried to be brave, but she felt The Dream Lord was right.

Maybe she should have rejected his offer in the first place.

She closed her eyes as soon as she heard the atomizer being turned on.

….

_**Simon's Dream…**_

Simon groaned as he felt his head. There was a thick trail of blood flowing down from there. He realized that he still had his seatbelt on and unbuckled it, causing him to fall flat on his face on the roof of the car.

Groaning, he pushed the door open and dragged himself out of the wreckage only to be met with a million Daleks.

Suddenly, The Dream Lord appeared next to him.

"You see Simon," The Dream Lord stated, "That's what your problem is. You simply stowed away with The Doctor because you found Earth here too booring. You were so caught up in wanting to be a companion, that you left the one girl who cared for you back behind here on Earth. Just like you left her alone in this world. It seems as if the only thing you're good for is abounding people. Something The Doctor himself is quite good at."

Simon watched as the Dalek-ized version of his Family approached him.

"YOU-WILL-BE-EX-TER-MI-NAT-ED!" The Dalek version of Alex exclaimed.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" The Other Daleks chanted while Simon closed his eyes, ready for the end.

…

_**Elfrieda's Dream…**_

Elfrieda was now through. She had no way out of this.

"That's the thing about you, Elfrieda." The Dream Lord explained, stepping out of the house behind her Cybermen Parents, "You thought that The Doctor could help you, but now you're so fond of traveling with him, I think you'd rather stay with him rather than your own family."

Elfrieda couldn't argue. She had lost focus of her own life, and now she was going to pay for it.

She closed her eyes, ready for what would come next.

…

_**THE TARDIS, The Real World…**_

The Doctor and Clara had finished making the device that would hopefully save Alfred, Alokia, Elfrieda, and Simon. They had connected four wires to the TARDIS Main-Control-Panel , and the wires each led into a weird-looking helmet that reminded Clara of the most recent adventure they had when She, The Doctor, Simon, Alfred, Alokia, and Elfrieda had gone 'ghost hunting' only to discover a parallel dimension where a time traveler and a misplaced monster lover were trapped in.

"So what is this?" Clara asked.

"It's a mix of different machines," The Doctor explained, "One from when I visited a planet and met a fierce woman, one from when I was at an undersea base in the future, and many other adventures that I don't have the time to explain but sound really cool. Basically I've reconfigured it so that The TARDIS should hopefully bring the TARDIS into their minds in order to rescue them and rid the Dream Lord once and for all. At least that's what I'm hoping it will do."

"We won't know until we try." Clara pointed out.

"Right." The Doctor said, reading a lever, "Ready?"

"Yes." Clara nodded.

The Doctor threw the lever and turned to the unconscious companions.

"Come on, you sexy thing." The Doctor said, "Show him what you're made of."

….

_**Alokia's Dream…**_

Alokia was confused when she heard a familiar noise.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Looking forward, she saw that The TARDIS doors were in front of her. However, it was only the doors and the other sides of the phone box were somehow missing.

"What?!" The Dream Lord asked.

Just then, the doors flung open, and a bright burst of yellow light flooded the room. Bright spheres circled the whole room and suddenly, the scientists were gone, and Alokia was standing on the ground free from her bondage.

The Dream Lord screamed as the light enveloped him and he disappeared in a golden light spectrum.

Alokia stared at the doors which were opened. The control room was not inside the doors. In fact, the whole entrance was bright white and nothing more.

Alokia looked around the doors, confirming there was nothing behind it except the blue wood where the back would've been.

"Okay." Alokia stated, shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I have to go through. Seems strange, but okay."

With that, she stepped through the light.

….

_**Simon's Dream…**_

Simon prepared himself for the inevitable when he too heard the TARDIS sounds.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

Simon looked, in amazement as did The Daleks, and The Dream Lord, as The TARDIS doors appeared before him.

"ALERT!" One of The Daleks said, "It-Is-The-Doc-Tor!"

"Illogical," Another declared as The Dream Lord stared in horror, "The Doc-Tor is dead. The TARDIS is a Blue Box. This is not."

At that moment, the doors opened and a bright burst of yellow light flooded the area. Bright spheres circled the Daleks, and one-by-one, they all vanished into nothing. The Dream Lord screamed out in fury and rage as a final sphere struck him in the chest and he vanished into nothingness.

Simon looked at the doors confused and saw there was nothing inside, but bright white light.

"Well," He stated, "I guess either I'm dead, or I'm getting out of here."

With that, he stepped through the TARDIS doors.

…

_**Elfrieda's Dream…**_

Elfrieda was at the end of her rope here. It seemed this was the final moment for her until she heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS Engines.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

The Dream Lord looked ahead along with Elfrieda and The Cybermen as The TARDIS doors appeared out of nowhere.

"No…" The Dream Lord stated.

At that moment, the doors opened and a bright burst of yellow light flooded the area. Bright spheres flung straight into the Cybermen's faces as they screamed and fell to the ground. One-by-one, they fell until there wasn't a single Cyberman left standing. The Dream Lord screamed as another big ball of energy was thrust towards him, and enveloped him completely.

Elfrieda looked at The TARDIS doors confused as there was nothing inside there but a bright white light.

"What…?" She asked.

Suddenly, something was heard from behind Elfrieda and she turned around confused to see The Doctor standing there. Except this one was transparent and almost reminded her of when Simon almost faded away last Christmas.

"What the…?!" Elfrieda exclaimed.

"TARDIS Voice Visual Interface Online." The Doctor said.

"Wait…" Elfrieda asked, "TARDIS?! What's going on, Doctor?!"

"I am a hologram produced by The TARDIS in a form of someone you trust." The Doctor hologram stated, "As such, I have taken the form of my thief."

"Right." Elfrieda stated, "So what now?!"

"Walk through those doors." The hologram stated, "And you will awaken back in your real body."

Elfrieda turned and walked into The TARDIS Doors.

…

_**Alfred's Dream…**_

Alfred was out of luck it seemed.

He prepared for the inevitable, when suddenly he heard the TARDIS engines.

'VWORP!' 'VWORP!' 'VWORP!'

The Dream Lord turned around and saw the doors of the TARDIS standing there without the Box surrounding it. The three watched the doors opening before a bright white light shinned through.

Then, with a final scream, The Dream Lord vanished into thin air as did the Trod.

Alfred looked over the doors confused.

He looked around the doors, confirming the rest of The TARDIS wasn't there, and yet inside, there was nothing but a bright white light.

"Wow." Alfred stated, "Just when I thought this thing couldn't get any smaller. Well, let's check the inside and see if things get bigger in there."

With that, he stepped inside the doors.

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

The Doctor and Clara watched with relief as Alokia, Simon, Elfrieda, and Alfred all began to wake up slowly.

"Look, Toto." Simon groaned, "It was all a dream. There's no place like the TARDIS."

"Is it over?" Alokia asked, as the other companions got back on their feet, "Are we awake again?"

"Perhaps…" The Doctor said cautiously as he did a quick check of The TARDIS, "But let me check the TARDIS…"

There was a 'ping' noise and The Doctor sighed with relief.

"It's okay." He breathed, "The Dream Lord's gone now. Completely wiped from your minds thanks to the Old Girl and she didn't get a bad case of indigestion from him this time."

He smiled, but then suddenly noticed The Companions were looking guilty about something.

"Doctor…" Alokia said, "Unless everybody had a different dream than I did…I think we know who The Dream Lord was."

"He was part of you…wasn't he?" Alfred asked.

The Doctor nodded, and became very grim.

"He said we were all worthless then…" Simon added, "That we were holding you down or either that we have lost track of who we were before we met you."

"No…" The Doctor stated, looking at them apologetically, "Listen; The Dream Lord is another side of my personality, but he's the worst side of me. The reason I picked each of you to travel with me was because I have absolute faith in all of you. Each of you have a unique trait like Clara does in that you're all different from your kind."

Clara was about to ask what The Doctor meant about her being 'unique,' but decided to let it rest as it would no doubt deter him from the serious moment he was having with the others.

The Doctor turned to Elfrieda, and kneeled down so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Elfrieda," He stated, "I know you think that you're worried if your parents have forgotten about you or not, but I was going to tell you…"

He held out a weird device that resembled an iPad, but had various blue test-tube-like devices on there.

"I found a way to see them." He stated as Elfrieda's eyes lit up.

The Doctor turned the device on and pushed a few buttons.

"There was a moment when I entered your original reality for a second time," He explained, pressing various buttons, "Some remnants or echoes of The TARDIS were still present in there. I was able to connect a feed, find a way to send a sort-of-viewing-camera-in-there-without-it-being-i llegal-in-that-universe…and…"

He handed Elfrieda the pad so she could see. Her eyes widened like dinner plates when she saw her mother and father hugging each other tightly. The audio was a bit fuzzy, but she could make out what her parents were saying.

"…Don't….know how….longer…we can…this up…" Her mother said in-between breaks.

"Can't…up…Elfie's…somewhere…." Her father said in-between the breaks.

Elfrieda's heart pumped wildly.

"They…" She said, crying with happiness, "They haven't given up….THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN UP! THEY'RE STILL LOOKING FOR ME!"

Elfrieda burst into laughter as she hugged The Doctor tightly and then pulled away.

"Do you have a way of sending me back yet?" She asked.

"Almost…" The Doctor stated, "Sending a human and sending a machine through another dimension is VERY tricky business even for a TARDIS. But I know that I can do it. I should have everything ready in a few more months!"

Elfrieda couldn't believe it. In another few months she'd be able to see her mother and father again!

The Doctor then walked over to Alokia and looked at her seriously.

"Alokia…" He stated, "I do admit that there are times when I worry about how some humans might perceive you, but what matters is what I saw when I selected you to go with me. I saw you and thought 'Alokia Everglade; The Silurian with the dreams of becoming my companion, smart, kind, able to hold her own ground if needed.' You…you are The Silurian who waited for me, and I arrived. I'm going to promise you that we'll go places where you'll be able to get out more often now!"

"Promise?" Alokia asked, hopefully.

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor smiled, "I always keep promises. I might not be able to save everyone, but I keep my promises even after their final breaths and always carry on the memory that even if I failed them, I at least made their lives better."

Alokia smiled reassuringly as she felt her previous fears completely washed away.

He then turned to Alfred.

"Alfred…" He stated, "I know I'm not supposed to tell you this…but you have a more inventive mind then you think. That's why I picked you up."

"What?" Alfred asked.

"You're a fixed point in time." The Doctor told him, "You end up being a great scientist and cite a 'Doctor' for being your inspiration. You end up being one of the greatest inventors in your planet's history, and it was all because of me."

"When does that happen?!" Alfred asked, amazed at what his future would hold.

"Well," The Doctor smiled, "As my wife River would say 'Spoilers.' Suffice it to say, Alfred, you do become a great scientist in time."

Alfred wanted to pester The Doctor about when this would all happen, but decided against it. The Doctor had told him enough and Alfred understood what would happen if he knew too much. He was happy enough to know that all of his inventions would not be bad.

"And what about me, Doctor?" Simon asked, "The others have already had their 'heart,' 'brain,' and 'courage,' so where do I fit into all this?"

The Doctor went over to Simon and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's the thing, Simon." The Doctor smiled, "You don't fit into this."

Simon looked confused.

"I don't get it." He stated.

"Of course not," The Doctor stated, "By all means; you were a stowaway on this ship. You had no reason to be here, but you decided to travel anyways. Even though it meant that you sacrificed a lot, you weren't afraid of almost anything. Not a lot of companions can say that about their first time in The TARDIS. The only one closest to you was my Granddaughter and Romana, and even then they were already Time Ladies."

"Romana?" Clara asked.

"Long story," The Doctor explained, "I'll get to it someday."

He then backed up and looked at the companions.

"Just know that I care as much about your needs as I do with Clara." The Doctor stated, "Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor." Alokia smiled, "I think you've won us over again."

"Great." The Doctor said, setting The TARDIS coordinates again, "Now, on to our next stop…"

And with that, they were off again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

….

**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka, and Visor Turlough in…**

**The Space-Warrior Games!**

Tegan and Turlough watched as The Doctor was working on The TARDIS Control panel. The Doctor had hung up his Frock Coat and was now simply walking around the controls in his Cricket vest.

They had just had an extraordinary adventure unlike any other when The TARDIS had somehow been pulled to a place on The Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey called 'The Death Zone.' There, the group had encountered the first three incarnations of The Doctor (they had discovered that The Fourth had been trapped in a Time Edgy, and could not get free,) and had defeated the evil Time Lord Chancellor Borusa, who had planned to use the Doctors in an attempt to gain the immortality of Rassilon.

In the end, Borusa was tricked into gaining immortality but at the cost of being forever buried within a sarcophagus. Shortly after the other Doctors had left, the current fifth one had told his companions that his people wanted him as the new President of Gallifrey, but decided to go on the run from his own people once more.

After all, that's how it all started. Running away from his own people in a rackety old TARDIS, traveling with his companions. That was the life of The Doctor.

Suddenly, there was a ginormous 'THUD' as The TARDIS shook violently sending all the occupants to the ground. The TARDIS then stopped as the three got up, recovering from the shock.

"Doctor?!" Tegan asked, "What's happened?"

"I don't know, Tegan." The Doctor replied, popping on his pair of glasses to check the controls, "Strange…it seems that The TARDIS just materialized."

"You mean we've stopped?" Turlough questioned.

"No…" The Doctor said, a bit concerned, "The TARDIS was in mid-flight when this happened. I don't know how but somehow we've been transported before we could reach somewhere. Almost like a T-Mat or something thereof."

"Oh great." Tegan declared with sarcasm in her voice, "So where are we then?"

"Hard to tell…" The Doctor stated, "But we appear to be on some sort-of planet. Something's going wrong with the controls, though. I can't seem to get a proper look at what's outside. Whatever's out there seems to be somehow jamming the view screen."

The Doctor put his glasses away and then walked over to the coat hanger taking his coat off and putting it on.

"Anyways," He said, "I think this calls for a look outside then."

He opened the doors, and walked out only to step back with his hands held up.

Tegan and Turlough watched in horror as a four new aliens of some-sort boarded the ship. They had snake-like hair that resembled the legendary Medusa and their skin was colored so that it almost looked Ice Like. Three of the aliens pointed their guns (which seemed to have some-sort-of silo at the end,) at them and one of them had some sort-of scanner that they were using to scan The Doctor.

Finally, after a minute, the alien finished scanning and looked at him.

"You are Gallifreyan." It stated.

"Yes." The Doctor said, "And I'll have you know it's absolutely illegal for your kind to kidnap me and my friends like this…"

He was silenced when The Alien holding it's blaster at him pushed it behind his back, as if to warn the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and laughed uncomfortably, obviously realizing the gist.

"Ah…" The Doctor said, "Let me rephrase that. Hello; I'm The Doctor. How may I help you?"

"Doctor?" Tegan asked, "Who are these people?"

"They're called The Sawpaceii," The Doctor explained, "I understand that they were in talks to join up with The Shadow Proclamation soon. But they don't have any right to burst into my TARDIS and…"

"We care little for manners, Doctor." The one holding him at lazerpoint explained, "We do not side with the 'revolution' to our race joining up with others. Therefore, we decided that we would not abandon our own acts of violence towards others and therefore run a secret game in which other species would fight against our race. We did not expect, however, to find a Time Lord. Nor did we expect to find someone from Trion and someone from Earth with you. I do not think, however, your companions would be of much use to our games."

"Yeah?" Turlough asked, quickly grabbing the gun from the alien who stood with its gun pointed to the Trion Visor's back.

Before Turlough could shoot, however, the alien holding Tegan shot at him. A neon-colored blue smoke enveloped Turlough as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"TURLOUGH!" Tegan screamed, running to help him.

However, the alien then fired at her next as she too fell to the ground in pain.

"TEGAN!" The Doctor cried out.

"They have been infected with a special kind of virus." The Sawpaceii that blasted Tegan and Turlough explained, "They will be dead in the next 9 Hours, Time Lord. Unless you can defeat us in our little tournament, then we shall provide you with a cure for the both of them. But if you lose, you will die alongside them and we will take your impressive ship."

The Doctor looked worriedly at Tegan and Turlough and then back at The Sawpaceii. He hated having to do this, but if Tegan and Turlough were to survive this experience, he would have to play by these alien's rules.

"Brave Heart, Tegan and Turlough." The Doctor stated, before turning to the Sawpaceii, "Very well. I'll play your game. But only on the condition that if I win, Tegan, Turlough and I are allowed to go freely and there will be no attempts to kidnap us or anyone else ever again. Understood?"

"Yes, Time Lord." The Sawpaceii smiled, "Although it's very unlikely that you will win."

"We'll see…" The Doctor stated.

…

_**Later…**_

The Doctor was lead out into an arena where he instantly received an onslaught of 'boo's' and jeers from the audience watching. They were all Sawpaceii, and some were even throwing their beverages and refreshments at him. He now stood in an empty warehouse of-sorts now filled with stadium seats, and a tennis-like field which he was standing on now. Instead of a regular net, however, there was a laser energy of sorts that separated one side of the field from the other.

The Doctor ignored a soda cup that was thrown at him, as he stopped where he was.

"PEOPLE OF THE PLANET MOBIUIONDIOUS!" An announcer's voice proclaimed over the speakers, "I GIVE YOU; THE CHALLENGER! HAILING FROM THE PLANET GALLIFREY, HE IS KNOWN ONLY AS 'THE DOCTOR.'"

The discouraging words continued as The Doctor looked around and shrugged it off.

"AND NOW; PLEASE WELCOME THE CHAMPION OF MOBIUIONDIOUS;" The Announcer Shouted, "VENDEAN!"

Everyone cheered as The Sawpaceii that had poisoned Tegan and Turlough came out.

The Doctor straightened himself out as Vendean stood at the opposite side of the field. One of the Sawpaceii came out and handed them each a metal stick that resembled a cricket bat mixed with a tennis racket. The handle was similar to a tennis racket, but the end was shaped more like a cricket bat.

"THE RULES OF THE GAME ARE SIMPLE!" The announcer explained, as another Sawpaceii came out bearing a sphere that had a metal bottom and a glass top encasing some kind of gas, "EACH PLAYER MUST KNOCK THE SPHERE BACK AND FORTH UNTIL ONE PLAYER FAILS TO STOP THE SPHERE FROM TOUCHING THE GROUND. ONCE IT DOES, THE PLAYER WHO FAILED TO STOP IT WILL LOOSE AND BE INFECTED WITH THE GREAT SPACE PYROLITE VIRUS WHICH WILL KILL THE LOOSER IN NINE HOURS!"

The Doctor gripped his bat tightly, as he prepared himself.

Suddenly, two cubic force fields surrounded both the Doctor's side of the field and Vendean's side of the field. The only distinguishable difference was that The Doctor's side of the field was blue while Vendean's side was red.

"AS WITH ALL THE GAMES…" The Announcer stated, "THERE HAS BEEN A FORCE-FIELD EMITTED AROUND BOTH PLAYER'S SIDES OF THE FIELD. THE ONE WHO WINS WILL HAVE THEIR FORCE-FIELD REMOVED WHILE THE LOOSER REMAINS TRAPPED IN THERE WHILE THE VIRUS INFECTS THEM."

The Sawpaceii who handed the bats then threw the ball towards Vendean's direction.

The games had begun.

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Tegan and Turlough sat in the prison, repeatedly coughing out loud as they tried to stay focused and think of a way to help The Doctor.

"There's…*COUGH*" Tegan choked, as she leaned on Turlough for support, "There's got to be another way…*CHOUGH*…out of here."

Turlough looked around the room. He was not faring any better than Tegan and the prison they were in didn't seem to help any further. The two had been stuck in a white padded room that only contained a window with bars looking out into the vast violet starry sky above them. Other than that, they seemed to have no other options.

"Tegan…" Turlough said, as he coughed harder, "It's not that I don't want to get out of here, but there's literally nowhere to go…"

Tegan was about to say something when an unexpected event occurred. Just a few inches away from them, there was a sudden spark of electricity. Tegan and Turlough knew it couldn't be good and turned away, as the electricity began to grow more. Then it sparked all around without hitting the two until within a millisecond, there was a new person in the room with them.

The two turned and gasped. Standing there was a woman around 23 with light blonde hair that almost seemed silver to the two. She was dressed in a green t-shirt and black leather pants, and had some kind of weird brown leather wrist band on her right arm that feature a metal slab inside with a blue light emanating from there. Additionally, she had a blue duffle-bag worn on her right shoulder.

The girl looked at Tegan and Turlough and smiled.

"Good. I'm here." She explained, "Just where I wanted to be."

"Who are you?!" Turlough asked.

"Never mind that!" The girl smiled, reaching into her duffle bag, "How long has it been since you two got infected?"

"Um…" Tegan said, trying to think, "An hour, I believe."

"Good." The girl smiled, as she looked quickly at a black-and-white notebook before putting it away, "Then I'm not too late. I'm actually right on time then."

Turlough was about to speak when he coughed loudly. He quickly recovered, and straightened himself out again.

"Miss…" He explained, "I don't think we've been introduced. This is Tegan and I'm…"

"Turlough." The girl finished as the two looked at her shocked, "Vislor Turlough of Trion who was once willingly servant of The Black Guardian in an attempt to destroy The Doctor. I know."

"How…*COUGH*" Tegan asked before coughing hard again, "How do you know that?"

"It's not important, Ms. Jovanka ." The Girl explained, "What is important is that I know what can cure you, but these aliens have got The Doctor playing a game that could end with him getting infected with the same virus you've been infected with."

"We have to do something!" Tegan declared.

"Relax." The Girl assured, laying on the bed and closing her eyes, "Everything's fine. I know exactly what to do. Just call the guards and say I'm dead."

"And how do we explain… *COUGH*…how do we explain having one new bunkmate appearing out of thin air?" Turlough questioned.

"Just say I just turned up." The girl responded, keeping her eyes closed.

Looking at the girl, it seemed as if she was dead. She was not moving, and there was no sign of life at all within her. Tegan went to the door to do as she was told.

"GUARDS!" She called, "There's…*COUGH* THERE'S A MYSTERIOUS GIRL WHO APPEARED IN OUR ROOM! SHE'S…*COUGH* SHE'S DEAD!"

At the sound of this, a lone guard approached the doors and opened them. The guard pushed Tegan out of the way and inspected the young girl, leaning down to get a better look at her face.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes popped back open and she grabbed the alien by its head, pulling herself up and head-butting the alien in the face. Tegan and Turlough noted that the girl had not been as quick as she should have been with her head-butt, yet somehow, the alien was knocked unconscious.

"How did you do that?!" Tegan asked, amazed.

"Long story, and not enough time to explain it." The girl told them, as she grabbed the keys from the guard along with his rifle, "Let's just say for now that my name's Jenny and I'm the best hope you have now for getting out of here alive with The Doctor."

"How do you even know The Doctor?" Turlough asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jenny explained, ushering them out of the room and locking the door behind her, "Anyway, we need to hurry."

"But this could take forever to find that antidote everybody's been mentioning!" Tegan exclaimed.

The two companions coughed hardly again, as Jenny simply set her wrist-device and motioned for Tegan and Turlough to hold onto her elbows. The two did so as she pressed a few more buttons, and suddenly, the three disappeared in a flash of light.

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Doctor swung his bat again, hitting the sphere and sending it back into Vendean's side of the field. The Sawpaceii simply smiled as The Doctor moved again as the enemy alien knocked the ball back to The Doctor's side of the field.

The Doctor swung again, and was beginning to doubt that he'd get out of this alive. He was more used to standing and hitting in terms of cricket, but he had to adjust quickly to this game. For if he failed, then he would be poisoned himself and Tegan and Turlough would most likely never receive the cure they needed.

The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts when he realized that the ball was heading back towards him, and hit it just in time.

This was getting him nowhere. He couldn't play and think straight at once.

He had to hold his ground and wish for something that could help him. Of course, wishing would sound impossible but as The Doctor had always believed, there had to be another way around this without any death.

Not like what happened with Adric. The Death of his former companion had been a lot harder to cope with in all the travels they had been on. Primarily, it had been so devastating since The Doctor never got a chance to see if Adric's formula for returning to E-Space was right or not, and instead disregarded it. Even though they both apologized to each other before departure, The Doctor still felt somewhat responsible for Adric's death and there should have been another way to save him.

The Doctor whacked the sphere again, promising that somehow, in a way he wasn't certain of yet, he swore that nobody else was going to die now.

…...

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jenny, Tegan, and Turlough suddenly re-appeared in another place entirely. This was an empty room that contained many shelves which was storing various boxes on there.

Tegan and Turlough were about to ask what had happened, when they both almost fell to the ground in pain only for Jenny to catch them and let them lean on her for support.

"Come on," She explained, "It's not too far away from here."

The group walked to the right for a few minutes until they came across a briefcase of some kind. It looked like a normal briefcase except this one was thinner and the handle had some kind of glowing red light on there.

"There it is." Jenny noted, moving the two companions over so that they could use one of the shelves for support.

Jenny went back over to the briefcase and unzipped her bag again this time, pulling out a weird-looking device that reminded Tegan of The Doctor's old sonic screwdriver. Except this thing was orange and the handle had cylinder-like bumps on there with a green light at the end which was covered by a half-sphere made from silver metal, and had two orange squares attached to each side.

"My magnetic pick." The Girl explained, as she activated it on the briefcase causing her device to emit a sort-of 'whirring' sound, "Made it myself from alien cells, a universal fuse, and some Argonite and Duralinium when I was captured on New Alexandria."

Suddenly, there was a pressurized sound as the briefcase opened revealing a vial containing a strange green-colored liquid inside covered by a rubber cap.

Jenny took the liquid and removed the cap before bringing it over to the two companions.

"Drink one sip each," Jenny instructed, handing the vial over to Tegan, "Trust me. It'll be enough."

Tegan took a small sip and passed it over to Turlough who did the same before handing it back to Jenny who sealed the cap back on there. Slowly, Tegan and Turlough began to feel their lungs cool down again before their breathing returned to normal. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from them and both were now in tip-top condition as they were before being poisoned.

"How do you both feel?" Jenny asked.

"Better." Tegan said, relieved, "Thank you."

"Yes." Turlough explained as the two stood up again, "Now please tell us how you're able to transport us from a prison cell to a room which contained our cure."

"Like this…" Jenny smiled, grabbing her bag and pressing some more buttons on her wrist-device.

Suddenly, there was another burst of electrical energy as Jenny disappeared into thin air.

Tegan and Turlough stood there confused before the girl reappeared a second later.

"Vortex manipulator." Jenny smiled, showing the device to the two of them so they could see more clearly, "It's a device I use to travel through time and space without a TARDIS."

"How do you know about the TARDIS?!" Turlough asked.

"Not now, Turlough." Jenny said, resetting the coordinates on her vortex manipulator and grabbing the two companions by their arms, "We have to go again if we want to save The Doctor."

"How?" Tegan asked.

"By shutting down the force-fields that he and his opponent are playing their game in." Jenny answered before pressing another button on her vortex manipulator and causing them to disappear.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You're going to lose, Time Lord!" Vendean declared, "I can see that you're running out of breath by now. Soon, you'll lose all your breath and life!"

The Doctor hated to admit it, but Vendean was right. He barely managed to knock the ball back again. This was beginning to get a little monotonous, and The Doctor felt that he might've been playing for half an hour by now.

If there was any time he needed an intervention, it would be now.

Thankfully, that intervention came in the form of a sudden burst of electricity coming from the right side of the field he was playing on and revealed itself to be Tegan, Turlough, and a young blonde woman whom The Doctor did not recognize.

People stopped and looked at the new arrivals confused as Jenny took out her magnetic pick and activated it on the field.

Suddenly, the force fields were removed just as the canister landed on Vendean's side of the field. Vendean suddenly recognized what had happened as did everyone who was watching, as the audience began to scream and start to run out of the stadium.

"Tegan, Turlough!" The Doctor exclaimed, running over to his companions, "I don't know where you came from or who this young girl is, but we have to run now! The virus is going to be released from that canister any second and…"

Suddenly, the canister clicked open and the gas inside was released.

The Doctor closed his eyes, preparing for the end…

And nothing happened.

The Doctor opened his eyes confused. Everybody was still standing perfectly fine and he didn't seem to feel sick at all. Tegan and Turlough noticed this too. They didn't feel sick either.

They turned to Jenny who just smiled.

"What…?" The Fifth Doctor asked, "What did you do?"

"Doctor…" Turlough explained suddenly realizing something, "That girl…she has some kind of time travel device on her arm. She demonstrated it to us a few seconds ago and…"

"I made a little stop," Jenny finished, as she reached into her bag again and pulled out a canister similar to the one that The Doctor had been playing with, "And I swapped this real virus with an antidote I made. Just goes to show you that you can play with force fields, but you can't play fair with trapping people inside them."

Jenny looked at The Doctor who suddenly realized what she was trying to say as Vendean looked at her confused, giving the Doctor the chance to slip by unnoticed and begin working on the control panel attached to the field.

"But how…" Vendean exclaimed, "How could you know where the cure was?"

"Simple," Jenny said, "I'm a very smart girl. I tend to read up on events before I visit."

"What does that mean?!" The Sawpaceii asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The girl smiled, "Let's just say I do a lot of traveling. I go places, help when I can, and fix things that need to be fixed."

As they talked, The Doctor quickly finished fidilling with the wires, and motioned to Jenny to stand away.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vendean asked.

"Because." Jenny told him, "Who's going to believe someone trapped in their own force field that tried to wipe out a Time Lord and some Humans?"

Vendean was about to respond, when The Doctor activated the machine again, causing a force field to encase Vendean, trapping him inside.

"That should hold him there." The Doctor explained, "He should have plenty of air."

He turned to Jenny.

"Shall we call the authorities?" The Doctor asked.

"No need." Jenny stated, "They're already on their way."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, intrigued.

"Doctor…" Turlough explained, walking next to him, "She somehow knew all about this and traveled through time to interfere with this."

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked, turning to Jenny, "You'll have to forgive Turlough. He can be a bit apprehensive sometimes. Now, I know that you saved us and I really am grateful for it, but could you please explain exactly who you are, Miss…"

"Jenny."

"Jenny." The Doctor repeated, nodding, "Would you please explain to us who you are, Jenny?"

"I will." Jenny said, as she heard the sound of the Sawpaceii police force coming in, "But let's do this someplace a bit more private."

"Right." The Doctor stated, "I know just the place…"

…

_**Later, In The TARDIS…**_

Once they had all entered The TARDIS, the Doctor set the machine so that they could be in The Vortex again undisturbed by anyone.

"Right." The Doctor said, turning to Jenny, "Now would you please explain to us who you really are…?"

"Yeah…" Jenny said, reaching into her bag, "About that…"

Before anybody could react, Jenny whipped out some sort-of perfume bottle and sprayed the three TARDIS Travelers with it. Soon, the three were knocked out and the mnemosine recall-wipe vapour would erase any memories that the group would ever have of meeting Jenny at all.

"Sorry, Dad." Jenny apologized as she re-set her vortex-manipulator to another date, "But I can't have you knowing about me just yet. Now I have other places and times to save now."

Jenny finished her new coordinates and within a second, she had disappeared completely from sight.

A few seconds after she had left, The Doctor and his companions recovered from the vapour and looked around confused.

"Doctor…" Tegan asked, "What happened…?"

"I don't know, Tegan." The Doctor admitted, rubbing his head, "It's hard to think."

"Didn't we just escape The Time Lords again?" Turlough asked.

"Yes." The Doctor stated, "But I just recall us going on the run from them again…and that's all."

He checked the TARDIS controls and was confused.

"Strange…" The Doctor noted, "Everything seems fine…but why is it that I feel as if we've forgotten something important?"

"Doctor?" Turlough asked, pointing towards the visual screen.

As the Doctor turned on the viewing screen, he was suddenly greeted with another unfriendly vision.

"Oh no…" He stated.

"Doctor…" Tegan said, as she and Turlough stared at the screen as awestruck as he was, "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

On the screen, there was a Time Scoop heading towards them.

Wasting no time, The Doctor quickly started pressing all the buttons he could to make the ship go faster.

"I don't get it!" Turlough stated, "We already defeated Borusa! How can this be happening again?!"

"I don't pretend to know, Turlough!" The Doctor exclaimed in a panicked voice, "I can only presume it's The Time Lords trying to make me Lord President again, but even then they…"

He got no further before The Time Scoop consumed them all.

….

_**Somewhere in Time and Space…**_

The Figure smiled as The Fifth Doctor and his companions were taken by the Time Scoop. There were only two more Doctors to take care of now before the final act of this plan would come to fruition.

The figure worked the machine as the next incarnation of The Doctor appeared on the visual screen. This one was perhaps the most bizarrely dressed out of the others.

This Doctor was tall and had curly blonde hair. He had what he would often refer to as the 'perfect face' even though his companion following the one he was with at this point would call him 'overweight.'

Like the Doctor who had just been captured, he wore a white shirt with braces that featured question marks on each side. However, his outfit was much more bizarre as he wore an oversized coat that seemed to be made of different fabrics all sewn together and had a weird cat lapel on there. The whole costume was topped off by bright yellow-striped pants and light-brown loafers.

His companion at this point was a young woman who had only just started to getting to know The Doctor at this point in time. She was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a loose blue-and-red-and-yellow-striped shirt over a bluish-green skirt, and was looking at this incarnation of The Doctor as he was speaking sternly with her.

"_Just remember that no matter what happens," _The Sixth Doctor stated to her,_ "Just remember one thing; I am The Doctor, whether you like it or not."_

"Oh, it is the case, Doctor." The figure smiled, "But I am going to make sure that you don't like what's coming for you. Of course, you'll have little say in it when I'm through with you."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

…..

_**NEXT TIME…**_

(The Doctor stares over Simon and Alokia who have both been arguing back-and-forth with each other.)

"You need to take some time together," The Doctor's Voice says, as we see Simon and Alokia stepping out onto a planet that is basically one giant shopping mall, "So I'm going to leave you two alone together for a while to cool your heads."

(Scene of Orgfadz meeting here.)

(Shot of Simon and Alokia wearing these weird-looking goggles as their memories are wiped as Elfrieda arrives and switches a button as Simon and Alokia get back up confused.

"Elfrieda!" Alokia exclaims, "What did you do to us?!"

"Oh god!" Simon says, in disbelief as he looks himself over, almost on the verge of tears, "What's happened to me?!"

"Elfrieda?!" The Doctor's voice asks, "What's happening?!"

"Doctor…" Elfrieda says a bit embarrassed, "I think I might've switched Simon and Alokia's minds…"

(The Pannel that Elfrieda used then blows up as she looks at it in disbelief.)

"And I think their chances of getting back to normal might've literally gone up in sparks." Alokia adds.

…..

_**Well, there you go, folks! Hope this one was another good episode! In case you don't remember, The Jenny featured in here is the Jenny from the episode '**_**The Doctor's Daughter**_**.' She is a sort-of daughter of The Tenth Doctor when he, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble visited an alien planet where The Tenth Doctor had some of his DNA taken from him and the people there fused it with a donor DNA in order to create a new solider born from the Doctor's DNA making Jenny his sort-of daughter. It's also worth noting that the actress who played Jenny is Georgia Moffett, Peter Davison's real-life daughter and now wife to David Tennant himself (I know. Try wrapping your head around that wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-wedding.) Jenny will return for the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary Chapter where we'll learn more about what happened in the time between **_**'The Doctor's Daughter'**_** and this fanfic. For now though, join us next time as we get to a story that was actually one of the first I started writing for this fanfic. Next time, Simon and Alokia will have to learn to tolerate each other when they're put to the ultimate test in… 'For a Day!' Then, we take a look back in our journey featuring the previous incarnations of The Doctor with my least favorite (Sixth Doctor: "Least…? Least favorite…LEAST FAVORITE?! OF ALL THE CONFOUNDED…") as The Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown star in 'Sticky Solutions!' See you there!**_

_**Again, best wishes to Janet Fielding. You are an inspiration to millions of people. Brave Heart, Janet and I wish you the best in your continuing your fight against Cancer.**_


	8. For a Day

_**Hi, everyone. Welcome to another chapter of Companions of Time. Unfortunately, it was announced earlier this month that at the end of this year, Matt Smith will retire from playing the 11**__**th**__** Doctor. It is sad news, and it means that unfortunately I can't see myself doing another sequel as I cannot wrap my head around this sudden announcement. If anyone else has any ideas on doing a sequel however, you can let me know in the review comments. For now, however, let's take a look at our continued celebration of the current 11 Doctors. This chapter is actually the first idea I had for this year-long fanfic celebration. This will also be the last chapter for Clara at least until October where she will be in the special Halloween-based chapter I have planned and also in the long-awaited 50**__**th**__** anniversary chapter I mentioned that unites all 11 Doctors together. Also, this chapter is set sometime between the events of 'Journey to the Center of the TARDIS' and 'The Crimson Horror' and so the next chapter will be set about a week before 'The Crimson Horror.' Finally, the back-up feature with The Sixth Doctor and Peri takes place imminently after the episode 'Attack of the Cyberbermen' and some time before 'Vengeance on Varos.' Finally, as always, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes Only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

…

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions._

….

_**The TARDIS…**_

"I held my lover's hand, tightly as the heart of the time storm consumed everything around us. Lightning cracked and danced in the sky around our heads as I still held her hand tightly. I could not afford to lose her like this. Not after everything we went through.

'It's all right.' My lover told me, giving me a reassuring smile, 'It's time to let go.'

I cried greatly, but I knew she was right. It was time to say goodbye.

'I love you.' I cried.

'I know.' She replied.

Closing my eyes, I released her hand and watched her fly into the center of the time storm…."

'_**CLANG!'**_

Alokia groaned as she put down her book. She had been reading a new series by an alien author about a fictional time lord like The Doctor giving up the person he cared about most when she had been interrupted just when things were getting good.

All throughout the day, she had been trying to read this book and each time, she had been interrupted by something else.

Leaving the bookmark where she had been interrupted, she exited her room and went upstairs to find what was going on.

….

"Nice." Simon smiled, as Elfrieda held the bucket which contained the cricket ball that Simon had successfully hit into there.

He had been bored and so he had resided to trying out some of the things that The Doctor had in storage with Elfrieda as the only person whom he could find to help him. So far, he was satisfied, but it felt that there was something he forgot about.

Just then, the door to the dressing room opened and Alokia entered, looking not too happy.

"Simon;" She questioned, "What are you doing up here?!"

"Having a bit of fun by toying around with what The Doctor had lying around." Simon said simply.

"You're going through his stuff you mean." Alokia pointed out, staring at Simon amused.

"I thought you of all people might understand." Simon pointed out, "But then again there are some things I still don't understand about aliens. For example, I don't think I've ever heard of you showering before.

"SHOWERING?!" Alokia declared.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!" Simon declared.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, SIMON!" Alokia warned.

"YOU STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY FUN!"

"YOU STOP RUINING MY OWN LEISURE!"

Just then, there was a loud whistling sound that caused the three to cover their hands over their ears. The three looked in the doorway to see that the whistling belonged to The Doctor who was standing there with Clara and Alfred in the doorway.

Once he had seen that the whistling had worked, The Doctor ceased the piercing noise and looked over all of them seriously.

"Now then;" The Doctor declared, "Would you please like to explain to me what's happening? I could hear you all the way from down in the control panel."

"Simon and Alokia were arguring over how to keep each other's personal space." Elfrieda called out, raising her hand like she was a student in school.

Alokia and Simon both glared at her before turning back to the Doctor scared for what was going to happen next.

"Were you now?" The Doctor asked, "You know; I often get into disagreements with my companions, and they get into disagreements with other companions, but I have never seen two of them bicker as much as you have."

The two continued to look at him as he went on with his observation.

"I think it's time you two had a little bonding experience." The Doctor said, pointing a finger at the two of them.

"Bonding experience?!" Simon declared.

"Doctor…" Alokia started, only to have a hand waved at her by The Doctor.

"I'll give you three hours together on a planet." The Doctor told her, "You two spend some time together, and then I'll pick you up."

….

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

Jenna-Louise Coleman

BrenRome

Ood Sigman

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions in Time**

Episode 6: For a Day

Written by BrenRome

….

_**Later, In the Year 2211…**_

The Doctor opened the doors as Alokia and Simon stepped out. They now stood on a planet full of weird irregular buildings that seemed like something out of a children's storybook that had walkways attatched to them. Running around everywhere were being of all sorts of shapes, colors, and sizes. They included Humans, Sontaran, and other species with some that Simon and Alokia did and did not recognize.

"Welcome to Yao-Chi!" The Doctor declared, "The shopping mall of the galaxy here in the year 2211. Every form of life comes here to see what this shopping mall planet has to offer them."

He checked his watch before closing The TARDIS doors halfway so that Simon and Alokia could not get inside.

"Right." He said, "I'll be back in three hours. Call me if you need anything actually important."

With that, he slammed The TARDIS doors and within a few minutes, The TARDIS was gone.

….

_**Woodside View, 1971…**_

The TARDIS de-materialized as The Doctor stepped out, followed by Clara, Alfred, and Elfrieda. Each was carrying a fold-out chair to watch one thing.

"Ah," The Doctor said, looking up into the starry sky, "Nothing quite like watching the sky in the past. It looks quite beautiful, doesn't it?"

"It does." Elfrieda admitted as they pulled out their chairs and sat down in their own chairs to watch the sky.

Unfortunately, there was then a scream which caused everybody to imminently jump and run to the source.

After running a few feet south, they saw the source of the problem. It was a young girl, younger than Elfrieda with short blonde hair and blue-greenish eyes. She was holding her foot which The Doctor could imminently tell was broken using his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly a realization clicked into his mind as he realized who she was.

"Doctor?!" Elfrieda asked, "Who is it?!"

"It's JK Rowling!" The Doctor declared.

Elfrieda looked at him confused, and dumbfounded.

"The author of the_ Harry Potter_ novels?!" Elfrieda asked, amazed.

"The author who will write the _Harry Potter_ novels." The Doctor declared, checking her with his sonic screwdriver again, before putting it in his pocket, "IF she lives through tonight."

The Doctor then bent down and took the future author's body in his arms as she looked at him confused.

"Joanne Rowling," The Doctor declared, "It's going to be okay. My name's The Doctor. You've broken your leg a bit, but don't worry. It's all going to be okay."

"'Joanne?'" Elfrieda asked, confused, as Rowling looked at her curiously.

"Her birth name." The Doctor explained, ignoring the puzzled look on Rowling's face, as she eyed Alfred.

….

_**Yao-Chi, 2211…**_

"Well…" Simon declared, as the two walked down the seemingly-endless stores on this planet, "I feel already bored and ready to leave this place behind."

"It wouldn't have started if The Doctor felt that we needed a 'bonding experience.'" Alokia pointed out.

Simon was about to respond, when suddenly an alien being jumped out in front of the both of them. The alien was an armadillo-like alien with a head that reminded Alokia of the Slitheen that she had read about in the many books she had about The Doctor. The only difference being was that this alien was grey-ish-white, and somewhat resembled one of those cheap 1950's styled B-Movie Aliens as Simon had often seen once when He and Alex managed to watch such a film one night at the orphanage by sneaking into the TV room, and keeping the volume down low. The Alien was wearing a brown robe that had a hood on the back as its only clothing.

"Hello, there!" The Alien smiled, "I am an Orgfadz. I am pleased to welcome you to Yao-Chi."

"Uh…" Simon said, as he and Alokia shook the alien's hand, "Thanks."

"Would you be interested in visiting our Cosmetics Store?" The Alien asked, giving Simon a business card, "I think you'll enjoy it, and I gaurentee you that you both will feel like entirely new people by the time we're through with you."

"Thanks…" Alokia said, politely, "But we're not interested and we're waiting for a friend."

"I see…" The Orgfadz said, "Well, just think it over and stop by if you have time, okay?"

"We'll see." Alokia stated.

The Orgfadz walked away as the two continued their stroll.

"So, anyways…" Simon stated, "I'm bored already. I guess we'll just have to wait this out until…"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two stopped in their tracks when they heard what sounded like a man screaming in pain. Being with The Doctor for so long made them instinctively run towards the cry of pain as they came across a human/cat/tiger-like hybrid man rolling around on the ground in pain as he clutched his head. He had a tiger's head, yet he had a pair of cat's paws and a tail. He wore a weird-plastic-like suit and pants, as well as loafers that seemed bigger than they should be.

Simon and Alokia kneeled down to try to help.

"Sir!" Simon asked, "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"It's a lie…" The man stated, "It's all a lie…God…my head…my mind!"

"Sir, please!" Alokia begged, "What's a lie?!"

"I'm…." The man stated, "I'm…"

But he got no further before he closed his eyes and laid on the ground. A trail of blood flowed out of his nose soon afterwards.

Simon put his ear to the man's chest, and tried listening for a heartbeat.

He got nothing and looked at Alokia who was checking his pulse.

She shook her head at him sadly.

Simon and Alokia continued to look at the dead alien, before Simon suddenly noticed something about the alien's hand.

"Alokia…" Simon stated, pointing to the alien's hand that was clenched in a fist, "Look."

Alokia looked at where Simon was pointing too and saw what he meant. Almost completely covered by his fist was a small sheet of paper crumpled up into a card.

Cautiously, Simon and Alokia removed the crumpled paper from his fist and gasped.

The card was exactly the same as the one that The Orgfadz had given to them.

"What does this mean?!" Alokia asked.

"I think it means we won't be bored now," Simon guessed as he put the crumpled card in his pocket and stood up, "I suppose we'll have to give the Orgfadz a visit after all."

….

_**Later, At The Cosmic Compiled Cosmetic Surgery…**_

Simon and Alokia entered The Cosmetics Store. They had read the address of the card they were given and had found this place thanks to the local tourists.

Upon arrival, the two had been greeted by the Orgfadz they had seen earlier with open arms, and were told to give their gear to the aliens as "some technology could interfere with the cosmetics at the store," as the Orgfadz put it. Simon and Alokia gave up their phones and the Orgfadz left to put the things away and return to a customer already undergoing the treatment.

Once the alien had disappeared into the back room for five minutes, the two companions got up and quietly opened the door, sneaking into the back room, and shutting the door slowly behind them.

Upon finishing, the two began to creep down the long hallway that almost resembled a hospital ward from Simon's time. There were many different wooden doors all of which contained computers of some kind.

"What's that for?" Simon asked, looking at the computer monitors, "And where are the Orgfadz? Or any cosmetics equipment for that matter? I know this is the far-future, but come on!"

"Simon?" Alokia asked quietly looking into a door on the right just a few feet away from Simon, "I think you need to see this."

Simon quietly snuck over next to her and gasped with shock.

Inside the door window was a room in which an ice-structure-looking-creature was restrained to a metal slab wearing some sort of weird-goggle-like-device which had wires attached to it that ran up into the ceiling. The alien was screaming as The Orgfadz stood around him watching proudly until the restrained creature had stopped moving completely.

"Alokia?" Simon asked, "What is this?!"

"I don't know what they did, Simon." Alokia said, "But the wiring on those goggles remind me of a Trylonain Brain-Drain Machine."

"A What?!" Simon whispered.

Alokia shot him a glare.

"A Trylonain Brain-Drain Machine." Alokia repeated, "I know you're still haven't seen everything in the universe, but that's why I actually spend my time reading. I read about this in one of The Doctor's books. Let me explain it to you, Simon; it basically drains you of all your memories and converts it into data on a computer."

"Of course!" Simon slapped his forehead, "THAT'S what was wrong with that guy back in the alleyway. These Orgfadz must be using the cosmetics shop as a hideaway to steal people's memories and give them new ones!"

"Right." Alokia stated, "But from what I understand, giving a person new memories and a new identity is a very risky thing."

"For once, I have to agree with you." Simon stated, "I don't think you can really program a new personality into another person's body and mind. Unless they're Daleks or Cybermen, of course."

"We need to tell the Doctor." Alokia explained, "He'll know how to sort this out."

"HEY!" A voice called.

The two spun around to see an Orgfadz standing there in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" The Orgfadz asked.

Alokia knew there'd be no way for both of them to outrun this alien and find their belongings at the same time so she knew what she had to do.

"Simon," Alokia stated, "Run."

"What?!" Simon asked.

"RUN!" Alokia yelled, running away in the opposite direction past the Orgfadz who decided to follow her.

Not wanting to stick around and see what would happen, Simon ducked out the other way and ran off in the opposite direction.

The Orgfadz chased Alokia down the hallway until they came to the door from which they had exited. Alokia prepared herself as she came to the entrance, quicky opening it and walking into the waiting room.

Alokia waited as the Orgfadz was approaching quickly, relying on her timing to help out. When she felt it was close enough, she slammed the door shut and the Orgfadz literally ran right into her trap as he hit the door and fell over unconscious.

Alokia smiled, but suddenly felt something whack her on the back of her head and she fell to the ground looking up briefly to see another Orgfadz before she blacked out.

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Simon smiled as he found the room he wanted.

Inside the room, he could see his and Alokia's phones as well as the bag Alokia had brought with her.

Quickly rummaging through his pockets he brought out his own gadget and used it on the door. Thankfully, it seemed to work as Simon heard the door unlock and he opened it, quickly retrieving his phone and dialing the emergency number for The TARDIS.

He only hoped The Doctor would hear it before it was too late.

….

_**The TARDIS, 1971…**_

"Look on the bright side, Alfred;" The Doctor declared, as he entered The TARDIS followed by Elfrieda, Alfred, and Clara, "You just got to be the inspiration for Harry Potter!"

"And I got to be the inspiration for Hermonie because…why?" Elfrieda asked.

"No clue." The Doctor smiled, "But look on the bright side; I got to be the inspiration for Ron Weasly. A ginger! Always wanted to be one."

Elfrieda was about to say something, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

The Doctor went over and picked it up and answering with a smile.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Doctor?!" Simon's voice asked, "It's me!"

"Simon." The Doctor noted, rubbing his chin, "How are you?"

"Doctor;" Simon declared, "We need you to bring The TARDIS over here now!"

"Your three hours are almost up," The Doctor explained, "Just hold on for about five more minutes and…"

"Doctor." Simon interrupted, with a serious tone in his voice, "We need you here NOW. We're at some plastic surgery store and they're trying to remove memories of everyone who goes in there. I already lost Alokia, and…"

Suddenly, The Doctor heard a sound on the phone that sounded like somebody was knocking someone else on the head, and with that, the line hung up.

"Simon?" The Doctor asked, now concerned, "Simon!"

With that, he quickly set the TARDIS destination back to Yao-Chi and they were off again.

….

_**Yao-Chi, 2211…**_

The TARDIS re-materialized as The Doctor and his remaining companions stepped out.

"All right," The Doctor stated, handing each of them a cell phone, "We have to split up into teams. We'll try and ask around for Simon and Alokia's location and if one of us finds out, we'll head to their location and inform the others."

They all nodded and raced off in their own directions.

….

_**The Cosmic Compiled Cosmetic Surgery…**_

"Alokia." Simon's voice called, "Alokia wake up. We have a problem."

Alokia awoke and saw to her horror that she was pinned to a steel bed by metal cuffs around her arms and feet. She could only turn her head to see Simon who was chained to his own steel bed and in the same unfortunate predicament she was in. Despite the fact that they were cuffed to a bed no doubt going to have their memories wiped, the two had been stripped of their clothes, and left in a light greenish-blue hospital patient's gown.

"They took our clothes?" Alokia asked, as Simon nodded.

"This is great." Simon said, trying to move but restrained by his cuffs.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Elfrieda was running in her own direction, when she heard a scream coming from an alleyway.

Running towards the source, she came across a crowd of different aliens overlooking the body of a dead armadillo-like creature.

"What happened here?!" Elfrieda asked.

"This man was found here lying dead on the ground." A blue-skinned alien with white hair answered, "He seemed to be out of it for a while and then he was muttering something about a human and a Silurian going to the The Cosmic Compiled Cosmetic Surgery store."

Elfrieda gasped, and then looked at the alien who had answered.

"Where can I find this Cosmetic Store?" Elfrieda asked.

….

_**The Cosmic Compiled Cosmetic Surgery…**_

"Did you manage to get that message sent to The Doctor?" Alokia asked.

"Yeah." Simon nodded, "Although I don't know if he's going to get here in time."

"Simon…" Alokia began.

"Alokia;" Simon interrupted, "How many times has The Doctor EVER been right on the dot?"

Alokia thought about it and sighed.

Just then, the doors hissed open and revealed two of the Orgfadz entering. Alokia recognized the one on the right as the one who had knocked her out.

…

_**The Waiting Room of**_ _**the Cosmic Compiled Cosmetic Surgery…**_

In the waiting room, one of the Orgfadz was cleaning up the room when the door opened and a young human girl with amber hair and eyes entered.

"My apologies," The Orgfadz stated, "We're closed. Besides, aren't you a bit too young for cosmetics?"

"Actually," Elfrieda stated, as she gripped a dagger she had found in the TARDIS behind her back, "I was wondering if you could help me find my friends. One of them's a human male, tall brown hair. The other's a Silurian around 13 years old. Have you seen them by any chance?"

The Orgfadz froze, but quickly regained himself. He knew that they were in trouble now, but there was no way he was going to let this little foolish girl spoil their new data.

Alokia saw the look in his eyes and smiled as she readied her dagger.

….

_**The Brain-Drain Room…**_

"You two have awakened." The one who had knocked out Alokia noted, "Good. That means that this will be the last thing you see before you lose your minds. Quite literally in fact."

The other of the Orgfadz went over towards a set of buttons and flicked a few around. Instantly, there was a humming noise, as Simon and Alokia looked above them. Suddenly but surely two VR-type goggles connected to a wire in the now-exposed ceiling. The goggles descended from the ceiling until they were over Simon and Alokia's heads. The two Orgfadz moved over and placed them over the two companion's eyes while they squirmed and struggled in vain while the goggles were placed over their eyes with the elastic part going over their ears.

"Tell me this, you filthy aliens!" Simon declared, "What do you hope to gain from Alokia?! I can understand if you want one of us for information, but why her too?!"

"We can always get information from a Silurian too!" The Orgfadz securing Simon's headband laughed.

Once Alokia had been secured, the two went over and pressed a few buttons again.

Suddenly, Simon and Alokia felt a jolt in their bodies as their entire lives started to flash before their eyes. Memories of the days past began to flow through their minds. Then months. Then years. Memories before and after meeting The Doctor. The good times in their lives as well as the bad.

Suddenly the two were viewing themselves in their infancy and suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"A…" Simon gasped, trying to remember how to breathe, "Al…o….ki….aunnnngh…"

Suddenly, the two had stopped breathing completely, and lay on the table motionless with their eyes closed.

….

_**The Waiting Room…**_

Elfrieda smiled, as she stood triumphantly over the alien's body, clapping her hands as she stood triumphantly.

She had successfully managed to stab this alien in his knees, temporarily taking him down for the moment without killing him.

Opening the door, she quickly walked into the back room, and ran past the doors, not even bothering to check the interiors until she came across a door at the far left end which she saw contained Simon's gadget, as well as his and Alokia's communicators.

Seeing as how it could be a locked door, Elfrieda took her dagger and pressed it into the doors side alternating between hitting it lightly and hardly until the lock somehow retreated back into the door and the entrance opened up.

_I have to remember to thank The Doctor for having Harry Houdini teach me those lessons._ Elfrieda thought to herself.

Going over to the table, she grabbed Alokia's communicator and activated it.

"Doctor?" She asked, "It's me. I found both of Alokia and Simon's belongings here!"

"Copy." The Doctor's voice responded, "Are they there?"

"No." She stated, looking at what was there, "I have their communicators, and Simon's sonic gadget, but they're not here."

"Try looking around!" The Doctor demanded, "Grab the gear there, Elfrieda! Defend you and find them before it's too late!"

Elfrieda nodded, grabbing the sonic gadget and stuffing it in her pocket. She then took the communicator and stuffed it in her opposite pocket. She then heard a loud mechanical beeping noise and took off, hoping to find the two before god-knows what.

…...

"I have copied their memories onto this drive." The other Orgfadz declared, showing a hard drive to his associate.

"Perfect." The Orgfadz that took out Alokia declared, "Then let's get the set of memories from here out and…"

At that moment, The Orgfadz's were interrupted by a dagger that was thrown from an unknown assailant which hit the monitor behind them. Turning around, they saw a 9-Year-Old Human Earthling with fiery red eyes and hair holding The Silurian's gun.

"Now…" She declared, "You're going to tell me what the hell you did to my friends, and how you're going to fix it."

"I think not." The First Orgfadz declared, taking out a small plastic ball.

Throwing it on the ground, the ball exploded, causing a giant puff of smoke to cover the entire room.

Elfrieda coughed and when she looked again, the smoked had cleared and the two aliens were gone.

"Great." Elfrieda groaned moving over to Alokia and Simon's unconscious bodies.

She checked Simon's heartbeat.

There was nothing.

She moved over to Alokia and tried slapping her gently. There was still nothing.

Activating the communicator again, she quickly talked to The Doctor.

"Doctor…" She asked, "I found them. These aliens…somehow stole Simon and Alokia's memories. They both seem to have had their memories stolen. I don't know how, but they're memories are still somehow saved on this control panel that I'm by right now."

"What does it look like?" The Doctor's voice asked.

Elfrieda looked at the panel.

"It's dark yellow…" Elfrieda stated, getting worried now, "There's a bunch of weird symbols…"

"Elfrieda," The Doctor stated, "I can't reach you right now. You're going to have to use deductive reasoning to revive them yourself and quickly before their memories get permanently lost forever."

Elfrieda looked at the control panels and then back at the unconscious bodies of both Simon and Alokia. She was sweating bullets now, as her mind was racing with various buttons that she could press.

Silently praying that she wouldn't press the wrong button that would blow them all to kingdom come, Elfrieda pressed the sixth button on the third row. Instantly, a humming sound began to play through the room and she noticed both Simon and Alokia were breathing perfectly again.

Elfrieda laughed to herself, and then went over to Simon, and took off his goggles to see his eyes were fluttering open. Elfrieda took out Simon's gadget and pointed it at the restraints, as they snapped open, freeing him.

"Thank god you're alright, Simon." Elfrieda laughed, "You know, for a second there, I was worried I might've done something wrong to you and Alokia."

She chuckled again as Simon sat up straight, looking at her confused before he spoke.

"Elfrieda," Simon said, confused, "What are you talking abo…"

Simon stopped as if something were suddenly truly off as Elfrieda suddenly had a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Wait…." Simon noted, now sounding a bit more panicked, and feeling his body over, "What happened to my voice?! And why does my body seem a bit off?! And do I feel hair on my head?! And….and…"

Simon turned around with a dreaded look, as he took notice of the recovering Alokia who was also starting to wake up. Simon then turned around, looking at his reflection on the steel bed in fear. He touched his face with one hand confirming it was his own skin, continuing to stare into his reflection in horror.

Finally, Simon let out a loud scream and it was something very unlike him to do.

Alokia opened her eyes at the sound of Simon's screams and removed her own goggles, letting her eyes grow wide and horrified also when she saw him and then her own body.

"Elfrieda!" Alokia declared, "What the hell did you do to us?!"

"Elfrieda?!" The Doctor's voice asked, over Alokia's communicator, "I can hear Simon and Alokia! What's happened to them?!"

Elfrieda gulped, as she took the phone to her mouth, unsure what do now.

"Doctor…" She said, nervously, "They're up and about again, but I…I think I might've accidentally switched their minds…"

Elfrieda then turned away when she heard a small explosion looking over Alokia (or was it Simon's) shoulder to see the control panel had started a small fire and was leaking with sparks now.

"And I think their best chance at getting their bodies back might've literally gone up in flames." She added.

Simon and Alokia looked at each other horrified.

"Elfrieda," The Doctor stated, "I am on my way down there now. Tell Simon and Alokia not to worry. I've dealt with this before, and I promise that I will not rest until I know for certain that there is no way to get their minds back into their proper bodies."

With that, he hung up, leaving the three companions wondering what was going to happen now.

…...

_**Later, Colin's Men's Shop…**_

"This is so wrong, Doctor." Alokia complained as The Doctor returned in front of the men's dressing room she was in, holding a variety of men's clothes, "I don't want to wear men's clothes!"

Shortly after she and Simon had switched minds, The Doctor and the others had arrived. Unfortunately, they were unable to find the clothes that Alokia and Simon had worn, so now The Doctor had to settle for buying some for them here at the store. He had returned carrying a handful of men's jeans and shirts for her to try on, while Alokia was sitting in the men's changing room.

"You'd better be prepared to accept it then, Alokia." The Doctor warned, handing over the clothes "Because it might be highly unlikely that you and Simon EVER get your bodies back."

"Tell me you're joking, Doctor." Alokia said, worried beyond belief.

"I'm afraid not." The Doctor said, sternly, "Unless we can find out where those beings went, with the machine damaged by whatever Elfrieda did, you and Simon might have to live out the rest of your lives in each other's bodies."

He took another look at her before he nodded to close the door.

"Get changed and let me know what you think you want." He stated.

Alokia could only imagine how Simon was feeling in her body.

…

_**Meanwhile, Back in the TARDIS…**_

"Do you think the fact that The Doctor still has some of his old female companion's clothes lying around here is a bit wrong?" Simon asked, as he looked through the various articles of clothing strewn around the floor behind the curtain in Clara's room.

This was all new and scary to him despite everything he saw so far. The Laughing Gargoyles, The Cybermen on Starship UK, The Ice Warriors in the Cold War, The Ytrap, and even these new aliens were nothing compared to the horror he was facing now.

He noticed that Alokia's blood felt cold as it rushed through his body, but not in a deathly way. He also noted that he was embarrassingly and uncontrollably feeling a bit more feminine than man (no doubt due to estrogen in Alokia's body rather than the hormones in his,) and overall, he felt the back of her head was going to be a problem for him.

Clara, who had been sitting on her bed as she watched him look through the clothes, just shrugged.

"I don't think so." She admitted, "Remember; The Doctor said that his companions never stay with him, and that they're sometimes taken abruptly, so I highly doubt they'd have the thought to take their clothes with them before they vanish."

"That's probably true." Simon noted, as he picked up a white dress with a feathery white coat over it, and sighed. "I guess this is going to have to do for now."

He began to pull the dress over Alokia's body, but Clara stopped him.

"Hold on there, Simon." She declared, as Simon put the clothes back down, "There's something else you need."

"What?" Simon asked.

That's when it hit him and his new reptilian eyes went horrified.

"Oh god, no." He said, in a whisper, "Not that. Please god, anything but that."

…

_**Colin's Men's Shop…**_

_I will NEVER look at myself dignified again._ Alokia thought looking at Simon's chest in the mirror. Simon was decently-built but had hair growing on his chest which Alokia could now feel unfortunately and it really was starting to bug her. It wasn't a lot of hair, but it still was pretty distracting.

_Even if The Doctor gets my body back where it belongs, I will NEVER be able to live normally again after this._

She pulled the pants zipper up and then walked outside to look at The Doctor who suddenly noticed her.

"How do I look?" She asked, cautiously.

"Okay with the pants," The Doctor noted, "Except…you still need…"

He pointed at her as she realized that she was still shirtless. Noticing that people were staring at her, Alokia pretended to laugh at her mistake before going back into the dressing room.

….

_**The TARDIS's Wardrobe Room…**_

"Do I really need to learn how to do this?" Simon asked, worriedly, as Clara helped him get a new bra over Alokia's body, "Can't I just go without one?"

"No." Clara stated, "The Doctor already said that this change could be permanent, so its best we learn now if that happens."

Simon nodded, uncomfortably as she fastened the bra around Alokia's body.

"Now try your new clothes on." Clara stated.

Simon sighed as he went behind the curtain to get the rest of the new clothes on.

….

_**The TARDIS Main Control room…**_

"So, Doctor…" Alfred asked, over the phone, "If Simon and Alokia switched minds, does that mean that they both have different perceptions on…"

"That I can't answer," The Doctor's voice explained over the phone, "I can tell you that when Amy and I switched minds the perception didn't change that much. Then again, Time Lord's do not have time for that sort-of fun. Romanna never showed that when she was with me."

"Yeah." Elfrieda stated, adding in a comment to the phone, "Sorry about that again, Doctor."

Then the doors to The TARDIS opened revealing The Doctor and Alokia as Clara descended from the stairs with Simon following behind.

Alokia now wore a sleeveless light-green shirt over Simon's body with blue jeans. Simon, on the other hand, had chosen to clothe Alokia's body wear a white dress with a feathery white coat over it.

When the two swapped minds saw each other, they stood there horrified at what the other had chosen.

"Look on the bright side;" The Doctor smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "At least this is a good bonding experience!"

As usual, The Doctor's comments did nothing to ease the tension that Simon and Alokia were no doubt feeling right now.

"When you wanted us to go on a bonding experience, Doctor;" Simon stated, in an obvious upset tone, "I didn't want Alokia to dress my body up like that!"

"Who are you to say that?!" Alokia asked, "I would never wear such clothes like that!"

"Well guess what, Alokia?" Simon asked in a sarcastically-surprised voice, "You are!"

Alokia stood there as her new face started to cringe.

And then they saw it.

Alokia's new eyes got watery as she began to cry.

"Oh for god's sakes!" Simon said, clearly annoyed, "Alokia; stop! That's enough! Zip! Nada! Shush! Please!"

Elfrieda just continued to cry and then suddenly realized what she was doing, looking at the strange feeling her new body was experiencing.

"What…" She asked confused, "What is this? What am I doing?"

"You're crying." The Doctor explained, "It's the one thing you could never do as a Silurian with your autonomy, Alokia."

"This is crying?" Alokia asked, confused.

"If this body could cry, I'd probably flood the Earth in your tears just because of how shameful you're making me look!" Simon butted in.

"Back of, Simon!" Alokia demanded, pushing her old body back, "In fact the way I see it, Simon; I'm better than you now. I'm older, and stronger than you."

She smiled, feeling a bit more superior to Simon now. Simon, however, was not at all amused with her behavior.

"There's one thing I can still do to you that you can't to me!" Simon pointed out.

"And what's that?" Alokia asked.

Simon quickly punched his original body to the right side and Alokia felt a surge of pain from there. It felt as if she had been struck in the side with a wrecking ball.

"That's a little something that used to happen with me when I got picked on at a young age." Simon explained, "It still hurts whenever I get punched there like that."

Alokia glared daggers at him as she swung Simon's leg around her own body's legs and Simon quickly fell down on his back.

"You want to play it like that, Simon?" Alokia asked.

"Okay!" The Doctor stated, moving between the two, "The both of you stop it! We have important things to worry about if you don't want to be trapped there and we don't have a lot of time before bad things start to happen!"

"Like what?" Simon asked.

Suddenly, he and Alokia grabbed their heads in pain. Both didn't realize it, but the two were experiencing a similar painful sensation in their brain. It felt as if their skulls were being split apart and that blood was beginning to fill in the inside of their skulls as if something were inflating it like a balloon.

"What…?!" Simon asked, gritting Alokia's teeth together, "What is this, Doctor?!"

"It's the worst-case scenario." The Doctor explained, "This is why we need to hurry. You both aren't used to each other's bodies. Your original minds are beginning to merge with each other's bodies, in an attempt to fix your minds with each other's neural functions. Now, your old bodies are rejecting the new one's neural functions and it's not taking no for an answer, so eventually…"

"You mean…" Simon asked, "We're going die if we don't fix this?!"

"Possibly." The Doctor stated, "I had hoped that the worst-case scenario was going to be a permanent fix in which you would be simply forced to live in each other's bodies forever, but now the situation has become more dire. We need to find those Orgfadz now and make them put your minds back where they belong before it's too late."

Suddenly, The TARDIS began beeping and The Doctor jumped over to the radar-like section of the control panel, smiling happily.

"And would you look at that?!" The Doctor asked, "It appears that we've found them!"

"Where are they, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Mori IV." The Doctor stated, "Specifically it appears that they're using an old abounded factory. And I think there might be a chance that…"

He smiled.

"Yes! They have a Bedlam-Based-Body-Swap-Device!"

"A what?!" Simon asked, confused now more than ever.

"It's a body swap machine," Alokia stated, "If you'd read more, Simon, you'd actually know. From what I've read about it, it can basically swap our bodies back to normal, right?"

"Yes," The Doctor stated, "Except there's one problem."

"What?" Simon asked.

"The place will be buzzing with security, and taking the TARDIS directly inside is out of the question since they'll have security in there also. Then there's also the matter of retrieving the copied memories of you two."

"So what's the plan, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"It just so happens that there's a river that leads into a moat around said warehouse." The Doctor stated, "There's an underwater sewer pipe that you two can use to…"

"NO!" Alokia shouted, "I'm not doing it!"

Clara, Alfred, Elfrieda, and The Doctor looked at Alokia's sudden outburst surprised while Simon just looked at her annoyed.

"Alokia…"Simon groaned, "Are we going to have to go back to that question about showering from earlier today. Because we don't have much time before…"

"You think I don't realize that, Simon?!" Alokia asked, "Actually, let me rephrase that; do you know what it's like personally?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Simon demanded.

Alokia stomped off, as Simon groaned walking in the opposite direction from her.

"Doctor…" Clara stated.

"You talk to Simon." The Doctor sighed, "I'll find Alokia."

The two walked off in the directions that the two body-swapped companions had gone.

….

_**Later…**_

Evetnually, The Doctor heard the sobs of Simon's voice coming from an extra TARDIS guest room and knocked on the door.

"Alokia?" He asked.

"Go away, Doctor." Alokia cried.

"Alokia," The Doctor said, realizing how she had locked herself inside the room, "Please. You know I can come and enter when I please."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door before stepping inside.

Upon entering, he noticed the Silurian Girl who was trapped in Simon's body curled up in the guest bed, pulling the sheets over the body she now inhabited.

"Alokia…" The Doctor stated, closing the door and then locking it, "You know you can talk to me about anything. So please tell me, what is it that you don't want to do?"

"I don't want to go swimming, Doctor." Alokia stated, "I'm afraid."

"What's there to be afraid about?" The Doctor asked.

Alokia turned to face The Doctor.

"I never told you about this, Doctor." She said, "But I once had a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" The Doctor asked.

"A sort-of boyfriend." Alokia corrected herself, "His name was Chrusto I basically met him about one month after we were re-awakened. Before the human race accepted my kind, we waited anxiously for the agreement. In that time, I met Chrusto and we began talking. I barely noticed how long it was taking for the agreement to reach since we had such a nice time talking in those long months. Then one night I decided to visit him, and I learned the truth…he was planning to undo the work you had fought so hard to achieve for us and humans."

The Doctor saw her new face turn away dismayed as she continued.

"I was at a crossroad." Alokia stated, "Because it was either the peace I believed in as much as you did, or my first love. I chose peace and as a result, Chrusto was sentenced to death by waterboarding."

The Doctor nodded understandingly.

"That's why I'm afraid of water, Doctor." She stated, "Because whenever I see it, all I can think of is Chrusto and whether or not the death I helped give him will end up catching up with me to take my own life."

"Alokia…" The Doctor said, putting his arm around her new body, "I don't know if you realize this, but I am always afraid every moment of my life."

Alokia looked at him confused.

"What?" Alokia asked, "But…you're a Time Lord…"

"That may be true," The Doctor said, "But there hasn't been a moment of my life when I've been afraid of failure and rejection by all sorts of things across time and space."

He took Simon's hand gently causing Alokia to look at him.

"But what I've eventually learned," The Doctor explained, "Is that it's always better to at least try. If not, then it can be considered worse than failing. Even when I've been proven wrong, I at least try. I don't want you throwing your old body away. I understand that you might be afraid, but right now you need to focus if you want things to go back to normal."

Alokia sniffled as she sat up to look The Doctor in the eye.

"Can I trust you to do this?" The Doctor asked, "Can I trust you to face your fears and work with Simon?"

"Okay, Doctor." Alokia said, taking deep breaths, "I…I'll try."

…

**Meanwhile, In another Section of The TARDIS…**

Clara walked down the hallway that Simon had traveled down until she heard Alokia's (or was it Simon's, she wondered,) voice coming from behind one of the doors.

Opening the doors, she saw Simon sitting with his back turned towards her.

"Simon?" Clara asked.

"Go away, Clara." Simon groaned, "I was going to try and call Alex before my brain becomes a vegetable, but it looks like I can't if you're here."

"Simon." Clara pleaded, "The Doctor's convincing Alokia to go along with this plan…"

"It can't work!" Simon declared, "She's too scared to do anything if water's involved! What's the point in hoping for anything if it's not going to happen?"

Clara responded by giving Simon a quick slap to his new face, as he looked at her.

"Listen, Simon." Clara told him, "You and the others have seen my life growing up, you should know why I chose to travel with you. It's because growing up, I wanted to travel places but then I had commitments as a nanny for Artie and Angie Maitland. I felt that I had a commitment as a family friend, but I wanted to also have the chance to travel the world and still be able to look out for them. The point is Simon, you can't give up hope when there's so many possibilities for what's going to happen."

Simon sighed. He knew she was right.

"All right, Clara." He sighed, "You were right. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." She said, "But if you want your old body back, I suggest you follow me back to the control room."

Simon nodded and followed her out of the control room.

…

_**Later, in the Main TARDIS Control Room…**_

Once The Doctor and Clara had brought the mind-swapped companions back into the main control room, The Doctor explained his plans to the group.

"As I was saying earlier," The Doctor explained, "The base where The Orgfadz are hiding out in has a sewer in a moat that surrounds the warehouse. As much as I'm not one for polluting, it's going to be our only chance to get Simon and Alokia in there so they can disable any alarms that might go off when we de-materialize in the warehouse. I've also updated Simon and Alokia's phones so that they'll be able to get a layout of how to get inside."

He handed Simon and Alokia their phones, before reaching into his coat pocket.

"Oh, and then there's this…" He added.

He then pulled out what looked to the group like tiny palm-sized soup thermoses, handing them over to Simon who looked at them confused.

"Those are Nitro-9 Smart Bombs." He explained, "Adapted from a formula by one of my former companions. They're basically a tiny version of a variant Nitroglycerine that she invented. It responds only to vocal or mental commands, so it's going to be up to Simon to give the command once you've placed it where the sewer entrance is."

"How do I speak while I'm underwater?!" Simon asked.

"With this…" The Doctor explained handing some kind of orange astronaut suit and yellow helmet to him, "This is a little souvenir that I was given during this once incident where I was almost stranded on a planet orbiting a black hole. I managed to reconfigure it so it's going to allow you to speak underwater, so that you can get the bombs to do their explodey business."

The Doctor gave Simon a moment to look at the reconfigured space suit before The Doctor gave Alokia a regular diver's full-body swimsuit.

"I'm sorry about this, Alokia." The Doctor stated, "But we only have room for one, and I unfortunately couldn't get the spacesuit to work for humans. I had an interesting time when I took a non-human out one time with this thing during the time I spent away from the Ponds before they left. It's only going to work for non-human life, and I need you to be calm when you go down. Okay?"

Alokia sighed.

"It's breathing." She said, sounding as confident as she could, "How bad can it be?"

"That's the Alokia Everglade I know!" The Doctor declared, "Never give up! Now, you need to get dressed in about twenty minutes."

"What happens in twenty minutes?!" Simon asked.

The Doctor smiled.

"Geronimo."

….

_**Mori IV…**_

Meanwhile, in an abounded warehouse, there was a meeting going on. The warehouse had been abounded for 30 years, but that didn't stop the Ytrap from setting up a new shop here. Fortunately for them, they had chosen to do their business in the place where they would not be noticed by the Shadow Proclamation, so they could conduct their business without getting caught.

They had made some repairs to the warehouse, though, as it stood in the middle of a big pool of water, almost like a castle with its only entrance via a drawbridge that had been installed some time ago.

Inside, the meeting for the bidding of their greatest capture was already underway.

The two Orgfadz now stood before the crowd of different aliens of all shapes, sizes, and appearances, as they demonstrated their find on a projector.

"As many of you know," The Orgfadz who had knocked the Companions out stated, "There was once a group of aliens known as The Time Lords. For many years, they were the ultimate masters of time and space, until a terrifying Time War with the Daleks resulted in them being wiped out of existence."

The projector showed the image of the long-lost planet of Gallifrey exploding from far away. Even though it was filmed at a distance, the blast was still brighter than anything that had come before, and more likely anything that would come after.

"The only exception of a survivor was a Time Lord known only as 'The Doctor.'" The other Orgfadz explained, "He is the only one in the universe who has access and knowledge to the last TARDIS in existence. Until recently, of course."

The Orgfadz who captured the companions brought out a briefcase showing the copied memory data that they had taken before leaving.

"The Doctor travels with companions," The Orgfadz continued, "And recently, we captured two of his current companions and have placed their memories on here, to sell to you."

"So let's start bidding, shall we?" The Orgfadz smiled, "The bidding shall begin at 1,000 Creds. Earth value."

…

_**Meanwhile, Outside…**_

The TARDIS re-materialized just a few inches above the water. The Doctor opened the doors as Simon and Alokia stood there dressed in their diving gear, and ready to jump.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

Simon noticed Alokia was making his old face look tense but she nodded.

Simon grabbed his old hand as assurance for her as the Doctor gave the word.

"GO!"

The two dove in there, Simon holding his old hand the whole way through, as assurance to the Silurian mind who now occupied it.

Alokia's heart was pounding rapidly.

She knew how horrified she was, but she remembered what The Doctor had told her. It was better to try than not to try at all.

So she had to try. For the Doctor's sake.

Simon quickly turned to look at her, but she gave an acknowledging look back, telling him it was okay.

Simon nodded, and soon enough, they reached the sewer pipe they needed to get to.

They noted that the pipe was big enough to move around, and they could more than likely crouch-walk through once inside.

Simon reached into his suit's holster, pulling out the Nitro-9 Smart Bombs, and throwing them at the pipe.

The two bodyswapped companions moved back, and once they were far enough away, Simon spoke one word.

"Detonate."

The bombs exploded, forcing Simon and Alokia to look away as a 'woosh' of bubbles rushed past the two.

The two looked back afterwards to see that the explosion had left the perfect entrance for them to move inside.

Wasting no time at all, Simon and Alokia swam inside, and began crouch-walking until they would reach the entrance to inside the hideout.

….

**Meanwhile…**

"I'll bid 50,000 Space Creds on the memories!" A Gizou declared.

"I'll pay 77,000!" A humanoid alien wearing a white hood declared.

"100,000 each week for the rest of my life! After taxes!" Another humanoid creature declared.

"After taxes?!" The Orgfadz who had knocked the companions out mused, "Now somebody's getting serious."

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

In another section of the warehouse, the entrance to the sewers was lifted up and out stepped Simon followed by Alokia. The two quickly discarded their swimsuits, taking out their chosen outfits from the infinite pockets that the Doctor had put in their suits, and storing the gear they had taken into their pockets.

Alokia took a little bit longer, although she did remember to hurry it up.

She was just getting over the fact that she had finally conquered her fears! For the first time in her life, she had managed to conquer her fear of water, and managed to swim in there, without even having to close her eyes. And it was all thanks to her friends.

"So how was it, Alokia?" Simon asked.

He was taken off-guard when Alokia scooped his new body up into a hug, giving him a tight grip around his new less-human frame.

"It worked, Simon!" Alokia laughed, "I didn't even need to close my eyes!"

"That's…good, Alokia…" Simon wheezed, "But…you're crushing me…"

Alokia let go and looked behind her, as her new body's eyes widened.

"Simon…" She stated.

Simon recovered from the hug by his old body as he noticed there was a big computer there.

"Okay." Simon said, whipping out his i-phone "This must be what the Doctor was talking about. We need to deactivate this then so that we can get better contact without detection."

He read the instructions, as he motioned Alokia to the far right side of the machine by a big red button.

"Now, Alokia." Simon stated, moving to the opposite end where another button was positioned, "This says we need to hit both buttons at the same time. Ready?"

She nodded.

"On three." Simon stated, "One. Two. THREE!"

On that count, the two slammed their palms on the buttons, and they heard what sounded like an engine dimming.

"It worked." Simon breathed.

Alokia took her cell phone and called The Doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked, "It's us. We found and de-activated the machine."

"Good." The Doctor stated, from the other line, "I can get better visuals from the inside. Unfortunately, the Orgfadz have begun their auction, and are selling off your copied memories. We can't let that happen. You need to get to the main room on the first floor and stop them."

"Simon." Alokia stated, "This is where you have to use my abilities."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Listen," She explained, "You can easily get around these guys unaffected. You have access to some Silurian abilities while in my body. You can extend your lounge and inflict a mutation venom to make people Silurians."

"Then why don't you do that whenever we're in trouble?" Simon asked.

"Because it's wrong." Alokia stated, "But if I go in there in your body, they're going to notice me instantly, but if you go in there, then you have a better chance of catching them off-guard."

Simon looked at her and nodded.

"All right." He stated, "I'll do it then. For our sakes. What have I got to loose anyways?"

….

_**Later, In The Bidding Room…**_

The Orgfadz were watching the people bidding with glee. This was by far the best selling idea they had in ages.

They were so caught up in the glee of their plans, and the amount of money that the people were bidding that they failed to notice a small figure scurrying across behind the rows of seats.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" One of the bidders complained, "THEY SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO BID WITH PLUS TAXES!"

The Orgfadz were about to say something, when suddenly they noticed the young Silurian girl pounce forward, leaping up onto the stage. They were quick to notice that the girl had changed her clothes, now wearing a white dress with a feathery white coat over it.

More importantly, though, the look in the young alien's eyes told them that she now seemed to have obtained an almost feral-like attitude.

Without warning, the girl then shot her tongue out at the Orgfadz that had knocked her out earlier, inflicting the Silurian mutation toxin right into his neck. The Orgfadz screamed in pain as everyone quickly darted for the exits, no longer interested in the bidding with this save Silurian on the loose. The young Silurian girl retracted her tongue back into her neck, staring at the remaining Orgfadz.

"What…?!" The remaining Orgfadz declared in shock and horror, "But…the girl would never…"

He was cut short when the Silurian's fist connected with his face, knocking him out cold.

"Yeah." Simon said, "Well, I'm NOT Alokia Everglade."

Alokia soon came in and Simon whipped out his phone while she secured the case with their memories, breathing with relief that everything was still there intact.

"Doctor?" Simon asked, "It's me. We got the memories back."

"Good, Simon." The Doctor stated, "Wait a tick."

With that, the two heard the familiar time-machine engines wheezing as The TARDIS suddenly materialized behind them.

The Doctor stepped out, followed by the other companions.

"Well done." He stated, "Very good job, you two. But there's just one last problem."

"Of course there is." Simon groaned, "Not that I'm complaining, of course. I'm just the man in the Silurian girl's body who just took out the two Orgfadz, mind you…"

"What needs to be done, Doctor?" Alokia asked.

"The Bedlam-Based-Body-Swap-Device needs something extra in order to swap your minds back to normal." The Doctor explained, "It's got a Temporal Universe Shard, which will be enough to power the machine, but not enough to switch you both back to normal. As such, I'll take the group down to the room where it's power source is and use the extra memory copy as a sort-of startup boost that'll hopefully be enough to swap your bodies back where they should be."

"And if it doesn't work?" Simon asked.

"Then you both die." The Doctor answered grimly.

"Well," Alokia stated, "Who wants to live forever, right?"

Simon looked at her amazed.

"Did you just make a joke?!" He declared.

"Yes." Alokia stated.

"Since when did you do that?!" Simon asked.

"Since when do you question it?" She replied, before turning back to the Doctor, "Tell us what we need to do, Doctor."

….

_**Later…**_

The Doctor had set up the extra memories, attaching the flash-drive it was on to a number of wires that ran right into the giant power generator for the Bedlam Body Swapping Machine.

Once finished, he grabbed the phone from the TARDIS door, and called up Simon, who responded after the third ring.

"You ready, Simon?!" He asked.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Simon and Alokia stood with their palms pressed against a globe on opposite sides from which they were standing.

Simon was speaking into his phone nodding at Alokia who gave him a nod back.

"We're ready, Doctor." He stated.

"Then here it comes." The Doctor replied, hanging up the phone.

Simon hung up, and dropped it, as he and Alokia were suddenly hit with a giant wave of energy. The two screamed as they both suddenly felt a strange sense of fatigue and dizziness. Finally, the sensations proved too much and they both passed out.

As soon as the two hit the ground, the globes exploded shortly afterwards.

…

_**Later…**_

The Doctor, Clara, Alfred, and Elfrieda rushed into the room to find the unconscious bodies of Simon and Alokia lying on the ground, the globes shattered around them.

"Did it work?" Elfrieda asked, "Are they back?"

"I don't know, Elfrieda." The Doctor answered truthfully, "I just don't know…"

They heard a groan from Simon's mouth as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Simon?!" The Doctor asked, "Are you all right?!"

Simon looked at him, a saddened expression on his face.

"Doctor…" Simon cried, "It…It didn't work…I'm stuck in his body…"

The Doctor saw how the person who now permanently inhabited Simon's body was acting, and gave the victim a hug.

"It's okay, Alokia." The Doctor assured as the companion sobbed away, "We'll just have to find a way to live with it…I just hope we can find a way to explain this to your mum."

Just then, the person the Doctor was hugging began laughing before The Doctor pulled away confused.

"PSYCHE!" Simon laughed, "I GOT YOU, DOCTOR! I'M FINE! I'M BACK IN MY OLD BODY!"

The Doctor looked at him flabbergasted.

"You..." The Doctor breathed, shocked at what had just happened, "You tricked me?"

Alokia pushed herself up off the ground, smiling at him also.

"I think we owed you after the line about us bonding." She added.

The Doctor just stood there for a few minutes before uttering 'you little Daleks' under his breath.

….

_**Later, In the TARDIS…**_

"So all in all," Clara stated, as The Doctor set The TARDIS to take her back home, "Aside from getting embarrassed and tricked in the same day, I'd say this was a pretty fun adventure, Doctor."

The Doctor was about to reply, when there was a sudden 'BING' from the TARDIS computer.

The Doctor checked it out and saw that it was an advertisement.

An Advertisement for 'The Museum of Time Lord History.'

The Doctor was shocked. Someone was opening a Time Lord Museum?! With what?! The Time Lords were destroyed, and he was the only one who remained with anything that survived the Last Great Time War.

Whatever the case was, The Doctor needed to check this out after Clara was home.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, "What is it?"

"Clara…" He said, putting his words into context, "After I drop you off, there's something I need to take care of imminently."

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"All I can say is that it's somebody trying to no doubt dig up the ghosts of my past." The Doctor answered, "But don't worry. I'll sort this out and then I'll come imminently straight back to you. Okay?"

Clara looked at him confused, but eventually conceded to his words.

"Okay." She said.

"I promise." He assured, "Next week, I'll be back again."

She smiled.

"You better be, Chin Boy."

…

_**Earth, 2013…**_

The TARDIS re-materialized in front of Clara's house again.

"So…" Clara asked, "I guess I'll see you in a week, then?"

"I promise." The Doctor smiled.

"Try not to get killed until then." Clara joked.

"I won't." The Doctor replied with a nod.

With that, he closed the doors and within a few seconds, The TARDIS de-materialized until it had completely faded from existence.

….

_**Later, In the TARDIS…**_

Alokia continued to read her book when she heard a knock on the door.

She looked up to see Simon poking his head into the room.

"Hi." He said, "Sorry. I don't know if I'm disturbing you…"

"No." Alokia stated, "It's okay, really."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Simon asked.

"No." Alokia stated, as Simon walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He stated, "I think I learned a lot from this one day. That being you is…is not all that easy. I'll tell you this; the moment where you asked me to take down the Orgfadz…I felt so scared. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said and did earlier."

"Apology accepted." Alokia smiled, "I'll be honest with you too, Simon. You helped me overcome my fear of water. Putting aside what we've just been through, I don't think I would've ever overcome my fear of water without your help."

"Thanks." Simon nodded, "I guess that means we're both cool now."

Alokia nodded in agreement as Simon took notice of the book she was reading.

"So what are you looking at there?" Simon asked.

"7938 Monochronos Prime." Alokia answered proudly, "Found it in The Doctor's library. It's a novel about two lovers who are separated by time itself and have to overcome the laws of time to try and be with each other."

"Can I read with you?" Simon asked.

"Sure." Alokia smiled, as Simon scotched over to read with her, "Start on chapter one?"

"That's where all good things begin, right?" Simon asked.

Alokia nodded and began to read to him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

…

**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown in…**

**Sticky Solutions**

The Sixth Doctor frowned as he pushed the many buttons on the TARDIS control panel. He was dressed in his long garish multi-colored coat as always with the same yellow pants and the same cat pin featured on his coat.

Peri exited from the dressing room with yet another all new dress on. The Doctor ignored her as he just sighed to himself.

Peri made a pouty face, and put her hands on her hips.

_Try all you like, Peri,_ The Doctor mused to himself, _But nothing is going to make me attracted to you. That would certainly be in poor tastes. Having a relationship with one of my companions. Yuck!_

"So where are we going, Doctor?" Peri demanded.

"Well," The Doctor said, looking at his control panel, "It looks like we might visit the planet of Space Florida."

"Space Florida?!" Peri asked, amazed.

"Hm." The Doctor nodded, "Quite right. You see Peri; there isn't just one Florida in the universe. There's one in outer space. And it's just as nice and more subtle than your Florida. It's a planet without all the annoying tourists that usually visit. And the unnecessary theme parks to ruin the great land."

The TARDIS then landed as The Doctor smiled, grabbing a fishing rod.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Just let me get my bathing suit!" Peri exclaimed dashing back into the hallway, leaving the Doctor to put his fishing rod down and slap his face with his hand.

Peri reappeared a few minutes later wearing a blue swimsuit underneath white shorts, with sunglasses over her hear. In one hand, she carried a big bag filled with different things but had a large beach umbrella sticking out from there. Overall, she looked ready to do everything one could do on vacation in one day.

"So, are you ready?" She asked.

"I was ready before you were, Peri." The Doctor said, clearly annoyed with her.

With that, he opened the door but the moment he and Peri stepped outside, he could feel something was wrong right off the bat.

They were on the sandy beaches of Space Florida, there was no mistaking that. The Doctor could clearly see the changing light spectrum in the sky above them, and the place was full of Palm Trees, but there was nobody there. Normally, this place would have at least a COUPLE of tourists. But why were there no tourists here?!

"Peri…" The Doctor asked, "Do you notice anything off here?"

"The people are all missing?" Peri asked.

"Exactly." The Doctor stated, "I already mentioned that Space Florida doesn't have the same crowds and rowdiness that your planet's Florida does, but I would have expected to see SOME people out here."

"Doctor, look!" Peri pointed out.

The Doctor's eyes darted to where she had pointed. There was a lone figure in the distance. The Doctor couldn't quite make out who or what it was, but it seemed human shaped.

"HEY!" Peri called out instinctively, "CAN YOU HELP US OUT…WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"

The Doctor couldn't help but feel that he had seen this all before. The figure slowly started to walk forward towards them. The Doctor noticed that the figure was walking towards them in a strange way. It wasn't exactly an alien walk, but it seemed almost mechanical like it was slowed down by tar or something.

Suddenly, The Doctor's eyes widened as the figure stopped a while away from them and its fingers flipped down. He knew EXACTLY where he had seen this before.

"PERI GET DOWN!" He declared, pushing his companion face-first into the sand before a blast was emitted from a hole in the creature's fingers.

The Doctor then began to act quickly as he reached into Peri's bag pulling out a fishing rod that was packed away in there.

The Doctor stood up and cast the line out towards the plastic shopping-dummy-like creature that stood before them. He let it fly past the dummy's head before pulling it back quickly once he assumed the time was right. His timing was perfect, and the hook was pulled back into the dummy's neck before getting stuck in between there.

The Doctor gave one hard tug and the model's head was pulled off its body completely. The Doctor buried it in the Sand, so that it wouldn't be able to see. The headless body began thrashing about violently, swatting at the air and firing everywhere.

The Doctor tossed the head back towards the body, and without warning, the dummy fired at its head, blowing it up as the dummy soon followed in a similar fashion.

"Well," The Doctor smirked, "That was one way for somebody to go losing their head."

He then turned his attention back to his companion, helping her up off the ground as Peri spat out sand that she had accidently tasted when The Doctor pushed her down.

"Are you all right, Peri?" The Doctor asked, as Peri brushed the sand off her body.

"Fine." Peri answered sarcastically, before her expression became much more serious, "What was that, Doctor?!"

"That was an Auton, Peri." The Doctor said simply, "I haven't seen one of those in ages. They're basically a group led by something called 'The Nestene Conciousness.' This consciousness has the ability to animate anything that's plastic and brings it to life."

"Living plastic?!" Peri asked, "You have to be kidding me!"

"Kidding? No." The Doctor said, "I never joke. Jokes are for those who don't realize how dangerous serious problems like this can be. I speak from experience on a number of occasions."

"So what are we going to do, Doctor?" Peri asked.

"Now we need to find this consciousness and destroy it before it has the chance to raise an entire army."

"And how do we do that?" Peri asked.

"Wait right here." The Doctor stated.

He quickly ran back into the TARDIS, and a few seconds later with a tourist map of Space Flrorida which was printed on the back.

"Now, let's see…" The Doctor said, looking at the map whilst Peri looked over his shoulder to get a better view, "I wonder…aha!"

He pointed at a spot on the map which was a building shaped in a circle.

"The official Space Florida Plastic Factory." The Doctor explained, "The perfect place for The Autons to raise an army, and a better place to store the Consciousness. Come along, Peri."

"Can't I put this back in the TARDIS first?" Peri asked.

The Doctor spun around and looked at her with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"No, Peri." He declared, "We need to stop this thing as soon as possible. Now come on; we're wasting valuable time as it is already."

Peri groaned as she followed him.

"There will come a time when going out unprepared will be once too much." She muttered to herself.

….

_**Later, The Official Space Florida Plastic Factory…**_

The Doctor and Peri finally arrived at the factory by a back-door entrance. Peri was almost panting as the long hike had taken a lot out of her and unfortunately she knew that the on-foot traveling wasn't going to end anytime soon.

She followed The Doctor as he approached a backdoor sign that read 'EMERGENCY EXIT ONLY DO NOT ENTER!'

The Doctor took out a paper clip and slipped it into the lock, fiddling about with it until there was a slight 'click' noise and the door opened.

"Doctor…" Peri said, uncomfortably, "Is this a good idea? Breaking and entering?"

The Doctor looked at her with his usual bewildered expression.

"Peri…" He stated, "It's not like this is a hard thing to do. With that kind of locking system, a mere child could've unlocked it. Now do come on, we need to find the Nestene Conciousness."

They entered with Peri doing her very best to try and not attract too much attention.

They walked down a long hallway, and past many offices which were all empty.

Suddenly, they began walking along a catwalk where they stopped and looked down in horror.

"Doctor…?" Peri asked, pointing down below them, "What is that thing?!"

The thing she was pointing to was a was the giant metal-like tub in the room that had a giant molding-gooey-plastic in there vaguely resembling a face. Above the creature was a silo-like device, with green wires attached to it. The blob was also surrounded by a couple of Autons.

"That, Peri, is The Nestene Conciousness." The Doctor explained, "Keep your voice low."

"But what are they doing here, Doctor?!"

Suddenly, they heard a scream from behind them and turned around to look in horror.

Behind them was a giant see-through window that had people being carried by giant claw-like devices before being dropped down and then being brought up again. It took The Doctor a moment to realize what was going on when he noticed those who were brought back up had a sort-of clear wrapping around them.

"No…" He stated, "That's what they're up to… this has gone far enough."

"What is it, Doctor?!" Peri asked.

"It's plastic, Peri." The Doctor answered solemnly, "It appears the Nestene are making plastic wrapping to suffocate people with and then turn them into Autons against their will with their lives."

"That's horrible!" Peri said, with a gasp.

"I know, my dear child." The Doctor replied with a nod, "Which is why I'm going to put a stop to this right here and now!"

Suddenly, the two looked at the entrance from where they had come in, and saw that there was an Auton blocking their way. Looking to the other side, they found another one blocking their way as well.

"Peri…." The Doctor asked, "Did you pack Sunscreen?"

"Yes." Peri answered.

"Then toss it to me." He demanded.

Peri quickly grabbed a bottle of sunscreen to her bag and tossed it to The Doctor. He then hurled it at The Nestene Conciousness, as the sun protection went directly inside the gooey blob.

Suddenly, the Nestene began moving around in pain and anquish, as if it were almost dying. Finally, the Nestene screamed out as it melted away and the Autons fell down shortly afterwards.

"The Nestene needs to be controlled at just the right temperature." The Doctor explained, "All it needed was something a little colder. Now, Peri, we need to evacuate the people here within the next half-hour."

"What happens then?!" Peri asked.

"Boom." The Doctor replied simply.

…

Later…

The Doctor and Peri rushed everybody out of the building.

As the last few people ran ahead, The Doctor and Peri lunged forward as the facility exploded behind them.

"Well…" The Doctor said, "I'm sure we can now enjoy our little vacation and…"

"Who are they?!" One of the freed people asked.

"I dunno…" The other replied, "But I hear one of them's called 'The Doctor' and there's a mighty big bounty on his head.

The Doctor sighed.

"Some people never learn." He groaned before turning to his companion, "Peri?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Peri asked.

"Back to the TARDIS." He ordered, as they all ran away.

…

_**Later…**_

Eventually, The Doctor and Peri managed to outrun the crowd and were back by The TARDIS again.

"Well, Doctor." Peri groaned as they reached The TARDIS again, "That was some vacation."

"Oh, look on the bright side, Peri." The Doctor said, "We saved Space Florida and stopped The Autons. We should consider this another magnificent win thanks to my cunning intellect."

The Doctor was about to unlock The TARDIS doors again, but when he turned, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Doctor?" Peri asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor leaned past her and saw to his horror that a Time Scoop was approaching them.

"Peri…" He stated, "Into the TARDIS. NOW!"

Peri did as she was told while The Doctor quickly followed, shutting the doors behind him and preparing to take off.

"What is it, Doctor?!" Peri asked.

"It's a time scoop, Peri." The Doctor stated, "It's a device used by my people. No doubt they either want me to be President again, or they want to capture me for my sense of adventure."

The TARDIS then took off as The Doctor smiled, but his expression was replaced with shock as The Time Machine suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"What?!" He asked, "NO! NOT NOW!"

"Doctor…what's wrong?!" Peri asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?!" The Doctor yelled, "THE TARDIS IS STUCK! I CAN'T…"

All his words were ceased when The Time Scoop caught The TARDIS.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Perfect!" The mysterious figure declared, watching the Time Scoop return the Sixth Doctor and his companion to the prison where the other past incarnations were held, "Now there's only one more Doctor to take care of and then…then we shall rewrite history and The Doctor will not be able to stop it."

He fixed his computer again and this time, the last incarnation of The Doctor that he would need for his game appeared on the screen.

This Doctor was a short man with a dark brown safari-styled jacket. He had a light brown scarf over the jacket, and a pair of matching napkins and a fob watch in his pockets. Underneath the jacket, he wore a yellow pullover with turquoise zigzag lines and red question marks, which had a white shirt and red tie underneath it. His pants were brown and he wore a pair of white and brown brogued spectator shoes, and it was all topped off by a white and red Panama hat worn on his head and a black umbrella with a question mark as the handle held in his right hand.

Currently, this Doctor was walking away with the last companion he'd have before the next regeneration. This companion was a young woman with light brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a black jacket with various pins over a white shirt and black pants.

"Now it's time for your cunning incarnation, Doctor." The figure smiled, "The one who sets traps and cleverly lures his foes into them."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

….

_**NEXT TIME:**_

(The Doctor, Simon, Alokia, Alfred, and Elfrieda step out of the TARDIS to find themselves in a museum filled with replicas of things from Gallifrey such as a Genesis Ark, Time Lord Robes, Etc.)

"This all can't be here." The Doctor says.

"Hello, there!" A familiar voice calls out.

(The Doctor and his companions turn around surprised, but The Doctor is the most surprised to see who it is.)

"No…" He whispers, "It can't be…"

(The person who called out walks up revealing themselves to be none other than River Song.)

"Hello," The woman says extending her hand out, "My name is Doctor Inar Acknowendlington."

(Cut to The Doctor talking closely with his companions.)

"This isn't River Song." The Doctor points out, "She has no memory of even meeting me.

(Cut to Doctor Inar holding a familiar pocket watch [which fans who know the show must know what it is.])

"I've had this with me ever since I can remember." Inar explains, "I've never been able to open it. It could contain anything for all I know. Perhaps maybe nothing. Perhaps the truth about who I really am."

(Cut to Elfrieda calling The Doctor on her cell.)

"Doctor…" Elfrieda stated, "I said that Inar Acknowendlington has some kind of watch with those doodles you have on the TARDIS."

(Cut to The Doctor looking absolutely horrified.)

…

_**Well, it looks like we're halfway there, folks. We're almost done with the Classic Series Era Doctors, and pretty soon we'll be saying hello to Nine again! Hard to believe it's gone by so quick, huh? Anyways, join us next time when the answers around Elfrieda's arrival in this dimension are finally answered, and an old foe from the Doctor's past returns to cause havoc like never before! It's all waiting in… 'The Tyrant of the Time Lords!' Then, in our backup feature, The Seventh Doctor and Ace take the stage as they encounter 'The Cyber Spiders!' "Who's waiting? I'm ready!" Until then, please review and comment on what you think!**_


	9. Tyrant of the Time Lords

_**Hello again, everyone. Welcome to the Seventh Chapter of our Doctor Who fanfic in celebration of the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary! I also come bearing exciting news that I will be attending the Doctor Who 50**__**th**__** Anniversary Event in London on the 24**__**th**__**, and will be most likely seeing the 50**__**th**__** Anniversary Special in one of the London Theaters (IN 3D!) Hopefully, I will get a chance to mention this fanfic to Matt Smith and afterwards I'll probably write up something about how it was for me. With that out of the way, this month is the chapter that has been a long time in the making. It is in this chapter that we will find out the secret behind Elfrieda's transportation into this dimension from Pete's World. How did it happen? What will the answers hold? And which mysterious villain from The Doctor's past is ready to take hold and deliver unto him a new revenge for thwarting them in the past? You have to read on to find out. Also, I should note that the backup feature starring the Seventh Doctor and Ace takes place sometime after the 30**__**th**__** Anniversary Special 'Dimensions in Time' and before The Seventh Doctor's tragic end in the TV Movie, at a point where Ace is still traveling with the Seventh Doctor. With that said, let's get going. "Time waits for nomads!" Also, I own NOTHING. This is for Fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! With that said, enjoy!**_

…

_Previously…_

_The Doctor is an Alien; the last of his race. He travels through time and space in his TARDIS armed only with his trusty sonic screwdriver, and fights the greatest evils this universe has created. Though he usually travels alone, he often shares his adventures with one or more companions._

….

_**Somewhere, Sometime…**_

Elfrieda sat up confused. She was back in her old house again.

In her old bedroom.

Not the guest room that had been her 'home' back on the reality she had lived on for a while now, but her home reality in which she was born in.

"Elfrieda!" A familiar voice asked.

Elfrieda's eyes widened as she saw who it was and felt a wave of happiness overtake her when she got a clear view at the woman.

"Mom?!" She asked, amazed beyond relief, "Mum it is you!"

With that, Elfrieda and her mother embraced each other happily.

….

_**Soon…**_

Elfie and her parents were walking through the park happily, as they rested on a bench. Elfie let her head rest on her mom's shoulder and her eyes soon shut.

Suddenly a pressing matter found its way into Elfie's head.

She didn't remember getting changed or even getting in the car to go out with her parents.

Suddenly, Elfrieda felt a light breeze. Opening her eyes, she saw that her mother and father had vanished.

Getting up, she saw that everyone who had been walking around in the park a few hours ago had all vanished.

"Mom?" She asked scared as she felt a breeze picking up, "Dad?!"

Suddenly, the breeze began to get bigger. Suddenly, the trees in the park began to literally rip out of their roots and hurl away into the sky. Elfrieda stepped away from the bench as the grass and the bench behind her was pulled up out of the area as well. However, when it was ripped off, all that was left was a blank area.

Feeling very strange, Elfrieda stepped out into the blank white part, as the pavement behind her was ripped out as well. To her surprise and shock, she didn't fall. She just stood there almost as if in one of those classic cartoons when a character would just stand in the blank area without falling.

Suddenly, the entire sky was pulled upwards as Elfrieda, now stood in a blank empty void with nothing surrounding her whatsoever. Then she heard another strange sound.

Turning around, she saw a silhouette of a woman. Elfrieda couldn't tell who it was, but the woman pointed a finger at Elfrieda slowly, bringing her hand up as if it were almost a crane pulling it up.

Elfrieda suddenly felt a little bit of static electricity zap her right arm. She covered it up only to see a small electrical charge coming from her left hand. Elfrieda stared at it confused before she suddenly found herself covered in electrical charges, all zapping her body and making her scream in pain and agony. It felt as if the charges were literally eating away at her flesh. She felt it getting harder to breathe until…

…

Elfrieda's eyes shot open. She was lying down in her bunk bed, all alone in the companion bedroom.

Rubbing her head, Elfrieda groaned, as she got ready for the day.

She didn't understand it. It was the same dream again. The one about her parents and her being reunited without having The Dream Lord around. But this time, the dream felt as if it were almost calling out to her. More than ever this time, in fact.

After getting dressed, she made her way to the control console and found The Doctor, Simon, Alokia, and Alfred were already waiting for them.

"Looks like I win the bet, Alfred." Simon laughed, "That means you get to do the laundry for the next two weeks."

Alfred groaned, as Elfrieda looked at The Doctor.

"Where are we going now, Doctor?" She asked.

"Some planet called The Monument." The Doctor stated.

"I'd say I never heard of it," Elfrieda replied, "But I think that's because it's either not in my time, or it's far away from Earth."

"That's right." The Doctor replied, "You actually have both answers right there. The Monument is an artificially-made planet, built for one purpose."

"Which is?"

The Doctor brought up a picture of the ad he was given before dropping off Clara so his companions could see.

"The Museum of the Time Lords." The Doctor replied, "My people."

….

_**The Monument, 5,000 CE…**_

The Doctor and the companions stepped out of the TARDIS looking around at the place.

"Woah!" Simon exclaimed, taking a look at the room they were in.

The room was enormous and had various UFO-like devices hanging from above on one side of the room while a group of aluminum-can-like-cylinders hung from the opposite side. On the ground level were various glass display cases featuring things from canes to sonic-like devices, among a whole other variety of things that most likely once belonged to the Time Lords.

"Is this all real?!" Simon asked, looking at some sort of fob-watch with weird symbols on it, "Did your people really use these fob-watches?!"

"Yes and no." The Doctor said, "Yes, in that they used these. No to the facts that it's not a fob watch, and secondly it's a replica."

"How can you tell?" Simon asked.

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor said simply, "I'd know if it were real or not."

"So what is this supposed to be then?" Simon asked.

"It's called a Chameleon Arch." The Doctor explained, "I still have one of these stored in the TARDIS. It basically rewrites Time Lord Biology and memories so that they appear completely human. Nobody can tell the difference including the Time Lords themselves."

"Huh." Simon said, "Okay."

"So why is this all here?" Alfred asked, "Why would somebody build a monument to you?"

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned in shock, but it was The Doctor who was the most shocked out of anyone there.

The newcomer was a woman wearing a black business jacket and pants over a white dress shirt, but there was no mistaking the woman with the big and curly orange-redish hair whom The Doctor knew better than anyone.

"I'd like to personally thank you for coming here." The woman smiled, "My name is Doctor Inar Acknowendlington."

"River…" The Doctor breathed, amazed at the sudden appearance.

….

**BrenRome Presents:**

**Based on the hit BBC Series…**

Matt Smith

Alex Kingston

BrenRome

Ood Sigman

whovian-halfbloods

**DOCTOR WHO: Companions in Time**

Episode 7: The Tyrant of the Time Lords

Written by BrenRome

…

"I'm sorry?" The woman who looked like River Song asked, "Who's River? I already told you; my name is Doctor Inar Acknowendlington. I was the one who invited you here."

"River…" The Doctor stated, "Is this supposed to be some kind of thing that hasn't happened yet? Because now would be a good time to yell 'Spoilers!'"

"I'm afraid I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Doctor Acknowendlington admitted.

The Doctor turned around, running his hands through his hair frustrated as Simon went back to try and talk to him.

"I'm sorry." Alokia apologized, "My name's Alokia Everglade. The man who left first is The Doctor, and the one following him is Simon Cinti…"

As Alokia continued to introduce herself, Simon caught up with the Doctor, as he finally asked him the question.

"Doctor?" Simon asked, "What's going on? How do you know that woman?"

"That woman," The Doctor explained, "Is supposed to be Professor River Song. She's an archeologist and … she's my future wife."

Simon noticed that The Doctor was looking a bit uncomfortable when he said that last part. The Doctor saw Simon's notice of this and explained it to his companion.

"She's also the future daughter of my past two companions." The Doctor added.

"So what's she doing here going under the name of this 'Inar Acknowendlington?'" Simon asked.

"No idea." The Doctor answered truthfully, "The last time I saw her was when the last companions I had before you were taken away. I dropped her off so she could write a book that her mother published and eventually led to preserving the space-time-continuum."

"You make it all the more confusing, but I think I get it." Simon stated.

"It's quite alright." The Doctor said, looking at the ground before turning his eyes back to Simon, "Truth is that we keep meeting in the wrong order. In fact, the first time I met her was the last moment she'd ever be alive. She ended up giving her life in order to save me. I hadn't even met her yet, and she knew all about me."

Simon nodded.

"So you think this is River Song?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said, "It looks like River, but at the same time it doesn't."

"Why don't we try to figure it out then?" Simon asked.

"Alright." The Doctor replied, as he walked back with Simon.

Inar was finishing getting introduced to the other companions when The Doctor arrived with Simon again.

"Sorry for the confusion, Doctor Acknowendlington." The Doctor replied, "You just…reminded me of someone from my past. Anyways, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

Doctor Acknowendlington was about to respond when she suddenly looked behind her confused. In her head, she was hearing voices. She couldn't make out anything though, as it was almost muffled. What was going on in her head was indescribable, but she felt it was important.

At the same time, she felt something beating rapidly. She assumed it was her heart, but there was something else in her chest. Something coming from the opposite side of where her heart was.

"Doctor Acknowendlington?" The Doctor asked.

Inar suddenly snapped out of it and looked at The Doctor.

"Oh." She exclaimed, "My apologies… it's just… I honestly can't remember much about my childhood. I was orphaned and adopted by a great man."

"Join the club." Elfrieda joked.

"This man taught me everything to know about knowledge for someone like me." Inar continued, "I was raised with the finest education a girl could ask for. Then one day while walking through the library that my adoptive father owned, I found a book about a group of beings called 'The Time Lords.' They were a wonderful race that had the ability to travel through time and space, regenerate their bodies…I had never seen anything like it. They were, of course, wiped out by the Last Great Time War, but I nonetheless built this museum and replicated every piece of history of The Time Lords that I could."

"You built this all yourself?!" Simon asked, amazed.

"Well," Inar admitted with a shrug, "I had some people help out with this. All part of my adoptive father's wealth that he left me with when he died."

"How did he die?" The Doctor asked.

"Terrible accident." Doctor Acknowendlington replied, "I was just graduating from the academy when word came in. He had been killed by a space gang on the way to see me."

The companions gave a face of sorrow, as did The Doctor, although deep down he knew something was going on.

"He left his entire fortune to me and I have not wasted one single penny." Inar explained, "I have built this in the legacy of The Time Lords, and as a final resting place to my dearly departed father."

"That sounds very brilliant and noble of you, Doctor Inar." The Doctor said, "But I happen to have a ship here. It's big blue box and…"

Inar suddenly jumped at the words 'big blue box', as she suddenly had an image of her mind of a Roman column. She didn't understand why she was seeing it, only that there was a weird techno-like-beat sound going to it that was playing in her mind.

"Doctor Inar?!" The Doctor asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"Listen." The Doctor stated, "I'm something of an expert on Time Lords myself. Do you mind if I check out your office?"

"By all means." She explained, tossing The Doctor some keys which he caught, "After all. You are the cleaners I hired to make sure that my office was in shape for the opening. It's just down at the end of that hallway, up the flight of stairs, and the first door on the left."

"Thank you," He stated, "Simon, Alokia and Alfred; you're with me. Elfrieda, keep the good Doctor company, okay?"

"Alright." Elfrieda sighed, as The Doctor and the other companions took off.

"Oh," The Doctor called, "And don't mind that Big Blue Box here. It's just our…workplace."

Inar nodded as she sat on a bench, holding her hands on her head.

"Miss…Ack…Acknowled…." Elfrieda tried to say, "I'm sorry. Can I just call you Ack for short?"

"It's fine." Inar stated, "I honestly don't know the meaning behind my adopted last name either."

"What do you mean?" Elfrieda asked.

"I don't know…" The Female Time Lord Expert admitted, "Sometimes, it just feels that I've been living a dream at times."

….

_**Meanwhile, in Doctor Inar's office…**_

The Doctor entered the room followed by his companions, as they stepped inside.

Doctor Inar's office was one with a window that overlooked a dark starry sky, a big wooden desk, and a series of shelves that had different books on there. The walls were filled with star consolation maps that The Doctor recognized all-too-well.

"What are those maps, Doctor?" Simon asked, "I don't know these types."

"It's the consolation of Kasterborous," The Doctor explained, "Where my home planet used to be."

"Gallifrey?" Alokia asked, "I've read about it a couple of times before, Doctor. You had to destroy it, didn't you?"

The Doctor looked around to face his companions so they could see the look of guilt on his face.

"Yes." He stated, "And there isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could have done things differently."

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"There was a war." The Doctor explained, "A great war between my people and the Daleks. It was fought for the power of the universe. I initially tried to help my people beat The Daleks, but as the war progressed, I suddenly realized that my people were becoming less and less rational with their choices. It wasn't helped when they resurrected the greatest of our Time Lords; Rassilon. He went completely insane and attempted to purge the entire universe so that everyone could live as beings of pure energy."

"So you had to stop them." Alfred stated, "How did you do it, Doctor?"

"With something called the De-Mat Gun." The Doctor answered, "It's a special gun that removes anything from Time and Space. And I used it on Gallifrey, wiping my people out and supposedly The Daleks. Of course, those abominations survived as they always do. My people didn't. Save for one, who left Gallifrey before I even decided to stop The Time Lords. Now I'm the only one left. The last of my kind. That's what I have to deal with every day. That I lived through this war."

"But so did we," Simon stated, "You still have us, Doctor. You saved The Human Race and probably billions of other species from the sound of it."

The Doctor smiled as he rubbed Simon's hair.

"That is true, Simon." He nodded, "And that's the great thing about all of you. You persevere and never give up no matter what."

He looked out the window.

"There was only one other person besides me who survived, but he was too insane for this post-Time War Age." The Doctor stated, "And I haven't found any one of my kind since."

He turned to face his companions.

"But enough reminiscing on what I know about the past," The Doctor declared, "Let's see what Inar knows about the past, shall we?"

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Inar was holding her head again. She was hearing more muffled voices inside her head, and they were growing.

"Doctor Inar?" Elfrieda asked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. MacTaverish." Inar apologized.

"It's alright." Elfrieda assured, "And please. Call me Elfrieda. Or Elfie, if you prefer. Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, no." Inar assured, "It's just…I keep hearing voices in my head sometimes."

"Voices?" Elfrieda asked.

"It's all muffled, really." The Time Lord researched elaborated, "It's almost like a dream. A dream I've been having all my life."

"When did it begin?" Elfrieda asked.

"When I was a child." Inar told her, "And I was found by my adoptive father with nothing more than blankets…and that pocket watch."

She pointed to the Chameleon Arch behind them.

"I was found with it, and I don't know what it was. I guess you could call it my first exposure to the Time Lords," She explained, musing on the past, "You know, I know that this is something those Time Lords used, but in all my research, I've never been able to figure out what it was. I've never been able to open it. It could contain anything for all I know. Perhaps maybe nothing. Perhaps the truth about who I really am."

She turned around to see that Elfrieda was gone and looked around horrified.

"Elfrieda?!" She asked.

She then heard that strange techno-beat like noise coming from that watch in the display case, and began to look at it in confusion. It seemed as if there was something she had been missing all those years ago from it and was only now discovering it for the first time.

….

Elfrieda, in truth, had secretly hidden behind some kind of big display that featured a big orange ball over a wide plinth.

She remembered The Doctor explaining what that pocket watch was, and if it did mean that it erased memories and rewrote people's biology, then that meant that The Doctor wasn't alone in the universe.

This was something that he HAD to know about.

So Elfrieda quickly took out her own communicator phone and dialed Simon's number.

….

_**Meanwhile, In Doctor Inar's office…**_

The Doctor and his companions were stumped. They had unlocked every cabinet in the office, and The Doctor was not pleased at all. All the drawers contained were just more books and notes about The Time Lords.

"It makes no sense!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What was it exactly we were looking for, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"An ID, a wallet, any kind of identification to Doctor Inar." The Doctor explained, "And it's nowhere to be found in here."

"Well…" Alfred stated, "Maybe she had it on her."

"Did you see her clothes?" The Doctor asked, "She didn't have any pockets, and I'm betting to assume that she was too modest to pull a Jack Harkness on us."

Simon was about to ask what he meant by that, but was soon cut off when he felt his phone buzzing and pulled it out to answer.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Simon?" Elfrieda's voice said, seriously, "Put. The Doctor on. Now."

Simon was confused by Elfrieda's tone, but he soon realized what she meant, and handed the phone over to The Doctor, who answered.

"Doctor?" Elfrieda said, "It's Doctor Inar. That little memory-erasing watch you pointed out? It belongs to her. She's had it since she was a little girl."

The Doctor froze in place, and his two hearts slowed down as he looked out into the starry sky horrified.

"Doctor…" Elfrieda stated, "I said that Inar has some kind of watch with those doodles you have on the TARDIS. It's the one she has on display."

"I heard you." The Doctor replied, "Whatever you do; DON'T. Let her open it. We'll be on our way soon."

He hung up and turned to the others.

"It's just gotten bad." He stated, "She's got a chameleon arch."

"A chameleon arch?!" Alokia asked amazed.

"That's that thing your people used to conceal their identities, right?" Simon asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, "Meaning my worst fear has come true. There really is another Time Lord out there that I missed."

"But that's good, isn't it?" Simon asked.

"The last time this happened, the Time Lord that survived ended up almost destroying reality itself. Twice. If only I had a better idea of who…"

He then stopped and realized something.

Acknowendlington.

He had finally remembered where he had heard that name! It was back on Gallifrey when he had been but a child growing up many years ago. There was an experiment of his that he had been trying to concoct, and it had literally blown up in his face. One of the people who had laughed at his misfortune was a girl who was referred to by her mother as 'Acknowendlington,' before dragging her away from the place of The Doctor's embarrassing experiment.

But this couldn't be the same girl because as The Doctor recalled, she never made it past any of the other Gallifreyan tests all those years ago. She wouldn't have been able to learn about creating a chameleon arch, let alone how to fly a TARDIS to get here.

_But how would she know tha… _The Doctor thought to himself before seeing the door behind him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes widened, as he read the writing on the door.

_No._ He said to himself as the moment of truth dawned upon him, _Then I.N.A.R. Spelled backwards is…_

He looked at the door they had come through with the writings of Inar's name on the door written backwards, and realized that he had made a big mistake.

He turned to the companions.

"We have to get back to her!" He exclaimed, "NOW!"

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Inar was walking about the display when she heard that noise again.

_Open me…_

Inar jolted up and spun around looking at the seemingly empty are frantically.

"Hello?!" She asked worriedly, "Who is this?! Who's there?!"

_You've grown old, you fool._ The voice said harshly, _You've forgotten who you really are. What you can do._

She looked at the watch, unaware that Elfrieda was sneaking up behind her.

"Inar?" Elfrieda asked, confused.

_Open me, you fool…and all shall be revealed._

Inar's hands balled into a fist as she rammed her hand into the display case, and grabbed the fob-watch from inside.

Inar's fingers touched the makeshift fob-watch and she felt a click in there.

"Inar…" Elfrieda stated, "We should probably rest now…"

Elfrieda threw a punch towards her, but Inar somehow grabbed her hand and flipped the girl on her back hard.

Elfrieda groaned as Inar took this opportunity to finally open the fob watch.

Instantly, a strange golden mist of unknown energy entered her eyes and she was flooded with a million new memories that seemed to be something of a reminder for whom she was.

_You are unbalanced. No wonder the Doctor always outwits you._

_Am I expected to abandon my research because of the side effects on inferior species? Are you prepared to abandon walking in case you squash an insect underfoot?_

_Fated to wander a dismal corner of the universe for twenty years; helpless, paralyzed. It'll drive them insane._

_I'm making this as a final message to myself. The life of Inar Acknowendlington is a lie. This is who you truly are._

With that, the woman who looked like River opened her eyes with a realization. The Dream was the life she had been living up until now. She knew who she really was and what she had to do.

Moving around the lab, she began flipping switches and pressing buttons that would release the safety restraints on the 'Robot Warrior' on display.

As she watched the creatures exit, she began sealing some of the hallways and then began dragging Elfrieda back into the TARDIS.

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Doctor and his available companions were running as fast as they could back to where The TARDIS, and Inar were last. As they raced down the stairs, they were suddenly cut off by a falling metal door.

The Doctor groaned as they went back upstairs and entered the exhibition floor above, running to the other side to get down that way.

"Doctor!" Simon asked, as they opened the door to the opposite side's stairs, "What's going on?!"

"It's another Time Lord!" The Doctor yelled, ushering them all in and running down the stairs, "And unfortunately it's not one of the good ones!"

They made it to the floor and entered through the door there, finding themselves in a hallway featuring more display exhibits which they ran down.

As they ran towards a split corridor, The Doctor saw the outline of a familiar figure approaching, and pushed everyone to the hallway leading to the right.

"MOVE!" He declared.

"Why?!" Alfred asked, "What now?!"

"It's a Raston Warrior Robot!" The Doctor explained, as they pushed the doors open, leading into another exhibit full of more Time Lord supplies, "It's a very deadly robot created for a game that my people used to enact many years ago!"

They passed by a display case featuring a gun, and The Doctor stopped his companions and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small sledgehammer, and smashed it against the glass. He then motioned to Simon to take it.

"You are to use it on that Raston Warrior Robot if you have to," The Doctor explained, "But DON'T use it on Inar!"

They reached another doorway and burst through there to see Inar dragging an unconscious Elfrieda into The TARDIS.

"WAIT!" The Doctor declared, "Listen to me!"

Inar simply shut the door, as The Doctor took out his keys.

He tried to insert the key into the lock, but it wouldn't work. She had locked The TARDIS from the inside.

…

_**Inside…**_

Elfrieda awoke groggily, her senses starting to kick in again. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Looking down, Elfrieda realized that she was tied to a metal chair and was in the control room of The Doctor's TARDIS. Elfrieda sat there in her chair struggling with her bonds as her captor returned with what could be described as a clear plastic tube with two needles attached to the end. Elfie also noticed that she had The Master's Sonic Laser in her hands.

"What do you plan to do to me?!" Elfrieda asked.

"If it will shut you up…" The Time Lady sneered, "And it will either way more or less, I'm going to do a special type of transfusion on you."

"What?!" Elfrieda demanded.

"You have something codded into your body, little girl," The Time Lady explained, "Something you brought with you when you arrived here. I'm going to take all that unknown energy you got when you came into this filthy universe and transfer all that energy into me so I can use it as a bio-gap in order to reactivate my regenerations."

She went up to Elfrieda, holding her arm tightly as the young girl kicked and screamed wildly. However, the woman managed to get Elfie still enough so that she could successfully stab the needle into her arm.

Elfrieda let out a blood-curling scream as the woman inserted the other end of the needle into her own arm. She hated getting shots from time to time, but this one felt as if it had literally pierced a blood vessel in her arm.

"Stop screaming." The woman demanded, "The worst part is that your body is going to experience an age cellular decay effect from the extraction I'm making. In other words, if you've ever wondered what it would feel like to be paralyzed for the rest of your life, you're about to find out."

The Time Lady smirked, activating the sonic laser.

As soon as she did, both females screamed as the process began. Elfrieda felt something leaving her body, she didn't know what it was, but it felt like how someone would peel skin off their body. Then, she suddenly began to feel weaker and tired. Her head suddenly dropped down, and she couldn't find the energy to fight anymore. It felt like she was sleepwalking, but she could hear and see everything that was going on. Elfrieda tried lifting her legs, but it was no use. It felt like there was lead tied to both of them, permanently restricting her from any form of movement whatsoever.

Inar, on the other hand, felt better than ever. It felt like her body had returned to its prime youth, and in many ways, it did.

"Yes!" The Time Lady declared, as the blood completely entered her body, "YES!"

She removed the needle and walked away, as Elfrieda could only watch, too exhausted with no energy to do anything to stop her kidnapper.

"Now then," The evil Time Lady declared, "I can be my true self once more."

She looked up and uttered four words.

"I am…" The Time Lady declared, "The Rani."

With that, her body began to glow with a golden energy until the Time Lady seemed to explode like a bomb before Elfrieda's eyes.

The Rani felt her cloned body's parts reorganizing themselves. Her curly hair suddenly began to flow downwards into a straight and almost wavy-like formation while turning to a light rose red color. Her eyes changed to a black-color and her skin became a little lighter Caucasian colored. Her height altered so that she appeared to be 5'3 inches tall. Her waist narrowed a bit as her hearts suddenly beat faster and faster. Finally, the energy stopped glowing and she fell to the ground unconscious.

…

_**Outside…**_

"No. No. No!" The Doctor screamed trying to open The TARDIS doors, "We're too late!"

At that moment, The Raston Warrior Robot returned.

Alfred was the first to notice and pushed The Doctor and the other current companions down as the Raston Warrior Robot sent a flying disk their way, which went over them. The Robot then leapt into the air before disappearing.

"Simon!" The Doctor declared, "Turn around and fire behind you!"

Not questioning The Doctor's knowledge, Simon positioned himself on his back and fired the gun.

As the blast went out, The Raston Warrior appeared in front of the blast and took the shot right to the head as it came clean off.

"How'd you know that would work?!" Simon asked.

"Remember;" The Doctor stated, "Inar said that she's made this herself. Therefore, I assumed the Raston Warrior Robot would be more predictable, which it was."

"But what's happened to Elfrida?!" Alokia asked, concerned, "What's happened in The TARDIS?!"

"Inar somehow realized that Elfrieda was different." The Doctor stated, "And she must've taken what Elfrieda had to regain what she'd lost."

"But who is Inar?!" Alokia demanded, "Who is she really?!"

….

_**Inside The TARDIS…**_

Inside, The Rani finally came to. She awoke and checked her surroundings. The Rani then quickly looked at her reflection in part of the TARDIS Control Panel. She had changed completely. She was now thinner, and had long ginger hair. She had grown a bit in height, but she felt good. Though she'd decided that she'd check out her new appearance before anything else.

"Wow!" The Rani breathed with a new slightly-higher-pitched tone to her voice, pushing herself off the ground, and ignoring the now-paralyzed Elfrieda who couldn't move her mouth to speak fast enough in her present form.

"Now…" The Rani declared, looking at herself, "Let's see how I turned out this time…"

The Rani started by checking her arms and legs.

"I've got those two, that's good. I don't know what I'd do without them."

She then felt her hair and brought a strand forward to her eyes so she could see. Her eyes widened as she saw the result.

"Oh…my…god…" She said amazed by the discovery.

Elfrieda waited and a minute later without any warning, The Rani squeezed in joy.

"I'm ginger! I always thought that'd look good on me!" She proclaimed, checking her waist, "I'm also a little bit thinner, but that's nothing to worry about! Now…finally, the most important part…"

The Rani brought her face to the TARDIS screen that reminded Elfrieda of the old Submarine Sonars like that time The Doctor had brought her, Clara, and the others onboard a Soviet Submarine and had an encounter with that Ice Warrior.

The Rani checked herself over, rubbing her cheeks and looking at her new facial structure.

"A little bit thinner face than my last regeneration…" The Rani said, finishing her thoughts, "I don't think it'll be that tough to get used to, though. Now; let's see…I think I'm going to kidnap this girl, take The Doctor's TARDIS…and then preform some experiment. I'll figure it out on the way. Actually no, there is something I'm going to do first, though.

The Rani quickly threw her hands around Elfie, and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Elfrieda!" She laughed, "I'll be right back in a second to kidnap you and this TARDIS!"

She then raced back into the main TARDIS controls, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello, Doctor!" She declared, "I have bad news for you. I'm about to leave you here while I take your TARDIS and your companion here to work on some new experiment. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. The GOOD NEWS is that I'm a ginger now!"

She giggled before looking at the speakers with a sneer.

"What do you have to say to that, Doctor?" She asked.

…

_**Outside…**_

"Stop this!" The Doctor screamed, "Stop this now!"

He looked at the TARDIS horrified as he spoke in a whispered voice.

"Rani…" He breather almost silently, "Please…I need to talk to you."

"Really?" The Rani's voice asked from the TARDIS speaker.

"Yes." The Doctor admitted.

"TOO BAD!" The Rani laughed.

With that, The Doctor heard the controls but couldn't act fast enough as The TARDIS disappeared.

"Doctor?!" Simon asked, "What just happened?!"

The Doctor turned to look at them all solemnly.

"She's gone." He said, trying to mask the sadness in his own voice.

…

_**Later…**_

The Doctor returned, carrying some bagged fish-and-chips.

"This is all I could find to eat." The Doctor explained, "They apparently have a little bit more food and some drinks in the gift shop."

He handed the food to the companions as they began to eat around where The TARDIS was.

After a few minutes of silence, Simon finally spoke.

"Doctor?" Simon asked, "Who is The Rani?"

The Doctor looked at him and sighed.

"She was an old acquaintance of mine." He said simply, "One I had to deal with a couple of times back in my younger days."

From the sound in his voice, the companions knew that by acquaintance, he obviously meant 'enemy.'

"Well," Simon said, taking another bite out of the fish-and-chips, "I thought you were going to say a very vexed-ex."

"No." The Doctor stated, "I don't know how she's been doing since I left all those years ago."

"But why is The Rani like this, Doctor?" Alfred asked.

"The Rani wasn't exactly evil even when she was threatening the entire universe." The Doctor explained, "She was always concerned with her work. Never caring about how it affected others. That's what got her kicked off of Gallifrey in the first place. She created a giant mouse that ate our then-Lord President's cat and caused him to regenerate. It ended with her being banished, which only served to let her cause more havoc in the past."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Simon asked.

"It was years ago." The Doctor sighed, "It involved some wacky experiment to try and remove me from time, and ended with her getting stuck somewhere else. I don't know where, but from what I understand, she was eventually beheaded, along with a clone of one of my other Time Lord enemies."

Suddenly, Alokia's phone began buzzing as she picked up, looking at it horrified.

"Doctor?" She asked, greatly afraid.

The Doctor looked at it and found that it was coming from The TARDIS.

He snatched the phone and answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ah, Doctor," The Rani's voice replied, "You sound and look much differently than you did last time we met. I think it's an improvement over that last regeneration you had when we last saw each other."

"Thank you," The Doctor said sarcastically, "I could say the same about you, Rani. Now answer me this; how are you still alive? Last I heard, you were beheaded and left for dead."

"Oh, I was, Doctor." The Rani responded, "But The Time Lords cloned me when they brought back another of our old friends."

"You mean you were brought back for The Time War." The Doctor stated.

"Did you really think that The Time Lords would let one who had caused so much trouble as you have be allowed free reign without any assurance other than his own?" The Rani asked, "The Time Lords cloned me and wanted me to watch over him, so they'd know he'd have done something at the first sign of trouble."

"And what did you do?"

"I looked into the Time Vortex." The Rani explained, "I saw what you did before you even made your decision. I saw there was no hope left for The Time Lords. So I helped The Master escape, both of us taking our own chameleon arch's. I of course, didn't tell him of what'd eventually happen to him, instead keeping all that knowledge of that to come to myself. Including a special spoiler of your new wife. Tell me, Doctor; how does it feel knowing you married another woman after you let down both the one you married first and then your granddaughter?"

"Shut up." The Doctor demanded, "You couldn't have had the time to build a chameleon arch without proper tools, and I doubt The Time Lords would give you anything after the last time you experimented on our home planet."

"Yes," The Rani agreed, "I happened to find temporal universe shard which was more than enough to carve into a perfect chameleon arch. I then set it to give me false memories and then wait until the day that Elfrieda MacTaverish was ready to be taken. In a trap the Doctor could not foresee."

"Then you know what Elfrieda has inside her." The Doctor stated, "But you don't realize what you're doing, Rani. Don't you see?! We have each other now! We can rebuild The Time Lords if possible!"

"Doctor, are you trying to seduce me?" The Rani asked.

"Rani," The Doctor declared, "I already killed The Master for good. I won't let this happen to you."

"That's fine, Doctor." The Rani laughed, "Because I'm coming for you first."

With that, she hung up.

"Hello?!" The Doctor asked.

He turned to everyone, looking at them very seriously.

"We have to move." He declared, "The Rani will be here soon and we need to be prepared for when she gets here."

….

_**The Doctor's TARDIS…**_

The Rani groaned as she fixed the stick she had been positioning into the place she needed it to go.

Smiling at her work, she went back into the dressing room where Elfrieda was moved to, still tied to her chair. The Rani ignored her prisoner and tapped her chin, looking at the different outfits in the room.

"Now then…" She declared, "Now that I've got my work done. I need a new outfit. This one's already old, and I think I need something a little more…me. In the here-and-now, of course."

The Rani moved behind a dressing room divider, and began chucking different clothes and items over there including a black leather jacket, a red scarf, a pair of trainers, and an umbrella with a question mark handle.

"Come on…" The Rani said, as Elfrieda tried to figure out what she was going to do, "You'd think he'd have SOMETHING…oh…here we go!"

Elfrieda waited a few minutes before The Rani emerged from behind the divider again, now in a new outfit. She now wore a red half-cut sleeveless tank top underneath a medium-sized tan jacket, with blue jeans and black high-heeled boots.

The Rani smiled at her captive.

"What do you think, Elfrieda?" The Rani asked, "I think I've also developed a taste of fashion in this new regeneration. Just another thing to add to my list of talents, I suppose."

Elfrieda groaned, as she finally managed to regain control of her vocal chords, just barely.

"What…" Elfrieda managed to make out, "What…are you going…. to do?"

Each word seemed to take a lot of breath after Elfrieda spoke, and it was becoming harder for her mouth to form the proper words.

The Rani smiled at her.

"I'm going to kill your Doctor and then, Ms. MacTaverish, you will bear witness to my greatest experiment ever conceived. " The Rani answered simply.

….

_**Later, The Memorial Planet…**_

The Doctor moved the last of his belongings over to a T-Mat that he and the remaining companions managed to smash open. Fortunately, the thing was real and operational, so they had all the time to get all their stuff together.

"Why do we need all this stuff, Doctor?" Alfred asked as he helped Simon and Alokia move a box onto the T-Mat, "We're not seriously beating The Rani with this?!"

They had gathered supplies, but all they had was a generator, some scrap metal, some tools (both regular and a few Gallifreyan replicas,) and some old hoods from the display cases.

"I'm afraid so," The Doctor said, pulling out a recorder from within his coat.

He made sure the others didn't see it before he started playing a tune on it.

Before the companions could figure out what he was doing, they were all collapsed on the ground.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor stated, "But in case I don't get out of this, it'll be up to you to stop The Rani."

He kneeled down and held each of their heads for a minute before moving over to the controls.

The Doctor set the coordinates, and within a second, the companions, and all of the things they had gathered, were gone.

The Doctor then heard the familiar noise of The TARDIS and turned around, preparing for what would happen.

The TARDIS finally reappeared in front of him. Except the TARDIS had changed. Gone was the Old Blue Police Box, now replaced with a Red-Transparent-One-Room-Sized-Pyramid. The form that The Rani's own TARDIS had been.

From behind the TARDIS, The Rani stepped out sporting an all-new costume.

"Hello, Doctor." The Rani greeted, "Where are your companions? Weren't they with you?"

"They're gone." The Doctor simply replied.

"Gone where?" The Rani asked.

"Somewhere far enough away from you." The Doctor answered, "I can see you've changed your tastes."

"Come, Doctor." The Rani smiled, "You of all people should know the causes that Regeneration has on a Time Lord."

"Where's Elfrieda?" The Doctor asked.

"Why don't we step inside and discuss that." The Rani suggested.

The Doctor looked at her apprehensively as she stepped back into the machine. The Doctor followed, but when he reached the door, he discovered that he was too late and he suddenly found himself struck by a sharp pain of energy. The Doctor screamed and collapsed on the ground.

The Rani smiled as she wheeled Elfrieda over who looked at The Doctor horrified.

"D…" She tried to say, not wanting to believe what just happened, "Doctor?! DOC…TOR?! DOC….TOR!"

"Dead." The Rani smiled, moving her back into her new TARDIS, "Killed by a protective anti-theft system thanks to me."

"No…" Elfrieda cried, "No…he…he can't be dead. He can't…he can't be…NO!"

The young girl sobbed and cried for The Doctor to get up, but he just remained still as The Rani closed the doors, sealing them off from him.

"And now begins my greatest experiment," The Rani declared, taking out a remote control, "Oh, and in case you think anybody will rescue you, I remembered to send presents to the surrounding planets as I did before coming to this one."

The Rani pressed a button and a loud 'BOOM' was heard from above.

"That was the sound of a series of bombs going off in the neighboring planets around this one." The Rani said, "A little final gift from the people who previously inhabited this world before I destroyed them. Of course, I also added a room to help make more Raston Warrior Robots. Production is already underway and we'll have over a hundred by the end of tonight."

The Rani kneeled down so that she and Elfrieda could see eye-to-eye.

"Of course, that leaves your friends, Ms. MacTavish." The Rani explained, "The orphaned boy, the aspiring genius, and the Silurian. I intend to catch them and hopefully do some experiments before they become heavy weight for me. But you, my companion, you are going to watch my rise and then see my ultimate experiment for the universe."

Elfrieda remained silent, hoping the others would find a way to fix this.

….

_**Earlier, Elsewhere on the Planet…**_

Alokia opened her eyes as she pushed herself off the ground. Simon and Alfred soon followed suit, and they all noticed they were in some kind of padded room with all the stuff The Doctor had left for them.

"THE DOCTOR!" Alokia realized.

"Oh, god…" Alfred declared as everyone looked at each other seriously, "Tell me that you're all not thinking what I'm thinking right now."

"If by that you mean The Doctor left memories in our heads, and basically left a psychic note telling us he gave his life up for us, then no." Simon said, "He left a message for us."

"It's hard to understand…" Alokia admitted, "It seems as if he wants us to build something."

"What can we build that can defeat this Rani?!" Alfred asked.

"Whatever the case it's our best shot at stopping The Rani and rescuing Elfrieda." Alokia stated, "It's the only thing we can do."

"Where are we, anyway?" Simon asked.

The three turned to a door and opened it discovering it was a bunker for some sort-of mansion, as they now stood in a deserted foyer. They walked towards the front doors, opening it to discover a purple sky above them with various planets circling overhead.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'BOOM' heard followed by sudden blasts coming from various parts of the planets above.

The Companions could only look in horror at the terrors they were about to face.

….

_**Five Years Later, The Rani's TARDIS, Formerly The Doctor's TARDIS…**_

The Rani stood proudly in her TARDIS. It had been a whole five years since she had returned and enslaved most of this galaxy. Her experiments had expanded a thousand fold and most of this system's inhabitants were now working for her either as test subjects or retrieving what she needed. The whole sector, or whatever was left of it, was now her own supply of lab rats and test subjects for whatever experiments she had next, patrolled by her Raston Warrior Robots, which had been pumping out millions by the minute after she'd set up the factory inside the TARDIS.

The Rani at this point was typing on the new TARDIS Computer. Ever since she lobotomized the TARDIS five years ago, the ship was now pretty much respondent to her. She had managed to reconfigure The Doctor's TARDIS to have a control room similar to how her old TARDIS had been more or less.

The interior was now dull grey with a black console in the center rested underneath a huge lighting which still had the old time rotor with the stick stuck in the center in order to keep the ship lobotomized for The Rani to use only. Around the control console were podiums featuring different creatures from different worlds perfectly preserved inside. Finally, there were different hallways in The TARDIS leading to various labs that The Rani had set up.

She pressed another button on the console and instantly a levitating platform was raised upwards, revealing the elderly Elfrieda MacTavish. She had gotten a bit older since The Rani had drained Elfie of her still unknown source. But nonetheless, she remained the same almost. She had gotten thinner, and her veins could be prominently seen. The girl from another world had grown a few inches in height, and her hair had also grown a bit longer too. The Rani knew Elfrieda wasn't going to last more than another year at best, so she figured she could make the best of it while it lasted. That was the thing with the energy transfer she had used. It would normally kill the subject within a year, but The Rani wanted to keep Elfrieda alive as a pet so The Rani could gloat about her work to someone.

This was the second time Elfrieda had been kept against her will by someone she didn't like, and it was not looking so well for her. She just had to keep hope that Alfred, Alokia, and Simon were alive and coming up with a way to undo all this.

The Rani laughed as she sat on the chair Elfrieda had now been restricted to since the experiment five years prior, and sat on her legs, keeping one knee up while she smiled at her.

"Can you believe this is going to happen?" The Rani asked, while Elfrieda remained still and quiet, "We are almost on the verge of experimentation and perfection for the universe. I told you it would be soon!"

"Why do you…. make me watch this?" Elfrieda asked, silently.

The Rani smiled and leaned into her ear.

"I thought this wasn't even your world." The Rani pointed out, "Why do you cry for this world?"

Elfrieda remained silent as The Rani continued to smile at her.

"Oh, but that's right." The Rani laughed, "Before we met, you spent most of your time racing around the universe with The Doctor and his friends. You actually care for them. Well, you'll see them all soon."

She got up and pressed a button.

"Actually, let's see one of them now." The Rani stated, "We caught that little Silurian girl today. I did an experiment I always wanted to try on a Silurian."

Elfrieda heard a stomping noise, and when she saw what it was, she could hardly believe it as her eyes started to swell up with tears.

It was a Velociraptor but there was no mistaking the Silurian-like face on there in place of the ones that Velociraptor usually had.

"Alokia…" Elfrieda said, horrified.

"Struck something there?" The Rani laughed.

Elfrieda turned to The Rani and frowned greatly.

"As soon as I get out," Elfrieda stated, "I'm going… I'm going to kill you for her."

"Tsk. Tsk." The Rani mocked, "That's not how The Doctor would do things, would he?"

….

_**The Children of Time's Lair, on the outskirts of The Rani's HQ…**_

Simon and Alfred looked at the hidden contact lenses they'd put on Alokia's eyes.

"I sure hope you know what you were doing, Alfred." Simon sighed, as Alfred got to work on reprograming the Raston Warrior robot they had stolen.

Alokia had volunteered to be kidnapped today in order so that Simon and Alfred could disable the robot, and bring it back here.

In the five years since the Rani ascended, both men had changed greatly. Alfred's hair had grown longer to the point where he practically had a mullet due to there not being any good way of cutting hair now. They had considered using the tools they worked with, but decided against it in fear of someone getting cut by accident.

Then again, it probably wouldn't have done much for Simon who had now grown a full brown beard since then.

Alfred looked over the nearby book by the table that they had managed to snatch from the museum on a single raid along with the notes Rani had secretly stashed away about Elfrieda that helped the three companions prepare for the final chance to stop The Rani. They had managed to break in by making a brief EMP device using some of the strewn parts from around this abounded town. They had learned that before wiping her memory, The Rani basically wiped away the planet's inhabitants so she could claim the planet's land to build the museum herself.

But right now, Simon and Alfred were focused on more important things. They had built something The Doctor had left them instructions on how to build in his last message, but now they had to get it literally into the enemy themselves, and of course that was easier said than done. Last December (at least that's what they thought it was, it was hard to keep track of time now,) they had literally come within an earshot of being discovered. But they couldn't end now, they had to keep getting this to The Rani without her knowing and they only had to do this for one more day. So they came up with the idea that one would sacrifice themselves to The Rani while the other two would make off with another Raston Warrior Robot so it could do the work for them. Alokia volunteered without any hesitation, despite everything Simon and Alfred tried to say otherwise. Now it was the two of them that held the fate of their future in their hands.

Alfred scanned the part one more time and reversed some wiring inside the Raston Warrior Robot's exposed neck.

Suddenly, the robot snapped back to life and stood upright.

"Bloody…" Simon swore before Alfred shushed him.

"Wait…" He whispered before approaching the robot, and speaking in an authoritarian voice, "Raston Warrior Robot…you serve us now. If you understand this, nod your head."

The Raston Warrior did so as the two handed the robot a sack filled with the invention the Doctor had left Alfred to make.

"Okay," Alfred said, "Here's what you are to do…"

….

_**Later, The Rani's TARDIS…**_

The Rani groaned impatiently as she waited for Alokia to fetch her drink.

Suddenly, there was a ping on her computer and she smiled.

"Perfect!" She declared, turning to Elfrieda.

Elfrieda just stared at her without any expression.

"Well?" She asked, "Aren't you going to ask me what I've been working on for five years now?"

"What?" Elfrieda asked.

"I'm going to rebuild my people, Elfrieda!" The Rani declared excitedly.

Elfrieda felt her heart jump, as The Rani calmed her down.

"It's okay." She assured, "It's oaky."

"But…The Doctor said your people…your people are gone. Now it's just you."

"That's what he might've said," The Rani declared, "But regardless, I'm going to bring them back, but creating new ones!"

She pressed a few buttons on the console and suddenly, a hologram appeared of a bunch of little robots that reminded Elfrieda of lice.

"Nanobots." The Rani explained, "Microscopic robots that run through your bloodstream. I've got my cloned blood that I've been preparing for the past five years, and I'm sending these out to spread my DNA to every being in the cosmos. They will ALL become the next Time Lords. Of course, some might be uglier than others, but regardless, I will save the Time Lords and become the new Lord President."

"You can't…" Elfrieda groaned, as The Rani started using her left hand as a puppet to mock Elfrieda's warnings, "The Doctor said…he said mixing Time Lords with other species would … would kill them!"

The Rani just ignored her, and imitated the girl's warnings in a high-pitched-whipering tone with her hands before finally stopping.

"I have something I added this time," The Rani admitted, "I can't remember what but regardless, I will save The Time Lords and lead them into a new future under my leadership. The Gallifrey I should have been allowed to live in all those years ago when they banished me for being 'unethical.' I will see to it first thing that there will be no such thing as 'unethical experiments,' when I establish the New Gallifrey."

Suddenly, Alokia came in balancing a tray with a glass of wine on there, and The Rani instantly took it and sipped a sip from there.

Suddenly, another beeping came from the computer as The Rani looked to see it was a video message.

"Oh, Elfrieda, Alokia!" She said, in an astonished tone, "Look at this, Alfred and Simon are on!"

The Rani pulled the two over so they could see what was on the screen. Upon the computer screen was Simon being held by Alfred and a Raston Warrior Robot.

"Rani…" Alfred stated, "I'm sorry. You were right. There's no point in running anymore. I wish to make an offer with you. Tomorrow, if I hand Simon over, you let Elfrieda and Alokia go."

The Rani thought about the offer for a minute and then decided what to do.

"I'll accept," The Rani stated, "However, I also ask that in addition to handing Mr. Cinti over to me, you will join me as my new companion. Do we have a deal?"

Alfred thought and then nodded.

"Done." He said.

"Good." The Rani smiled, "See you tomorrow then."

With that, the screen turned off as she looked at the two companions.

"How about that?" She asked, "You both get to say goodbye tomorrow AND see my experiment come to fruition."

….

_**The Next Day…**_

Simon and Alfred were brought before The Rani. Neither said anything or showed any emotion as they were pushed forward by the Raston Warrior Robots, so that they were now beneath the Rani. Simon had been cuffed, but kept calm as he and Alfred prepared to put The Doctor's final plan into action.

She smiled as she looked over the two.

She clapped her hands as both Elfrieda and Alokia were escorted into the console room as well.

"Kneel before me." The Rani declared.

The two companions did so, Simon nodding to Alfred.

The Rani took notice of this as she eyed Simon.

"Is there anything you'd like to share, Mr. Cinti?" The Rani asked.

"Yes." Simon answered, "Aren't you at all interested in HOW exactly Elfrieda was brought here?"

The Rani thought about it, but didn't show it in her expression. Yet it was bugging her how exactly the young girl had appeared. The Rani had only seen Elfrieda showing up in this world when she looked into the vortex, but there wasn't any explanation of HOW she had gotten here precisely. The Rani had meant to check it out in greater detail, all those years ago, but of course that's when she got rid of the old TARDIS control room for the current one.

She sighed and had Simon brought up so that they were facing each other.

"Okay, then." She said, "Enlighten me."

"Elfrieda came from a parallel dimension. One where The Cybermen existed without The Doctor."

"Yes." The Rani said, annoyed, "THAT I looked up. What about it?"

"Then ask yourself;" Simon continued, "If there was no Doctor, why would there be a Torchwood there? A company made for capturing alien artifacts created in a world where The Doctor never existed to give the people the idea to build it? How could there be a Torchwood then?"

The Rani was confused, but didn't show it. She was wondering, and the suspense was killing her. She knew of Torchwood on Earth from her readings and figured it had to be The Doctor's work to get Earth's attention. Only The Doctor could cause such an organization to form, without him, most of Earth's alien experts and organizations might not have been conceived until after the planet had been ravaged by aliens from day one.

Simon smiled, and continued to make the plan work.

"There were Racnoss in that dimension," Simon answered, "The Empress of that universe secretly set-up Torchwood as a front for her invasion plan. And just as in this one, that plan was experimenting with Huon particles. The problem was that the person who they tested it on in this universe was never born."

"How can you know about this?" The Rani asked.

"The Doctor." Simon smiled, "He gave us the information before you killed him. But you might want to listen to this next part because this is where things get REALLY interesting. Anyways, The Racnoss Empress decided to invite some children over to see if the Huon particles would work as they grew up. And it just so happened that Elfrieda's school was chosen to go, and they decided the best way to do it was to fill her up with Huon Particles."

The Rani had to admit she was impressed with this. But she still didn't get where Simon was going.

"But then that world's Pete Tyler, great guy as I understand it, took over Torchwood and defeated the Racnoss Queen, setting his own base up over hers. The problem was that he couldn't find the Huon Particle work that she had been making and Elfrieda was already dosed with enough Huon particles to be taken when needed. And when The Doctor placed a projection of himself into that universe with his own TARDIS, the Huon particles picked up on the TARDIS, and while it couldn't get Elfrieda into the TARDIS due to problems I don't even begin to understand, it landed her in London on this Earth."

"But what difference does that make?" The Rani asked, "There's nothing that can save you all now!"

"Yes there is." Simon argued, "You're going to give Elfrieda her Huon particles that you stole back to her."

"Am I?!" The Rani laughed, "And how? If you say 'please?'"

"No," Simon answered, "You're going to give it to her involuntarily. Because we've been giving you Particle Bots in your drinks for the last five years."

The Rani stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at Simon awestruck.

"What?!" She asked.

"That was The Doctor's plan!" Simon answered, "Make the particle nanobots and let them do the work by taking away the particles YOU had stored in you, and then giving them back to their rightful owner."

The Rani looked at her hands and saw a yellow form of glowing energy flowing out from them.

"No…" She declared, "No, no, no…"

The Rani looked in horror as Elfrieda suddenly began to feel younger again. Elfrieda was calm as she suddenly felt her legs again for the first time in five years.

Elfrieda smiled, as she continued the reverse metamorphosis. She finally knew the truth now behind how she got here. All this time it had bugged her and now she had finally figured it out. The mystery was now over, and when they got through this, she could tell The Doctor so he could work out a plan.

A thought crossed her mind again. Why was she wanting to go back. She had become grateful to her friends…no, they weren't just her friends anymore. They had risked their own lives to save her, and that took a lot of caring to be willing to do. That was the sign of family. They were Elfrieda's second family, and now the thought of leaving them seemed just as cold as it had been for Elfrieda to have been sucked into this reality against her own will.

As Elfrieda reflected on this, two of the Raston Warrior Robots tried to hit her, but one was thrown to the ground by Alokia smashing into it with her new dino-like body, while Alfred pushed the other one down and used Simon's gadget to disable it.

Elfrieda suddenly stood up as The Huon Particles suddenly began swirling around her in a brilliant spectrum of yellow lights. The Rani watched as her regeneration restructured itself back into the old form that she had chosen for the guise of Inar or River Song, depending on how one looked at it.

The Rani collapsed on her knees. Her regenerations were now gone. The Catalyst from Elfrieda's Huon Particles was the only thing holding it together, and now that was gone too. She had failed to secure more regenerations now.

The particles around Elfrieda then re-entered her body as she stood over The Rani triumphant. The Rani backed up horrified as Simon and Elfrieda cornered her.

"Defeated by a Nine Year Old." Simon smiled, "Now, on a scale of one-to-ten, how embarrassing would you say that was?"

"Eleven." Elfrieda said simply.

"You haven't won!" The Rani declared, grabbing her controller, "I still have the button to spread out all of my blood across the universe and…"

"About that…" Simon smiled.

The Rani turned around in fear to see Alfred and Alokia yanking the stick out of the TARDIS's Time Rotor.

The Rani grabbed The Master's Sonic laser, and ran towards them, but Elfriedia managed to leap into the Rani's path, and caused her to trip, sending both females falling to the ground, and the laser screwdriver to go soaring out of The Rani's hands.

Meanwhile, Alfred and Alokia finally managed to yank the metal stick out of the TARDIS's Time Rotor as the glass on rotor broke, and suddenly began to start back up again.

"NO!" The Rani screamed.

Suddenly, a gush of wind picked up and everybody held onto the floor of the TARDIS tightly. The machine whirred loudly and began to shake uncontrollably like never before. There was also a loud church bell that was beginning to ring, though the companions didn't know where it was coming from.

It seemed as if something was literally trying to suck them back. The Rani held onto the floor by herself, while Simon grasped the floor with one hand, using the other to hold onto Alokia's arm as tightly as he could. Alfred did the same only he held Elfrieda's hand, as the occupants held on for dear life.

As seconds passed, Simon suddenly felt Alokia getting much lighter. Turning around, he saw that she had reverted back to her original form complete with the clothes they had worn that day to the museum. He suddenly noticed that everyone (including himself) was all dressed in their clothes that they had worn that day.

Looking up, they all saw that The TARDIS had also changed. The interior had reverted back to its previous form that The Doctor had used before all this madness happened. It was now back to the blue retro-themed look that they had first seen on Christmas on 2012 after they had helped him to defeat the Autons in the past.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from outside. Turning their attention to the doors, they watched the front doors unlock from the outside, and then open up revealing The Doctor all safe and sound.

"Hello, Sweeties." The Doctor smiled.

The Rani looked up at The Doctor and his companions who now stood in a defiant circle around her.

"They de-lobotomized The TARDIS." The Doctor explained, "There's no way she'd let you get away if you weren't thinking. And so it brought you back to me. The world you created never existed. Everything's the way it should be."

"So what do we do with her?" Alokia asked.

"I say we make her pay for what she did." Alfred stated.

"No."

Everyone looked at who had spoken, shocked to hear this coming from Elfrieda.

"Elfrieda?" Simon asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Elfrieda stated, "I'm saying we let her live."

She kneeled down next to the Rani.

"I understand what it's like to lose something that means so much to you." She stated, "I hate you for what you did, but I can understand where you're coming from. I'm willing to help you if you'll let me."

The Rani looked at her with an expression full of hate.

"You think we can be friends?!" The Rani asked, "Good luck with that!"

The Rani spat in Elfrieda's face. Elfrieda, however, was not phased as she just wiped the saliva off without a second thought. Whatever happened to The Rani next was a decision only one person here could make.

The Time Lady turned to The Doctor.

"You're going to have to kill me before I decide to help you."

"No." The Doctor stated, "I'm going to have to do something far worse. Something I don't want to do. Something you left me with no choice but to make now. And for that, Rani, I am truly sorry."

"What?" The Rani asked.

The Doctor gave her a solemn look as he began to hold her head with his fingers, and closed his eyes.

The Rani's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Oh no…" She whispered, "Doctor, no! Anything but that! NO!"

She screamed until she lost consciousness and passed out.

The Companions quickly gathered around her and looked at The Doctor.

"What…what did you do to her, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"I erased her whole memories." The Doctor replied, solemnly picking The Rani's body off the ground "Everything from the day she was born on Gallifrey up until now is all gone. She can't remember anything of who she was now. Meaning I have to drop her off someplace far away."

….

_**Later…**_

The Doctor re-emerged from outside The TARDIS.

The others could see the guilt on his face. He was relieved that another Time Lord did not have to die, but he was filled with vanquish at the realization that he would never be able to reason with The Rani. In order to ensure everything was right, he now had to truly let go of his own kind completely and leave her in the care of a faraway space-homeless shelter that had no idea who The Time Lords were.

The Doctor set the coordinates again, as they took off once more.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Simon asked.

"I'll be all right." The Doctor replied.

Suddenly, there was a 'ping' noise from his computer as he looked at it happily.

"Although…" He stated, "We might just end today on a good note!"

He ran out of the room and returned carrying what looked like a bunch of metal boxes with a TV Screen on the back side with a video camera attached just above the top.

"Elfrieda…" The Doctor stated, "I have found a way to talk to your parents, and if you want, I have a way to take you home."

Elfrieda was stunned.

"Really?" She asked.

"The barrier between worlds breaks down every so often." The Doctor told her, "I can send you home, but I think the decision is entirely up to you."

Elfrieda stood there silently as everyone waited for a response. Elfrieda had always wondered about this day. Quite frankly, because of all the trouble that The Rani had caused, she didn't know how to answer.

She finally looked up after a few minutes to look at The Doctor.

"Can I at least talk to them first?" Elfrieda asked.

"Sure." The Doctor stated, "But we need to actually test this first."

Everyone turned to Simon who looked around confused.

"What?" He asked.

…

_**Pete's World, The Home of Adian and Isobel MacTavish…**_

Adian held his wife's hand as she rested her head on his chest, sobbing away. Today was the five-year anniversary of the day their daughter Elfrieda had somehow disappeared. They had gone out to the park together to relax as a family, and before they knew it, their daughter had vanished.

Elfrieda's parents had known about the Cybermen Invasion that had occurred while Elfrieda was just starting to grow up, and had tried every source imaginable to contact them. Nobody could tell them where their little girl had went.

As the two continued their silent remembrance, a light suddenly appeared in the room and the two pushed themselves back into the couch in utter confusion and shock. Standing in their living room in front of them was what appeared to be a young man around 20 with brown hair, with a black T-Shirt worn over a jean jacket with blue jeans. The interesting thing about the young man was that he appeared to be almost transparent like some sort of hologram.

The man's attention, however, was not on the two people in the room, but rather, towards the door to the hallway right of him.

"Oh," He said in an upset tone, "Real mature, Doctor. Push me in to peek into an alternate dimension without my permission. Class act!"

"What the-?!" Isobel declared, "Who in god's name are you?!"

The man turned and noticed the two for the first time.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "Hello, there. You wouldn't happen to be the parents of Elfrieda MacTavish, would you?"

"We are!" Isobel declared, "Now who the hell are you, and how do you know our daughter's name?!"

"It's okay," The man said in defense, holding his hands out as if to stop them, "My name's Simon Cinti and your daughter is with me and some friends right now."

Isobel and Adian looked at each other in disbelief. Was this Simon Cinti telling the truth?! Could he be trusted?!

The couple turned back to Simon seriously.

"Can we see her?" Adian asked.

"Just a second." Simon told them.

He walked to the right suddenly disappearing.

A few seconds later, the two MacTavish's gasped as their daughter suddenly appeared before them. She was 5 years older since they left, and had grown a bit taller, and her hair was now almost as red as her mother's had been at that age. Of course, Elfrieda had the same hologram-like effect that Simon had, but she was there nonetheless.

Elfrieda looked at the two just as surprised as they were to see her.

"Mom…?" She asked, "Dad…?"

"Elfrieda!" Her parents exclaimed, rushing over to her, "What happened to you?! Where are you?!"

"I'm in a parrell dimension!" Elfrieda explained, "I got filled with these particles that transported me from this world to another. I'm talking to you from another universe!"

Elfrieda's parents looked at each other and then back to Elfrieda.

"Can you come back?" Her father asked.

….

_**In Another Universe, The Doctor's TARDIS…**_

Elfrieda looked to the Doctor for an answer.

"You can if you want." The Doctor said.

Elfrieda thought about it now. She finally had a way back home and yet…there was something still missing…something she felt was still needed on this Earth.

Elfrieda looked at her parents regrettably, and tried to explain her answer as best she could.

"I can come home…" She stated, "But I'm not ready to just yet."

Elfrieda's parents looked at her daughter confused as she continued.

"I've been trying to get back," Elfrieda explained, "I have. I wanted nothing more than to see you two again. But there's….there's so much I've seen here; I've met aliens in Ancient Greece, seen mind-swapping machines, etc, etc. I've done so much and I want to stay a little while longer."

She walked up to the screen showing her parents and touched it softly.

"I want to stay for a little bit and then I'm coming straight home to you. Is that okay?"

Her parents looked at each other and then turned to their daughter.

"Well…" Adian shrugged, "If that's what you truly want, Elfrieda, then you can stay for a little while longer. But let us know WHEN you're coming back."

"I will…" Elfrieda stated, "Because the question isn't when I'm coming back, but I will come back."

The family smiled.

"Take care of yourself until then, Elfrieda," Isobel said, "We love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Elfrieda smiled.

With that, Elfrieda nodded as The Doctor turned off the machine.

"So…" The Doctor asked, "You're staying with us then?"

"For a little while longer." Eflrieda explained, "So, five years without a trip. Where to now? We've got things to do, and places to go, don't we? Can't we just make a detour stop before getting Clara?"

The Doctor looked at her begging face and smiled.

"Alright, Elfrieda." The Doctor smiled, "You've convinced me. Just ONE stop, though. And I think I know just the place to go…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

….

**And now, BrenRome proudly presents; an all-new tale featuring the Seventh Doctor and Ace in…**

**The Cyber-Spiders!**

_**The Doctor's TARDIS…**_

The Doctor set the controls for The TARDIS and then placed both his hands on the control console.

A few months ago, he and Ace had managed to stop a time paradox of tremendous proportions caused by The Rani that would have resulted in The Doctor being forced to wander time endlessly while cycling through different regenerations and companions. Fortunately, The Doctor diffused the plan and now was continuing a holiday with Ace following the last encounter they had with The Master.

Since defeating The Master again, Ace was continuing to grow up as the relationship between her and The Doctor was now better understood and it wasn't just Ace always doing the opposite of what The Doctor wanted.

Now, of course, she still carried her Nitro-9 with her ("just in case of an emergency" she would tell The Doctor,) but it was nonetheless useful when needed.

As The Doctor pondered his thoughts, Ace entered the room.

"Where are we going, Professor?" She asked.

"Ah," The Doctor stated, "We are going to a Holliday Planet, Ace. One of the best around: Fiesta 95!"

"We're taking a holiday?" Ace asked.

"Hm, yes." The Doctor stated, "They have some of the loveliest lands around this side of the galaxy, and some of the most charming people you will ever meet, Ace."

"It sounds nice, Professor," Ace admitted, "But will there be anything to actually DO there?"

"Hmm…" The Doctor, said, trying to remember what they had from the last time he had briefly visited in his fourth incarnation before the whole Key to Time business, "Well, I think the MIGHT have a sports club here or there, but I make no promises, Ace."

With that, The TARDIS landed and the two opened the doors, stepping outside.

They now stood on a grassy field underneath a light blue sky. Around them, people were playing with remote controls as they followed some robot spider-like creatures, no doubt being controlled by those remotes.

"Ace?" The Doctor asked, "Do you notice anything strange here?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Ace asked.

"Well," The Doctor elaborated, "It appears that the people here are all playing with these remote-controlled spiders. Even the older people."

Ace looked and saw that The Professor was right as she spotted a couple of people in the teens and even young adults running around with their own remote control spiders.

"Whatever it is, Ace," The Doctor explained, "It's no good."

"Why, I say!" An old voice declared, "Doctor! Is that really you?!"

The Doctor froze.

"No…" The Doctor whispered, turning around, "It can't be…"

Ace looked behind him to see they had a new arrival. Standing there was an old man dressed in a blue-and-yellow Chinese Mandarin costume. He had grey hair and a big nose, and was a face that The Doctor was not too pleased to see.

"The Celestial Toymaker!" The Doctor asked.

"Correct, Doctor." He stated, "I'd recognize that big blue box anywhere and since I'm pretty certain that you wouldn't allow two companions to go alone together, I have to assume that you are The Doctor."

"You assume correct," The Doctor stated, "It doesn't change the fact that you're still up to no good!"

"Professor, who is he?!" Ace asked.

"His name is The Celestial Toymaker, Ace." The Doctor told her, "He's a being from before this universe began, pulled here from another one due to some unknown catastrophe! He has nothing but an obsession for games and toys. And regardless of those traits, he is always looking to put people in some deadly game trap."

He focused is attention back on The Toymaker.

"How did you escape?!" The Doctor asked, "I trapped you within a force-field so that you could never escape from there!"

"Someone opened the door for me, Doctor," The Toymaker smiled, "Someone let me out so that I could start a new life for myself. I have grown tired of using people as my puppets, and now I wish to use my powers to give games and toys to them."

"Bah!" The Doctor declared, "You're clearly up to no good, Toymaker. You've never allowed people to have free will. That is something that you shall never comprehend."

"But Professor," Ace asked, "What if he really has changed?"

"Ace," The Doctor said, "The last time we met, he forced me to play an arcade game he created that would've ended up killing anybody who lost, and was planning to sell them all across Earth to kill everyone on there."

He got up in the Toymaker's face so he could tell how serious he was.

"You're up to something," The Doctor told him, "And I will find out what it is! Come on, Ace!"

With that, the two took off, leaving The Toymaker to smile at them.

….

_**Later, at a Local Marketplace…**_

Ace and The Doctor emerged from a local gift shop, bearing The Toymaker's remote-controlled spiders (or Cyber-Spiders, as they were called).

"Real original name, Professor." Ace stated, as The Doctor opened the box.

"Yes." He replied, "Well, let's just hope that The Cybermen don't try and sue him for copyright reasons. He could get away with the trial by being Judge, Jury, and Executioner with just a simple thought."

Ace took the Cyber-Spider out of the box and set it on the ground as The Doctor took out the Remote Control, handing it to Ace.

He nodded at her, and she nodded back at him. Her fingers activated the 'start button' as the Cyber-Spider suddenly stood upright. Ace then turned the 'forward' switch up as The Cyber-Spider began walking forwards.

"This isn't fun." Ace stated, "This isn't fun at all."

"Ace?" The Doctor asked, "Have you noticed a change with the people here now?"

Ace looked and realized that everybody was looking at their remote controls with confusion.

"They've stopped playing with the toys!" Ace declared.

"Yes." The Doctor agreed, "It's almost as if they were under some sort-of hypnosis…"

Suddenly, Ace began holding her head in pain as did the other people around them.

"ACE?!" He asked, "What's happening?!"

"My head…" Ace groaned in pain, "It feels like it's about to explode…"

The Doctor turned around to see The Celestial Toymaker there, grinning with an evil glare.

"So you haven't changed after all then." The Doctor pointed out, pointing his umbrella at him, "What's the meaning of this, Toymaker?!"

"Simple revenge, Doctor." The Celestial Toymaker explained out, "In order to get back at you for the punishment you gave me back at Blackpool."

"Let Ace and everybody else go." The Doctor warned.

"I'm afraid not, Doctor." The Celestial Toymaker said, shaking his head, "I've infected these people and your companion with nano-bots that will soon shut down their brains forever. You could not hope to find a remedy in time to save them, let alone cure all of them before they all died."

"Hmm…" The Doctor said, rubbing his chin, "Perhaps not, but I think I DO know what I have time for; a game with you."

The Toymaker's eyes lightened up, "A game, you say?"

"One of your choice and by your rules," The Doctor elaborated, "On the condition that if I win, you let everyone go and remained trapped again. But if you win, you may do as you please."

The Toymaker thought about this. He knew that he could win easily, and he obviously knew he couldn't resist another game. Especially one with The Doctor.

"Oh, very well, Doctor." The Toymaker smiled, "You've persuaded me. We shall play another game together."

The Toymaker snapped his fingers and three minutes later, a group of Cyber-Spiders arrived carrying a red visor-like device with a band around where the eyes went in, along with two gloves that had weird-looking controllers on the wrist parts.

"Another one of your attempts at video games, Toymaker?" The Doctor asked, "You know I hear that back on Earth, Japan is making all the best games nowadays. You should really invest in them."

"Oh," The Toymaker grinned as he took his visor and gloves and The Doctor took his own, "This is not like the last time I attempted a game like this, Doctor. Thanks to my freedom, I was able to learn of the newest kinds of games that are starting to take hold with people; Virtual Reality. Now, people can live out their fantasies in their own minds. They can become anything from Athletes to imaginary monsters! And this is the game you and I will be playing. We will battle each other to the death using our own avatars."

The Doctor put on his visor and suddenly, a menu screen popped up, featuring different sorts of giant humans, monsters, and robots to play as along with certain statistics for how much the characters had in terms of health, evasion, and so on.

"Well, Doctor…" The Doctor heard the voice of his enemy call out, "Select your player."

The Doctor did a quick look at the many characters to play as until he decided upon a giant mage-like male character. The Avatar was an old man with a long white beard who The Doctor believed could easily be cast as Rassilon if ever somebody decided to do a show, stage play, and/or movie about him. The mage also held a large wooden staff.

"Excellent, Doctor." The Toymaker called out, "Now, here's how we shall play; when the game begins, we will both have a first-person view through the eyes of our avatars. We shall use our hand movement to control our avatar's attacks, and allow us to defend ourselves if needed. We will be timed to complete this battle within 10 Minutes. The first player to lose all their health before the end will lose the game. However, if the timer runs out and both players have not depleted each other's health, than the player who has the lowest health will lose the game. Is that clear, Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied, "Quite clear, Toymaker."

"Splendid!" The Celestial Toymaker grinned, "Then let us begin."

Suddenly, the screen display that The Doctor had been viewing changed to a lush forest with many trees. The Doctor could see his character's hands and staff (held in his right hand,) and there was a health bar indicator in the bottom right corner.

That's when The Doctor noticed the giant robot in front of him. Above the robot's head was a caption that read 'The Celestial Toymaker' and a health bar underneath the words. The robot itself was cartoony, as it appeared to be a blue-blocky-children's-wind-up-toy robot, only it had grown to accommodate the enormous size that The Doctor's Avatar had grown to.

"Begin!" A digitalized female voice announced, as The Toymaker's Avatar lunged at The Doctor.

The Toymaker threw a punch at The Doctor's Avatar, only to have The Doctor block it with his staff.

"Good, Doctor!" The Toymaker laughed, "You're doing well at this."

"After the last time we played, I've gotten better at games." The Doctor admitted.

"But can you win this one?" The Toymaker asked.

The Toymaker threw a right punch across The Doctor's Avatar Face which caused The Doctor's view to tumble down and then have his health bar decrease by 10%.

"A lucky shot." The Doctor declared, "Rest assured, Toymaker. I WILL win this game by your rules."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Doctor." The Toymaker smiled.

The Doctor threw a quick left punch at the Toymaker's Avatar, which he dodged, but then The Doctor threw a right punch to the opponent Avatar's chest, causing it to kneel over and fall on its back. The Doctor watched happily as The Toymaker's health dropped by 25%.

"Hah!" The Doctor declared, "It seems I'm taking the lead again, Toymaker."

"Not for long." The Toymaker pointed out.

The Toymaker's Avatar then rushed The Doctor's avatar as the opponent delivered a series of punches towards The Doctor's avatar, to which he blocked with his staff until one lucky shot got through right to the Doctor's Avatar chest and then another to the face.

The Doctor frowned as he saw that his health was now down to 10%.

"This is the end, Doctor." The Toymaker smiled, unaware that in the real world, The Doctor had moved next to him and had taken out a small canister from his pocket, "Now I will defeat you. You can't hope to get enough hits on me before the time runs out, and I've already proven that I can get through your defenses. It's over."

"I don't think so, Toymaker." The Doctor stated, as he readied the special Nitro-9 that Ace had made a little while back, "For you see, there's still one last trick I have left up my sleeve. Something that you taught me the last two times we played."

The Doctor let the smaller-sized Nitro-9 canistar slip into his palm, and moved over to the Toymaker, while keeping his foe's avatar at bay with one arm held out in front of him like a shield to defend himself with.

"What is it, Doctor?" The Toymaker asked, "And focus on the game!"

"Oh, that's what I'm doing." The Doctor chuckled as he dropped the Nitro-9 by the Toymaker's feet.

The Nitro-9 went off as The Toymaker screamed in pain and shock. With The Celestial Toymaker distracted by the new-powerful-Nitro-9, The Doctor dealt a series of quick blows to the Toymaker's unguarded Avatar, and then with a final punch to the robot Avatar's chest, as the Toymaker's health had been depleted to zero.

"Well," The Doctor smiled, taking off his visor and gloves while The Toymaker did the same, "I can't say this has been fun, because it truly hasn't."

The Toymaker glared at him in anger.

"You…you cheated." The Toymaker growled.

"On the contrary, Toymaker," The Doctor said, "I plaid by your rules, as I promised I would. And the last time we played games by your rules, you cheated your way to victory and still had it count as a win. Thus, by cheating, I managed to beat you by your own rules."

"Doctor…" The Toymaker growled, "I will…"

Suddenly, The Toymaker looked surprised as he was frozen in place. He tried moving, but found that he was frozen where he was.

"What?!" He asked, "No! You freed me for this! You said I could have my fun and games! No! NOOOOOOOO!"

With that, The Celestial Toymaker disappeared into a mist and then was no longer there. Around The Doctor, the people started getting back up and rubbing their heads.

Instantly, he made his way over to Ace and helped her up.

"How are you feeling, Ace?" The Doctor asked.

"Much better, Professor!" Ace admitted.

The Doctor took off his scarf and used it for protection to grab the Cyber-Spider by Ace without having his skin make contact with the device. The Doctor then took out a normal screwdriver from his pocket and unscrewed the screws in the machine. He then took off the outer shell revealing a series of circuits inside with small metal devices on some kind of conveyor belt.

"The remaining devices." The Doctor pointed out, "They've been shut down. Whatever was making them work before is gone now."

"So we're all alright then?" Ace asked.

"Yes and no," The Doctor admitted, "Yes in that there's no way to reactivate them again now. No in that we can't have people living the rest of their lives with these robots inside their bodies."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ace asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said, "We can go and get some remedy. It'll be much easier now that we have the Cyber-Spider with us. Plus, we should probably look into who was helping The Toymaker."

With that, The Doctor put his arm around Ace as the two walked off back to The TARDIS.

"Come on, Ace." He smiled, "We've got work to do."

…

_**Later, Back at The TARDIS…**_

The Doctor and Ace had reached the TARDIS again.

The Doctor was ready to open the door when he heard a familiar sound.

Turning around, he looked in horror when he saw what it was.

"No…" He stated.

"Professor? What's that?!" Ace asked, pointing at the napkin-like device that was approaching them.

"Nothing good, Ace." The Doctor said, pushing her into The TARDIS and slamming the doors behind them.

The Doctor tried desperately to get The TARDIS working, but for some reason, it wouldn't move.

"What?!" He asked, "Come on!"

"Professor?" Ace asked, worriedly, "What is it?!"

"It's nothing good, Ace." The Doctor explained, "It's a device used by my people to capture anything and anyone, and I can't…"

He got no further when The Time Scoop consumed them.

…...

_**Meanwhile…**_

"At last!" The Figure smiled, "I finally have all the first seven incarnations of The Doctor safely tucked away. Thanks to the technology I've adapted, I can now ensure that their interference in my plans will be nil."

The figure smiled. It had taken some doing in this one day, but they had done it. They had all the first seven Doctors, and now they could move on to the coup de grace.

The figure re-aligned the image and the next incarnation of Doctor appeared on the screen. The Doctor here was a young man with long, redish-brown hair, wearing a green Victorian-Era suit. This version of The Doctor was standing in his TARDIS, now a gothic-era-styled version that contained a small library in the console room, and an open view of the galaxy above the console.

In The Doctor's left hand, he held the Great Key of Rassilon, as the figure knew that The Doctor was going to use this as a means to end The Last Great Time War.

Or so The Eighth Doctor thought…

_**To be continued…**_

….

_**NEXT TIME:**_

(Image of Three Planets [one colored red, one colored green, and one colored orange] revolving around each other around a meteor belt. We then see three different, but scary looking cyborg-enhanced mafia bosses alone at their own tables. The first boss looks at an unknown person in front of him.)

" So what's in it for you, Mr…" The Mafia boss asks, wondering for the unknown client's name.

(A quick cut to behind the boss reveals it to be none other than Simon, dressed in a fancy white suit ala James Bond from the opening of _Goldfinger_.)

"Harkness, Mr. Remisito." Simon lies, "Jack Harkness, sir."

(We then see Alokia and Elfrieda [Alokia is dressed in a 1920's gangster-movie-private-eye costume, while Elfrieda is dressed in a 1920's schoolgirl outfit,] being chased by the second Mafia gang boss in the street while he leads an army of Sontarans after them.)

(Finally, we see Alfred dressed in a 1920's Police Officer uniform confronting the final mob boss, as he backs him up against a cage hidden by a curtain.)

"What's in there?!" Alfred demands.

(Alfred pulls down the curtain to reveal a group of Ice Warriors with weird-little implants in their heads. The final shot is of Simon looking horrified as he is confronted by a group of Autons.)

….

_**Well, there we go, folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, for those of you unfamiliar with The Rani from the classic series, allow me to give the backstory. The Rani originally appeared in The Colin Baker-era intended to be a new reoccurring villainess for the show. Sadly, she only got two episodes (three if you count the 1993 Dimensions in Time Special,) and Steven Moffat has made it clear he has no wishes to bring her back. Yet, when I first read up about her, I found myself instantly intrigued by this character and so this is my attempt to bring her back if I could for the New-Who-Era and just as Russell T Davies did when he brought back The Master, I decided to re-invent her for the modern-age while still keeping her focus on her experiments, but changing her personality from being a sophisticated workaholic who paid every attention to detail on her work, into a crazed mad lady who honestly didn't know what she was going to do next. That's how I came up with the idea here.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I apologize for the lateness, but I've been working on Vacation on a great job. I've become the second assistant stage manager on a production of Henry IV, so needless to say, I've been kind of busy. Fortunately, I have everything else lined up, so I really don't have that long to work there before I can finish up the rest of this story.**_

_**That said, join me next time for a little bit of a 'one-shot' episode; a tale of noir and sci-fi blended together as only Doctor Who can do it, as we discover… 'The Whispers of Gamidvin!' THEN…our lookback at the past Doctors begins to brighten up a little on what the mysterious figure has been planning! But before that happens, The Eighth Doctor must help a person who he doesn't know yet in… 'The River of Melody!' "Wait! NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I WANTED TO SAY….THESE SHOES! THEY FIT PERFECTLY!" *Aheam!* Sorry. Force of habit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as always, reviews are appreciated! See you in about a month!**_


End file.
